Arrow - Question de confiance ?
by olicity1990
Summary: Pour qu'elle raison, Felicity a-t-elle réellement quitter Oliver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le 18ième chapitre et j'ignore combien il y en aura au total. Les 10 premiers seront baser sur Oliver et William. Olicity arrivera par la suite. L'histoire prend place après l'épisode 4_15.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attend vos reviews avec impatience.**

Equipe Arrow : Oliver, Felicity, William, Donna (elle connaît la vérité depuis la fusillade), Quentin, Laurel, Thea, Curtis (il est célibataire et fait partie de l'équipe depuis la fusillade), Dig, Leyla, la petite Sarah et Roy.

Equipe Flash : Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Wally et Joe. (Barry et Iris sont en couple)

Equipe Légende : Sarah, Rip, Jonas, Ray, Kendra, Jackson et Stein.

 **Chapitre 1**

\- FELICITY.

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut. Encore perdu, il chercha à tâton la jeune femme à ses côtés. Ne la trouvant pas, il tourna la tête et tout lui revient en mémoire quand il ne trouva que le vide à ses côtés. Il porta ses mains à son visage et laissa ses larmes couler pour la énième fois de la journée. La jeune femme l'avait quitter 1 semaine auparavant et depuis, il ne cessait de refaire des cauchemars, du moins, quand il arrivait à dormir, ce qui était rare. Il n'avait jamais été le genre d'homme à montrer ses émotions. Il avait rarement pleurer, mais là, depuis une semaine, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes. Elles coulaient sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Sans qu'il ne veuille les arrêter.

Quand il avait pris la décision de mentir à la jeune femme sur son fils, il n'imaginait pas le tournant que sa vie allait prendre. Il avait du renoncer à devenir Maire, se mettant une partie de la ville à dos alors que celui-ci lui avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner. Il avait également renoncer à son fils pour sa protection et la seule femme qu'il avait réellement aimer l'avait quitter. Il avait tout perdu, absolument tout. Certe, il avait toujours sa sœur, mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire ou faire depuis 7 jours, ne l'aidait.

Il était devenu distant avec tout le monde et il restait enfermer dans l'un des appartement qui se trouvait au-dessus de son ancien bureau de campagne. Chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait d'entrer en contact avec lui, Oliver ne réagissait pas. Ses "visiteurs" finissaient toujours par sortir au bout d'un moment, inquiet pour le jeune homme. La seul personne qu'il ne repoussait pas était Thea, mais il ne lui parlait pas non plus. Celle-ci essayait de lui parler, mais rien n'y faisait, il restait silencieux.

Le jour où la jeune femme, l'avait quitter, Oliver était parti. Il avait fallu 2 jours au groupe pour le retrouver. Ils avaient chercher partout, dans toute la ville, mais ils ne l'avaient pas trouver, jusqu'à ce quand rentrant d'une mission, Dig n'entendent du bruit dans les appartement se trouvant au dessus du QG. Ceux-ci étant censé être vide, il était tout de suite monter. Il avait été surpris de trouver Oliver en train de frapper dans les murs à mains nue. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour réussir à le calmer. Quand il avait enfin réussit et qu'Oliver c'était effondrer en larme le long du mur, il avait d'abord été surpris. Mais en voyant les mains ensanglanter de son ami, Dig avait appeler Thea et lui avait demander de le rejoindre avec une trousse de secours au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Celle-ci, bien qu'étonnée par sa demande, était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard. Quand elle avait vu son frère, elle avait lâcher la trousse et c'était précipitée vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Celui-ci n'avait pas répondu à son étreinte et en silence, Speedy et Spartan lui avait soigner les mains. Ils avaient ensuite essayer de le faire descendre dans l'une des chambres du QG, mais ils avaient vite compris qu'Oliver ne bougerait pas. John était donc descendu et il était remonter avec un lit de camp. Il l'avait obliger à s'allonger et Thea l'avait recouvert d'une couverture. Elle l'avait veillée et une fois sûre qu'il dormait bien, elle l'avait laisser. Depuis, elle venait le voir tout les jours aux heures des repas, pour le forcer à manger, mais il ne mangeait presque rien. Le soir, elle l'obligeait à s'allonger. Elle attendait qu'il s'endorme pour quitter les lieux. Bien sur, elle ne se doutait pas du fait qu'il faisait semblant de dormir pour qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose. Être seul.

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et ne sursauta même pas en sentant l'eau glaçée sur sa peau. Il resta sous l'eau de très longue minutes avant de sortir, complètement frigorifier. Il s'essuya rapidement et s'enroula dans une autre serviette sec. Il se rendit dans sa "chambre" et après avoir prit des vêtements propre, il enfila un caleçon puis un jeans. Avant même qu'il ai pu prendre son tee-shirt, il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard, une personne apparût à l'entrée de la chambre. Cette dernière se rapprocha d'Oliver et s'arrêta juste derrière lui.

\- Je savais que tu avais de nombreuses cicatrices. Mais je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Surpris des paroles de son "invité", Oliver se retourna et les yeux du nouvel arrivant fixa le torse du jeune homme.

\- J'imagine que les voir tout les jours, ne doit pas t'aider à oublier ce qui sait passer durant tes 5 années en enfer.

Oliver ne lui répondit rien et se contenta d'enfiler son tee-shirt. Sans prêter plus attention à la personne à ses côtés, Oliver se dirigea vers son lit et s'allongea dessus. Il fixa le plafond, espérant ainsi que la personne partirait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire. Celle-ci se rapprocha davantage du jeune homme.

\- Je sais que tu veux être seul, Oliver, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, il reprit.

\- Il y a 1h30 environs, nous avons reçu un coup de téléphone au commisariat venant d'une jeune femme. Celle-ci disait qu'elle était retenue prisonnière au Manoir Queen. Elle n'a rien pu nous dire de plus, elle à hurler puis la communication a été coupée. J'ai donc envoyer 3 équipes. Ils sont arriver sur les lieux en même temps que plusieurs journalistes. Quand mes hommes leurs ont demander ce qu'ils faisaient sur place, ils ont répondu qu'ils avaient été appelé par une jeune femme qui avait un énorme scoop à leurs révélé sur Oliver Queen.

En entendant ses mots, Oliver tourna la tête vers Quentin Lance.

\- Je me fous royalement de ce qu'on a pu dire sur mon dos.

\- Oliver, je …

\- Non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir de cette endroit, à moins d'être dans un sac et les 2 pied en avant. Ce qui je l'espère, croyez-moi, ne prendra pas longtemps. Alors, vous pouvez me croire, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'on peut dire sur moi. Maintenant partez. Laissez-moi.

Oliver ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit qu'il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans celle-ci, il ferma la porte et la vérrouilla, pensant ainsi faire comprendre au Commissaire que la discussion était close. Ce dernier, complètement choquer par ce que le jeune homme venait de dire, mit un long moment à sortir de sa torpeur. Mais au lieu de partir comme le lui avait demander Oliver, il se rapprocha de la porte derrière laquelle le jeune homme s'était réfugier. Il donna quelques coups contre la porte, lui signalant ainsi qu'il était toujours présent.

\- Oliver, je sais que tu veux être seul et je le comprend tout à fait, mais j'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi au Manoir Queen.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Ecoute. Quelques minutes après que mes hommes ne soit arriver sur place avec les journalistes, une jeune femme est apparu devant eux. Elle portait une arme à la main et elle leur a tirer dessus. Ils ont mis les journalistes en sécurités, mes l'un de mes hommes a été toucher. Quand il lui ont demander de se rendre, elle leur a répondu qu'elle ne se rendrait qu'à une seule condition, que tu viennes.

Il refit une autre pause et reprit en voyant qu'Oliver continuait de garder le silence.

\- A ma demande, il m'ont envoyer sa photo. Il faut que tu la vois, Oliver.

Il attendit un peu et en constatant qu'il n'ouvrirait pas la porte, il décida de lui dire toute la véritée.

\- C'est Samantha, Oliver. La jeune femme sur la photo est Samantha.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain en le fusillant du regard.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Samantha est partie avec mon fils.

\- Oliver, je …

\- Non. Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez un jour me faire une chose pareil.

\- Oliver.

\- Je vous ai fait énormément de mal à vous et à votre famille, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que vous …

Oliver se tut en voyant la photo que lui montrait Lance avec son téléphone et se figea. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle devrait être partie depuis plus d'une semaine avec …

\- William ?

\- Quand je l'ai reconnue sur la photo, j'ai tout de suite appelé l'un de mes hommes. Personne ne la vu.

Il fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- Je suis désoler, Oliver, mais je te promets que nous allons …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se précipita vers Oliver quand il le vit pâlir et partir vers l'arrière. Il le rattrapa de justesse et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lit de camp. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain, prit un gant qu'il trouva dans l'armoire et le passa sous l'eau froide. Il retourna ensuite vers le jeune homme et posa le morceau de tissu sur son front. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait reprit des couleurs. Il se leva et attrapa sa veste qui trainait sur l'un des seul meubles de la pièce et sortit de la pièce. Comprenant qu'Oliver voulait savoir où était son fils, il le rejoignit. Quand il arriva dans la rue, il se précipita vers le jeune homme en le voyant se diriger vers sa moto. Avant même qu'il n'ai pu monter dessus, Quentin lui prit les clés des mains. Oliver se tourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse conduire dans cette état.

Voyant qu'il allait lui répliquer quelques choses, il l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu n'as presque pas dormi, ni manger depuis une semaine, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser conduire. De plus, que se passerait-il pour William, si tu avais un accident et que tu venais à mourir ?

Se rendant compte que le policier avait raison, Oliver descendit de sa moto et il suivit Quentin jusqu'à sa voiture. Il s'installa côté passager et boucla sa ceinture. Lance mit le moteur en route et alluma la gyrophare avant de démarrer.

\- Nous serons sur place dans 15 minutes.

Oliver ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de regarder par la vitre et il se perdit vite dans ses pensées. Où était son fils ? Comment allait-il ? Était-il blessé ou est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Pourquoi Samantha avait-elle une arme ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle tirer sur les policiers ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se souvien de ce que Quentin lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il se tourna vers celui-ci.

\- Comment vas le policier qui a été toucher ?

\- Il va bien, enfin aussi bien qu'on peut aller quand on vient de recevoir une balle dans la cuisse. Mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

\- Tant mieux.

Il retourna à la contemplation de la ville pendant quelques minutes avant de se tourner à nouveaux vers l'homme qui conduisait.

\- Je vous demande pardon.

Surpris, le policier se tourna 2 secondes vers lui avant de reporter son regard sur la route.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Je …

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Oliver. A ta place, j'aurai probablement agi de la même manière.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête.

\- Merci.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le payasage et ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers son fils. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Peur de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Mais une chose était sur, une fois qu'il aurait retrouver son fils, plus rien ne pourrais le séparer de lui.

\- On entre dans le domaine.

Oliver sorti de ses pensées en entendant les paroles de Lance. En voyant le Manoir dans lequel il avait passer la plus grande partie de sa vie, des souvenirs lui revient en mémoire, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, sachant que son fils était peut-être en danger. Avant même que la voiture ne se soit totalement arrêter, Oliver sortit de la voiture et se précipita, sous les regards surpris des policiers présents et des journalistes, vers l'entrée du Manoir. Il avait parcouru à peine une cinquantaine de mêtre, qu'il du s'arrêter et faire un pas en arrière quand une balle se logea dans le sol juste devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, qu'une voix retentit près de l'entrée de la "maison".

\- Ne bouge pas, Oliver. Où je te jure que la prochaine te touchera.

Il releva la tête qu'il avait baisser pour voir la balle et il se retrouva face à Samantha, la mère de son fils. Celle-ci le braquait de son arme et lui souriait.

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour venir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Samantha ? Où est William ?

\- William, toujours William. Tu n'en a pas marre à la fin.

\- Où est-il ? Je veux le v…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle venait à nouveau de tirer, l'obligeant ainsi à reculer encore d'un pas.

\- C'est moi qui decide, Oliver. Et je veux que tout le monde sache qui tu es. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que j'ai fait appel aux journalistes. Et je suis quasi sur et certaine, qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tout la ville nous regarde.

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un petit moment. Avant de reprendre, elle se tourna vers les journalistes qui se trouvaient derrière Oliver, à une cinquantaine de mêtre.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, il y a 10 ans, Oliver était un véritable playboy. Il couchait avec toute les filles, malgré le fait qu'il était en couple avec Laurel Lance. Environs 8 semaines avant qu'il ne parte sur le Queen's Gambit, nous avons coucher ensemble suite à une fête plutôt arrosée. Nous n'en avons jamais parler jusqu'à ce que 6 semaines plus tard, je découvre que j'étais enceinte de lui.

Elle se tut et Oliver pu entendre les journalistes et les policiers chuchoter entre eux, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de retrouver son fils. Au moment où il allait prendre la parole, Samantha reprit.

\- Quand je l'ai appris, je suis tout de suite allez le voir et il m'a demander de lui accorder un peu de temps pour digérer l'information. 2 jours plus tard, j'ai reçu un appel de la gouvernante des Queen, me demandant de venir. Je pensais que c'était Oliver qui voulait me parler. Imaginer ma réaction quand j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas lui qui voulait me voir, mais sa mère. Moira Queen. Elle avait fait faire des recherche sur moi et ensuite, elle m'a annoncé qu'Oliver l'avait informer de ma condition. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi et du bébé dans la vie de son fils. Elle m'a proposer 2 millions de dollars pour que je quitte la ville et fasse croire à Oliver que j'avais perdu le bébé. J'ai accepté.

Elle se tut à nouveaux et Oliver entendit à nouveau les commentaires des personnes derrière lui. Cette fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre qu'il la devança.

\- Où est William, Samantha ?

\- Tu le sauras après.

\- Je veux le savoir, maintenant.

\- Non. Tu m'a fait souffrir pendant 10 ans, alors maintenant c'est ton tour.

\- Je t'ai fait souffrir ? C'est une blague ? Je te rappel que c'est toi qui est parti avec mon fils. C'est toi qui m'a privée de lui pendant les 9 premières année de sa vie. Alors je t'interdis de dire que c'est moi qui t'ai fait souffrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que sa peu te faire, tu ne voulais pas de lui.

\- C'est faux. Le jour où tu m'a annoncer que tu étais enceinte, j'ai flipper. Littéralement et totalement flipper. J'en ai parler à ma mère, elle m'a dit que je devais prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que je voulais vraiment. J'ai suivi ses conseils, mais j'étais très loin d'imaginer qu'elle te contacterais pour te faire une telle proposition. Le jour où tu m'as appeler pour me dire que tu avais perdu le bébé, j'étais sur le point de t'appeler à mon tour pour te faire part de ma décision. Je voulais de ce bébé, j'étais térrifier, mais je le voulais. J'étais prêt à affronter cette paterniter qui me tombait dessus. Mais tu m'as devancer et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire. Quand tu as raccrocher, je me suis éffondrer dans les bras de ma mère. Ce bébé ne faisait pas encore partie de ma vie, mais quand tu m'as dit que tu l'avais perdu, j'ai ressenti une telle douleurs au fond de mon coeur. Alors, je t'interdit de dire que je ne voualis pas de lui. Parce que je le voulais.

Il se tut et elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu n'as donc pas compris ?

\- Compris quoi, Samantha ?

\- A l'époque, j'étais amoureuse de toi. Mais tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi. J'avais essayer à plusieurs reprise de coucher avec toi, mais tu n'avais jamais voulu jusqu'à cette fameuse fête. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de toi, j'étais tellement heureuse. Je pensais que grâce à ce bébé, tu te rendrais compte que nous étions fait pour être ensemble. Tu m'aurais demander de t'épouser et j'aurais accepter. On se serait marier ici et on aurait été heureux, tout les 2, avec notre bébé. Mais au lieu de me dire que tu m'aimais, tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de réfléchir. J'étais tellement furieuse contre toi de ne pas m'aimer. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose, te faire souffrir. Alors quand ta mère m'a faite cette proposition, j'ai accepter et je suis partie en pensant que tu déciderais de me suivre, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. 3 semaines plus tard, on le Queen's Gambit faisait naufrage et les autorités ont déclarer qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant. Ma haine pour toi sait envoler et j'ai decider d'aimer cette enfant que tu m'avais donner avant de mourir.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre 2. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 2**

Elle se tut à nouveau avant de reprendre en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Cinq ans après ta "mort", j'ai appris par la télévision que tu étais toujours vivant et j'en étais vraiment très heureuse. Je pensais que tu viendrais me voir en me disant que tu m'aimais, que malgré le fait que je t'avais fait croire à la mort de notre bébé, tu voudrais de moi et nous aurions pu vivre heureuse tout les 3, mais là encore, tu ne la pas fait. Alors j'ai pris la décision de continuer de te mentir sur ton fils. Et puis, il y a environs 18 mois, nous nous sommes vu à Central City quand tu es aller voir un ami. J'étais à la fois heureuse de te voir et en même temps tellement en colère contre toi d'être avec cette pouffiasse de Felicity Smoak.

\- Je t'interdit de parler d'elle de cette manière.

Le braquant toujours de son arme, elle tira et la balle atterit dans le sol à quelques centimètre de lui.

\- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire. Cette une salope et je suis sur qu'elle couche, où devrais-je dire couchait avec toi pour ton argent.

\- Mon argent ? Laisse-moi rire. Je te rappel que j'ai perdu toute la fortune de ma famille il y a presque 2 ans.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il reprit avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je veux voir mon fils, Samantha. Où est William ?

Furieuse qu'il lui pose encore cette question, elle tira à nouveau et cette fois, la balle lui frôla l'épaule gauche. Il porta sa main droite à la blessure et il entendit le cris de certaines personnes derrière lui.

\- Oliver ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers Quentin qui c'était légèrement rapprocher en voyant qu'il avait été toucher.

\- Tout va bien, la balle n'a fait que m'éffleurer.

Le policier se contenta d'hocher de la tête et Oliver refit face à la jeune femme en la toisant du regard. Celle-ci prit la parole.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu le saurais plus tard. Si tu me reposes la question, je te promets que la prochaine balle ne fera pas que t'éffleurer. Maintenant, laisse-moi continuer.

Voyant que le jeune homme avait enfin compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, elle repris.

\- Comme je le disais, j'étais heureuse de revoir, surtout après autant d'année. Mais quand je t'ai vu repartir avec elle, j'ai décider de me venger. Mais je voulais que tu souffres, alors il me fallait un plan parfait, mais je n'arrivais pas à en trouver un qui me plaise asser. Et puis, il y a quelques semaines, tu as découvert par hasard l'existence de William et tu es venu me voir. Tu m'a demander si William était ton fils et je t'ai répondu que non, que j'avais rencontrer son père, peu de temps après mon arrivé à Central City. Mais tu ne m'a pas cru. Tu es revenu me voir quelques heures plus tard en me disant que tu savait qu'il était ton fils et que tu voulais le voir et passer du temps avec lui. Tu voulais qu'il sache que tu étais son père. Et je t'en remercie, car grâce à toi, j'ai pu te faire souffrir. Je t'ai imposer 2 conditions pour que tu puisses le voir et je savais qu'elle te ferait souffrir dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

Elle fit une petite pause et le regarda avec un sourire presque diabolique.

\- Mes conditions était pour la première que tu ne dises pas à William que tu étais son père et pour la deuxième que tu ne parles à personne de lui pas même à ta très chère petite salope de petite amie, j'ai nommée Felicity Smoak.

En l'entendant encore une fois parler de cette manière de la jeune femme qu'il aimait toujours, il serra les poings de rage.

\- J'ignorais si tu allais accepté, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu souffrirais. Si tu acceptais, tu passais du temps avec William sans pouvoirs lui dire que tu étais son père et tu mentais à la salope. Si tu refusais, tu ne lui mentais pas, mais tu ne pouvait pas voir ton fils.

Elle fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- Tu as accepter mes conditions et à ce moment-là, je me suis dit que si tu acceptais de mentir à la garce, c'est que tu ne l'aimais pas assez et que peut-être, j'avais encore une chance. Mais à peine 2 semaines plus tard, tu la demandais en mariage devant tout le monde. Ma haine envers toi étais tellement forte à ce moment-là, mais elle sait calmer dès le lendemain quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait été blessée suite à une fusillade. Quand j'ai aprris par la suite qu'elle était paralysée, j'ai exploser de joie. J'étais sur que tu la quitterais à cause de sa et que tu viendrais me rejoindre. Mais la encore, tu ne l'a pas fait et tu es rester avec elle. J'étais tellement énervé contre toi, contre elle, contre le monde entier. Mais je gardait encore espoir. Alors, à chaque fois que tu venais, j'espérais te faire changer d'avis. Mais j'avais beau être douce et être au petit soin pour toi, tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour que tu te rendes compte que tu m'aimais, parce je sais que c'est le cas.

Elle fit une petite pause et le regarda amoureusement. De son côté, ayant bien compris qu'elle était compètement folle et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui tirer dessus à nouveau, Oliver décida de ne rien dire.

\- I semaines, quand William a été enlever par Damien Dark, je suis venu te voir et peut de temps après, il a pris contact avec toi. Quand il t'a dit qu'il le relâcherait si tu abandonnais la course à la mairie, tu as tout de suite accepté. Une heure après, tu avais organiser une conférence de presse où tu annonçait ton renoncement et où tu soutenait Ruvé Adams, la femme de Dark. Ensuite, Green Arrow est arrivé et a sauver William de Dark.

Elle fit une pause et elle sourit en entendant les paroles des journalistes et des policiers. Ils étaient tous étonné de ce qui venait d'être révélé. Oliver Queen n'avait pas abandonner la ville parce qu'il ne voulait plus aider celle-ci et ses habitants. Non. Il avait renoncer à la mairie pour protéger son fils qu'il ne connaissait que depuis 4 mois. Il était tous surpris et la plupart d'entre eux s'en voulait de l'avoir mal juger en pensant qu'il ne s'intêressait qu'à lui.

Oliver de son côtés, entendait tout ce qui se disait derrière lui, mais il continua de fixer la mère de son fils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas révéler le fait que Green Arrow, n'était nul autre que lui. Mais elle devait se douter que personne ne la croirait.

\- Après ce qui c'était passer, je pensais que tu aurais décider de venir vivre avec nous pour le protéger, mais tu as fait tout le contraire. Tu es venu me voir et tu m'a demander de partir le plus loin possible de toi, pour que William soit en sécurité. Tu ne voulais plus qu'on s'en prenne à lui pour t'atteindre.

Elle le fusilla du regard et reprit d'une voix froide.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que tu n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Que la seul raison qui te poussait réellement à venir était William.

Sans qu'il ne le voit venir, elle lui tira une nouvelle fois dessus et cette fois la balle se logea dans son épaule. Il laissa échapper un léger cri de douleurs et il porta sa main droite à sa blessure en mettant un genou au sol. Il entendit les armes des policiers se "dévérouiller" et un nouveau coup de feu retentit. Oliver se retourna en entendant un cris de douleurs derrière lui. L'un des policiers avait été toucher, également à l'épaule. Avant que les autres hommes de lois aient pu faire quoi que se soit, elle tira une nouvelle fois et la balle attérit au pied d'Oliver qui se retourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Si vous tentez quoi que se soit, je le tue.

Ayant parfaitement compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, Quentin ordonna à ses hommes de baisser leur arme. Ceux-ci obéirent. La jeune femme regarda à nouveau le père de son fils.

\- Après cela, je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, te faire souffrir plus que jamais. Alors imagine ma réaction, quand j'ai découvert 2 jours plus tard que ton mariage avait été annulé et que la salope t'avais quitter parce que tu lui avais menti. J'étais la plus heureuse de toute. Tu ne m'aimais peut-être pas, mais tu souffrais de la perte de ton fils et de la sale garce. Et quand je te vois aujourd'hui, si épuiser et défait, je me rends compte que j'ai sous- estimer ta souffrance. Mais honnêtement, je m'en réjouie encore plus.

Elle le regarda en souriant méchament.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Samantha ?

\- Je voulais te voir souffrir et que tout le monde sache que tu n'étais qu'un lâche.

Souffrir, le mot était faible pensa Quentin, le jeune homme était littéralement détruit, mais il n'était certainement pas un lâche. Il décida cependant de ne rien dire et de laisser Oliver gerer la situation. Ce dernier reprit d'ailleurs la parole.

\- Et bien, c'est fait maintenant. Dis-moi où est William ?

\- Tu m'énerve Oliver. Mais je vais quand même te le dire maintenant que je t'ai dit tout ce que je voulais te dire.

Elle fit une petite pause qui parût durer une éternité au jeune homme.

\- Il est enfermé dans ton ancienne chambre.

Oliver n'attendit pas plus et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée du Manoir. Furieuse qu'il puisse partir, elle voulu lui tirer dessus, mais son chargeur était vide. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir, elle parti en courant vers l'arrière de la maison au moment où Oliver passait à côté d'elle pour entrer dans le Manoir.

Quentin ordonna à ses hommes de la poursuivre et il suivit Oliver en courant. Quand il arriva dans l'immense hall d'entrée, il vit le jeune homme monter les 2 dernières marche et disparaître de sa ve. Il monta les escaliers à son tour, parcouru les différents couloirs et arriver près de la chambre du jeune père, il ralenti le pas en voyant celui-ci figer dans l'encadrement de son ancienne chambre, le regard horrifier.

Il se rapprocha d'Oliver et en entendant du bruit à ses côtés, ce dernier revient à la réalité. Il courut à l'interieur de son ancienne chambre.

\- WILLIAM.

En arrivant à son tour dans la chambre, le coeur de Quentin manqua un battement en voyant le jeune homme penché en dessus de son fils qui était allongé sur le sol. Plus par reflexe que par autre chose, il attrapa sa radio. Il demanda à ce que lui envoie de toute urgences une équipe de médical. Il se rapprocha ensuite d'Oliver et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Une ambualance va arriver.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer son fils en laissant ses larmes coulées. Il posa une main sur la joue de son fils et il soupira de soulagement quand celui-ci ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Il le prit dans ses bras et son coeur se serra encore plus en voyant le regard terrorisé de son fils. Ce dernier commença à se débattre.

\- Calme-toi, William. C'est moi, Oliver.

Ce dernier s'agita encore plus, complètement paniquer et éclata en sanglot.

\- Me fait plus mal, maman, je vais être sage.

Bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà, le faite que son fils confirme ses soupcons, brisoa un peu plus son coeur. Elle lui avait fait vivre un véritable enfer juste pour se venger de lui. Le petit s'agita à nouveau et Oliver continua d'essayer de le rassuré en lui parlant doucement.

\- William. Calme-toi, c'est moi, Oliver.

\- Me fais plus mal.

Oliver ressera son étreinte sur le corps de son fils et continua de le rassuré.

\- Jamais, William. Jamais je ne te ferais du mal.

Ne supoortant plus de le voir comme ça, Oliver lui prit le menton entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés.

\- Regarde-moi.

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, refusant de le regarder.

\- Regarde-moi, William.

Ce dernier finit par accepté et il ouvrit les yeux. D'abord complètement terrorisé, son regard changea pour se transformer en interrogation. Il reprit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

\- Oliver ?

\- C'est moi, mon grand. Je suis là, près de toi.

Le jeune garçon leva une main et attrapa le tee-shirt d'Oliver. Réalisant qu'il ne rêvait pas, il éclata en sanglot et se blotti contre lui, soulagé. Ce dernier le serra encore plus et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- C'est fini, maintenant. Plus personnes ne te fera du mal.

\- Maman, elle …

\- Je le sais. Mais c'est fini.

\- Je veux plus avoir mal.

\- Je sais. Mais je te promets que plus personnes ne te fera souffrir.

Son fils, rassuré par ses paroles, se blotti un peu plus contre lui et Quentin sourit en les voyant si proche. Le policier se retourna et Oliver leva la tête quand ils entendirent du bruit à l'entrée de la chambre. Le jeune père fut soulagé de voir l'équipe médical s'approcher d'eux. En entendant du bruit, William se serra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, contre Oliver et recommença à pleurer.

\- Tout va bien, ne tant fait pas. Ils sont là pour te soigner et ensuite, ils vont nous conduire à l'hôpital. D'accord ?

William hocha de la tête et se tourna légèrement vers les ambulanciers.

\- Ils vont pas me faire mal, hein ?

\- Non. Je te le promets.

Oliver fit signe aux ambulanciers qui c'était arrêter lorsque William avait recommencer à pleurer. Ceux-ci lui sourirent et se rapprochèrent doucement pour ne pas faire peur à l'enfant. L'un des 3 urgentiste s'approcha d'Oliver et quand il voulu examiner son épaule, ce dernier le repoussa.

\- Occupez-vous de lui. Moi, je peux attendre.

\- Mais monsieur, vous avez déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, laissez-moi vous soigner.

\- Je vous ai dit de d'abord vous occuper de mon fils, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Voyant que l'ambulancier ne lui répondait pas et fixait le petit garçon, Oliver se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ferma les yeux en jurant mentalement et, inquiet de la réaction de William, il tourna doucement la tête vers celui-ci. Surpris, ce dernier le regardait, les yeux grand ouvert.

\- William, je …

\- Tu es mon papa ?

\- Je …

Incapable de cacher plus longtemps la vérité à son fils, il décida de lui dire la véritée.

\- Oui, William. Je suis ton père.

Dans un premier temps, le petit garçon n'eut aucune réactions. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, un immense sourire apparût sur son visage et il se blotti un peu plus contre son père.

\- Je vais pouvoirs rester avec toi, alors ?

Oliver posa sa menton sur la tête de son fils.

\- Oui. Je te promets que plus jamais, je ne te laisserais seul.

Il posa un baiser sur la tête de son fils et il fit à nouveau un signe de tête aux ambulanciers. Ceux-ci se rapprochèrent du jeune garçon et celui-ci, rassuré d'avoir Oliver à ses côtés, se laissa faire. Ils examinèrent rapidement William.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

L'un des infirmier se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Nous pensons qu'il a la cheville gauche foulée et une petite commotion. Mais seul le médecin pourra vraiment vous le confirmer.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et les remercia. Les ambulanciers commençèrent ensuite à ranger leurs matériel et William se tourna vers eux.

\- Pourquoi vous ranger tout ? Il faut soigner mon papa.

Surpris qu'il l'appel de cette manière, Oliver ne put dire quoi que se soit. Les ambulanciers et Quentin sourirent en entendant le jeune garçon appeler son père de cette manière pour la première fois. Comprenant l'étonnement du jeune père, ils ne dirent rien et l'un des infirmier se tourna vers William en lui souriant.

\- Tu as raison. Nous allons d'abord le soigner.

Les secouristes soignèrent l'épaule d'Oliver dont le sang avait cesser de couler depuis un petit moment déjà. Au moment où ils allaient lui mettre une perfusion pour pouvoirs lui administrer des anti-douleurs, Oliver refusa.

\- Ce n'est pas necessaire.

Voyant l'air surpris des ambulanciers, il reprit.

\- J'ai vécu 5 ans sur l'une des îles les plus dangereuse de la planète. J'ai été blesser à de nombreuses reprise et il n'y avait ni médecin, ni médicaments. Alors croyez-moi, je peux gerer la douleurs.

Comprenant, l'infirmier n'insista pas et se tourna vers William.

\- Voilà, on a soigner ton papa. Maintenant, on va vous emmenez à l'hôpital, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

L'homme lui sourit et lui demanda ensuite de se coucher sur le brancard. Refusant de quitter les bras de son père qui ne l'avait pas lâcher une seul fois, William se blotti un peu plus contre lui.

\- Non, je veux rester dans les bras de mon papa.

\- Mais il …

\- C'est bon, je vais le porter.

\- Mais enfin, votre …

\- Mon fils veut rester dans mes bras, alors il y restera.

Comprenant qu'ils n'auraient pas le dernier mot face au jeune homme, ils se tournèrent vers le policier pour avoir de l'aide. Celui-ci leur sourit.

\- Croyez-moi, vous ne le ferez pas changer d'avis. Il est aussi tétu qu'une tête de mûle.

Les 3 ambulanciers se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Oliver se tourna vers son fils et lui sourit.

\- Je vais te lâcher, mais juste le temps de me lever. Ensuite, je te reprend dans mes bras.

\- D'accord.

Oliver relâcha son fils et avec l'aide de Quentin, qui c'était approché de lui, il se releva. Il se tourna vers le policier.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Ça ira pour le prendre.

\- Je crois.

\- Si ça ne va pas, dis-le moi et je t'aiderais.

Oliver se contenta de lui sourire et se pencha vers son fils.

\- Passe tes bras autour de mon cou.

William lui obéis tout de suite et quand il fut "accroché" à son père, celui-ci se redressa en le maintenant contre lui. William passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son père.

\- Tu es bien installer ?

\- Oui.

Oliver lui sourit et posa un baiser sur le front de son fils et celui-ci posa ensuite sa tête dans le cou de son père. Quentin qui était rester près d'eux sourit.

Les ambulanciers ayant terminer de ranger leur affaires, se levèrent à leurs tour et l'un d'entre eux s'adressa au jeune père.

\- Il faut qu'il reste éveillé, du moins tant qu'il n'aura pas vu le médecin.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et ils quittèrent tous l'ancienne chambre d'Oliver. Ils longèrent les différents couloirs et en arrivant en haut des marges de l'escalier, Oliver soupira en voyant plusieurs policier dans le hall d'entré. En l'entendant faire, William releva la tête et regarda dans la même direction que son père. En voyant le monde présent, il retourna se "cacher" contre son père. Le sentant faire, Oliver lui posa un autre baiser sur la tête.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fait. Je ne te quittes pas.

William hocha la tête, mais resta blotti contre son père. Quentin posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ca ira pour descendre ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais passer devant, juste au cas où.

Comprenant que le policier était inquiet pour lui et son fils, le jeune père le remercia d'un sourire. Quentin passa devant et commença à descendre les escaliers. En entendant du bruit venant d'en haut, plusieurs hommes de loi levèrent la tête vers eux mais dirent rien. Une fois qu'ils furent en bas, l'un des policiers se rapprocha de Lance et lui chuchota quelques chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier acquiesa et l'homme en uniforme s'éloigna ensuite. Quentin retira sa veste, se retourna vers Oliver et William et posa le vêtement sur l'enfant qui sursauta un peu dans les bras de son père. Oliver sourit au commissaire et le remercia.

\- Prêt à sortir ?

Comprenant qu'il lui posait cette question par rapport au journalistes qui se trouvait encore dehors, Oliver acquiesa de la tête.

\- Oui. De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

Il posa un autre baiser sur la tête de son fils.

\- On va sortir. Il va y avoir du monde et beaucoup de bruit. Mais je te promets de ne pas te laisser tout seul, d'accord ?

William hocha de la tête tout en restant blotti contre son père. Oliver se tourna vers Lance.

\- Allons-y.

Quentin acquiesa et ils reprirent leurs marche en direction de la sortie.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre 3. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Elles me font vraiment plaisir et elle m'encourage à continuer. Merci beaucoup.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 3**

Ils avaient à peine franchi les portes que les flashs des appareils photos les asseillèrent déjà et que les journalistes hurlaient leurs questions. Les policiers se mirent entre eux et après avoir parcouru quelques mêtres, Oliver monta dans l'ambulance pendant que Lance restait à l'exterieur. Après s'être installé sur le brancard en gardant son fils contre lui, le jeune père se tourna vers Quentin quand celui-ci reprit la parole.

\- Je vous suis avec ma voiture.

Oliver se contenta d'hocher la tête en lui souriant. Le policier ferma les portes arrière et l'ambulance démarra dans les secondes qui suivirent pour prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Vers la moitiée du trajets et voyant que son fils s'endormait, Oliver le secoua légèrement.

\- Ne t'endors pas, William.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis fatigué.

\- Je sais. Mais le docteur doit d'abord t'examiner pour être sur que tu n'as rien. D'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Oliver lui parla tout le long du chemin pour le maintenir éveillé. Au bout de 20 longues minutes, l'ambulance s'arrêta. L'un des ambulanciers ouvrit les portes et aida Oliver à descendre, son fils toujours blotti contre lui, refusant de lâcher son père. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans l'hôpital et Oliver fut soulagé de voir que le médecin qui s'occuperait d'eux était le docteur Lamb. Le jeune père remercia les ambulanciers. Ceux-ci lui sourirrent et ils quittèrent les lieux après avoir parler avec le medecin sur l'état du père et du fils. Le docteur emmena ensuite Oliver et William dans l'une des salles d'examens des urgences. Une fois dans celle-ci, il essaya de déposer son fils sur le lit, mais celui-ci se cramponna à lui.

\- Ne me laisse pas.

\- Jamais, je te le promets. Mais le docteur doit t'examiner.

\- Tu restes à côtés de moi ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord.

Oliver lui embrassa le front et il posa son fils sur le lit. Il s'installa à ses côtés, lui prit la main et se tourna vers le médecin qui souriait. Ce dernier se rapprocha de William et après s'être présenter au jeune garçon, il commença à l'examiner.

\- Tu as mal quelques part ?

Il se contenta de hocher de la tête.

\- Tu peux me dire où ?

\- Partout, mais surtout à mon pied.

\- D'accord. Tu peux me dire quel pied ?

William se pencha un peu et lui montra sa cheville gauche. Le docteur l'examina. Inquiet, Oliver prit la parole.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle est casser ?

\- Non. Il s'agit surement d'une foulure. Je vais lui faire faire une radio pour en être sur.

Oliver se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Le medecin demanda ensuite au jeune garçon de retirer ses vêtements. A la surprise des 2 adultes, il refusa et se blotti à nouveau contre son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas retirer tes vêtements.

Le petit garçon commença à sangloter. Inquiet, Oliver se redressa et s'agenouilla devant son fils. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et essuya ses larmes.

\- Ne pleurs pas, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Son fils se calma un peu et il reprit.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- A cause de maman.

Sa phrase terminée, il baissa la tête et ses larmes se remirent à coulée. Ne comprenant pas les paroles de son fils, Oliver lui souleva le menton et essuya une nouvelle fois ses larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t-a fait ?

\- Elle … elle m'a frapper.

En entendant ses mots, le coeur d'Oliver se serra et il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand il entendit son fils pleurer.

\- Pardon, papa, pardon.

Surpris, que son fils lui demande pardon pour ce que sa mère lui avait fait, Oliver se releva et serra son fils contre lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à demander pardon, William. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta maman t'a fait du mal.

Le petit garçon éclata en sanglot et il se laissa aller dans les bras de son père qui le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, William. Et je te promets que plus jamais elle ne te fera du mal.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Il serra encore un peu son fils contre lui, avant de s'éloigner un peu.

\- Il faut que tu enlève tes vêtements pour que le docteur vérifie que tu ailles bien.

\- Je veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai plein de bleu.

Comprenant que son fils avait peur de montrer ses hématomes, il le serra à nouveau contre lui et se tourna vers le médecin. Ce dernier lui souriait et hocha de la tête. Ayant compris le dilème du jeune père et sachant que son corps était marquer à vie suite à son séjour sur l'Ile, il encouragea celui-ci à se dévoiler à son fils. Oliver le remercia d'un simple sourire et relâcha son fils.

\- Quand je suis venue te voir à Central City, je t'ai raconter que j'avais vécu sur une île dangereuse pendant 5 ans. Tu t'en rappels ?

\- Oui.

\- Quand j'étais là-bas, je me suis très souvent blessé. Mais je n'avais pas de docteur et je devais me soigner tout seul.

\- Tu avais mal ?

\- Oui, très.

Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.

\- C'est d'ailleur pour ça que j'ai garder beaucoup de marques sur mon corps.

\- Tu as des cicatrices ?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

William hocha de la tête et le jeune père reprit.

\- Si je te dis ça, c'est pour que tu comprennes que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de montrer tes blessures, même si tu as peur de la réactions des personnes qui t'entoure.

William sembla réfléchir un petit moment, puis il sourit à son père et retira son pull. Oliver remarqua vite les bleus sur les bras de son fils, mais ne dit rien et le regarda enlever son tee-shirt, puis son pantalon. Bien qu'horrifier par les nombreux bleus qu'il découvrait, il garda le silence et il ne montra aucune émotions sur son visage. Quand William se retrouva en caleçon, Oliver le serra contre lui.

\- Je suis fier de toi, William.

Il lui embrassa le front et s'éloigna de lui. Son fils lui sourit et le medecin se rapprocha du petit après avoir reçu l'accord d'Oliver. Il commença à l'examiner et William grimaça à plusieurs reprises quand il regarda ses nombreuses ecchymoses.

\- J'ai fini, tu peux te rhabiller.

William acquiesa et commença à remettre ses vêtements.

\- Il va bien ?

Le medecin se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Il n'a aucune séquelles suite à ses bleus. Nous allons aller faire une radio. Je vais également lui faire passer une IRM pour être sur qu'il n'a rien à la tête.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a un traumatisme crânien ?

\- Non. Mais je prefère ne prendre aucun risque.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et le medecin se leva.

\- Je vais aller chercher de quoi soigner votre épaule. Je reviens tout de suite.

\- Merci.

Le medecin sorti et ayant terminer de s'habiller, William alla se blottir contre son père. Oliver le serra contre lui et ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que le medecin ne revienne 5 minutes plus tard. Il se rapprocha d'Oliver et lui demanda d'enlever sa veste et son tee-shirt. Ce dernier se tourna vers son fils. Malgré ses paroles quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait peur de montrer son corps à son fils. Comprenant sans doute les craintes de son père, William pit la parole.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Tu as raison.

Il enleva sa veste et en le voyant grimacer, le medecin décida de l'aider à enlever son tee-shirt. Ayant peur de la réaction de son fils, Oliver n'osa pas le regarder.

\- Je suis fier de toi, papa.

Surpris des paroles de son fils, Oliver se tourna vers lui et ils se sourirent. Oliver l'embrassa sur le front et le medecin commença à l'examiner.

\- Vous avez de la chance, la balle à traverser et n'as fait aucun dégâts.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ?

Le docteur se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

\- Ca veut dire que ton papa, n'a rien de grave. Il sera très vite guéri.

\- Comme moi ?

\- Comme toi, oui.

\- Tant mieux.

Le medecin lui sourit et il injecta ensuite un anesthesian au jeune père. Quand celui-ci fit effet quelques secondes plus tard, il commença à le recoudre.

\- Tu as mal, papa ?

\- Non. Le docteur m'a donner un anti-douleurs.

\- D'accord.

Quand le medecin eut fini, il posa un pansement sur les 2 plaies. Quand il eu fini, il se dirigea vers l'un des placard présent dans la pièce. Après l'avoir ouvert, il en sorti un paquet transparent. Il retourna ensuite vers le jeune homme et lui tendit le paquet. Oliver le prit et l'ouvrit à la demande du medecin. Il en sorti une blouse d'hopital.

\- Vous serez mieux qu'avec votre tee-shirt trouer et tacher de sang.

\- Merci.

Oliver l'enfila et le medecin leur fit à chacun une prise de sang, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient aucune carence. Sachant qu'en général, les enfants n'était pas fan des piqures, il décida de commençer par le jeune père. Quand ce fut au tour de William, celui-ci se blotti contre son père, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Oliver réussit à le calmer au bout de quelques instants et le petit garçon fini par se laisser faire.

\- Maintenant que votre épaule est soignée, nous allons pouvoir allez faire les radio et l'IRM de William.

\- Ca fait mal ?

\- Non. Rassure-toi.

Oliver se leva et se mit face à son fils.

\- Je vais te porter comme tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Le medecin prit la parole.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que j'aille chercher un fauteuil roulant pour avoir plus facile ?

\- Je préfère le porter.

\- Comme vous voulez. Mais faites attention à votre épaule.

\- Ne vous en faites pas.

Oliver se tourna vers son fils.

\- Prêt ?

\- Oui.

Oliver lui sourit et se pencha vers lui. William passa ses bras autour du cou de son père et celui-ci se redressa en le serrant contre lui. Le jeune garçon enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son père. Une fois sur et certain que son fils était bien installer, Oliver suivit le medecin. Ils quittèrent la pièce et ils longèrent différent couloirs. En passant devant l'acceuil des urgences, le medecin déposa les tubes de sang et ils reprirent la direction des ascensseurs. Le docteur Lamb appela l'un d'entre eux et les portes s'ouvrirent peu de temps après. Ils entrèrent dans celui-ci et arriver à l'étage de la radiologie, ils en sortirent. Ils longèrent à nouveau quelques couloirs et ils finirent par entrer dans l'une des salles contenant les appareils de radiographie.

Le medecin leurs présenta le radiologue et il expliqua ensuite à William ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ce dernier acquiesa de la tête, rassurer d'apprendre que son père serait de l'autre côtés de la vitre. Quand la radio fut faite, ils en ressortirent et prirent cette fois le chemin de la salle réserver à l'IRM. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent à nouveau de l'ascensseur.

Littéralement épuisé, William avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son père, qui l'avait laisser faire, rassurer par le dernier examen de son fils. En effet, celui-ci n'avait révélé aucun traumatisme crânien.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la chambre, Oliver entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et sourit en voyant sa sœur et le reste de l'équipe se diriger vers lui. Seul le policier et Laurel manquaient à l'appel. En les voyant, le medecin se tourna vers le jeune père.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je reviens vous voir dès que j'aurais reçu les radios.

\- D'accord, merci.

Le medecin lui sourit et s'éloigna après avoir saluer les personnes qui arrivaient vers le plus agé de ses patients. Thea se précipita vers lui.

\- Ca va ? Vous allez bien ?

Voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas et que son regard était devenu sombre et triste, elle comprit qu'il avait vu Felicity qui avait décider de les accompagner contre leurs avis à tous. Ne supportant pas de le voir dans cette état, elle porta une main à sa joues. Ce dernier sembla revenir parmis eux et il tourna la tête vers sa sœur. Voyant qu'elle était inquiète, il lui sourit doucement.

\- Nous allons bien. Venez.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre et au moment ou il allait ouvrir la porte, Dig passa devant lui et l'ouvrit lui-même. Oliver lui sourit et il entra dans la pièce, suivit des autres. John passa en dernier et ferma la porte. Oliver s'approcha du lit et y déposa doucement son fils, qui épuisé, ne se réveilla pas. Il remonta la couverture sur lui et lui embrassa le front avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, préférant rester le plus près possible de lui. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres. Ils restèrent tous silencieux jusqu'à ce que Donna ne décide de s'approcher du lit. Elle regarda William.

\- Il te ressemble beaucoup.

Oliver lui sourit et elle reprit.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Quentin nous a dit qu'il était inconscient quand vous l'avez trouver.

Le regard du jeune père s'assombrit en se souvenant de ce qui c'était passer 2 heures plus tôt. Mais il reprit vite le dessus.

\- Il va bien. On revient de la radiologie et de l'IRM.

\- Une IRM ?

Oliver se tourna vers Leyla qui semblait surprise, tout comme le reste du groupe.

\- Le docteur Lamb voulait être sur qu'il n'avait pas de traumatisme crânien.

\- Et ?

\- Il n'a rien. En revanche, nous attendons ses radios pour sa cheville. Elle est probablement fouler.

Ils acquiesèrent tous de la tête, soulagé d'apprendre que le petit garçon n'avait rien de grave.

\- Et toi, mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas trop mal à ton épaule ?

\- Non…

Avant qu'il n'ai pu rajouter quoi que se soit, on frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Quentin. Ce dernier entra et se dirigea vers le jeune père. Ce dernier prit tout de suite la parole.

\- Vous l'avez retrouvée ?

\- Oui.

Il fit une pause et reprit.

\- Quand tu es entrer dans le Manoir, elle a essayer de tirer encore une fois, mais son armes était vide. Elle est partie en courant et plusieurs de mes hommes lui ont couru après. Elle a réssie à courir sur une longue distance, mais ils ont fini par la rattraper. Elle était agenouillée sur le sol et mes hommes n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir qaund ils l'on vue sortir une autre arme de sa veste. Elle …

Il souffla un bon coup et reprit.

\- Elle sait tirer une balle dans la tête. Je suis désoler.

Oliver se figea en entendant les dernières parole du policier. Il tourna la tête vers on fils et le regarda quelques instants avant de poser un baiser sur front.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire pour William. Il est hors de question que je me sépare de lui.

\- Je le sais. Nous le savons tous. C'est pour cela que Laurel est actuellement en train de parler avec le juge des affaires familialle. D'ailleurs, le medecin va surement recevoir l'ordre de te faire une prise de sang pour un test de paternité.

Oliver se contenta d'hocher de la tête et Quentin reprit.

\- Dans la mesure ou Samantha connaissait ton secret, est-ce que tu sais si elle avait une quelconque preuve que tu es Green Arrow.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, elle …

Le visage du jeune homme vira au blanc et craignant qu'il ne fasse un nouveau malaise comme plus tôt en début de soirée, Quentin se rapprocha encore plus de lui.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Reprenant un peu de couleurs, il reprit.

\- Quand je lui demander de partir, je lui ai donner une video pour William qu'elle devait lui donner quand il aurait eu 18 ans. Dans celle-ci, je lui avoue être son père et que c'est de ma faute si il avait été enlever. Je lui dit également que je suis Green Arrow.

\- Je vois. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour …

\- J'ai supprimer la video.

Tout le monde se tourna, surpris,vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole. Oliver regarda Felicity pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrer dans la chambre. Bien que le fait de la voir lui faisait vraiment mal, il ne put détacher son regard d'elle et encore moins lui parler. C'est Thea qui reprit.

\- Tu l'as supprimer ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais quand ? Je veux dire, nous sommes tout de suite venu ici.

\- Dans la voiture. Ma mère conduisait et je me suis souvenue de la video. Vu que j'avais ma tabette, j'ai pirater son ordinateur et j'ai supprimer tout trace de la video.

Felicity, qui n'avait pas non plus regarder le jeune père une seule fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, se tourna vers son ex-fiançé. Ce dernier, perturber par la présence de la jeune femme, ne su quoi lui répondre. Il se contenta d'hocher de la tête pour la remercier. Celle-ci lui fit un timide petit sourire et au moment où elle voulu reprendre la parole, on frappa à la porte.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour a tous. Voici le chapitre 4. Merci pour toute vos reviews.

J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 4**

Le medecin entra suivit de Laurel et d'un autre homme d'une soixantaine d'année. La jeune femme se rapprocha d'Oliver.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Et William ?

\- Nous allons bien.

Oliver se tourna vers le medecin.

\- Vous avez reçu ses radios ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Il a une toute petite entourse à sa cheville gauche. Mais rien de bien grave. Si il ne pose pas son pied à terre, il n'aura plus rien d'ici quelques jours.

\- Il ne le posera pas.

\- En ce qui concerne vos prise de sang, il faut attendre encore un peu pour recevoir les analyses.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et il tourna la tête vers son fils avant de lui embrasser le front sous le sourire des personnes présente dans la pièce. Quand il se redressa, Quentin posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune père et regarda vers la seule personne que personne ne connaissait.

\- Oliver, je te présente le Juge Holloway. C'est lui qui va s'occuper de ton "dossier".

Oliver se tourna vers l'homme.

\- Monsieur le Juge.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Queen. Maitre Lance m'a fait part de votre intention de reconnaître officielement votre fils. Est-ce vrai ?

Oliver se tourna vers la jeune avocate et lui sourit pour la remercier d'avoir prit les devants. Il refit ensuite face à l'homme de loi.

\- Oui. Je veux le garder auprès de moi.

\- Très bien. Mais je vais être franc avec vous, monsieur Queen. Ce genre de procédure prend généralement des semaines. Cependant, étant donner la situation, cela ne prendra que quelques jours.

Il fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- Etant donner que madame Clayton a avouer en public que vous étiez son père et dans la mesure ou elle n'avait plus aucun parents vivants, rien ne s'opposera à ce que vous obteniez tout les droits sur votre fils. Nous allons juste devoir faire un test de paternité pour avoir la confirmation.

\- William est mon fils.

\- Je le sais. Mais nous avons besoin d'une preuve scientifique. Si nous ne faisons pas le test, vous n'obtiendrai pas la garde de votre fils.

Oliver se contenta d'hocher de la tête et le juge reprit.

\- Le docteur Lamb m'a dit qu'il vous avait déjà fait une prise de sang à tout les 2. Je lui ai donc demander de faire faire le test. J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?

\- Non. Au contraire, merci.

\- Dès que le docteur Lamb aura reçu les résultats, il me les enverra et je m'occuperai du ...

\- NON.

Oliver se tourna vers son fils qui venait de se redresser en hurlant, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, suite à un cauchemar. Ce dernier, en voyant des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas à ses côté, se mit à pleurer.

\- Papa.

Oliver se leva et se mit face à son fils.

\- Je suis là, William.

En voyant son père, celui-ci se jeta contre lui et Oliver le serra dans ses bras. Le jeune père se redressa et se réinstalla correctement sur le lit en maintenant son fils dans ses bras. Le petit garçon s'installa sur les jambes de son père et se blotti un peu plus contre lui, tout en agrippant la blouse de celui-ci.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là.

Oliver continua de le rassurer un peu et William ne tarda pas à se rendormir, câler bien au chaud contre son père. Celui-ci le berça encore un peu et une fois sur qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, il releva la tête. Il fut surpris de voir que tout le monde le regardait en souriant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie.

Oliver leur sourit et Thea se rapprocha de son frère.

\- En tout cas, il se sent en sécurité dans tes bras. Il s'est très vite rendormi.

\- Il est surtout épuisé.

Thea lui embrassa la tempe et s'éloigna un peu d'Oliver quand le Juge reprit la parole.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours, lorsque j'aurais reçu les résultats du test.

\- Je l'ai aurais en même temps que les résultats d'analyse.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le médecin, surpris. Le juge reprit.

\- Il faut pourtant plusieurs jours pour les avoir, normalement.

\- C'est exacte. Mais je crois que se petit garçon en a assez baver. Je devrais avoir les résultats d'ici quelques minutes, normalement.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais attendre. Pourrais-je m'installer quelques part pour faire le dossier.

\- Bien sur. Je vais vous montrer la salle de repos des médecins.

Le juge se tourna ensuite vers le jeune père, qui tenait toujours son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je reviendrais un peu plus tard, pour vous faire signer les papiers.

Oliver, étonné, ne su quoi dire.

\- Tout va bien, Monsieur Queen ?

Voyant que son frère restait muet, Thea lui donna un léger coup de coude.

\- Ollie ?

\- Pardon. Je vais bien, oui. C'est juste que je pensais que sa prendrais beaucoup plus de temps.

\- Et bien, en temps normal, sa aurais été le cas. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, Madame Clayton l'a reconnue publiquement comme étant votre fils, ce qui fait déjà avançer le dossier. Ensuite, je vous avoue que normalement, je devrais faire appel à une assistante social, mais le peu que j'ai pu voir ce soir entre vous et William, me suffit amplement pour savoir que vous êtes un bon père.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Le juge se contenta de lui sourire et il sorti de la chambre. Le medecin se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Je reviens vous voir dès que j'aurais les résultats. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésiter pas à appeler.

\- Merci.

Le medecin sorti à son tour. Quand la porte fut refermée derrière celui-ci, Dig prit la parole.

\- On va vous laissez. Il est presque 23 heures et tu as besoin de dormir, toi aussi.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête, vraiment fatigué. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa sœur.

\- J'ai un service à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener quelques affaires et aller acheter des vêtements pour William ?

\- Bien sur. J'irais dès l'ouverture des magasins et je viendrais directement après.

\- Merci.

\- Tu 'as pas à me remercier. Et puis tu sais que j'adore faire du shopping.

Il lui sourit.

\- Prend ma carte de banque, elle est dans ma veste.

\- Il n'y a pas besoin.

\- Thea.

\- Quoi ? J'ai encore un peu d'argent de Malcolm, autant qu'il me serve à quelques choses, non ?

Elle lui fit un clein d'oeil en souriant. Le reste du groupe salua le jeune père et au moment où ils allaient sortirent, Felicity s'approcha d'Oliver, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Elle posa un objet sur la table de chevet à la droite de son ex-fiancé. Oliver tourna la tête vers l'objet et il fut étonné de voir son ancien trousseau de clés. Voyant l'expression surprise sur le visage du jeune père, elle décida de tout lui expliquer.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai garder mon ancien appartement pour maman. Comme elle passe plus de temps chez Quentin que dans celui-ci, je vais retourner y vivre pour que tu puisses t'installer au loft avec William. J'enlèverais toutes mes affaires dès demain.

\- Tu n'as pas …

\- Je sais. Mais dans la mesure où il appartient à Thea, c'est normal que tu t'y installe avec ton fils.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Alors ne dit rien.

Elle lui sourit et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, elle se retourna vers Oliver.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu puisses avoir ton fils dans ta vie.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, elle quitta la pièce et parti, laissant le jeune homme et le reste du groupe, surpris. Ceux-ci finirent eux aussi par quitter Oliver, après l'avoir une nouvelle fois saluer. Thea resta encore un court instant, faisant promettre à son frère de la tenir au courant des résultats, puis quitta à son tour les lieux.

Oliver tourna la tête vers les clés et refusant de penser à la jeune femme, il secoua doucement sa tête et se concentra sur son fils. Celui-ci dormait toujours aussi profondèment contre lui. Se rendant compte que son fils portait toujours ses vêtements, Oliver appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Quelques instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune infirmère entra. Ayant remarquer qe le petit garçon dormait, elle s'approcha d'Oliver et prit la parole en parlant tout bas.

\- Vous avez appeler, Monsieur Queen ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que vous auriez de quoi le changer ? Il est en jeans et pour dormir, ce n'est pas très confortable.

\- Bien sur.

Elle se tourna et se dirigea vers l'un des placards qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elle en ouvrit la porte et après avoir regarder quelques instant à l'interieur, elle en sorti un sac plastique transaparent. Elle l'ouvrit et en retira un pyjama d'hôpital pour enfant. Elle retourna près du jeune père et posa les vêtements sur le lit.

\- Voilà. Vous voulez que je vous aide pour le changer ?

\- Ca ira, je vais me débrouiller. Merci.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quelques choses, n'hésitez pas à rappeler.

\- Merci.

Elle lui sourit et quitta la chambre, laissant Oliver à nouveaux seul. Il se leva en maintenant son fils contre lui et une fois debout, il allongea l'enfant dans le lit en douceur. Il le déshabilla et il ne put s'empêcher de verser une larmes en revoyant les bleus sur le corps de son fils. Il lui enfila ensuite le pyjama et trop épuisé, William ne se réveilla pas. Il le réinstalla correctement et le recouvrit de la couverture. Il rapprocha ensuite le petit fauteuil, présent dans la chambre, du lit et il s'installa dans celui-ci. Il posa sa main sur celle de son fils et le regarda dormir.

\- Monsieur Queen.

Oliver se redressa d'un coup quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il se leva et s'assura que William allait bien. Voyant qu'il dormait toujours aussi profondément, il se tourna vers l'entrée de la chambre, où il vit le docteur Lamb.

\- Excusez-moi, je me suis endormi.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Vous avez besoin de sommeil.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Vous avez reçu les résultats ?

\- Oui. Toute mes félicitations, Monsieur Queen. Vous êtes papa.

Comprenant que le medecin parlait du test de paternité, Oliver lui sourit à nouveau et le medecin reprit.

\- J'ai déjà donner les papiers au Juge Holloway.

Oliver se tourna vers l'horloge murale.

\- Il est encore là ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, il est 2 heures du matin.

\- Pourtant, je vous assure qu'il n'a pas quitter les lieux.

Au moment où il allait continuer, William remua un peu dans son sommeil et Oliver se tourna vers lui. Il posa une main sur sa tête et se pencha vers lui.

\- Tout va bien, William. Je suis là. Papa est là.

Sentant probablement la présence de son père à ses côtés, le jeune garçon finit par se calmer et il retrouva un sommeil paisible. Il fit à nouveau face au medecin qui lui souriait.

\- Est-ce qu'il a quelques chose ?

\- Il a juste une petite carence en fer, mais rien de grave. Il va devoir prendre des comprimer pendant 1 semaine et il sera en pleine forme.

\- Dieu, merci.

Oliver se pencha et posa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de se redresser. Le medecin reprit.

\- En ce qui vous concerne, vous avez plusieurs carence en vitamine et en fer ainsi qu'une légère déshydratation et malnutrition.

Il fit une petite pause.

\- J'imagine que c'est suite à ce qui s'est passer il y a une semaine ?

Oliver lui répondit, assez mal à l'aise.

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas sorti depuis, sauf ce soir. Je mangeais et buvait que lorsque ma sœur venait et qu'elle m'obligeait à le faire. Mais je vous avoue que la quantité était assez réduite.

Le medecin acquiesa de la tête et ne dis rien, comprenant l'enfer qu'il avait du vivre. Après tout, il avait renonçé à la mairie et à son fils pour le protéger et sa fiançée l'avait quitter à 2 semaines de leurs mariage. A sa place, il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagit.

Oliver avait peur que suite à cet aveux, le medecin n'aille voir le juge et que ce dernier décide de finalement pas lui laisser son fils.

\- Ecouter docteur, ce que j'ai …

\- Je vais egalement vous en prescrire en comprimé, mais contrairement à William, vous devrez les prendre pendant au moins 1 mois.

Comprenant que le medecin n'allait rien faire "contre" lui, Oliver lui sourit, soulager.

\- Merci.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remerciez. Vous avez traverser une mauvaise période, cela arrive à tout le monde.

Oliver lui sourit à nouveau et une question lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Quand est-ce qu'il … enfin, nous pourrons sortir ?

\- Pour moi, vous pouv …

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase, qu'on frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le Juge Holloway.

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sur.

Il entra et se dirigea vers le jeune père. Une fois près de lui, il lui tendit 3 dossiers. Oliver les prit et à la demande de l'homme, ouvrit le premier. Il sourit en lisant le titre du document. "Reconnaissance de paterniter".

\- Vous avez trois exemplaire du document. Un que je reprendrais, un autre pour le service public de la mairie et le dernier pour vous. Une fois que vous aurez signer toute les feuilles des 3 dossiers, William sera officielement votre fils et personnes ne pourras plus vous séparer.

Bien qu'il le savait, l'entendre de la bouche du Juge, le laissa sans voix. Cependant, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage et comprenant que le jeune père était pour le moment incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, le medecin lui tendit son stylo. Oliver s'empressa de le prendre et il se mit à signer toutes les feuilles. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il rendit le stylo à son propriétaire et le juge vérifia toute les feuilles pour être sur que le jeune homme n'en avait oublié aucune. Constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, il garda l'un des dossiers et rendit les autres au jeune père.

\- Félicitation, Monsieur Queen. Vous êtes officielement le père de ce jeune garçon.

\- Merci. Merci pour tous.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Et puis, je vous avoue que j'avais une dette envers votre père.

\- Comment ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire court, il a sorti mon fils d'une misère il y a une quinzaine d'année et je me suis toujours demander comment je pourrais le remercier. Vous venez de m'en donner l'occasion, même si il n'est plus parmi nous.

\- Je vois. Mais merci quand même. A tout les 2.

Le medecin et le Juge lui sourirent. L'homme de loi décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec votre fils.

\- Merci. Merci pour tout.

\- Au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

L'homme quitta la pièce et le medecin prit la parole.

\- Pour répondre à votre question de toute à l'heure, vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital maintenant si vous le souhaitez.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Vous semblez être surpris.

\- Je le suis. Je pensais que William devrait rester quelques jours.

\- Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'a rien. Il peut sortir. Je vous demanderais juste de revenir dans une semaine pour sa cheville et j'en profiterais pour examiner votre épaule.

\- D'accord.

\- Je vais aller préparer vos papiers de sortie ainsi que vos ordonnace.

\- D'accord, je vais en profiter pour appeler ma soe…

Réalisant qu'il n'avait pas son téléphone, Oliver ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Vous avez un problème ?

\- Je suis parti tellement vite quand le commissaire Lance est venu me chercher, que j'en ai oublié mon téléphone.

\- Je vois. Vous connaissez le numéro de votre sœur.

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas.

Le medecin plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sorti son portable qu'il tendit ensuite au jeune père.

\- Tenez. Appelez votre sœur. Je revient dans un petit moment.

Oliver prit le téléphone.

\- Merci. Je me dépêche.

\- Prenez votre temps.

Le medecin sorti, laissant seul le jeune homme. Ce dernier se rapprocha de son fils et reprit place dans le fauteuil après lui avoir embrasser le front. Une fois installé, il composa le numéro de Thea en priant pour que celle-ci réponde. Ce fut le cas au bout de trois sonnerie.

\- Allo.

\- Thea, c'est Oliver.

\- Olie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec William ?

\- Non, rassure-toi, il va bien. Il dors profondément.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Je suis désoler de t'avoir réveillée, mais…

\- Je t'arrête, je ne dormais pas. Je rentre de mission.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir, s'il te plaît ? Je …

Inquiète pour son frère, elle lui coupa la parole.

\- Je me change et j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et Oliver soupira. La connaissant, elle devait surement penser qu'il avait un problème. Si elle lui avait au moins laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il sourit néanmoins et posa le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Il regarda ensuite son fils dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Toutes mes pensées aux victimes et aux famillex de Manchester.

 **Chapitre 5**

Oliver se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main de poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et posa ses 2 mains sur celle-ci pour se frotter le visage.

\- Désoler. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je me suis rendormi sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Dois-je comprendre par là que tu as pu dormir un peu ?

\- Oui. Le médecin m'a réveiller vers 2 heures pour me donner les résultats.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- William a une petite carence en fer.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien, Thea.

\- Ollie.

Comprenant que sa sœur ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il décida de tout lui dire.

\- J'ai une carence en fer et en vitamine. J'ai souffre également d'une déshydratation et d'une malnutrition.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'elle lui donna une tape sur la tête.

\- Hey.

\- Quoi ? Ca t'apprendra à ne pas boire et manger quand je te le dis.

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Je ne pouvais et tu sais pourquoi.

\- Oui.

Elle détourna le regard de son frère et regarda son neveu.

\- Je suis soulagée qu'il soit dans ta vie, maintenant. Au moins, je sais que tu te battera pour vivre.

\- Oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un court instant et ils regardèrent tout les 2 l'enfant dormir. C'est Thea qui reprit la première.

\- Au fait, pourquoi m'as-tu demander de venir à 2h30 du matin ?

\- J'ai reçu l'occasion de quitter l'hôpital avec William.

\- Vraiment ? Laurel nous a dit que tu pourrais sortir avec lui que lorsque tu aurais signer tout les papiers de reconnaissance de paternité.

Oliver lui sourit et se leva. Il attrapa les 2 dossiers poser sur la table de chevet et les donna à sa sœur qui ouvrit le premier. Étonnée, elle ne pu dire un mot.

\- Comme promis, le Juge Holloway est rester jusqu'à ce que le medecin ne reçoive les résultats. En les attendant, il a eu le temps de préparer le dossier. Je n'avais plus qu'a signer.

Heureuse pour son frère, elle se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ils se séparèrent quand le medecin entra.

\- Désoler de vous déranger.

\- Du tout, docteur.

Oliver se tourna et récupéra le téléphone du médecin avant de le lui rendre.

\- Encore merci de me l'avoir prêter.

\- De rien. Je vous ai préparer vos ordonnace, elles sont à l'acceuil. Pour William, je lui ai prescrit des vitamines qu'il doit prendre matin et soir. Pour ses bleus, je lui ai mis de l'Arnica en comprimé ou en gel, à vous de voir. En ce qui concerne sa cheville, je lui ai donner des anti-douleurs, mais donner lui uniquement si il a mal. Vous pourrez louer des béquilles à la pharmacie.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête.

\- En ce qui vous concerne, je vous ai également prescrit des vitamines à prendre matin et soir comme votre fils, ainsi que des anti-douleurs. J'ai également mis de quoi soigner votre épaule, mais ne changez pas le pansement que je vous ai fait avant 2 jours.

Thea prit la parole.

\- Je le lui changerais.

\- Parfait. Je vous demanderai de revenir dans 5 jours pour la cheville de votre fils et pour votre épaule.

\- Bien sur. Nous viendrons.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous en allez. Vos papiers de sortie sont à l'acceuil et n'oubliez pas les ordonnance.

Oliver se rapprocha et lui serra la main.

\- Merci docteur. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Ils se saluèrent et le medecin quitta la chambre, laissant les trois Queen seuls. Thea s'approcha de son frère et le serra contre elle. Oliver lui rendit volontiers son étreinte et ils restèrent dans cette position quelques instants. Elle finit par se séparer de lui.

\- Et si on s'en allait ?

\- Oui, partons.

Oliver se rapprocha du lit.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le réveillé. Tu peux prendre ses affaires et les 2 dossiers?

\- Bien sur.

Elle récupéra les vêtements de son neveu ainsi que les documents que sont frère avait signer un peu plus tôt. Elle récupéra également le portefeuille de son frère qui se trouvait à coté des dossiers.

\- Où sont ton tee-shirt et ta veste ?

\- A la poubelle. Il y avait trop de sang dessus sans oublier qu'ils étaient trouer.

Thea acquiesa de la tête et regarda son frère.

Oliver retira les couvertures du corps de son fils et doucement, il le prit dans ses bras sans le réveiller. Ils vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient rien oublier et ils quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre à l'acceuil des urgences. Alors qu'Oliver s'assurait que William dormait toujours profondément, Thea salua la jeune femme de l'acceuil.

\- Bonjour. Mon frère vient signer ses papiers de sortie ainsi que ceux de son fils. Il doit également récupéré leurs ordonnance.

\- Bien sur. Je vous demande juste 2 petites secondes.

Elle l'éloigna un peu et elle attrapa un dossier. Elle revient ensuite vers les Queen et posa 2 feuilles en face d'eux. Elle déposa ensuite un stylo à côtés de celles-ci.

\- Voici les papiers de sortie. Vous devez les signer en bas à droite.

Oliver se rapprocha un peu plus et se pencha vers l'arrière pour maintenir le corps de son fils contre lui, pendant qu'il le lâcherait pour signer les feuilles. Quand il eut fini, il reposa le stylo et replaça sa main sur le dos de son fils en se redressant. La secrétaire récupéra le tout et elle tendit ensuite 2 petits papiers à Thea.

\- Voici les ordonnance.

Thea les prit et Oliver prit la parole.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous indiquer la pharmacie de garde, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien sur.

Elle leur donna ce qu'il lui avait demander et ils finirent par partir après avoir saluer et remercier la jeune femme. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, Oliver s'arrêta. Voyant que son frère ne la suivait plus, Thea revient sur ses pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as décider de rester ici.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Non. C'est juste qu'il est 3 heures du matin et même si nous sommes en fin mai, il ne doit pas faire très chaud. William n'a rien sur lui à part le pyjama de l'hopital et je ne veux pas qu'ill tombe malade.

\- Je comprend. J'ai une couverture dans mon coffre. Je vais la chercher et rapprocher la voiture en même temps. Attend-moi ici, je reviens.

Thea quitta le hall presqu'en courant et Oliver sourit en la voyant faire. Il s'éloigna un peu des portes pour éviter les courant d'air et il attendit sa sœur. Au bout de quelques secondes, William commença à remuer dans ses bras. Oliver tenta de l'apaiser, mais son fils se réveilla. Il se redressa d'un coup, terrorisé et Oliver resserra son étreinte sur lui.

\- Tout va bien, William. Je suis là.

Son fils le regarda un petit moment.

\- Papa ?

\- Je sais là, mon grand. Je ne te quittes pas.

\- On est où ?

\- Dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien le docteur à dit qu'on pouvait rentrer à la maison.

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer, au grand étonnement d'Oliver.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu n'es pas content de quitter l'hôpital ?

\- Je veux pas rentrer chez maman. Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Mais tu vas rester avec moi.

\- C'est vrai ? Pour toujours.

\- Oui, pour toujours.

Soulagé, William passa ses bras autour du coup de son père et se blotti contre lui. Oliver, épuisé, décida de s'installer sur l'une des chaises. Son fils se détacha un peu de lui.

\- On part pas ?

\- Si. On attend juste ta tante qui est parti chercher la voiture.

\- J'ai une tante ?

\- Oui. Elle s'appelle Thea.

\- Je m'en souviens. Tu m'en a déjà parler quand tu venais me voir chez maman.

\- C'est vrai. Repose-toi maintenant, il est tard.

\- Mais je veux la voir.

Au moment où le jeune père allait reprendre la parole, les portes s'ouvrirent et la jeune femme entra. Elle sourit en voyant son frère et se figea à quelques pas de lui quand elle vit que William était réveillé. Oliver lui rendit son sourire et reprit la parole en parlant à son fils.

\- Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Elle est juste derrière toi.

En entendant ses mots, William se retourna en vitesse. Les 2 plus jeune Queen se regardèrent un petit moment avant que Thea ne fasse les derniers pas qui les séparaient. Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côtés de son frère.

\- Bonjour William. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. Je suis Thea, la sœur de ton papa.

\- Bonjour. Tu es ma tante, alors ?

\- Oui.

William ne lui répondit rien mais lui sourit avant de se blottir à nouveau contre son père qui le serra contre lui en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

\- Rendors-toi. Il est tard.

Le petit garçon acquiesa de la tête et se laissa aller contre son père. Thea tendit à celui-ci la couverture qu'elle était allée chercher et Oliver couvrit son fils avec. Il se redressa ensuite et ils quittèrent enfin l'hôpital. Ils s'approchèrent de la voiture de la jeune femme et elle les déverouilla à distance avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière. Oliver déposa son fils à l'intérieur et remit correctement la couverture en plae avant de boucler la ceinture. Son fils ne s'étant pas encore rendormi, il lui embrassa le front et se redressa. Paniquer, William lui attrapa le bras.

\- Me laisse pas.

\- Je fais juste le tour de la voiture et je viens à côtés de toi.

William acquiesa de la tête et Oliver lui embrassa une nouvelle fois le dessus de la tête. Oliver se redressa et ferma la portière. Il contourna ensuite la voiture et monta à l'arrière pendant que Thea s'installait derrière le volant. Une fois assis, il boucla sa ceinture et prit la main de son fils dans la sienne. Après s'être assurer que tout le monde était bien attacher, Thea mit le moteur en route et démarra. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'arrêta devant la pharmacie de garde, laissant le moteur en route pour le chauffage. Elle attrapa les 2 ordonnance et au moment où elle allait sortir, Oliver l'en empêcha.

\- Attend.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Prend ma carte pour pouvoir payer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça, oui.

Elle sorti de la voiture et referma doucement la portière pour ne pas réveiller son neveu qui avait fini par se rendormir, bercé par la voiture. Oliver grogna, elle allait le rendre fou. Il se tourna vers son fils pour le regarder. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tout les 2 dans sa vie, maintenant. Sinon, il ne savait pas si il serait capable de se battre pour rester en vie. Il y a quelques heures encore, il aurait tout fait pour mourir et il se rendait compte qu'il avait été égoïste vis à vis de sa sœur, mais quand il avait tout perdu, il n'avait pas trouver la force de se battre pour elle. Mais tout avait changer et même si il avait du mal à se l'avouer, c'était en grande partie grace à Samantha. Si elle n'était pas devenue complètement folle, jamais il n'aurais eu son fils dans sa vie depuis quelques heures. Il sortit de ses pensées quand la portière se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard. Thea entra à l'intérieur et elle déposa le petit sac avec les médicaments sur le siège passager avant de mettre les béquilles pour enfants juste à côtés.

\- Tu as pu tout avoir ?

\- Oui. Pour l'arnica, je les ai pris en comprimer. Je me suis dit que se serait moins douloureux pour lui de les avaler que de lui appliquer la crème.

\- Tu as bien fait. Merci.

Elle lui sourit à travers le rétroviseur et elle reprit.

\- En fait, où est-ce que je suis censé vous déposer ?

\- Au QG.

Elle se retourna surprise.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin Oliver, il n'y a absolument rien dans l'appartement. Il n'y a même pas un vrai lit.

\- J'ai dis au QG, Thea. Pas à l'appartement.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai perdu Felicity parce que je lui ai menti. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque avec William. Je vais lui dire que je suis Green Arrow pour qu'il sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour lui. Mais rassure-toi, je ne lui révélerais que mon secret, pas les votres.

\- Je comprend. Mais si tu lui dis, alors je le ferais aussi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je le sais. Mais comme ça, il saura que moi aussi, je serais toujours là.

Oliver lui sourit et Thea reprit la route après avoir remit sa ceinture. Au bout d'une dixaine de minutes, elle se gara devant l'ancien bureau de campagne de son frère et elle sortit en récupérant toutes les affaires des 2 autres Queen. Oliver sorti également et il fit le tour de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière de son fils et détacha sa ceinture. Il le reprit délicatement dans ses bras et sa sœur l'aida à remettre correctement la couverture sur le petit. Elle ferma ensuite la porte et elle vérrouilla sa voiture. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et ils montèrent dans l'ascensseur.

\- Mince.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai oublier que l'équipe attendait que je les appel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis parti tellement vite après ton appel qu'il m'ont demander de les tenir au courant. Ils sont probablement encore présent.

Elle grimaça et Oliver sourit en la voyant faire. Les portes de l'ascensseur s'ouvrirent et ils en sortirent. La grimace de Thea s'accentua quand elle vit que effectivement, toute l'équipe était encore présente. Toute les personnes présente tournèrent d'ailleurs la tête vers eux quand ils entendirent du bruit. Surpris de voir Oliver et William aux côté de la jeune femme, ils restèrent tous sans bouger, stupéfait. C'est Dig qui se reprit le premier. Il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami en souriant.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que le medecin vous ai laisser sortir.

\- Je t'avoue que quand il me l'a dit, j'ai été assez surpris.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Je suis heureux de vous voir ici.

\- Merci John.

Laurel se rapprocha à son tour.

\- Ils t'on laisser le prendre avec toi ?

\- En fait, j'ai attendu qu'il n'y ai plus personne dans le couloirs pour partir en vitesse avec lui.

\- Je te demande pardon.

Elle fixa Oliver, étonnée, et quand elle le vit lui sourire, elle comprit qu'il plaisantait.

\- Imbécile.

Tout le monde sourit et Oliver reprit.

\- Comme le juge l'avait promis, il est rester pour attendre les résultats. Dès qu'il les a eu, il a complèter le dossier et il est venu me voir. J'ai signer toute les feuilles. William est officiellement mon fils.

\- Déjà. En général, cela prend plusieurs jours.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand il a vu que j'étais étonné. Mais le juge m'a parler d'une dette qu'il avait envers mon père et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui rendre.

\- Il l'a donc fait en t'aidant.

\- Oui.

Donna se rapprocha d'Oliver. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

\- Merci Donna.

Ils se sourirent et elle s'éloigna de lui. Oliver les regarda tous, sauf Felicity qui était restée debout près de ses ordinateurs. Il reprit.

\- Il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai décider de dire à William que je suis Green Arrow et Thea va lui dire qu'elle est Speedy. Mais je ne lui dirais rien en ce qui vous concerne. Je veux juste qu'il sache que je serais là pour lui et qu'il sera toujours en sécurité.

Dig reprit à son tour.

\- Si vous pensez qu'il peut garder votre secret, alors je lui dirais le mien.

Laurel se rapprocha encore un peu.

\- Moi aussi.

A la surprise de tout le monde, Felicity se rapprocha à son tour.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour le lui dire.

Un petit silence suivit sa phrase et Oliver leurs sourit.

\- Merci de comprendre ma décision.

Un petit silence se fit durant lequelle tout le monde regarda le petit garçon dormir dans les bras de son père. Quentin finit par prendre la parole à son tour en continuant de regarder William.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il va bien. Il a juste une carence en fer.

\- Contrairement à toi.

Oliver se tourna vers sa sœur et celle-ci reprit pour les autres.

\- Il a une carence en vitamine et en fer. Il souffre de déshydratation et d'une légère malnutrition.

En entendant ses mots, tout le monde le fixa. Oliver baissa la tête et regarda son fils. Donna porta une main à sa bouche et laissa échapper un petit cris. Seul Thea pu voir la réaction de l'ex-fiançée de son frère. Celle-ci avait, tout comme sa mère, porta ses mains à sa bouche et elle dut s'asseoir lorsque ses jambes commençèrent à trembler. Elle laissa également une larme couler le long de ses joues.

Alors que le silence régnait depuis quelques secondes maintenant, une petite voix se fit entendre.

\- On est arrivé, papa ?

Oliver embrassa le front de son fils.

\- Oui, mon grand.

William se redressa un peu, toujours un peu endormi, et son regard tomba sur les "costumes" des protecteurs de Star City. Ses yeux s'aggrandirent et s'illuminèrent et son visage perdit toute trace de fatigue. Voyant l'expression émerveillé de son fils, Oliver sourit, tout comme le reste de l'équipe.

\- Regarde, papa. Il y a le costume de Green Arrow.

\- J'ai vu, oui.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Oliver se tourna vers son équipe et les interrogea du regard. Comprenant sa question, ils acquiesèrent tous de la tête. Il leurs sourit et il se dirigea ensuite vers les costumes. Le reste du groupe les suivit et ils s'arrêtèrent juste derrière le père et le fils. Oliver s'arrêta devant ceux-ci et William les examina du regard avant de se tourner vers son père.

\- Tu connais Green Arrow, papa ?

\- On peut dire ça, oui. Je connais même son équipe.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Tu aimerais les rencontrer ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas.

Oliver lui sourit et il se tourna vers Thea.

\- William je te présente Speedy.

Comprenant ce que son père lui disait, il ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant à nouveau son père.

\- Tante Thea est Speedy ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est trop cool.

William se tourna vers Thea et il fronça les sourcils. Oliver, surpris de voir sa sœur pleurer, reprit la parole.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu Thea ?

\- Pour rien.

\- Oh je t'en prie. On ne pleure pas pour rien. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Il m'a appeler Tante Thea.

Comprenant la réaction de sa sœur, Oliver se tourna vers son fils qui semblait toujours perdu face à la réaction de sa tante.

\- Elle est juste heureuse que tu l'ai appelé Tante Thea.

William se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu veux bien que je t'appel comme ça ?

Thea se rapprocha de lui et lui sourit.

\- Oui. Je l'espère depuis que je connais ton existance.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et elle posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et il lui sourit. Oliver, qui n'avait pas arrêter de sourire tout au long de l'échange entre son fils et sa sœur, finit par se tourner vers le reste du groupe. Il fit face dans un premier temps à John. Ce dernier se rapprocha un peu.

\- Bonjour William. Je m'appel John Diggle, mais tu peux m'appeler Dig.

\- Dig est également Spartan.

\- Bonjour. Il est trop cool ton casque.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est cool.

Ils se sourirent tout les deux et Oliver passa à la personne suivante.

\- Rebonjour William. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi.

\- Oui. Vous étiez avec papa quand il est venu me chercher dans la grande maison.

\- C'est vrai. Je suis le Commissaire Quentin Lance. Mais tu peux m'appeler Quentin.

\- D"accord.

Alors qu'Oliver allait passer à une autre personne, il sentit l'arrivée d'un vertige et sa vue se troubla. Ayant remarquer qu'il blanchissait à vue d'oeil, Quentin et John se rapprochèrent de lui. Oliver prit la parole.

\- Dig, prend William s'il te plaît.

L'ex-militaire prit le fils de son ami dans ses bras au moment où les jambes de celui-ci le lâchèrent. Thea et Quentin le rattrappèrent de justesse et ils l'allongèrent sur le sol au moment où il perdit connaissance. Thea se plaça derrière lui et posa ses tête sur ses genoux.

\- PAPA.

Le petit ami de Donna se releva et se dirigea vers John et William. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et Spartan se dirigea vers Oliver pour "l'examiner". Le petit garçon éclata en sanglot dans les bras du policier et celui-ci tenta de le calmer avec l'aide de Donna qui c'était rapporchée. Avec l'aide de Curtis, Dig installa Oliver sur un brancard, après que Laurel ai été le chercher dans leur coin infirmerie. Ils l'emmenèrent ensuite dans l'espace de soin. Felicity, quand à elle, elle resta figé en voyant Oliver perdre connaissance.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Thea laissa sa place à Laurel et elle se dirigea vers son neveu. Celui-ci pleurait encore contre le policier qui avait fini par s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table ronde. Elle s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son dos.

\- William ?

Reconnaissant la voix de sa tante, il releva la tête. Elle senti son coeur se serrer en voyant les larmes coulées le long de ses joues.

\- Papa ?

\- Il va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Il est juste très fatigué. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est endormi. Mais il va bientôt se réveiller.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis. Mais arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas ça et je suis sur que ton papa n'aime pas non plus.

William acquiesa de la tête et il se frotta les yeux. Il demanda ensuite à sa tante de le prendre dans ses bras et celle-ci acquiesa. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et Quentin déposa l'enfant sur ses genoux. Pour faire patienter William jusqu'au réveil de son père, ils s'installèrent tous à table et ils continuèrent les présentations. Felicity fut la dernière à se présenter.

\- C'est toi qui va te marier avec papa ?

\- Je …

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Mais elle se dit que c'était mieux de lui dire la vérité.

\- Normalement, j'aurais du me marier avec lui dans une semaine, mais avec ton papa, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous mariez, alors ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, c'est compliquer. Mais pour faire simple, ton papa m'a cacher quelques choses de très important et ça m'a fait très mal.

\- Mais tu l'aimes plus ?

\- Je …

Elle était à nouveau prise au dépourvu. Que lui dire ? La vérité ? Mais dans ce cas, il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi elle l'avait quitter. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle fut soulagé en voyant John et Oliver arriver vers eux. Ce dernier semblait aller mieux et il s'approcha de son fils qui ne l'avait pas vu, étant dos à lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, Oliver posa une main sur son épaule et celui-ci sursauta avant de se retourner.

\- PAPA.

Il se mit debout et grimaça quand sa cheville lui fit mal. Oliver se baissa à sa hauteur et William se jeta dans ses bras. Oliver se sentit basculer vers l'arrière, mais il fut rattraper par John qui préférait rester près de lui au cas où il ferait un autre malaise.

\- Je suis là, mon grand.

William resta dans ses bras un petit moment avant de s'éloigner de lui.

\- J'ai eu très peur.

\- Je sais. Je suis désoler.

\- Tu vas mieux, maintenant ?

\- Oui. Je suis juste très fatigué.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je sais, il est très tard, on va aller dormir.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

\- Bien sur. On dit au revoir à tout le monde et on va se coucher. En revanche, c'est John qui va te porter cette-fois. Je suis trop fatigué pour le faire et je ne veux pas tomber avec toi. D'accord ?

William acquiesa de la tête et il se retourna en sautillant un peu.

\- Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Ils lui sourirent tous.

\- Bonne nuit, William.

Thea aida son frère à se relevé. Une fois debout, elle lui embrassa la joue et il lui sourit pour la rassurer. John s'approcha de William et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune père leur sourit avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, Oliver.

Donna se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui embrassa la joue.

\- Repose-toi bien. D'accord ?

\- Je vous le promets.

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea ensuite vers William qu'elle embrassa également sur la joue.

\- Toi aussi. Dors bien et fait de beaux rêves.

Le petit garçon lui sourit. Oliver et William saluèrent une dernière fois le groupe et avec John, ils quittèrent la pièce principal. Ils prirent les escaliers pour descendre d'un étage et ils entrèrent ensuite dans l'une des chambre du QG. Dig déposa l'enfant sur le lit et se redressa en se tournant vers le jeune père qui ouvrait l'une des lampes de chevets.

\- Ca ira où tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Ca va aller, merci. On va directement se coucher. On prendra nos douche demain.

\- Ok. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- Merci John.

Ce dernier lui sourit et il salua les 2 Queen avant de quitter les lieux en éteignant la lampe principal. Une fois seul, Oliver aida son fils à s'installer correctement dans le lit et il retira son pantalon avant de le rejoindre sous les draps. Il ferma la petite lampe et une fois correctement allongé, il sourit en sentant William venir se blottir à nouveau contre lui. Il l'entoura d'un bras et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il sourit en comprenant que le petit garçon c'était déjà endormi. Il les recouvrit correctement de la couverture et après l'avoir embrasser une dernière fois sur la tempe, il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

Oliver se reveilla quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait et qu'on le secouait doucement. D'abord un peu perdu et surpris de se sentir si bien et reposer, il finit par sourire en se souvenant de ce qui c'était passer la veille. Il s'étira et ouvrit les yeux. Son sourire s'aggrandit quand il vit son fils pencher au-dessus de lui, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

\- Bonjour papa.

\- Bonjour, mon grand. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Mais je suis désoler de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemars. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

William lui sourit et il finit par se blottir contre son père. Oliver le serra contre lui et il tourna la tête vers le réveil. Il fut surpris en voyant l'heure affiché. 11H43.

\- Wow.

William se redressa et regarda son père étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux pas de câlin ?

Oliver fut surpris par la question de son fils, mais il comprit qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté comme avec sa mère.

\- Je veux un câlin. Je veux même un gros câlin. J'ai juste été surpris en voyant l'heure.

Rassuré, le petit garçon lui sourit et il se tourna vers le réveil.

\- Oh, il est déjà tard.

\- Oui.

William se recoucha contre son père pour se redresser à nouveau au bout d'un court instant.

\- Tu crois que je vais pouvoirs rencontrer Green Arrow bientôt ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, hier j'ai rencontrer toute l'équipe, mais pas Green Arrow.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- En fait, tu l'as déjà rencontrer, à de nombreuses reprise.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est qui, alors ?

\- Et bien, c'est moi.

William ouvrit en grand les yeux, surpris de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est toi Green Arrow ?

\- Oui.

Le jeune garçon se jeta dans les bras de son père en riant, heureux d'avoir son héros comme père. Oliver sourit, soulager, face à la réaction de son fils et le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne se fasse entendre. William s'éloigna de son père et baissa la tête vers son ventre.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un a faim.

\- Oui, mais je dois d'abord aller au toilette.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, debout.

William se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, pendant que son père se leva doucement en s'étirant entièrement. Il s'approcha ensuite de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes.

\- Appelle-moi quand tu as fini, pour ne pas t'appuyer sur ta cheville.

\- D'accord.

Oliver le laissa et alla dans la salle de bain. Il vit les béquille de son fils près du lavabo et il sourit en voyant un mot poser sur un tas de vêtements. Il l'attrapa et le lu. "Propre et repasser, j'espère qu'il aimera. Je lui ai également pris du gel douche, une brosse à dent et du dentifrice. Thea". Oliver sourit et, au moment où il allait regarder ce que sa sœur avait acheter pour son fils, celui-ci l'appela. Il retourna près de lui et le reprit dans ses bras.

\- Je sais que tu as faim, mais ca te dit de prendre d'abord une bonne douche bien chaude ?

\- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements.

Oliver lui sourit et l'emmena dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Il installa son fils sur l'un des tabouret présent dans la pièce. Il s'éloigna de lui et prit les vêtements pour enfants et les montra à son fils.

\- C'est ta tante qui les a acheter ce matin. Tu aimes ?

\- Oui. Ils sont beaux.

Oliver reposa les habits et William reprit.

\- Je peux prendre ma douche avec toi ?

\- Bien sur. Commence à te déshabiller.

William acquiesa de la tête et fit ce que son père lui demandait. Oliver plaça les gels douche dans la cabine, prépara des serviettes et se déshabilla à son tour en essayant de ne pas grimaçer en voyant les bleu sur le corps de son fils.

\- Dis, papa ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi il y a un tabouret dans la douche ?

Oliver se figea en entendant la question de son fils. Il profita du faite qu'il était dos à celui-ci pour fermer les yeux, un court instants, avant de les rouvrir. Il souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers lui avant de s'agenouiller.

\- C'était pour Felicity.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai expliquez une fois qu'elle était paralyser des jambes. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien, c'est pour cela. Des fois, on était tellement fatigués qu'on dormait ici. Alors, pour qu'elle ai plus facile, on a installer le tabouret pour qu'elle puisse prendre des douches ici.

Comprenant les explications de son père, William hocha simplement de la tête.

\- Hier, elle m'a dit que vous n'alliez pas vous mariez, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle a dit aussi que tu lui avais cacher quelques choses d'important.

\- C'est vrai. Et je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, sans le vouloir.

\- Mais tu l'aimes toujours ?

\- Oui. De toute mes forces.

\- Tu sais, je crois qu'elle t'aime encore. Elle est juste fâcher. Si tu lui laisse du temps, peut-être qu'elle te pardonnera.

Oliver lui sourit, attendrit par ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je l'espère de tout mon coeur.

Ils se sourirent et Oliver se redressa en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Bon. Et Si on la prenait enfin cette douche.

\- Oui.

Oliver ouvrit les robinets et une fois l'eau à la bonne température, il prit son fils dans ses bras et le déposa sur le tabouret de la cabine. William sursauta en rigolant quand il sentit l'eau sur lui.

Oliver lui sourit et lui tendit son gel douche et un gant de toilette.

Ils se lavèrent et au bout de quelques minutes, Oliver coupa l'eau. Il sorti de la cabine, attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Il en prit une deuxième et il retourna près de son fils qu'il enroula dans l'essui. Il le reprit ensuite dans ses bras et il le posa sur le lit.

\- Essuis-toi, je vais chercher tes affaires.

\- D'accord.

Oliver retourna dans la salle de bain et il revient peu de temps après. Il posa les vêtements à cotés de son fils. Ils se sourirent et ils s'habillèrent. Quand ils eurent fini, Oliver retourna dans la salle de bain et la rangea en vitesse avant de prendre les béquilles et de rejoindre son fils. En le voyant revenir, William se leva et se tient sur un pied.

\- Prend-les et regardons si elles sont à ta taille.

William les prit et Oliver les aggrandit un peu en voyant qu'elles étaient trop basse. A la demande de son père, il fit quelques pas avec et quand ils virent qu'il marchait correctement avec, ils decidèrent de monter dans la salle principal du QG. Au moment de monter les marches, Oliver rigola un peu en voyant la technique qu'utilisait son fils.

\- C'est pas drôle.

\- Désoler mon grand. Allez, viens.

Oliver se rapprocha de lui et écarta les bras. William se blotti contre lui et Oliver se releva avec son fils dans ses bras.

\- En revanche, dès que nous serons en haut, je te redépose. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré assez de force pour te garder très longtemps dans mes bras.

William acquiesa de la tête et Oliver monta les dernières marches. Une fois en haut, il le remit à terre et ils prirent la direction de la salle principal en allant au rythme de l'enfant.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la pièce, William se blotti contre son père en voyant des personnes qu'il ne connsaissait pas, près de celles qu'il avait rencontrer quelques heures plus tôt. Toutes les personnes présentent se tournèrent vers eux en entendant du bruit et tout le monde sourit. Thea se rapprocha d'eux et elle les embrassa tout les 2.

\- Salut vous 2. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Oui.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre 7 qui j'espère vous plaira. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et j'espère dépasser les 50.

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.

 **Chapitre 7**

Comprenant que William avait un peu peur, Oliver se détacha doucement de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ce sont des amis et ils connaissent mon secret.

William acquiesa de la tête et Oliver se redressa en la lui embrassant. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le groupe.

\- Salut Oliver. Bonjour William.

\- Salut Barry.

\- Bonjour, monsieur.

\- Barry. Appelle-moi Barry et tu peux me tutoyer.

William lui sourit et sont père reprit la parole.

\- William, je te présente Caithlin, Cisco, Iris, Joe et Wally.

Ces dernier le saluèrent et le jeune garçon leur sourit. Quand les présentations furent finies, ils décidèrent de tous aller s'installer à table. Arrivé près de celle-ci, Oliver se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Tu peux me dire où tu as mis le sac de la pharmacie.

\- Je vais le chercher, assies-toi.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, elle parti presqu'en courant. Il prit donc place sur l'une des chaises et William lui demanda si'il pouvait venir sur ses genoux. Sachant que son fils avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité, Oliver lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Thea revient et posa le sac sur la table.

\- Merci Thea.

Elle lui sourit et elle repartit vers le coin cuisine, d'où elle ramena 2 verres d'eau et un café. Oliver prit les boites dans le sachet, laissant dans celui-ci ce qu'il aurait besoin pour son pansement à l'épaule. Il regarda ceux qui était pour son fils et ouvrit les boites. Il prit un cachet de vitamine et les géllule d'Arnica. Il les donna à son fils.

\- Prend celui-ci avec de l'eau et les autres tu peux les manger.

Son fils lui obéit et prit ses médicaments. Oliver prit à son tour les siens et il rangea les boites dans le sac avant de se tourner vers les autres qui le regardaient en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

\- Et bien, on voulait prendre de vos nouvelles et quand on est arrivé ici, ils nous ont appris que vous étiez déjà rentrer. D'ailleurs, toute nos félicitation pour ton fils.

Oliver sourit à Barry et tout le monde rigola en se tournant vers William, quand ils entendairent un petit gargouillis. Celui-ci, honteux, cacha son visage dans le cou de son père. Oliver lui embrassa le front.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ? Un Big Belly Burger ?

En entendant ses mots, le petit garçon redressa la tête en souriant.

\- C'est vrai ? On peut manger un BBB ?

\- Oui.

\- Genial.

Tout le monde sourit en le voyant si heureux à l'idée de manger un BBB. Donna se leva et alla chercher une feuille ainsi qu'un stylo.

\- Bon, je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Tout le monde sourit et elle nota ce qu'il fallait. Au moment de donner les choix de boissons, William se tourna vers son père.

\- Je peux prendre un fanta ?

\- Oui.

Donna le nota sur la feuille et quand elle eu fini, elle prit son téléphone et passa commande.

\- Se sera prêt dans 15 minutes.

\- J'irai chercher la commande. Ça ira plus vite.

\- Barry ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers Oliver qui le regardait en montrant son fils de la tête. Il lui sourit.

\- Quand on est arriver et qu'ils nous on dit que vous étiez ici tout les deux, on a été surpris. Ils nous ont alors avouer que vous lui aviez dit votre secret. On en a donc discuter ensemble et on sait dit qu'on pourrait également lui dire pour nous. Enfin si tu es d'accord.

Surpris, Oliver regarda chacun de leurs amis de Central City et en les voyant lui sourire, il comprit qu'il était effectivement tous d'accord pour le faire. Il acquiesa de la tête en leurs souriant à son tour.

\- Si vous êtes sur de vous. Alors, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Barry lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de William.

\- Dis-lui.

\- Tu ne veux pas le faire toi-même ?

\- Non, vas-y.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et se tourna vers son fils. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il était intrigué.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois où je suis venu te voir chez maman ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu te rappel avec quoi on a jouer ?

\- Oui. Avec mes figurine de Flash. Je t'ai même battu.

\- Uniquement parce que tu m'a pris par surprise.

Sous l'oeil attendri de tout le monde, ils se sourirent et Oliver reprit.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur Flash.

\- Oui. Tu m'a dis que tu le connaissais.

\- C'est exacte.

Oliver se tourna vers Barry et William fit la même chose. Dans un premier temps, William ne comprit pas où son père voulait en venir, mais quand il vit que tout le monde le regardait en souriant, il pensa comprende. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son père.

\- C'est Barry qui est Flash ?

Oliver se contenta d'hocher de la tête et son fils sourit en regardant à nouveau Barry.

\- Tu es Flash ?

\- Oui.

William se tourna en vitesse vers son père et lui dit dans un grand sourire.

\- C'est trop cool, je connais tout mes héros.

Oliver, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, rigola suite au paroles de son fils.

Quelques instants plus tard, Barry disparut dans un flash pour réapparaitre à peine 2 minutes plus tard, les sahets du BBB en main. Ils prirent chacun leur affaires et n'ayant rien manger depuis 24 heures, William mangea avec appétit, sous le sourire des adultes. Ils terminèrent tous leur plat, sauf le jeune père qui ne mangea que la moitié, son estomac ne pouvant pas en supporter plus pour le moment. Voyant que son fils regardait le morceau qu'il restait de son hamburger, Oliver le lui tendit et le petit garçon le prit en souriant.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils débarassèrent la table et Thea proposa à William de lui faire visiter le QG. Ce dernier se tourna vers son père.

\- Je peux, papa ?

\- Oui. Mais tu ne touches pas les armes.

\- Promis.

William se leva et pris ses béquilles avant de suivre sa tante sous le sourire de son père. Felicity se leva également quand elle entendit l'un de ses ordinateurs biper. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de la regarder passer à côté de lui et tout le monde le vit qu'il se crispé, ainsi que la douleurs qui passa dans ses yeux à ce moment-là. Comprenant la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, Caitlin décida de prendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire, maintenant ?

En entendant la jeune femme parler, il se tourna vers elle, toute douleurs ayant disparut de ses yeux. Quand il comprit que c'était à lui qu'elle parlait, il lui sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que la ville ne verra plus Green Arrow.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu peux répéter ?

Comprenant leur interrogation, il décida de s'expliquer, sans remarquer que son ex-fiancée s'était rapprochée et avait tout entendue.

\- Je dois m'occuper de William. Il n'a plus que moi et je ne prendrais pas le risque d'être blessé. Je dois me concentrée sur lui. Et puis, je ne laisse pas la ville sans protection.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, ils acquisèrent de la tête. John fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, alors ? Je veux dire, tu ne vas pas rester homme au foyer. Tu deviendrais cingler.

Dig se traita mentalement d'imbécile quand il vit le regard de son ami s'assombrir à nouveau. Il avait déjà tout arrêter une première fois pour partir avec la jeune femme et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, Oliver avait aimer cette vie-là. Il voulut reprendre la parole pour s'excuser, mais Oliver le devança.

\- Je vais trouver un travail. Je ne sais pas encore dans quoi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je n'ai presque plus d'économie.

\- En fait, tu en as.

Surpris, Oliver se retourna vers Felicity qui avait parcouru les derniers pas qui la séparait du reste du groupe. Elle se réinstalla à sa place et se tourna face à lui. Elle lui sourit et reprit.

\- Ce matin, j'ai virer 1 millions de dollars sur ton compte.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Avec l'héritage de Ray, j'ai suffisamant d'argent pour vivre des centaines de décénies. Et contrairenment à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de cette argent. Ajouter à cela le fait que tu ai payer toutes les dettes de ma mère, i ans. Je peux bien t'aider.

Il fut surpirs qu'elle sache pour le remboursement des dettes de Donna.

\- Comment, tu …

Il fut interrompu par Donna.

\- C'était toi ?

Il se tourna vers celle-ci et lui sourit.

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Felicity parlait très peu de ses parents. Le jour où elle la enfin fait, j'ai chercher sur internet ce que vous deviez et j'ai tout regler.

\- Sur internet ?

Oliver se tourna vers Laurel qui semblait surprise, tout comme les autres.

\- Je vous rappel que quand j'ai commençer ma "croisade" j'étais tout seul. Je savais utiliser internet. Je n'étais pas très rapide, mais je me débrouillait.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Felicity.

\- Comment l'as-tu découvert ?

\- Quand maman est venue à Starling City, suite au piège de Cooper. Elle m'a annoncer que quelqu'un avait regler tout les dettes qu'elle avait. Je lui ai demander si elle savait qui avait fait une chose pareil et elle m'a répondue que non. Alors, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai vu que c'était toi. Comme tu ne m'en avait pas parler, j'ai décider de faire comme si de rien était.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase, que Donna se leva et se rapprocha d'Oliver. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci, mon chéri. Merci beaucoup. Tu ne sais pas ce que sa représente pour moi. Merci. Merci.

Elle le relâcha et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Il se contenta de lui sourire. Cisco se tourna vers Felicity.

\- Et tu l'a quitter parce qu'il t'avais menti au sujet de son fils ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, légèrement horifier par ce qu'il venait de dire. Celui-ci se rendit compte, en voyant le regards des 2 personnes concernés s'assombrir, qu'il venait de commettre une énorme erreurs.

\- Je suis désoler.

Un petit silence se fit avant qu'Oliver ne décide de se tourner vers son ex-fiançée. Celle-ci releva la tête quand il lui parla.

\- Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait, mais je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, qu'elle reprit.

\- Accepte. Pour William.

Sachant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, il finit par accepter.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Elle lui sourit et avant qu'il ai pu faire où dire quoi que se soit, il entendit son fils éclater de rire. Tout comme les autres, il se tourna et sourit en voyant sa sœur et William prêt des costumes, en train de rire. Il les regarda un court instant avant de refaire face à ses amis. Quentin, qui était assis pas très loin de lui, prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire par rapport à sa mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais lui dire la vérité.

\- Je peux te donner un conseil ?

Oliver se tourna vers Joe et acquiesa de la tête.

\- Il n'y aucune bonne manière d'annoncer de genre de choses, surtout à un enfant, mais crois-en mon expérience, sois franc avec lui. N'y va pas par 4 chemins.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et se tourna vers Barry quand celui-ci prit, à son tour, la parole.

\- Quand ma mère est morte, j'étais anéantie et j'ai pleurer un long moment. Mais si je peux te donner moi aussi un conseil, emmène-le à son enterrement. Ce sera dure, mais cela l'aidera beaucoup à faire son deuil. En tout cas, moi, ça m'a aider.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et se tourna vers Quentin qui prit la parole.

\- D'après ce que je sais, elle sera enterré après demain à Central City à 11 heures.

Oliver acquiesa une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers son fils quand celui-ci l'appela. Il sourit en le voyant venir lentement vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon grand ?

\- Tante Thea m'a dit qu'il y avait un zoo pas très loin d'ici. On pourra y aller ?

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Bien sur. Mais quand ta cheville iras mieux.

William lui fit un grand sourire et il vient s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père. Thea reprit place autour de la table et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Aux alentours de 16 heures, leurs amis de Central City décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de rentrer. Ils saluèrent leurs amis et Barry ramena tout le monde chez eux. Felicity se rapprocha d'Oliver qui se trouvait devant les costumes, fixant le sien.

\- Ca va te manquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Perdut dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant sa voix, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver près de lui.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Incapable de la regarder, il continua de fixer son costume.

\- Ca va me manquer, oui. Mais je dois me concentrer sur William. D'ailleurs, encore merci pour …

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à me remercier.

Ayant elle-même du mal à rester seul avec lui, elle comprit parfaitement le fait qu'il refusait de la regarder. Cependant, ils devaient parler. Elle prit donc son courage à 2 mains et se plaça devant lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute, Oliver. Je sais que c'est délicat entre nous, mais j'espère que nos relation pourront s'améliorer.

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, si on se laisse du temps, nous …

\- Je t'aime, Felicity. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Alors, non. Notre relation ne pourra jamais s'améliorer. Parce que chaque fois que je te vois où que j'entend ta voix, je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser.

\- Oliver, je …

\- Non. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et je suis désoler. Ce n'était pas mon intention, je voulais juste protéger William de Dark. Et pour être honnête avec toi, je pensais que tu comprendrais, que tu m'aimerais assez pour me pardonner. Mais je me suis tromper. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi seul. Te savoir si prêt de moi est trop dur.

Incapable de dire quoi que se soit face à la douleurs qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, elle se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Elle s'éloigna de lui et s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas. Elle sorti un objet de sa poche et fit demi-tour après l'avoir fixer un petit moment. Une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau face à lui, elle lui tendit l'objet qu'elle tenait. Oliver baissa la tête et vit la clé du loft de la jeune femme.

\- Garde-là.

\- Mais, …

\- On a tous un double des clés de chacun. Alors, garde là, au cas où.

Elle acquiesa de la tête et cette fois, elle s'éloigna pour de bon. Incapable de les retenir, Oliver laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il les effaça avec sa main et souffla un bon coup avant de rejoindre son fils qui était en train de manger une pomme pendant que la petite Sarah prenait, elle aussi, son goûter, dans les bras de son père. Il prit place entre William et Thea, qui lui racontait plein de choses sur l'enfance de son père, faisant rire son neveu et l'ancien militaire. Voyant son frère s'installer, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Ne t'en fait pas.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Je le suis. Mais ne tant fait pas, je me coucherai tôt ce soir.

\- T'as interêt.

Ils se sourirent et il reprit.

\- Je n'ai pas ma voiture, elle est toujours au loft. Tu pourrais nous ramener après ?

\- Bien sur. On part quand tu veux.

\- Dès que William aura fini de manger et que j'aurais récupéré toute mes affaires.

\- D'accord. Et avant que je n'oublie, j'ai acheter d'autre vêtements pour William. Je les ai déjà laver et ils sont repasser. Je les ai mis dans un sac de sport près de mes clés de voiture.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête en lui souriant. John qui continuait de surveillé sa fille, pendant qu'elle mangeait, prit la parole.

\- Je vais venir t'aider. Ce sera plus rapide et sa te fatiguera moins.

\- Merci John.

Leyla ayant du partir à l'Argus, Dig confia sa fille à Thea. Oliver embrassa son fils sur sa tête.

\- Je reviens vite. Reste avec ta tante.

William acquiesa et il regarda son père se diriger vers les escaliers. Voyant son neveu assez inquiet, Thea essaya de le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Il n'en a que pour quelques minutes. Il va en haut chercher ses affaires et il revient.

Il lui sourit, rassurer et pour faire passer le temps, elle reprit ses histoires sur son frère.

Après avoir embrassé son fils, Oliver s'éloigna avec Dig, récupéra les clé de Thea ainsi que le sac de sport et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Arrivé à ceux-ci, le jeune homme se tourna vers son fils et sourit en le voyant rire avec Thea. John posa une main sur son épaule et Oliver le regarda.

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Il est en sécurité ici.

\- Je sais, c'est juste que … c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Bien venu dans mon monde. Le monde des pères.

Ils se sourirent et ils montèrent les escaliers, John préférant rester derrière son ami, au cas où celui-ci ferait un malaise.

\- Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Felicity ?

\- John, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Dig ne dit plus rien, inquiet pour son ami. Une fois en haut, ils rassemblèrent les quelques affaires d'Oliver qui trainaient et quand tout fut remis dans les sacs de celui-ci, ils allèrent tout mettre dans la voiture de Thea, en discutant de tout et de rien. Ayant fini, ils refermèrent le coffre et après avoir fermé la voiture, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Une fois dans son ancien bureau de campagne, Oliver se rapprocha vers l'ascensseur secret et au moment où il allait "l'appeler", Dig posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Qu'on parle de quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien, Oliver.

En effet, il le savait. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était trop dur, trop douloureux.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Dig.

Il se dégagea de la main de son ami et "appela" l'ascensseur". Les portes de celui-ci s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. L'appareil commença sa descente et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit pour l'en empêcher, John appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt et se plaça entre celui-ci et son ami.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos commentaire.

Je vous mets le chapitre 8. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 8**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, John ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, Oliver. Il faut qu'on parle de Felicity.

\- Et je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous resterons ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai quelques choses à dire.

\- John, je t'en prie. Je veux retrouver mon fils.

\- Alors, parle-moi.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Oliver s'appuya contre la paroi. Sachant qu'il avait gagner, Dig en fit de même et attendit que son ami prenne la parole. Oliver resta silencieux un court instant avant de commençer.

\- Quand j'ai découvert l'existence de Willaim, j'étais surpris, mais heureux. Je voulais d'abord le voir avant d'en parler à Felicity. Mais Samantha m'a poser ses conditions. Je ne voulais pas accepté. Mais je voulais pouvoirs voir William et apprendre à le connaître. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait juste le protéger, j'ai tout de suite penser à Dark et j'ai fini par accepté.

Il fit une pause et se laissa glisser sur le sol. Dig garda le silence.

\- J'ai … je pensais qu'elle m'aimerais suffisament pour me pardonner, mais je me suis tromper.

Il fit à nouveau une pause et il laissa les larmes coulées le long de ses joues, se fichant pas mal que John soit présent. Au bout de longues secondes, il s'essuya les yeux.

\- On aurait jamais du revenir.

Il se releva et regarda son ami.

\- La seul raison pour laquelle je suis heureux d'être revenu, c'est pour mon fils et ma sœur.

John continua de garder le silence et Oliver mit fin à son monologue en passant à coté du militaire et en appuyant sur le bouton. L'ascensseur se remit en marche et avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, Dig lui posa une drrnière question.

\- Tu as accepté de rester pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Pas parce que ça te manquait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Oliver ne répondit qu'un mot.

\- Oui.

Il sorti de l'ascensseur et se dirigea vers son fils qui était assis à terre, en train de jouer à la poupée avec la petite Sarah, sous l'oeil protecteur de Thea. Il sourit devant se tableau.

\- Je te promets de t'en offrir une si tu le veux.

William se tourna vers on père et rigola sous les paroles de son père.

\- Non. Je suis trop grand. Mais je veux bien jouer avec Sarah.

Oliver lui sourit et John, qui l'avait suivit, rigola en récupérant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Allez jeune fille. On rentre.

Sarah tapa dans ses mains et se blotti contre son père.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- Ok, merci.

Dig lui sourit et quitta les lieux après avoir saluer tout le monde. Oliver aida son fils à se remettre debout et Thea lui donna ses béquilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Et bien, on va rentrer à la maison.

William acquiesa de la tête et il suivit son père. Ils allèrent saluer les dernières personnes présentent et ils quittèrent les lieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le loft et William regarda partou autour de lui.

\- C'est super grand.

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Oui, c'est trop beau.

Oliver et Thea sourirent en le voyant regarder de droite à gauche la pièce. Ils posèrent tout es 2 les sacs qu'ils tenaient et le jeune père se dirigea vers le coin cuisine. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et les placards. Thea se rapprocha de lui pendant que William se dirigeait vers l'immense baie vitrée du loft.

\- Tu trouves ton bonheur ?

Il se tourna vers lui en sortant différents légumes du frigo.

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux. Au moins, je n'ai pas fait les course pour rien ce matin.

\- C'est toi qui a rempli le frigo ?

\- Oui. Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas sortir tout de suite. Surtout avec les journalistes.

Oliver posa ce qu'il avait en main et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Merci pour tout.

\- Tu es mon frère, Oliver. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Elle lui sourit et il reprit.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander une dernière chose ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Ca te dérange si je m'installe dans ton ancienne chambre. Je ne peux pas … enfin, je ne …

Comprenant que son frère ne se sentait pas prêt à retourner dans la chambre qu'il avait partager avec Felicity, elle l'interrompit.

\- Prend-là, ne t'inquiête pas.

\- Merci.

Ils se sourirent et elle lui proposa de l'aide pour cuisiner. Il accepta volontiers et il lui demanda de laver les légumes, ce qu'elle fit en plaisantant sur le fait que pour le faire, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'y connaître en cuisine. Oliver éclata de rire, ainsi que William qui venait de les rejoindre. Thea les suivit ensuite, heureuse de voir son frère dans cet état d'esprit. Une fois calmer, William prit la parole.

\- On va manger quoi ?

\- Et bien, dans la mesure où nous avons manger un BBB à midi, se sera de la soupe.

\- Tu l'as fait toi-même ?

Voyant l'air étonné de son fils, Oliver le fixa.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Maman ne la faisait pas elle-même ?

Le regard de William se voilà un peu en entendant parler de sa mère, mais il répondit quand même à son père.

\- Non. Elle était pas douée en cuisine. On mangeait toujours de la soupe en boîte et des plat tout fait qu'elle m'était au micro-onde. C'était pas toujours bon.

Oliver et Thea grimaçèrent et il se rapprocha de son fils pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur l'un des haut tabourets. Oliver fit tourner la "chaise" vers lui et regarda son fils.

\- I an, je t'avoue que je faisait la même chose. Mais je suis parti plusieurs mois avec … avec Felicity et j'ai appris à cuisiner. Alors, sache qu'a partir de maintenant, tu ne mangeras plus de plat tout fait, ni de la soupe en boite. Je te ferais à manger tout les jours.

\- On pourra quand même manger un BBB de temps en temps ?

Oliver sourit.

\- Evidement.

Oliver lui embrassa la tête et retourna de l'autre côté du plan de travail.

\- Je peux vous aider à faire la soupe ?

\- Bien sur.

Le jeune père posa des couteaux et des planches à découper sur le plan de travail. Ils coupèrent les légumes ensemble et Oliver mit la casserole sur le feux. Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer dans les canapés et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la soupe soit cuite. Le jeune père la mixa et ils passèrent à table. Thea mis celle-ci et son frère récupéra les médicaments que son fils et lui devait prendre. William les avala avec un verre d'eau et il gouta la soupe. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle est trop bonne, papa.

Thea acquiesa de la tête et Oliver leur sourit. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant.

Thea les quitta vers 19 heures et Oliver décida qu'ils iraient, tout les 2, dormir tôt. Il vérifia que tout était bien fermé et il prit son fils dans ses bras pour monter à l'étage, celui-ci ayant du mal avec ses béquilles à monter et descendre les marches.

\- Je vais chercher les sacs. Profites-en pour visiter un peu, si tu veux.

William hocha de la tête et Oliver redescendit. Quelques instants plus tard, tout les sacs étaient en haut et Oliver rejoignit son fils qui se trouvait dans l'une des 2 chambres du milieu. Il le regarda admirer la vue depuis la fenêtre et il se rapprocha de lui.

\- La vue te plait ?

\- Oui. C'est la plus belle de toute les chambres.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. En plus, d'ici, on voit bien le terrain de foot.

\- Je comprend mieux. Tu n'a cas prendre cette chambre.

William se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sur. On ira t'acheter de la peinture et des meubles.

\- Merci papa.

Il lui sourit et ils quittèrent la chambre. Oliver alla prendre les sacs qu'il avait laisser en haut des marches et se dirigea vers la chambre du fond.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Je vais déposer les sacs dans la chambre.

Devant l'air surpirs de son fils, Oliver se rapprocha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je croyais que ta chambre était la première. C'est la seul qui est décorer.

\- C'était ma chambre quand je vivais encore avec Felicity. Mais vu que maintenant je suis seul, je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans celle-là. Du coup, je vais prendre l'ancienne chambre de ta tante.

Sachant que son père était triste à cause de Felicity, William acquiesa de la tête et le suivit vers la chambre. Ils préparèrent leurs affaires et ils allèrent prendre une douche. Quand celle-ci fut finie, ils s'habillèrent et ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, William blotti contre son père. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas regarder la télé dans la chambre, Oliver l'alluma et ils regardèrent "Shrek" qui commencait sur l'une des chaines. A la fin du film vers 21h30, il éteignit la télé et il s'assit avant de se tourner vers son fils.

\- Ca va, papa ?

\- Oui. Mais je dois te parler de quelques choses de très important. Viens.

William se releva à son tour et il vient s'aaseoir sur les genoux de son père.

\- Je dois te parler de ta maman.

Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer.

\- Je veux pas retourner avec elle.

\- Je le sais. Et je t'ai promit que tu restera pour toujours avec moi. Mais je dois te dire quelques choses de très dur et de très douloureux.

Oliver fit une petite pause et William continua de le fixer.

\- Hier soir, juste avant que je te retrouve, maman et moi on a beaucoup parler. Mais maman avait une arme et …

\- C'est elle qui t'a fait mal à l'épaule ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle a fait mal à quelqu'un d'autres ?

\- Oui, à plusieurs policiers.

\- Elle est en prison, alors ?

\- Non.

Oliver ferma les yeux, ne sachant pas comment annoncer à son fils de 9 ans que sa mère était morte.

\- Après avoir demander à ta maman où tu étais, je suis directement venu te voir et les policiers ont voulu arrêter maman. Mais elle est partie en courant et les policiers l'ont suivit en courant. Quand il l'on retrouvée, elle … maman a tirer encore une fois fois avec son arme.

\- Elle a blessé un autre policier ?

\- Non. Mais elle sait blessé.

\- Elle est à l'hopital, alors ?

\- Non plus. Maman était très gravement blessé. Elle … elle partie au ciel.

William ne répondit rien et se contenta d'observer son père.

\- Tu comprend ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Oui. Ça veut dire qu'elle est morte.

\- C'est ça, oui. Je suis désoler, William. Tellement désoler.

Le petit garçon se contenta de se blottir contre son père sans dire un mot. Inquiet, Oliver le serra contre lui.

\- Je sais que maman t'a fais beaucoup de mal, mais c'était ta maman et elle t'aimais très fort. Tu as le droit de pleurer.

Il avait à peine fini de parler, que William éclata en larmes dans les bras de son père. Oliver le serra encore plus contre lui. Il était conscient de la douleurs que son fils devait ressentir. Perdre un parent n'est facile pour personnes, mais encore moins pour un enfant. Il tenta de le consoler comme il le put. William pleura de longue minutes, blotti contre son père et, épuisé, par les derniers jours, il finit par s'endormir. Oliver ne bougea pas pendant un moment, ne voulant pas le réveillé. Il resta une bonne heure dans cette position avant de, doucement, s'allonger en en le maintenant contre lui. Il resta éveiller un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'épuiser, il ne finisse à son tour par succomber au sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver fut réveiller par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et il sourit en voyant son fils profondement endormi, à moitié allongé contre lui. La nuit avait été difficile pour lui. Il avait faire plusieurs cauchemars et il s'était réveillé en larmes à chaque fois. Une fois qu'Oliver réussissait à le calmer, il se rendormait, blotti contre son père. Il regarda son fils dormir pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne finisse par se réveiller à son tour. Il ouvirt les yeux et se redressa en les forttant avec ses mains. Oliver s'assit dans le lit et William se câla contre lui.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, papa.

Oliver le serra contre lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ca va.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes avant de se lever. S'étant doucher la veille, ils s'habillèrent directement et ils descendirent. Oliver se rendit dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ?

\- Une tartine à la confiture.

\- Va pour des tartines.

Il aida William à s'asseoir sur l'un des haut tabourets et il prépara du café. Il ouvrit le frigo et en sorti du jus d'orange, de la confiture et du beurre. Il prit ensuite des tasses et le pain. Après avoir poser le tout sur la table, il donna les médicaments à son fils. Il se servit son café et il s'installa à coté de William. Ils commençèrent à déjeuner en silence. N'aimant pas voir son fils si triste, Oliver prit la parole.

\- Si tu veux parler de ta maman, tu peux le faire.

William se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu crois que maman elle m'aimait ?

\- Bien sur que oui. Elle t'aimait très fort.

\- Alors pourquoi elle était méchante à la fin ?

\- Parce qu'elle était malade.

\- Pourquoi elle a pas été voir un docteur ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne le savait pas. Des fois, on tombe malade et on ne s'en rend pas compte.

\- C'était pas sa faute, alors ?

\- Non. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

William fixa sa tasse de jus d'orange. Oliver se leva et fit tourner son fils vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu es triste, et c'est normal. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne dois jamais oublié.

Oliver posa une main sur la joue de son fils.

\- Ta maman t'aimait. Elle t'aimait tellement.

William lui fit un petit sourire et il se blotti contre son père. Après le câillin, ils terminèrent de déjeuner. Quand ils eurent fini, Oliver se chargea de faire la vaisselle, pendant que William le regardait faire.

\- Dis, papa.

\- Oui.

\- Hier, tante Thea m'a expliquer qu'il y avait plein de journaliste qui allait nous suivre pendant quelques jours. C'est vrai ?

Oliver s'essuya les mains et regarda son fils.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Oliver savait que ça allait être dur pour son fils d'en entendre parler, mais il voulait être franc avec lui.

\- Ils étaient là, avant hier soir. Du coup, ils savent que j'ai un fils et ils veulent que je leurs parle.

\- Tu vas le faire ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est ma vie privée et que tout ce qu'i dire, a été dit hier. Ils connaissent toute l'histoire.

\- Alors pourquoi ils vont nous suivre ?

\- Parce que c'est le travail.

Le jeune garçon acquiesa de la tête et Oliver retourna à sa vaisselle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent dans l'un des canapés et William demanda à son père si il pouvait regarder un peu la télévision.

\- Dans quelques instants. Je dois te dire autre chose.

William ne lui répondit rien, mais le regarda.

\- Vers 14 heures, nous partirons pour aller à Central City.

\- Mais tu as dit que je pouvais rester avec toi.

\- C'est le cas. Nous reviendrons après demain.

\- Alors pourquoi, on va là-bas ?

\- Parce que demain, c'est l'enterrement de ta maman.

Oliver ne dit plus rien et regarda son fils. Celui-ci baissa la tête.

\- Je veux pas y aller.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois le faire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai perdu ma maman, il y a presque 2 ans ?

William hocha de la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas aller à son enterrement et je le regrette tout les jours.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas pu lui dire "adieu".

Se souvenant de ce moment douloureux, il laissa une larme couler. William se rapprocha de son père et monta sur ses genoux, avant d'éffacer la larme de ses doigts.

\- Je vais y aller, alors. Pour lui dire au revoir. Mais tu viendras avec moi, hein ?

\- Bien sur. Je ne te laisserais pas seul. Je te le promets.

William se blotti à nouveau contre son père et après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit.

\- Pourquoi, on va rester 2 jours ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais aller à ton école pour parler avec ton professeur.

Avant que son fils n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, il reprit.

\- Comme l'année scolaire n'est pas fini et que tu changes d'école, il faut que je vois avec ton professeur comment cela va se passer pour ton année.

William acquiesa de la tête et resta contre son père. Celui-ci lui proposa de rester dans ses bras et de regarder "Srek 2", l'ayant en DVD. Le petit garçon accepta en souriant.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous.

Suite à vos commentaires, je me suis dit que j'allais faire un chapitre baser sur Félicity et la manière dont elle vivait depuis leur rupture. J'ai donc écrit le chapitre hier, mais je vous avoue qu'il est différents des autres. Il reprend les 8 perniers chapitres de l'histoire. En temps normal, je fais beaucoup de dialogue, mais dans celui-ci, il n'y en a pas, à part à la fin.

J'espère que malgré tout, il vous plaira.

J'attend avec impatience votre avis.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 9**

Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'elle avait rompu avec Oliver et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne lui manque. Elle voulait tellement aller le voir pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir cacher l'existence de son fils. Il voulait juste le protéger. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas et ce pour 2 raisons.

La première, elle refusait de lui dire la véritée. Véritée qu'elle lui cachait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Elle savait que si un jour il venait à découvrir son secret, jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner. Comment le pourrait-il d'ailleurs ?

Quand elle avait appris pour William, elle avait, bien qu'étonnée, été heureuse pour lui. Même si il ne le connaissait que très peu, elle avait tout de suite vu à quelle point il aimait son fils. Elle avait d'ailleurs été très surprise quand elle l'avait entendu faire la video pour William. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher la vérité tout en restant avec lui. Mais elle était incapble de tout lui révélé. Elle avait donc pris la décision de le quitter. Cela avait été la decision la plus difficile à prendre de toute sa vie. Mais elle esperait de tout son coeur, qu'ils pourraient redevenir amis, même si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

La deuxième raison était qu'elle ne savait pas où il était. Quand elle avait quitter le loft après lui avoir rendu sa bague, elle était aller chez sa mère et elle avait pleurer de longue heures dans ses bras en lui expliquant qu'elle avait rompu avec Oliver. Quand Donna lui avait demander pour quelles raisons elle l'avait quitter, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avec un homme qui n'avait pas confiance en elle. Bien sur, tout cela était faux, mais comme personnes ne connaissait son secret, elle ne pouvait pas donner la véritable raisons à sa mère.

Quelques heures plus tard, Quentin et Donna avait ramener la jeune femme au loft afin qu'elle puisse récupéré ses affaires et ils avaient été surpris en costatant que le loft était vide. A la demande discrète de sa petite amie, le policier était monter afin de voir si le jeune homme était là. Il était redescendu et avait trouver Felicity assise dans l'un des canapé, une lettre en main. Voyant l'air supris de son compagnon, Donna s'était rapprochée de lui et elle lui avait dit que c'était une lettre d'Oliver dans laquelle il disait qu'il lui laissait le loft et qu'il avait laisser ses clés. Quentin lui avait alors dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune affaires d'Oliver dans l'appartement. Bien qu'ils avaient parler très bas, la jeune femme les avaient entendu et ses larmes avaient recommeçer à coulées. Elle l'aimait tellement, mais elle ne pouvait plus continuer de lui mentir tout en restant avec elle.

A la demande de la jeune femme, le couple l'avait laisser seul et elle avait éclater en larmes, se maudissant du mal qu'elle infligeait à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 7 jours qu'ils avaient rompu et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Elle ignorait où il se trouvait. Elle savait que le reste de l'équipe connaissait l'endroit où il se terrait, mais à leurs demande, elle n'avait fait aucune recherche pour le trouver. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il allait bien, mais elle savait qu'ils lui mentaient tous. Deux jours après son "départ", alors qu'ils venaient tous de rentrer de mission, Thea avait reçu un appel de John qui l'avait vraiment bouleversé. Elle était ensuite partie en courant en prenant un trousse de premier secours avec elle. Quand ils étaient revenu quelques 2 heures plus tard, son coeur s'était serrer en voyant les mines sombres de Spartan et Speedy.

Depuis, elle voyait Thea disparaître au moins 3 fois par jours et elle se doutait qu'elle allait voir son frère. Elle savait que ce dernier ne se trouvait pas loin, mais elle ignorait toujours l'endroit exacte où il se cachait.

Alors que la jeune femme était à présent dans son bureau à Palmer Tech, elle reçu un appel de John. Ce dernier lui lui demanda de venir le plus vite possible au QG. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, elle sut tout de suite qu'il se passait quelques choses de grave. Pensant tout de suite à Oliver, elle raccrocha après lui avoir dit qu'elle arrivait. Elle ferma son ordinateur, attrapa ses affaires et elle sortit en courant après avoir fermer toute les lampes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva au QG et elle fut surprise de les voir regarder la télévision. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire un mot, Curtis lui fit signe de se taire et de se rapprocher. Plus elle avança vers eux, plus elle entendit ce qui se passait à la télé. Cette voix, elle l'a connaissait.

Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait du reste du groupe et se figea en voyant Samantha Clayton à l'écran. Curtis lui expliqua rapidement la situation et elle se concentra sur l'écran. Quelques instants plus tard, Oliver apparût et en voyant le visage de celui-ci, elle porta les 2 mains à sa bouche.

\- Oh, mon dieu.

Elle était choquer de voir à quel point il semblait aller mal. Elle se concentra sur ce qui se passait à la télévision. Samantha était vraiment folle. Quand Oliver fut toucher à l'épaule, elle laissa une larme coulée le long de sa joue et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quand elle entendit Oliver demander où était son fils et elle vit son ex-fiancé partir en courant vers l'interieur du Manoir.

Ils ne dirent rien et ils écoutèrent les journalistes. Les 60 minutes qui passèrent ensuite, parrurent durer une éternité à la jeune femme, tout comme pour le reste du groupe. Environs 1 heure après qu'Oliver ne soit entrer dans le Manoir, ils le virent sortir avec un enfant dans ses bras. William. Elle lui suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne monte dans l'une des ambulances présente sur les lieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Donna sonna et elle regarda l'écran. Quentin. Elle décrocha et parla avec lui quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. Elle leur expliqua qu'Oliver et William allaient bien, mais que les ambulanciers pensaient que William avait peut-être une commotion.

Ils acquiesèrent et ils quittèrent le QG après avoir pris leurs affaires. Thea monta en voiture avec Laurel et Curtis pendant que les Smoak embraquèrent avec les Diggle. Durant le trajet, Felicity pensa au jeune William et elle revit Oliver faire la video pour son fils. Video dans laquelle il avouait être Green Arrow. Video qu'il avait donner à Samantha. Elle prit sa tablette dans son sac et elle commença à taper frénétiquement dessus. Elle devait à tout pris protéger le secret d'Oliver. Elle devait effacer cette preuve accablante contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dig gara la voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital et ils rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient déjà à l'entrée des urgences. Ils entrèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers Quentin quand ils le virent parler à un homme en costume. Quand le policier les vit, il se tourna vers eux. Thea ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole qu'elle lui demanda comment ils allaient. Il leur répondi qu'il n'en savait pas plus que tout à l'heure.

Ils acquisèrent tous de la tête et Felicity se mit un peu à l'écart pour continuer ce qu'elle faisait quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout ce qu'elle entendit ensuite, c'est que l'homme qui était avec Lance à leur arriver était un Juge et qu'il était là pour Oliver et William.

La jeune femme savait que suite à ce qui c'était passer dans las soirée, Oliver ne voudrait jamais se séparer de son fils et qu'il ferait tout pour avoir la garde de son fils. Elle était sur qu'il l'obtiendrais sans difficultés. Après tout, qui confierais un enfant à un étranger alors que son père était là pour lui. Elle était heureuse pour Oliver. Il allait enfin pouvoirs passer tout le temps qu'il voulait avec son fils.

Quand elle eu fini, d'éffacer toute les traces de la video, elle décida de rester un peu à l'écart. Même si personnes ne lui disait clairement, elle savait que toute l'équipe lui en voulait par rapport à Oliver. Elle voyait bien la manière dont ils la regardaient et plus d'une fois, elle les avait surpris en train de changer de conversation quand elle arrivait vers eux. Elle ne leur en voulait pas. Elle était consciente que le jeune homme en souffrait. Et si elle avait encore eu des doutes, ils étaient balayer depuis qu'elle l'avait vu un peu plus tôt à la télé. Au bout d'une heure, Donna vient vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Sa mère lui sourit et lui indiqua un endroit d'un mouvement de tête. Elle regarda dans cette direction et elle se leva en voyant Oliver de dos. Elle rejoignit le groupe et ils se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier se retourna quand il entendit sa sœur l'appeler et ils sourirent tous en voyant William endormi dans les bras de son père. Le medecin lui dit quelques chose et il s'éloigne après qu'Oliver lui ai répondu. Thea se rapprocha de son frère et lui demanda si ils allaient bien. Incapable de le regarder pour le moment, elle fut surprise du temps qu'il mit avant de répondre. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la chambre et Oliver déposa son fils sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était un bon père et elle sourit légèrement.

Ils parlèrent un peu et la jeune femme écouta d'une oreille discrète la conversation. Elle fut néanmoins soulagé de savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave tout les 2. Quand Quentin entra dans la chambre et qu'il annonça que Samantha était morte, elle fut soulagé de l'apprendre, bien que triste pour William. Elle savait à quel point s'était dur de grandir sans l'un de ses parents, mais elle était persuadé qu'avec Oliver, il aurait une belle vie, mais surtout qu'il serait heureux.

Bien qu'elle était rester silencieuse depuis qu'ils étaient rentrer dans la chambre, elle prit la parole quand Oliver avoua avoir fait une video où il avouait être Green Arrow et elle lui annonça qu'elle avait supprimer la video.

Elle sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand il la regarda pour la première fois. Devant leurs airs étonné, elle avoua l'avoir fait dans la voiture. Oliver se contenta d'hocher de la tête pour la remercier et comprenant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour lui de lui parler, elle lui fit une timide sourire.

Elle allait reprendre la parole, quand on frappa à la porte et que Laurel entra avec l'homme qui se trouvait près de Lance à leur arrivé. Laurel discusta un peu avec Oliver et le medecin annonça ensuite que William n'avait rien de grave. À ce moment-là, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Oliver. Ce dernier semblait soulagé. Quentin présenta ensuite l'homme à Oliver et ils discutèrent un peu. Felicity fut soulagé d'apprendre que rien n'empêcherait Oliver d'avoir la garde de son fils et que tout serait officiel très vite.

Quand William se réveilla en hurlant et qu'il se mit à pleurer, Oliver se leva et se plaça devant son fils. Celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras et il le serra contre lui. Bien que triste de voir le petit garçon dans un tel état de peur, Felicity ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point Oliver gerait la situation. Si elle ne l'aurait pas connu, elle aurait pu penser qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Elle écouta la conversation entre Oliver, le Juge et le medecin et sourit à nouveau quand elle appris qu'Oliver serait officiellement le père de William dans quelques heures seulement. Durant toute la conversation, elle regarda discrètement le jeune père, heureuse de savoir qu'il ne serait plus seul. L'homme de lois et l'homme de sciences finirent par quitter la chambre et après que Dig ai décider qu'ils étaient l'heure pour tout le monde de laisser le père et le fils, Oliver demanda un service à sa sœur. Celle-ci accepta, ravie de pouvoirs faire les boutiques pour son neveu. Quand Oliver avaient parler de ses vêtements, la jeune femme c'était rendue compte qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où vivre avec son fils. Elle prit alors une désicion. Elle sortit un trousseau de clé de son sac et elle se rapprocha d'Oliver. Elle posa l'objet sur la table de nuit. Devant son étonnement, elle s'expliqua. Elle lui rappela qu'elle avait garder son ancien appartement pour sa mère, mais que comme cette dernière vivait presque tout le temps chez Quentin, elle allait retourner y vivre. Lorsqu'il voulut répliquer, elle le coupa et lui dit que le loft appartenait à Thea et que c'était logique qu'il s"y installe avec William. Il la remercia à sa manière et avant de quitter la chambre elle lui dit qu'elle était heureuse qu'il puisse avoir son fils dans sa vie.

Elle quitta la chambre et elle sortit presqu'en courant à l'exterieur de l'hôpital. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle avait besoin d'air. C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs jours qu'elle s'était trouvée si prêt de lui et elle avait senti que si elle restait trop longtemps à ses côtés, elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle avait préféré quitter la chambre le plus vite possible, avant que ses larmes ne se mettent à coulées. L'air frais lui fit du bien et elle décida d'attendre la autres près de la voiture de Dig.

Quand ils arrivèrent, elle monta en voiture avec les autres et de retour au QG, elle s'isola près de ses ordinateurs. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Oliver. Elle voulait essayer de l'oublier un peu. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Elle lança les différentes mises à jours à faire et elle s'installa sur sa chaise. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses pensées retournèrent vers Oliver. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu au court de ses derniers mois. Ils avaient été tellement heureux ensemble.

Quelques heures après leur retour de l'hôpital, Thea reçut un appel de son frère qui lui demandait si il pouvait passer. Celle-ci accepta et leur promit de les tenir au courant avant de partir se changer pour rejoindre son frère.

Elle espérait qu'il ne s'était rien passer de grave et qu'il allait bien ainsi que William, même si du peu qu'elle avait entendu, c'était le cas. Quand elle vit que ses mises à jour étaient finie, elle éteignit les ordinateur et n'en laissa qu'un d'ouvert, au cas où elle en aurait besoin. Elle allait se lever quand sa mère vient la rejoindre. Celle-ci lui demanda si tout allait bien et elle lui répondit que oui. Donna la regarda longuement avant de finalement la laisser. Elle alla rejoindre Quentin qui venait justement d'arriver. Felicity posa ses mains à son visage et elle retient difficilement ses larmes. "Pardon, maman. Mais je ne peux pas".

Elle se leva et descendit à l'étage des chambres. Elle se dirigea vers l'une des salles de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et laissa quelques larmes coulées, sans même essayer de les retenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle remonta et elle retourna près de ses ordinateurs. Elle allait s'asseoir quand les portes de l'ascensseur s'ouvrirent.

Elle se tourna vers celui-ci et se figea en voyant Thea, Oliver et William. Elle entendit John et Laurel parler au jeune père et elle sourit quand ce dernier plaisanta sur le fait qu'il avait "kidnapper" William pour sortir de l'hôpital. Quelques instants plus tard, il leur avoua qu'il avait l'intention de dire la vérité à William concernant le fait qu'il était Green Arrow. Felicity trouvait que c'était une excellente idée et tout comme le reste de l'équipe, elle accepta également de tout révéler au jeune garçon.

Quand Thea annonça de quoi souffrait William, elle fut soulagée de savoir qu'il n'avait rien de grave et qu'il serait vite remis sur pied. Mais quand elle appris de quoi souffrait Oliver, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège et une larme coula à nouveau. Comment en était-il arriver à souffrir de carences, de déshydratation et de malnutrition en à peine une semaine. Bien sur, elle savait qu'il souffrait, mais elle était bien loin d'imaginer que c'était à ce point-là. Elle s'en voulait tellement, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, William se réveilla. Elle sourit quand il vit les costumes des protecteurs de Star City. Oliver commença à lui présneter les membres et de l'équipe et quand elle le vit blanchir, elle sinquiéta un peu. Quelques secondes après, Oliver s'éffondra sur le sol, juste après que Dig est attrapé William. Elle était terrorisé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle voulait aller le rejoindre, mais ses jambes refusait de lui obéir. Elle resta figée, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle était perdue, elle se savait plus où elle était. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que l'homme qu'elle aimait continuait de souffrir à cause d'elle.

Quand Dig et Curtis emmenèrent Oliver à "l'infirmerie", ses sens se réveillèrent et elle se tourna vers William quand elle l'entendit pleurer. Son coeur se serra quand elle le vit accrocher à Quentin, pleurant et appelant son père. Tout était de sa faute. À cause d'elle, un petit garçon d'à peine 9 ans pleurait parce qu'il avait vu son père s'éffondrer au sol et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'elle vit que tout le monde s'installait autour de la table, elle les suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thea réapparut et elle rassura son neveu en lui disant que son père allait bien, mais qu'il était fatigué. Soulagée, elle souffla de soulagement. Pour "divertir" William, ils continuèrent les présentations et Felicity fut prise au dépourvu quand William lui demanda si c'était avec elle qu'Oliver allait se marier. Bien que prise au dépourvu, elle ne voulait pas mentir au petit garçon. Ne faisant pas attention au fait que tout le monde la regardait, elle lui expliqua que le mariage était annulé et elle répondit à ses autres questions. Quand il lui demanda si elle l'aimait toujours, elle ne sut quoi lui répondre. Elle fut sauvée par Oliver qui arrivait en compagnie de Dig et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant William se jeter dans les bras de son père. Elle les regarda durant tout le échanges et elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit quand ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Etant donner l'heure, ils décidèrent tous de rentrer chez eux. Elle salua tout le monde et rentra chez elle. Arrivé au loft, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et elle prit une douche. Sans crier gare, ses larmes se remirent à couler quand elle repensa à ce qu'il c'était passer au court des dernières heures. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et resta dans cette position de longues minutes avant de finalement essuyer ses joues et de se relever. Elle termina de se laver et après s'être essuyer et habiller, elle se coucha. "Pardonne-moi, Oliver. Mais je ne peux pas".

Quand elle se leva quelques heures plus tard, elle alla se raffraichir puis elle se prépara et retourna au QG. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle fut étonné de voir que l'équipe de Flash était présente. Elle les salua et elle discuta un peu avec eux, avant d'aller ses ordinateurs et d'y faire quelques manipulations.

Elle était arrivée depuis à peine quelques minutes, qu'Oliver arriva à son tour avec William. Ce dernier se jeta presque dans les bras de son père quand il vit des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle sourit en voyant Oliver rassurer son fils. Il présenta ensuite l'équipe de Flash à William et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Felicity ne participa à aucune conversation. Elle se contenta de les écouter et quand Oliver annonça qu'il renonçait à Green Arrow pour William, elle sentit son coeur se compresser. À nouveau, elle se souvient de la vie qu'il avait mener à Ivy Town et elle sentit une nouvelle fois les larmes monter. Ils n'aurait jamais du revenir. Ils étaient tellement heureux à ce moment-là.

Elle revient à la réalité quand Oliver parla de ses économies. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait virer 1 millions de dollars sur son compte le matin même. Elle lui expliqua les raisons pour lesquelles elle l'avait fait et elle sourit quand sa mère remercia le jeune homme d'avoir reglé ses dettes. Oliver se tourna ensuite vers elle et la remercia avant de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas accpeter. Elle insista en lui disant d'accpeter pour son fils. Il finit par acquieser et il les remercia. Elle sourit quand elle entendit William rire et elle écouta la conversation qu'Oliver avait reprit avec les autres.

Quelques heures plus tard, après le départ de leur amis de Central City, elle se rapprocha de lui après l'avoir vu seul près des costumes. Il sursauta quand elle lui demanda si cela allait lui manquer. Elle s'excusa et il lui répondit qu'effectivement ne plus être Green Arrow lui manquerait, mais qu'il devait se concentrer sur son fils. Il la remercia à nouveau et elle lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Voulant eclaircir un peu la situation entee eux, elle se plaça face à lui et lui dit qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il redevienne amis par après. Quand il lui répondit que ce ne serait pas possible par ce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait toujours, son coeur se serra une nouvelle fois et elle se fit violence pour ne pas lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Il lui dit ensuite qu'il avait été persuader qu'elle l'aimerait assez pour lui pardonner, mais qu'il s'était tromper et que maintenant il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas suffisament pour ça. Il lui demanda ensuite de le laisser tranquille par ce que c'était trop dur pour lui. À ce moment-là, la douleurs dans son coeur avait été tellement forte qu'elle en avait eu le couple souffler. Ne voulant pas qu'il souffre davantage, elle s'éloigna de lui avant de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle elle était venu le voir au départ. Elle sortit des clé de sa poche et retourna vers lui. Elle les lui tendit et il lui dit de les garder. Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il lui rappela que tout le monde avait un double des autres. Elle accepta de les garder et elle s'éloigna de lui. Elle descendit à l'étage inferieur et elle s'enferma dans la première pièce qu'elle trouva. Elle ferma la porte et s'écroula sur le sol, en larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop dur. Elle l'aimait tellement. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle remonta et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personnes. Elle alla vers ses ordinateur et sursauta quand Dig apparut devant elle. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Seigneur. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs. Je croyais que j'étais toute seul.

\- Désoler.

\- Tu n'es pas rentrer avec Leyla.

\- Non. Je devais te parler.

\- De quoi ?

\- Oliver.

\- Ecoute John, …

\- Non, Felicity. C'est toi qui va m'écouter. Je sais qu'Oliver t'a fait souffrir en te cachant la vérité, mais je crois que tu …

\- Que quoi John. Oliver m'as menti alors que nous étions censer ne rien nous cacher. Il n'a pas eu confiance en moi.

\- Il voulait protéger son fils.

\- Je le sais.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de lui pardonner ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas être avec un homme qui n'a pas confiance en moi.

\- Oh je t'en prie. Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas la vrai raison.

\- Quelle est la vraie raison ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Felicity. Mais j'ai appris à te connaître et je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas quitter à cause se ça.

\- Il faut croire que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu ne le penses. Bonne nuit, John.

Elle passa à côté de lui et récupéra ses affaires sur son bureau. Au moment où elle allait partir, John l'a rattrapa par le bras et la força à se tourner vers lui.

\- Quoi que tu dises, je sais que j'ai raison.

Elle dégagea son bras et il reprit.

\- Oliver est détruit. Il a besoin de toi. Ne l'abandonne pas.

\- Je te l'ai dit, John. Oliver et moi, c'est fini.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle quitta le QG. Une fois chez elle, pour la énième fois depuis une semaine, elle s'éffondra en larmes.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le chapitre 10. j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

 **Chapitre** **10**

De longues heures après leurs départ, Oliver et William ils arrivèrent à l'entée de Central City, en compagnie de Thea qui avait souhaiter venir pour soutenir son neveu. Voyant que son réservoir d'essence était assez bas, Oliver s'arrêta à la première pompe qu'il trouva. La jeune femme alla avec William aux toilettes pendant qu'Oliver faisait le plein. Une fois celui-ci fait, il entra dans le petit magasin et il se dirigea vers la caisse pour payer l'essence. Au moment où il allait quitter le magasin, il reçut un appel.

\- Allo.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Queen. Madame Castleman, la directrice de l'école de William. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Ablolument pas. Je vous remercie de me recontacter.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. D'après votre message, vous souhaiter me recontrer pour parler de William.

\- C'est exacte, oui. Je suis actuellement à Central City pour 2 jours et j'aurais aimer pouvoirs vous parler au sujet de la fin d'année scolaire.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Je peux vous donner recevoir ce soir ou demain après-midi.

\- C'est l'enterrement de sa mère, demain. J'ai un peu peur que ce ne soit trop dur pour lui.

\- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons nous voir ce soir. À 17h30. cela vous irait ?

Oliver regarda sa montre. 16H50.

\- Ce sera parfait.

\- Je vous dit à tout à l'heure, dans ce cas.

\- Merci.

Il raccrocha et sourit en voyant son fils revenir vers lui avec Thea. Celle-ci tenait une bouteille d'eau et 2 gobelets. Elle lui en tendit un et il sourit davantage en sentant l'odeur du café. Elle prit la parole.

\- Alors ? Avec qui parlais-tu au téléphone ?

Il se tourna vers son fils.

\- C'était Madame Castleman, la directrice de l'école de William.

Voyant l'air surpris de sa sœur, il lui expliqua qu'avant de partir, il l'avait appeler et qu'il était tomber sur le répondeur.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec elle dans 30 minutes. Vous venez avec où je vous dépose au Jitters ?

\- Je veux rester avec toi, papa.

Oliver sourit à son fils et Thea reprit en souriant.

\- Je crois que la question est réglée. Nous venons avec toi.

Ils remontèrent en voiture après que les adultes ai terminer leur café.

Oliver se gara devant l'école vers 17h20. Ils sortirent tout les 3 de la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers la grille de l'entrée. Il sonna et quelques secondes plus tard, la "porte" s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent et suivirent William qui les fit traverser la cour de récréation où quelques enfants jouaient encore, sous la surveillance de 2 professeurs. Ils saluèrent ceux-ci.

\- Bonjour. Oliver Queen, ma sœur Thea et William, que vous connaissez déjà.

\- En effet. Bonjour William. Nous sommes content de te revoir.

Malgré ses béquilles, William se colla à son père et se contenta de leur sourire. Sachant ce qui c'était passer pour le jeune garçon au court des dernières 48h, les professeurs ne s'en formalisèrent pas et lui sourirent. Oliver reprit.

\- Nous avons rendez-vous avec Madame Castleman.

\- Elle nous a prévenue. Elle vous attend dans son bureau.

L'un des professeurs se tourna à nouveau vers William.

\- Je penses que tu connais le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha de la tête et se remit en marche. Oliver et Thea remercièrent les 2 professeurs et ils suivirent le petit garçon. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune père frappa à une porte. Après y avoir été invité, ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

\- Monsieur Queen. Mademoiselle. William.

\- Bonjour. Merci de nous recevoir.

\- C'est normal. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Ils s'installèrent et William prit place sur les genoux de son père. Madame Castleman sourit en le voyant se blottir contre l'adulte.

\- Je vous écoutes.

\- Comme vous le savez surement, j'ai à présent la garde total de William et il va rester vivre avec moi à Star City. Il va donc changer d'école. Mais comme c'est la fin de l'année, je me demandais de quelles manière cela allait se passer pour lui.

\- Je vais être honnête avec vous Monsieur Queen. Suite à ce qui s'est passer i jours, j'ai eu une longue conversations avec ses différents professeurs. Nous nous sommes mit d'accord sur une chose. William est un très bon élève. Il a eu d'excellentes notes toute au long de l'année. Et grâce à celles-ci, il passe sans problème son année.

\- C'est une bonnes nouvelle. Mais il y a encore un mois de cours et je ne voudrais pas qu'il ai des difficultés l'année prochaine.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Au court des 2 prochaines semaines, les élèves de sa classe vont revoir ce qu'ils ont vu au court de l'année. En ce qui concerne les 15 derniers jours, les professeurs se contente, comme chaque année, de faire des jeux avec eux.

\- Donc, il ne va rien râter au niveau des cours.

\- Absolument rien.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle lui sourit en voyant à quel point il était soulagé.

\- Savez-vous déjà dans quelle école il va aller ?

\- Non. Nous n'en avons pas encore parler.

\- Ce qui est normal.

Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sorti un dossier assez épais qu'elle tendit à Oliver. Son bras droit entourant son fils, il le prit de sa main gauche et grimaça légèrement quand la douleurs de son épaule se réveilla. Thea récupéra le dossier.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Merci.

\- Papa, il est blessé à l'épaule.

Madame Castleman se tourna vers lui et sourit en l'entendant pendre la parole pour la première fois depuis son arrivé.

\- Je suis sur qu'il va vite guérir.

William hocha de la tête en souriant. Oliver le serra un peu plus contre lui, avant de refaire face à la Directrice de l'école.

\- Le dossier que Mademoiselle Queen à en main, est celui de votre fils. Nous nous doutions qu'il allait quitter l'école. Nous avons donc décider de le préparer pour vous. William étant ici depuis la maternelle, tout y est.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et les trois Queen quittèrent le bureau après l'avoir saluer. Ils quittèrent l'école et retournèrent à la voiture. Ils étaient à peine assis à l'intérieur, que le téléphone d'Oliver sonna. Il le prit dans sa poche et décrocha en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

\- Salut Barry. Comment ça va ?

\- Très bien. Et vous trois, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui. Comment sais-tu que Thea est avec nous ?

\- Je viens d'appeler ton QG pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Je suis tomber sur Donna qui m'a dit que tu étais en déjà à Central City.

\- En effet.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On est tous chez Joe. Et il aimerait que vous veniez manger à la maison. Il a préparer une excellente blanquette de veau.

\- Je ne sais pas, Barry. Ce n'était pas prévu et on ne voudrait pas s'imposer.

\- T'en fait pas pour ça. Joe prépare toujours à manger pour un régiment. Il y a suffisamant pour tout le monde.

\- Je vois. Attends 2 secondes. Je demande à Thea et William.

Oliver se tourna vers sa sœur et son fils et leur parla de la proposition de Barry. Ils acceptèrent tout les deux.

\- C'est bon, Barry. On vient. Il faut juste que tu me donnes l'adresse.

\- Je te l'envoi par message.

\- Ok. Nous serons là dans quelques minutes. A tout de suite.

\- A tout de suite.

Oliver raccrocha et quelques seconde après, il reçu le message avec l'adresse de Joe. Ils mit son GPS en route et ils reprirent la route.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il se gara devant la maison du père d'adoption de Barry. Ils sortirent de la voiture et alors que William et Thea se dirigeaient vers les escaliers menant à la porte, Oliver contourna le véhicule et ouvrit le coffre. Surpris, les 2 plus jeunes Queen se tournèrent vers celui-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends nos médicaments.

Quand il les eu trouver, il se dirigea vers son fils et sa sœur. Il tendit les boites de cachets à Thea et sachant que William avait du mal avec les escaliers et ses béquilles, Oliver le prit dans ses bras. Ils montèrent les quelques marchent et Thea frappa à la porte, pendant que le jeune père redeposait son fils au sol. La porte s'ouvrit sur Joe qui les acceuillit avec un grand sourire. Ils entrèrent et ils se saluèrent tous. Ils s'installèrent table et Barry et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Au bout d'une demi heure, ils mangèrent la blanquette de veau préparer par Joe. Sachant que son fils ne mangeait que des plat préparer avec sa mère, Oliver le regarda et sourit quand il le vit sourire après qu'il ai goûter. Il donna les médicaments à William et prit les siens en même temps. A la fin du repas, Thea, Cailtlin et Iris insistèrent pour débarrasser et Cisco en profita pour se tourner vers Oliver.

\- J'ai terminer ce que tu m'a demander il y a quelques semaines.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui

\- C'est super. Merci beaucoup.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

\- Je passerais le prendre demain avant de rentrer à Star City.

\- Je l'ai avec.

Voyant qu'Oliver semblait surpris, il reprit.

\- Juste après que tu ai raccroché avec Barry, je lui ai demander si il pouvait m'emmener à Star Labs pour que je puise te le donner.

Il se leva et alla chercher un objet sur le meuble d'entrée. Il le donna ensuite à Oliver qui le regarda.

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus grand.

\- Au début, oui. Mais avec Curtis, nous avons réussi à le reduire à la taille d'un stylo.

\- C'est fantastique. Merci Cisco.

Ce dernier lui sourit et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. William qui se trouvait à côté de son père prit la parole.

\- C'est quoi, papa ?

\- Quelques chose qui va rendre ta tante très heureuse. Mais tu ne dois rien lui dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois d'abord aller voir une personne. Ensuite, je lui dirais.

\- D'accord.

\- D'ailleurs, si tu veux y aller, maintenant, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Oliver se tourna vers Barry, surpris. Voyant l'air surpris du jeune père, Flash reprit.

\- Cisco nous a tout expliquer avant que vous n'arriviez.

Oliver hocha de la tête.

\- Alors ? On se fait une petite virée à Hub city ?

\- Je …

Oliver se tourna vers son fils. Il ne voulait pas le laisser, mais d'un autre côté, il voulait que sa sœur soit enfin heureuse.

\- Tu veux bien que je te laisse ici, le temps que j'aille avec Barry à Hub City ?

\- C'est pour aller voir la personne pour tante Thea ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais tu vas revenir me chercher ?

Oliver savait que son fils avait peur de le perdre lui aussi. Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant son fils.

\- Je reviendrais toujours te chercher. Jamais je ne te laisserais seul. Je te le promets.

Il serra son fils contre lui et lui embrassa la tête.

\- Tu peux y aller, alors. Mais tu reviens vite, hein ?

\- Le plus vite possible.

Il relâcha son fils.

\- Tu ne dis rien à tante Thea, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Oliver se redressa et embrassa une nouvelle fois son fils sur la tête. Au moment où Barry se leva à son tour, les filles sortirent de la cuisine. Oliver se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Je dois aller quelques part avec Barry. Tu peux t'occuper de William en attendant ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Merci.

Avant qu'elle n'ai pu rajouter quoi que se soit, il l'embrassa sur la joue, et se rapprocha de son fils.

\- Tu es en sécurité, ici. Je me dépêche, je te le promets. Je t'aime.

William hocha de la tête en lui souriant et Oliver l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la tête avant de disparaitre avec Barry dans un flash rouge. Thea, surprise, se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

\- Vous savez où ils vont ?

\- Non.

\- Aucune idée.

Oliver et Barry arrivèrent dans un Flash dans une ruelle près d'un immeuble d'appartement. Ils sortirent de celle-ci et entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Ils prirent l'ascensseur jusqu'au 7ième étage. Arrivé à celui-ci, ils quittèrent l'appareil et se dirigèrent vers l'une des 2 portes. Ils frappèrent quelques coups contre celle-ci. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme qui sembla surpris en les voyant.

\- Oliver ? Barry ?

\- Salut, Roy.

Toujours aussi étonné, Roy les laissa entrer. Il les invita à se rendre au salon et à s'asseoir dans les canapés.

\- Il est arrivé quelques choses à Thea où à quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non rassure-toi.

Roy soupira, soulager.

\- Je peux vous offrir à boire ou quelque chose à manger ?

\- C'est gentil, mais non. On est juste passer en vitesse, son fils l'attend avec impatience.

En entendant ses mots, le jeune homme se tourna vers Oliver, surpris.

\- Ton fils ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard.

\- Ok.

Il s'installa à son tour dans un fauteuil.

\- Je vous écoutes. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

\- On aimerait que tu reviennes vivre à Star City.

\- Quoi ? Oliver, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Tout le monde me croit mort.

\- Je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai ceci avec moi. Il sorti le "stylo" de la poche de sa chemise et le tendit à Roy. Oliver, voyant l'interrogation dans le regard de son ami, lui expliqua.

\- Quand tu es venu i mois, je me suis rendu compte qu'avec Thea, vous vous aimiez encore. J'ai donc demander un service un Cisco et Curtis. Ils ont réussi à fabriquer cette appareil. Une fois activé, il te donne l'apparence d'une autre personne aux yeux de tous, sauf de tes proches.

\- Je …

Roy, incapable de dire quoi que se soit, se contenta de regarder l'objet qu'il tenait en main. Barry et Oliver lui laissèrent le temps de digérer l'information. Quand ce fut fait, le jeune homme reprit.

\- Je … Je sais pas quoi dire. C'est incroyable.

Oliver se releva et Barry en fit de même.

\- Prend le temps qu'il te faudra pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire. Cela va changer ta vie, une nouvelle fois.

Il fit une pause.

\- On va te laisser. À bientôt.

Ils quittèrent le salon et au moment où ils allaient ouvrir la porte, Roy vient vers eux presqu'en courant.

\- Vous pouvez attendre quelques minutes ?

Les 2 "héros" se tournèrent vers lui. Roy leur sourit.

\- Je dois juste prendre mes affaires.

\- Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Oui. J'aime Thea. Je veux pouvoir être avec elle.

Oliver lui sourit et ils retournèrent tout les 3 dans le salon.

\- Je me dépêche.

Il disparût de leur vue et fatigué par les 10 derniers jours, Oliver se réinstalla dans le canapé.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui. Je suis juste fatigué.

Barry acquiesa de la tête.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il décide de venir directement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, mais je l'esperais pour Thea.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Roy ne revienne quelques minutes plus tard, avec 2 grands sacs de voyage qu'il posa au sol. Oliver se leva et sa tête lui tourna. Il perdit l'équilibre et Barry le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'éffondre au sol. Roy se rapprocha en vitesse et ils aidèrent le jeune père à se réasseoir dans le canapé.

\- Tout va bien, Oliver ?

\- Oui, je me suis juste relevé trop vite.

\- Tu es sur ? Tu es vraiment pâle.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis juste fatigué.

Voyant que Roy était sceptique, Barry prit la parole.

\- On t'expliquera quand on sera chez Joe.

\- Joe ?

\- Mon père. Enfin celui qui m'a élevé. Thea est là-bas, ainsi que William.

\- William ?

\- C'est son fils.

Toujours surpris, Roy hocha de la tête et Oliver essaya de se relever. Barry l'en empêcha.

\- Reste encore un peu assis.

\- J'ai dis à William que je me dépêchais.

\- Je le sais. Mais repose-toi un peu, le temps que j'aille déposer les sacs devant chez Joe.

Oliver sorti ses clé de voiture de sa poche et les donna à Barry en acquiesant de la tête.

\- Mets-les directement dans ma voiture. Ce sera plus simple.

Barry hocha de la tête et se tourna vers Roy.

\- J'arrive. Empêche-le de se lever.

Encore tout aussi surpris qu'avant, ce dernier hocha de la tête. Barry récupéra ensuite les sacs et il disparut en une seconde. Oliver s'installa dans le fond du canapé et posa une main sur sa tête.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ?

\- Un peu. Mais ça va vite passer.

\- Tu veux quelques chose pour faire passer la douleur ?

\- Non. Ça va, c'est gentil.

Roy le laissa se reposer et il alla vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Quand il revient au salon, Barry était de retour et Oliver se levait doucement.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui. On peut y aller.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 1** **1**

Le jeune homme se rapprocha des 2 autres et Barry posa une main sur leur épaule avant de disparaître dans un flash. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur le péron de la maison de Joe. Les 2 plus jeunes se tournèrent vers Oliver, inquiet à l'idée qu'il fasse un nouveau malaise.

\- Arrêter de me regarder de cette manière. Je me sens mieux.

\- Si tu le dit.

Barry posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et avant qu'il ne l'ouvre, Oliver reprit.

\- Ne dites rien, s'il vous plaît.

Roy et Barry le regardèrent.

\- Ne dites rien pour mon malaise. Thea est assez inquiète comme ça et William est terrorisé à l'idée que je le laisse, moi aussi.

Ils acquiesèrent tout les deux, bien que Roy ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Barry ouvrit cette fois la porte et ils entrèrent tout les 3. William était assis sur le sol et il jouait au Playmobile avec Cisco, Wally et Joe pendant que les filles discutaient entre elle, installées dans les canapés, Thea dos à la porte. Oliver se dirigea tout de suite vers son fils qui l'acceuillit en souriant. Ce dernier se leva avec l'aide de Joe et Oliver le serra contre lui.

\- Ca va ? Je n'ai pas été trop long.

\- Non. Mais tu m'as quand même manquer.

\- Toi aussi.

Il lui embrassa le front et s'éloigna un peu de lui. William pu ainsi voir Barry et le nouvel arrivant. Joe qui c'était relevé ainsi que Cisco et Wally, se rapprocha de son "fils" et du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait avant de serrer la main de celui-ci.

\- Bonjour, je suis le détective Joe West. Bienvenue.

\- Merci

Thea, se retourna d'un bond quand elle entendit la voix de Roy. Elle se leva lentement et contourna le canapé. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

\- Bonjour Thea.

\- Roy.

Semblant enfin réaliser qu'il était bel et bien là devant elle, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et elle se jeta dans ses bras en hurlant presque son prénom. Il la serra contre lui, heureux de la retrouvée. Ils restèrent enlacer de longue minutes, sous le sourire des autres, avant de se séparer.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire. Qu'est-ce que tu ais là ?

\- Oliver et Barry sont venu me chercher.

Elle se tourna vers son frère et son ami. Le premier prit la parole.

\- Installons nous à table et je t'explique tout.

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir et William prit place sur les genoux de son père. Roy, bien qu'au courant qu'il avait un fils, ne put s'empêcher de les regarder, surpris. Oliver, comprenant l'étonnement de son ami, décida de les présenter.

\- William, je te présente Roy, un ami et le copain de tante Thea. Roy, je te présente mon fils, William.

\- Bonjour, William.

\- Bonjour.

William se tourna vers son père et lui murmura quelque chose. Oliver sourit en l'écoutant. Il hocha ensuite de la tête et William lui sourit à son tour. Curieuse, Iiris prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demander ?

\- Il voulait savoir si Roy connaissait notre secret.

Etonné, ce dernier demanda.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Oui. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir et qu'il sache que je serais toujours là pour le protéger. Je lui ai donc dis que j'étais Green Arrow et le reste de l'équipe l'a également fait. Il sait également pour Flash et son équipe.

\- Je vois.

Il regarda le père et le fils et sourit quand il vit le petit garçon se blottir contre son ami. Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là, qu'il manquait une personne.

\- Au fait, où est Felicity ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez inséparable.

Quand il vit le regard d'Oliver s'assombrir et toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui, il comprit qu'il c'était passer quelque chose. Alors qu'il allait poser une autre question, Thea posa une main sur sa cuisse. Il se tourna vers lui et elle lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui signifiant ainsi qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Bien qu'inquiet pour son amie absente, il ne dit rien d'autre et Thea demanda à son frère des explications concernant la présence de Roy.

\- Quand il est venu, i mois, on a tout de suite remarquer que vous aviez toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Quand il est reparti, j'ai profiter du fait que je venais voir William pour aller voir Cisco. Je savais qu'il était capable de beaucoup de choses, je lui ai donc demander si il n'y avait pas un moyen quelconque pour que tu puisses rester sans qu'on te reconnaisse. Ce qu'il a réussi à faire avec l'aide de Curtis.

\- Comment ?

Thea se tourna vers Cisco quand il prit la parole.

\- Nous avons créer un appareil qui permettra à Roy de rester à Star City. Nous, nous verrons Roy tel qu'il est maintenant, mais pour toutes les autres personnes, ce sera un autre jeune homme.

\- C'est génial.

Cisco se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Tu as l'appareil ?

\- Non, je l'ai donner à Roy.

Ce dernier le sorti de sa poche. A la demande de Cisco, il appuya sur le "bouton" du "stylo". Tout le monde le regarda et ils furent étonné de voir qu'il ne c'était absolument rien passer. Voyant que tout le monde se tournait vers lui, Cisco reprit aussitôt.

\- Va te regarder dans le miroir de l'entrée.

Roy fit ce qu'il lui demandait et quand il vit son reflet, il resta bouche bée. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme de son âge, les cheveux un peu plus foncé que les sien. Ses yeux avaient également foncé et il était un peu plus rond au niveau du visage.

\- Waouh.

Cisco qui l'avait suivi, prit une photo instantanée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est incroyable.

Thea se leva à son tour et elle regarda le miroir. Dans un premier temps, elle fut incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Quand elle eu réaliser que c'était belle et bien Roy face à elle, elle sourit et l'enlaça.

\- Tu es toujours aussi beau.

Il la regarda un court instant avant déclarer de rire, suivit de prêt par les autres. Ils se réinstallèrent à table. Roy se tourna vers lui le jeune scientifique.

\- Merci Cisco. Merci beaucoup.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire et Thea se releva avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle retourna ensuite à sa place et embrassa également son frère pour le remercier à son tour. Cisco reprit.

\- Pour le moment, il n'y a que nous qui te voyons sous ton apparence normal. Pour que les autres puisses continuer de te voir en "toi-même", tu devras à nouveau appuyer sur le "stylo" dans une pièce fermé.

\- Je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne, mais tu as dut passer énormement temps dessus. Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place.

Ils se sourirent et ils continuèrent un peu de discuter. Vers 21 heures 30, voyant que William s'était endormi contre lui, Oliver décida qu'il était temps pour eux de laisser leurs amis.

\- Il est encore tôt, tu es sur que vous ne voulez pas rester encore un peu ?

\- Oui. William s'endors et nous devons encore trouver un Hôtel.

\- L'Hôtel ? Et puis quoi encore. Il y a des chambres à Stars Labs. Vous pouvez vous y installer.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Evidement.

\- Merci.

Oliver se leva en maintenant son fils contre lui et Thea et Roy se levèrent à leurs tour. Ils remercièrent leur hôte. Joe leurs sourit.

\- Revenez quand vous voulez. Quoi que, j'espère que la prochaine fois, nous aurons l'occasion de gouter le poulet cordon bleu d'Oliver.

Ce dernier sourit à son tour.

\- Donna ?

\- Oui. Elle dit qu'il est à tomber.

\- Dans ce cas, j'en ferais la prochaine fois que vous viendrez à Star City.

\- Attention, ce n'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Ils se sourirent. Sans que personnes ne s'y attendent, Barry disparut dans un flash et quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut avec 5 caisses à bananes.

\- J'ai remarquer que William aimait les Playmobiles. Joe m'en avait offert plein quand j'avais son âge. J'allais les donner, mais comme tu as William, autant qu'il les garde pour lui. Il y a également des voiture et un garage automobile.

Oliver sourit à Barry.

\- Merci. C'est très gentil. Il va beaucoup aimer.

\- Y a pas de quoi. En revanche, vu que ton coffre est déjà bien rempli, je vais aller les déposer à Star City.

Barry lui proposa ensuite de les emmener directement chez lui et Oliver accepta volontiers. Il lui confia la clé de chez lui que Thea sorti de la poche du jeans de son frère. Le jeune homme disparut à nouveau et Oliver, Roy et Thea en profitèrent pour souhaiter une bonne soirée à Joe et Wally, ceux-ci restant sur place. Barry réapparut et rendit les clé à la jeune femme. Ils finirent par tous quitter les lieux, saluant une dernière fois les 2 hommes West.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roy gara la voiture d'Oliver à côté de celles de Caitlin et d'Iris. Barry sorti de celle de sa petite amie et Cisco de celle de sa meilleure amie. Thea et Roy sortirent à leur tour et elle aida Oliver à sortir, celui-ci tenant toujours William qui ne c'était pas réveillé. Barry, Cisco et Roy s'occupèrent de prendre les sacs des Queen et de l'ancien partenaire d'Arrow. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire, après que Caitlin est taper le code. Ils prirent l'ascensseur et ils descendirent directement à l'étage des chambres. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la première chambre, Oliver déposa doucement son fils dans le lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures et son pantalon, avant de le couvrir de la couverture. Il lui embrassa le front et se redressa. Il se rapprocha de ses amis et de sa sœur.

\- Merci de nous héberger.

\- Il n'y pas de quoi.

Il leur sourit et il se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Tu pourrais rester avec William juste le temps que je prenne une douche et ensuite m'aider à changer mon pansement.

\- Bien sur.

Oliver lui sourit et Iris leur indiqua où se trouvait la cuisine. Oliver les remercia encore une fois de leur permettre de rester ici pour la nuit et l'équipe de Flash les laissa. Oliver attrapa son sac et le posa sur l'un des meubles de la pièce. Il en sorti des vêtements pour la nuit. Il retourna près de son fils et lui embrassa le front. Il alla vers sa sœur et Roy.

\- Je me dépêche.

\- Prend ton temps. On reste près de lui, ne t'en fait pas.

Il leur sourit et il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain. Il posa ses affaires sur le meuble et se déshabilla. Il entra sous la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en sorti vétu seulement d'un pantalon de nuit. A la demande de sa sœur, il s'installa sur l'une des 2 chaises présentes dans la pièce et elle lui retira son pansement. Elle désinfecta la blessure et elle lui refit ensuite un pansement. Quand elle eut fini, ils se relevèrent et il l'embrassa sur la joue en la remerciant. La jeune femme quitta ensuite la chambre avec Roy, laissant seul son frère avec son fils. Oliver se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea dans celui-ci. Il se rapprocha de son fils et le serra contre lui avant de lui embrasser le front. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, épuisé.

Oliver se gara et grimaça en voyant les journalistes qui étaient présents, retenu par des policiers. Il détacha sa ceinture et il sorti de la voiture en même temps que Thea et Roy, qui avaient tenu à les accompagner. Il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière. Voyant que son fils ne semblait pas vouloir sortir, Oliver posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois y aller.

William ne répondit rien et sortit doucement de la voiture. Thea lui tendit ses béquilles, mais il refusa de les prendre. Il tendit les bras vers son père et, comprenant le besoin de son fils d'être "rassuré", Oliver le prit dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la dizaine de personne présentes et le prêtre qui se trouvait déjà devant le lieux où la cérémonie allait avoir lieu. Une fois arrivé, william s'aggripa à son père et il commença à pleurer en voyant le trou fait dans la terre. Oliver se contenta de lui caresser le dos et de lui embrasser le front, sachant que dans ces moment-là, il n'y avait par grand-chose à faire ou à dire. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cerceuil arriva et le prêtre commença la cérémonie. Quand celle-ci fut finie, Oliver se rapprocha et se baissa. Il déposa son fils et il prit un peu de terre en demandant à William de faire la même chose. Ils la jetèrent ensuite sur le cercuil qui avait été descendu. Oliver la remercia de lui avoir donner un fils et William réussit, entre 2 sanglots, à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Le jeune homme se releva et reprit son fils dans ses bras. Il se rapprocha de Thea et Roy et ils prirent la direction de la voiture. Ils n'en étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mêtres quand quelqu'un appela Oliver.

\- Monsieur Queen ?

Ce dernier se retourna et se retrouva face à une femme d'environs 60 ans. Elle portait une robe noire lui arrivant au niveau de ses genoux.

\- Je suis désoler de vous importuner, surtout en de telles circonstance, mais j'aimerais pouvoirs vous parlez un instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? J'aimerais emmener mon fils, loin de ce lieu.

\- Je comprend. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Sa mère vient d'être enterré. A votre avis, comment va-t-il ?

Comprenant la réaction du jeune père, la femme s'excusa.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je suis … enfin j'étais la propriétaire de Samantha. Je me suis dit, que peut-être que votre fils voudrait récupéré quelqu'unes de ses affaires.

Surpris, Oliver ne su quoi dire. Il regarda la femme face à lui et lui sourit.

\- Oh. Je suis désoler. C'est juste que …

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je comprend que tout cela soit dure pour vous et William. Je vais vous laissez mon numero de téléphone. Appelez-moi si vous le souhaitez.

\- Merci.

Oliver lui sourit légèrement et elle donna à Thea un petit papier avec son numero de téléphone. Elle les laissa ensuite. Les 3 Queen et Roy allèrent jusqu'à la voiture et Thea ouvrit la portière pour son frère. Celui-ci déposa son fils à l'interieur, avant de l'attacher. Quand il voulu se redresser, William s'agrippa à sa chemise.

\- Me laisse pas.

\- Jamais.

Il lui embrassa le front.

\- Je vais juste aller dire un mot aux journalistes et je reviens vers toi.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Je te le promets.

Il lui embrassa encore une fois le front et il se redressa. Thea le remplaça au côté de William et il se dirigea furieux vers les journalistes.

Le matin même, il avait appris que depuis 2 jours, Felicity était traitée de manière ignoble par ceux-ci, suite à la révélation qu'avait fait Samantha. Ils disaient que la jeune femme avait quitter Oliver à cause de son fils et cela énervait grandement le jeune père. C'était lui le fautif, pas elle.

Quand il arriva près d'eux, ceux-ci se turent et avant que l'un d'entre eux ne lui pose une question, il prit la parole d'un ton froid.

\- Je vais être clair. Continuer de nous harceler, ma famille et moi, et je vous jure que je porte plainte pour harcèlement. En ce qui concerne ma rupture, cela ne vous regarde pas. Arrêter de la traiter de cette manière, où je vous assure que vous aurez de grave problème. Foutez-lui la paix.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et retourna vers la voiture, laissant les journalistes surpris par temps de colère chez lui. En arrivant près du véhicule, il lança les clé à Roy.

\- Tu peux conduire, stp.

\- Bien sur.

Oliver le remercia et monta à l'arrière, pour s'installer à côté de son fils. Thea ferma la portière du côté de l'enfant et prit place à l'avant. Le jeune père se pencha vers son fils et lui essuya les joues. Il lui embrassa ensuite le front.

\- Je n'ai pas été trop long.

William secoua la tête de gauche à droite et son père lui sourit. Il boucla sa ceinture et prit la main de son fils dans la sienne. Roy démarra la voiture et ils retournèrent à Stars Labs.

Peu avant 15 heures, le quatuor reprit la route après avoir remercier leur amis pour leurs hospitaliter. Roy reprit le volant et il suivit les indications d'Oliver pour aller à l'ancienne maison de William. Ce dernier n'avait presque rien dit de la journée, et même s'il comprenait, il était inquiet pour son fils. Quand il lui avait demander si il voulait aller quelques affaires à lui et des photos de sa mère, William avait acquieser de la tête et Oliver avait appeler la propriétaire de Samantha qui leur avait donner rendez-vous à 15 heures.

Roy arrêta la voiture et les 3 adultes en descendirent. Oliver contourna celle-ci et il ouvrit la portière de son fils. Celui-ci était toujours attaché et il regardait droit devant lui. Oliver défit la sécurité.

\- Regarde-moi, William.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et Oliver posa une main sur sa joue et le força à se tourner vers lui.

\- Je sais que c'est dur de revenir ici. Mais je ne peux pas choisir pour toi ce que tu veux garder. Je te promets de rester à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que nous ressortions.

Le petit garçon laissa quelques larmes couler le long de ses joues et il se jeta presque dans les bras de son père. Oliver le prit dans ses bras et Roy garda les béquilles en mains. Ils passèrent la barrière et montèrent les quelques marches du péron où se trouvait la propriétaire. Celle-ci rentra dans la maison et William s'aggripa encore plus à son père.

\- Je vais avec lui dans sa chambre.

Roy et Thea acquiesèrent de la tête et Oliver monta les escaliers. Une fois en haut, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et il y entra. Il posa William sur son lit et ce dernier refusa de le lâcher.

\- Je reste avec toi. Je te le promets.

Son fils le relâcha et Oliver lui sourit.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je prenne.

Oliver prit les affaires que son fils lui indiquait et il mit le tout dans un sac qu'il trouvait dans le placard de William. Quelques minutes plus tard, il appela Roy pour qu'il prenne le sac pendant qu'il reprenait son fils dans ses bras. Une fois en bas, Thea leur dit qu'elle avait récupéré des photos de Samantha et William. Oliver la remercia. Il demanda à son fils si il souhaitait prendre autre chose et ce dernier lui répondit que non. Ils rejoignirent la propriétaire dans le hall et Oliver la remercia. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui donna une grande caisse en plastique noire.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 1** **2**

\- Il y a un mois environs, Samantha m'a donner cette boite en me faisant promettre de vous la donner, si jamais il lui arrivait quelques choses.

\- Merci.

Ils saluèrent la vielle dame et ils quittèrent la maison. Ils mirent le tout dans le coffre, sauf la boite en plastique. Oliver s'installa, à nouveau, à l'arrière et il posa la boite à ses côtés. Roy mit le moteur en marche et ils prirent la route pour rentrer chez eux. Epuiser par toute les émotions de la journée, William s'endornit au bout d'une demi heure. Oliver le regarda pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à ouvrir la caisse. Le couvercle à peine enlever, il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Des photos. Des centaines de photo. Il en attrapa quelques une et sourit en voyant que sur chacune d'entre elles, il y avait son fils, à fifférents âge. Quand il tomba sur une photo de William à sa naissance, il sourit et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Thea qui le regardait par le rétroviseur interne s'inquiéta pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des photos de William depuis sa naissance.

Il lui tendit la photo qu'il fixait quelques instant plus tôt. Elle se tourna et la prit. Elle la regarda en souriant.

\- Il te ressemblait déjà beaucoup.

Oliver se contenta de lui sourire et elle lui rendit la photo. Oliver continua de regarder les photos durant le reste du trajet.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait fini par devenir complètement folle, elle lui avait fait un magnifique cadeau en plus de son fils. Il n'avait certe, pas eu l'occasion de voir son fils grandir, mais au moins, elle lui avait permis, grâce à ses photos, de voir quelle vie son fils avait eu. Peu avant leur arrivé à Star City vers 19 heures, William se réveilla. Etant donner l'heure, Oliver préféra demander à William ce qu'il voulait manger. Il sourit en acquiesant de la tête, quand celui-ci lui demanda si il pouvait manger des spaghetti à la bolognèse.

\- On peut inviter les autres ? Comme ça, on pourra leur faire la surprise pour Roy.

\- C'est une excellente idée.

Oliver fut soulager de voir que son fils semblait aller un peu mieux que quelques heures plus tôt. A la demande du petit garçon, Thea appela le QG pour savoir si cela leur tentait de venir chez Oliver pour passer la soirée ensemble autour d'un bon plat de spaghetti qu'Oliver allait préparer. Toute l'équipe accepta, bien qu'ils durent convaincre Felicity de venir également.

Oliver demanda à Roy de faire un petit détour vers le supermarcher. Celui-ci acquiesa et Thea se tourna legèrement vers son frère.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu aller au magasin ?

\- J'ai besoin de quelques trucs pour la sauce.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu as besoin. J'irais le chercher pendant que vous m'attendrez dans la voiture.

\- Merci.

Il lui donna la liste de ce qu'il lui fallait et elle sorti de la voiture quand Roy se gara sur le parking du magasin. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard et ils reprirent la route vers le loft.

\- Il y a quoi dans la caisse, papa ?

\- Un autre cadeau de la part de ta maman.

Voyant le regard triste, mais surpris de son fils, Oliver lui répondit en souriant.

\- Des photos de toi.

Oliver rouvrit la boite qu'il avait fermer une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Il prit quelques clichés et les donna à son fils. Celui-ci les regarda et les rendit à son père.

\- Pourquoi elle te les a donner ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'imagine qu'elle voulait que je connaisse un peu ta vie.

William lui sourit doucement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Roy se gara dans le parking soutterain du loft. Ils descendirent de la voiture et Thea récupéra les béquilles dans le coffre avant de les donner à son neveu. Les 2 hommes prirent les sac dans le coffre et Thea récupéra la boite avec les photos. Ils prirent ensuite l'ascensseur et ils montèrent au dernier étage. Arrivé à celui-ci, Oliver sortit les clés de sa poche et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Ils posèrent leur affaires près des escaliers où se trouvait les caisses à bananes rempli de jeu que Barry avait apporter la veille au soir, et le sac de course sur le plan de travail. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'interphone sonna. Oliver regarda l'écran et il ouvrit la porte en voyant qu'il s'agissait de ses amis. Les 3 adultes sourirent quand William demanda à Roy de se cacher pour leur faire la surprise. Celui-ci accepta et il se dirigea vers la petite pièce du fond qui servait de petite réserve. Quelques instant plus tard, on frappa à la porte et Thea alla ouvrir pendant qu'Oliver commençait à sortir des verres de l'armoire. Ils se saluèrent tous et, comme ils s'y attendaient tous, Oliver et Felicity se saluèrent de loin en se regardant à peine. Donna se rapprocha de William et se baissa à sa hauteur.

\- Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ?

\- Ca va.

Elle lui sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers l'ex-fiancé de sa fille.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tant mieux. En tout cas, merci pour l'invitation.

\- A vrai dire, c'est une idée de William.

\- Ah oui.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le petit garçon et ce dernier sourit avant de s'expliquer.

\- On a une surprise pour tout le monde.

\- J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est.

\- Moi aussi.

Oliver se tourna vers la petit pièce et parla un peu plus fort.

\- C'est bon. Tu peux venir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme et personne ne comprit de qui il s'agissait. En voyant que personnes ne semblait réagir, Oliver se souvient de ce que Cisco leur avait dit la veille. Il se tourna vers Roy.

\- Le stylo.

Il comprit le message et il le sorti de sa poche avant d'appuyer dessus. À la surprise de tout le monde, sauf des 3 Queen, le jeune homme devant eux disparut pour laisser la place à Roy. Felicity porta les 2 mains à sa bouche avant de se mettre à courir vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Mon dieu, Roy. Je suis contente de te voir.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle le relâcha et lui sourit avant de laisser sa place à Laurel et Dig. Le reste du groupe se contentèrent de lui sourire, ne le connaissant pas vraiment. Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés et sur des chaise et Thea expliqua la situation à tout le monde. Ils furent tous heureux pour le jeune homme. La jeune femme aida ensuit son frère à donner à boire à leur invité et quand ils eurent fini, Oliver commença à faire la sauce. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et tout le monde remarqua que Felicity ne cessait pas de regarder Oliver. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se leva et elle se dirigea vers celui-ci qui était toujours occupé en cuisine. Ce dernier, concentré, ne l'entendit pas s'approcher.

\- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dis l'autre jour ?

Surpris de l'entendre si proche de lui, il se tourna vers elle.

\- J'ai dit beaucoup de choses ce jour-là.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ne t'ai pas pardonner parce que je ne t'aime pas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et retourna à la préparation de sa sauce. Elle ne le laissa pas "fuir". Elle se plaça entre lui et la cuisinière.

\- Répond-moi, Oliver. Tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Je t'ai fais souffrir, je le sais. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis sincèrement désoler. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si tu ne peux pas me pardonner, c'est que tu ne m'aimes plus. Du moins, plus comme avant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas quitter parce que tu m'a menti. Mais parce que tu ne m'as pas fait confiance.

Elle fit une pause et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, Oliver. Plus que tout au monde. J'ai besoin de temps. Ton manque de confiance en moi est tellement …

Voyant que William se rapprochait d'eux, elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se tourna vers lui au moment où celui-ci appela son père.

\- Papa ?

Oliver se tourna à son tour et sourit à son fils.

\- Oui, mon grand.

\- J'ai mal à la tête.

Oliver se rapprocha de lui inquiet et souffla de soulagement de s'éloigner de la jeune femme, bien que sa dernière phrase le rassurait au plus au point. Il se baissa à la hauteur de son fils.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Pas longtemps.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit passée, sans soublié les émotions de la journée. Je vais te donner l'un des médicaments que le medecin m'a donner pour ta tête.

William acquiesa de la tête et Oliver lui embrassa le front avant de se relever. Il se rapprocha du frigo et ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouvait au-dessus de celui-ci. Il prit une petite boite et l'ouvrit. Il prit un cachet en main avant de tout remettre en place et il rempli un verre d'eau. Il retourna près de son fils et il lui prit une béquille le temps qui avale le cachet. Ce dernier lui rendit le verre et Oliver lui redonna sa béquille. Oliver lui embrassa un nouvelle fois le front.

\- Si tu as encore mal à la tête dans quelques minutes,dis-le moi. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Va te reassoir, j'ai bientôt fini.

\- Je dois aller au toilette.

\- Alors, vas-y.

Oliver le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Il retourna vers la cuisinière et il attrapa sa cuillère en bois. Felicity la lui reprit des mains et la reposa sur le plan de travail.

\- On n'a pas fini de parler.

Il se tourna vers elle. Il allait reprendre la parole quand sa vue se brouilla et que tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. Il posa une main sur le meuble derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Quand elle le vit blanchir et perdre l'équilibre, elle se rapprocha de lui.

\- Oliver.

Elle l'aida à rester debout et le groupe se tourna vers eux quand ils entendirent l'inquiètude dans la voix de la jeune femme. Dig se leva en vitesse et il vient aider la jeuen femme. Roy les rejoignit et il prit la place de la jeune femme qui, inquiète lui prépara un verre d'eau pendant que les garçons aidaient Oliver à s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés.

\- Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué.

\- Hier aussi, tu étais juste fatigué.

Oliver foudroya Roy du regard et ce dernier grimaça. Thea regarda son petit ami.

\- Comment ça, hier aussi ? Il n'a eu aucun malaise.

Elle se tourna vers on frère.

\- Tu as eu un malaise ?

\- Je me suis relevé trop vite, c'est tout.

\- C'est ça, oui. Prend-moi pour une douille.

Il lui sourit et Felicity se rapprocha de lui en lui donnant un verre d'eau. Il la remercia et but quelques gorgées.

\- Tu nous expliques ?

Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit son fils revenir. Il regarda ses amis.

\- Ne lui dites rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Ils acquisèrent tous de la tête. William arriva près d'eux et il s'installa sur les jambes de son père. Il se blotti contre lui et Oliver lui embrassa la tête.

\- Ca va mieux ta tête ?

\- Oui. Mais je suis fatigué.

\- Je sais. La sauce est prête et les pâtes sont dans l'eau.

\- Je vais aller voir si elles sont cuites.

Quentin se dirigea vers la cuisine, remua un peu la sauce et il vérifia la cuisson des féculents. Leyla et Donna allèrent mettre la table et quelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent à table. Oliver prit ses médicaments ainsi que ceux de son fils et il prit place à son tour. Il donna les géllules à son fils et ils les avalèrent en même temps. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas, alors qu'Oliver allait commencer à débarrasser la table, Felicity se leva et l'obligea à se reassoir.

\- Reste assis. On s'en occupe.

Il allait répliquer, mais le regard mécontent que tout le monde lui lança, le dissuada. Il leva les mains en l'air, signe qu'il acceptait de rester assis. Les filles se levèrent et elles débarrassèrent la table. Elles mirent le tout dans le lave-vaisselle et elles retournèrent s'asseoir à table en souriant en voyant que William avait quitter sa chaise pour les genoux de son père. Il était blotti, bien au chaud dans les bras d'Oliver et il commençait à s'endormir. Elles prirent part à la conversation en court. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Thea se leva et se dirigea vers le congélateur. Elle en sorti 2 gros pots de glace. Un à la vanille et l'autre au chocolat. Elle les posa sur la table et elle alla ensuite prendre des bols et des cuillère. Elle servit tout le monde en fonction de leur préférence, sauf Oliver qui n'avait plus faim et William qui avait fini par s'endormir contre son père. Vers 22h30, tout le monde parti après avoir remercier leur hôte et Felicity surpris tout le monde en embrassant Oliver sur la joue et ils se dirent que finalement, tout n'était pas perdu pour eux. Toujours aussi surpris, Oliver ne réagit pas, mais un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Thea et Roy, épuisé par les dernières 24 heures, acceptèrent de rester dormir au loft pour la nuit. Ils allaient prendre l'ancienne chambre d'Oliver, celui-ci dormant à présent dans la chambre de Thea. Roy monta les sac en haut et la jeune femme, béquilles en main, resta aux côtés de son frère pendant qu'il montait les escaliers en maintenant son fils contre lui. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, retira la couverture du lit et le jeune couple lui souhaita une bonne nuit, après être sur qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

Une fois seul, Oliver posa son fils dans le lit et il le déshabilla avant de le mettre en pyjama, puis de le couvrir de la fine couverture. Épuisé, le petit garçon ne se réveilla pas. Oliver alla vite prendre une douche et quand il eut fini, il s'habilla d'un caleçon et d'un simple t-shirt avant de rejoindre son fils dans le lit. Il se figea quand William bougea. Il sourit quand celui-ci vient se blottir contre lui. Il le serra contre lui et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit à son tour.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard.

Oliver ouvrit doucement les yeux et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le réveillé. Il regarda l'heure et il grimaça en voyant qu'il était 8h15. Il se tourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt quand il entendi qu'on frappait contre la porte d'entrée. Ne voulant pas que son fils soit réveiller à cause du bruit, il se leva, enfila un tee-shirt et il sorti de sa chambre. En passant devant celle de William, il vérifia que celui-ci dormait toujours et il sourit en constatant que c'était le cas. Arrivé au haut des escaliers, il pesta silencieusement quand il entendit qu'on frappait à nouveau. Il se dépêcha de descendre les marches et il ouvrit la porte. Il se figea, surpris, en voyant qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Bonjour, Oliver.

\- Sarah ? Ray ?

Ses 2 amis étaient devant lui, accompagner de Kendra et de 4 autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, dont un petit garçon, mais dont il pensait connaître le nom. Toujours aussi surpris, il ne réagit que lorsque Sarah lui demanda si ils pouvaient entrer. Il s'écarta un peu et les laissa passer. Il referma la porte et il serra Sarah dans ses bras. Celle-ci lui présenta les 4 personnnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Oliver, je te présente le Professeur Martin Stein.

\- Professeur.

Il lui serra la main et le vieille homme lui sourit.

\- Jefferson Jackson.

Ce dernier avança et ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Appelez-moi Jax.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et Sarah lui présenta le dernier membre, le Capitaine Rip Hunter.

\- Appeler-moi Rip et voici mon fils Jonas.

Il regarda le petit garçon et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Jonas.

\- Bonjour, monsieur.

\- Appelle-moi Oliver et tu peux me tutoyer.

Suite à ses paroles, Ray proposa à tout le monde de se tutoyer. Ils acceptèrent tous. Le jeune père se tourna vers Sarah.

\- Quand est-ce que vous êtes rentrer ?

\- Il y a une demi-heure.

\- Et vous êtes venu me voir au lieu d'aller chez vos proches ?

Tout le monde comprit son interrogation et ils se tournèrent vers Sarah et Ray.

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, on voulait savoir pourquoi le mariage avait été repousser.

Elle avait à peine terminer sa phrase, qu'ils remarquèrent tous l'expression de douleurs qui passa sur le visage d'Oliver. Sarah posa un main sur le bras de son ex-petit ami.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il se dégagea doucement et se rapprocha de l'évier où il commença à préparer du café.

\- Le mariage n'a pas été repousser, il a été annulé. Felicity et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

\- Quoi ?

Ray et Sarah se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas. Ils étaient pourtant si heureux avant qu'ils ne partent. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, Oliver se retourna vers eux, le café étant en train de couler.

\- Je viens juste de me lever. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vite aller prendre une douche.

Encore trop perturbé par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, Sarah et Ray ne réagirent pas et le Professeur Stein lui répondit de prendre son temps. Oliver leur dit de faire comme chez eux et il remonta à l'étage. Il prit une douche en vitesse et il s'habilla après s'être sécher. Il sorti de sa chambre et il s'arrêta en voyant son fils à 4 pattes sur le sol, déjà habillé, en train de regarder en bas. Il se rapprocha de lui et s'agenouilla.

\- Bonjour, mon grand.

Le petit garçon ne regarda même pas vers son père.

\- Chut, papa. Il y a quelqu'un en bas.

Oliver sourit de voir son fils agir de cette manière.

\- Je le sais.

William tourna la tête vers son père.

\- Tu les connais ?

\- Oui. Ce sont des amis à moi. Ils sont arrivé i quart d'heure. Je suis juste monter prendre une douche pour me réveiller.

William le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui sourire et de se relever. Oliver en fit autant et il serra son fils dans ses bras.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars.

\- C'est super. Ca fait 4 jours que tu n'en fais plus.

William acquiesa de la tête en souriant. Oliver lui embrassa la tête.

 **\- Allez viens. Je vais te présenter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous.

Voici le chapitre suivant. J'attend avec impatience vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 13**

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et avant de les descendre, Oliver s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils.

\- Avant que je n'oublie, les personnes qui sont en bas connaissent mon secret et celui de Barry.

\- D'accord.

Ils descendirent et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres à la cuisine. Ceux-ci les regardèrent arrivé, étonné de voir un enfant avec Oliver.

\- William, je te présente Ray Palmer, Kendra Sanders, Jefferson Jackson, le Capitaine Rip Hunter et son fils Jonas, le Professeur Stein et Sarah Lance.

\- Comme Laurel et Quentin ?

Oliver regarda son fils.

\- Oui. Sarah est la sœur de Laurel.

William acquiesa de la tête et se tourna vers les amis de son père.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, William.

Oliver sourit et reprit en direction des adultes.

\- Je vous présente William, mon fils.

Ray et Sarah se figèrent en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il reprit contenance avant elle.

\- Ton fils ?

\- Oui. Ecouter, c'est une longue histoire, je vous expliquerez tout plus tard. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'il vit avec moi depuis 2 semaines. Ils acquisèrent tous.

\- Vous avez déjà pris votre petit déjeuner ?

\- Non. Nous sommes directement venu ici.

\- Dans ce cas. Des pancakes, ça vous tente ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Alors, c'est parti.

Oliver prépara les pancakes et William vient vers lui.

\- Dis, papa ?

\- Oui.

\- Eux aussi se sont des héros.

Oliver lui sourit et regarda vers ses amis qui le regardait, étonné, de la question du petit garçon. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son fils.

\- Oui.

\- Ils ont des costumes aussi, alors ?

\- Et bien, tu n'as cas leur demander.

William acquiesa de la tête et il s'installa à table, aux côtés des invités de son père. Il parla avec eux et il cria presque de joie quand Ray lui promit de lui montrer son costume d'Atom et quand Firestorm promit de fusioner devant lui. Oliver le regarda en souriant et quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble. Quand ils eurent fini, William demanda à son père si il pouvait montrer sa chambre à Jonas. Il accepta et après avoir également eu l'accord de Rip, les 2 enfants montèrent à l'étage. La porte à peine ouverte, Sarah se tourna vers Oliver et lui demanda des explications. Ce dernier, bien qu'il ne voulait pas y repenser, expliqua toute l'histoire. Quand il eu fini, Sarah et Ray était bouche-bée et les 4 autres personnes ne savaient pas quoi dire.

\- Elle t'a quitter à cause de William ? J'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Elle ne m'a pas quitter à cause de lui, mais parce que je lui ai menti.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, Oliver. Laurel m'a expliquez que quand Felicity et toi avez quitter la ville i an, elle aidait l'équipe sans te le dire et que tu lui avais pardonner. Alors pourquoi ne peut-elle pas le faire, alors que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était protéger ton fils.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais en revenge, c'est que mon fils à besoin de moi et qu'il est, avec Thea, ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.

\- Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Sarah.

Ne voulant plus en parler, Oliver se leva et commença à débarrasser la table. Kendra et Jax se levèrent à leur tour et ils l'aidèrent. Sarah, ayant bien compris qu'Oliver ne voulait plus en parler, ne dit plus rien, mais elle se promit d'interroger Felicity sur les véritables raisons de sa ruptures avec le jeune père. Quand la table fut entièrement vidée, Oliver leur proposa de téléphoner à leur amis et de leur demander de venir au loft pour leur faire la surprise. Ils acceptèrent tous, heureux de pouvoirs revoir leurs proches. Oliver prit son protable et il appela tout le monde. Ils acceptèrent tous de venir, y compris leurs amis de Central City. Il n'y avait que Felicity qu'Oliver n'avait pas réussi à joindre. Il lui avait donc laisser un message.

Peu avant 11 heures, Oliver appela son fils et Jonas et leurs demanda de descendre, pour être présent au moment où les autres arriveraient. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous installer dans les canapés en train de discuter, ils entendirent frapper à la porte. William se leva en courant et il attendit que son père le rejoignent avant d'ouvrir la porte sur Thea, Roy et les Diggle.

\- Tante Thea.

Il se blotti contre elle.

\- Bonjour, mon grand. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

Il la relâcha et au moment où la jeune femme allait embrasser son frère, elle vit Sarah, Ray et les 5 autres invité de son frère. Elle poussa un cri de joie et se précipita en courant vers Sarah, qu'elle sera dans ses bras, tandis qu'Oliver, William et Roy grimaçèrent suite au cris aigu qu'elle venait d'hurler. Elle serra ensuite Ray dans ses bras et elle salua les autres d'un simple bonjour. Roy serra à son tour Ray et Sarah et avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit d'autre, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Oliver ouvrit et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Team Flash au grand complet. Il les salua et les laissa entrer. Ils furent tout aussi surpris que Thea, mais, contrairement à elle, ils furent plus discret. Ils serrèrent leurs amis contre dans leurs bras et on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Oliver ouvrit pour la troisième fois, la porte. Donna, Curtis et Felicity entrèrent. Ils saluèrent Oliver et comme à son habitude, Donna le serra contre elle.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri.

\- Bonjour Donna.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue et recula. Oliver serra la main de Curtis et il salua son ex-fiançée. Celle-ci lui sourit.

\- Je suis désoler de ne pas t'avoir répondu, j'étais sous la douche et quand j'ai vu que j'avais un appel en absence, je suis tout de suite venue. J'étais sur le point d'arrivée, quand maman m'a appelée pour aller la chercher. Nous avons croisé Curtis en bas.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Heureux que tu sois là.

Ils se sourirent. Donna et Curtis serrèrent tout le monde dans leurs bras, excepté les 5 personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils se contentèrent de les saluer. Felicity quand à elle serra dans un premier temps Ray dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers Sarah. Au moment où elle allait également la serrer contre elle, la plus jeune des Lance recula et se contenta de lui dire bonjour. Surprise, Felicity ne dit rien et elle salua les autres personnes.

Oliver jeta un regard presque furieux à Sarah et se tourna vers Donna.

\- Quentin n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non. Il avait rendez-vous avec Laurel, ils devaient aller chercher la voiture de celle-ci chez le garagiste. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et lui sourit. Ils s'installèrent tous dans les canapés et les chaises qui avaient été placé dans le salon. Ayant fait les courses la veille, Oliver fut soulager d'avoir suffisamant de boissons. Il servit tout le monde avec l'aide de William et Jonas et il sourit en voyant que les garçons s'entendaient très bien.

Alors que la moitié de ses invités étaient servis, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et il salua Laurel et Quentin. Ceux-ci entrèrent dans le loft et s'arrêtèrent en voyant Sarah. Laurel finit par se précipité vers sa petite sœur et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée.

\- Toi aussi.

Elles restèrent enlaçées jusqu'à ce que Quentin ne pose une main sur l'épaule de sa plus jeune fille. Celle-ci s'éloigna de sa sœur et se blotti contre son père.

\- Ma petite fille. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu m'a beaucoup manquer.

\- Tu m'as manquer, toi aussi.

Quentin attira son autre fille à lui et ils restèrent tout les trois enlacés pendant de longues secondes. Les 2 derniers arrivant saluèrent ensuite le reste du groupe et Oliver reparti en cuisine avec les 2 enfants.

Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble à rire et à s'amuser. William et Jonas jouèrent beaucoup dans la chambre du fils d'Oliver et les adultes les entendirent rire à plusieurs occasions. Seul ombres lors de cette journée entre amis, le comportement de Sarah envers Felicity. Elle ne lui parlait pas et elle faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Sauf pour s'en prendre à elle. Bien qu'elle ne disait rien, tout le monde savait que l'ex-fiançée d'Oliver en souffrait. Après une énième remarque de la plus jeune Lance, elle fini par craquer. Elle se leva, murmura un "excusez-moi" à peine audible et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir récupéré son sac. Oliver se tourna vers Sarah et la fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu continues de la protéger, alors qu'elle te fait souffrir.

En voyant qu'il allait répondre, elle reprit.

\- Ne le nie pas, Oliver. Je te connais et je sais que tu souffres rien que de la voir et de l'entendre.

\- Je l'aime, Sarah. Alors arrête de la traiter de cette manière, où je te jure que nos relation à tout les 2 risque également de changer.

Il ne la laissa pas répondre et il se précipita dans le couloirs. Il fut soulagé de voir que Felicity était toujours là et qu'elle attendait l'ascesseur. Il se rapprocha d'elle et son coeur se serra quand il la vit pleurer. En l'entendant arrivé vers elle, elle se tourna dos à lui. Il ne la laissa pas faire et il l'obligea à lui faire face. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Elle laissa ses larmes coulées. Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment, profitant au maximum de la présence de l'autre. Elle finit par s'écarter de lui et elle essuya ses larmes de ses mains.

\- Je suis désoler.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle agirait de cette façon. Elle est aller trop loin. Je suis désoler.

\- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il lui sourit et il effaça de son pouce la larme qui coulait le long de la joue de la jeune femme. À ce contact, elle ferma les yeux et elle savoura la douce chaleur qui se répandait en elle. Oliver sourit en la voyant faire et se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas fini entre eux. Il finit cependant par retirer sa main et elle rouvrit les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'être interrompu par la petite voix de William.

\- Papa ?

Ils se tournèrent tout les 2 vers l'enfant et celui-ci se rapprocha d'eux quand il vit la jeune femme avec son sac.

\- Tu pars déjà, Felicity ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais, tu ne restes pas manger avec nous ? Barry va bientôt aller chercher la commande au BBB.

\- Je …

Elle tourna vers Oliver, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Ce dernier lui sourit.

\- Reste, stp.

Elle les regarda tour à tour et finit par acquiesa de la tête.

\- D'accord. Je reste.

\- Super.

Heureux, William lui prit la main ainsi que celle de son père et ils retournèrent à l'interieur de l'appartement. Tout le monde sourit, à part Sarah, en voyant que Felicity avait décider de rester. Ils reprirent place aux côtés de leurs amis et quelques minutes plus tard, Barry parti dans un Flash pour revenir 5 minutes plus tard, les bras charger de sacs rempli de nourriture venant du BBB. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, dans la bonne humeur, Sarah ayant décider de laisser tranquille Felicity. Après avoir débarrasser, Ray tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Toutes les conversations cessèrent et ils fixèrent Atom.

\- J'ai une proposition à faire à tout le monde.

Il fit une pause et les regarda chacun leur tour.

\- Je me disait que nous pourrions tous partir ensemble en "vacances". Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Dans un premier temps, tout le monde garda le silence, surpris d'une telle proposition. Caitlin fut la première à prendre la parole.

\- Pour ma part, l'idée est très tentante. Mais, à moins de louer un hôtel, je ne vois pas trop comment on pourrait faire.

Rip, qui avait appris à connaître et à apprécier tout le monde au court de la journée, répondit.

\- Il y a le Waverider.

Il reprit en voyant que tout le monde, excepté les Légendes, l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Le vaisseau possède 22 chambres. Il y en a donc assez, puisqu'il y a des couples.

Dig prit la parole.

\- Je croyais que le vaisseau était sur le toit de l'immeuble.

\- C'est le cas, mais rien ne nous empêche de le déplacer.

\- D'accord. Mais pour le mettre où ?

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un petit momeent, réfléchissant à la question que venait de poser Quentin. Où pourraient-ils poser un vaisseau temporel ? A la surprise de tout le monde, Barry se leva.

\- Je reviens.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'il disparut dans un éclair rouge. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se regarder, qu'il réapparut, un papier en main.

\- Parmi tout ce que Wells m'a leguer, il y a une propriéter privée, qui se trouve en pleine forêt entre ici et Central City. Le terrain fait environ 10 kilomètre carré. Ce qui est suffisant et personne ne pourra voir le vaisseau.

Tout en parlant, il fit passer les quelques photos qu'il avait en sa possession.

\- Il y a une petite cabane en bois, mais je ne penses pas qu'elle soit encore en état, mais comme le vaisseau est suffisament grand pour tout le monde, ce n'est pas trop grave.

Ils continuèrent d'en discuter un peu et ils se mirent tous d'accord pour se rejoindre là-bas dans 2 jours, permettant ainsi à ceux qui travaillait de s'organiser ou de se faire remplacer. William et Jonas, qui avaient hâte de pouvoir passer du temps ensembles, remontèrent jouer dans la chambre du jeune Queen. Les adultes continuèrent de parler de leurs futures "vacances". Environs 1 quart d'heure après que les enfants soient monter, Oliver les rejoignit et il sourit en voyant le bazars qu'ils avaient mis dans la chambre.

\- Et bien, je vois que vous vous amusez bien, tout les deux.

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers lui et lui sourirent.

\- Je vais faire des brownies pour le dessert ? Vous voulez les faire avec moi ?

Ils avaient à peine fini de parler, qu'ils se levèrent presqu'en courant pour le rejoindre.

\- Dois-je en conclure que la réponse est oui ?

\- Oui.

Les 2 garçons éclatèrent de rire quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient répondu en même temps. Oliver sourit et ils descendirent. Ils allèrent directement en cuisine et Oliver mit le four en route avant de commençer à préparer tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Surpris de les voir en cuisine, toute l'équipe se tourna vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

\- Avec papa et Jonas, on va faire des brownies.

Les adultes sourirent en voyant le grand sourire que les 2 enfants avaient sur leur visage. Quentin se leva et les rejoignit.

\- Ca vous dérange si je vous observe ? Je râte toujours les miens.

Les enfants rigolèrent et les 2 adultes sourirent. Ils commençèrent ensuite la préparation de la pâte, sous la surveillance d'Oliver qui leur disait comment faire, pendant qu'il préparait tout les moules avec le Commissaire. Quand la pâte fut prête, ils la versèrent dans les moules et Oliver mit la première fournée au four.

\- Ce sera cuit dans combien de temps, papa ?

\- Dix minutes, un quart d'heure. Mais il faudra attendre un peu qu'ils refroidissent avant de les manger.

Les garçons acquiesèrent de la tête et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres au salon. Quand le minuteur sonna les 10 minutes, Oliver se releva et alla vérifier la cuisson, les 2 enfants sur les talons. Ceux-ci sourirent quand Oliver les retira du four pour en mettre d'autres.

\- Ils ont l'air trop bon.

\- Oui.

Oliver sourit.

\- Encore un peu de patience jeunes hommes.

De longues minutes plus tard, devant leur impatience, Oliver leur autorisa à en manger un.

\- Hum, c'est trop trop bon.

William se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Ils retournèrent ensuite près des autres et Oliver donna l'un des brownies à Leyla pour la petite Sarah. Elle le remercia.

\- Ils sont encore un peu chaud, mais je pense que sa ira.

Elle retira le petit moule en papier et le tendit à sa fille qui mordit dedans avec joie avant d'applaudir de ses petites mains. Tout le monde sourit. Une bonne heure plus tard, les adultes les goutèrent à leur tour pendant que les enfants en prenaient un deuxième. Au alentours de 23 heures, ils décidèrent tous de rentrer chez eux et ils remercièrent leur hôte.

Les 2 jours suivant furent très longs, surtout pour William qui avaient hâtes de passer du temps avec tout le monde, mais surtout avec Jonas.

\- William, dépêche-toi. On va être en retard chez ta tante.

\- Mais, papa. Je trouve pas mon sac.

Oliver sourit.

\- Il est déjà dans la voiture.

Deux secondes plus tard, William sortit de sa chambre en courant et regarda son père par dessus la rambarde en verre, en souriant.

\- J'avais oublier.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Descend, on va vraiment être en retard.

William se remit à courir.

\- Ne court pas près des escaliers !

Le petit garçon ralenti l'allure et il descendit rejoindre son père. Ce dernier attrapa ses clé et son téléphone et ils sortirent du loft. Arrivé à l'ascensseur, William se tourna vers son père.

\- Dis, papa.

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois que Jonas, il va aimer son cadeau.

\- J'en suis sur.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Oliver se gara devant l'immeuble de sa sœur et il lui envoya un message pour la prévenir qu'ils étaient là. Peu de temps après, celle-ci arriva avec Roy et Oliver ouvrit le coffre de manière à ce que celui-ci puisse y déposer les sacs. Thea monta à l'arrière près de son neveu et Roy prit place à côté de son "beau-frère". Ils se saluèrent.

\- Désoler pour le retard.

\- J'ai cru que vous nous aviez oublier.

\- C'est de ma faute, Tante Thea.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je cherchais mon sac partout. J'avais oublier que papa l'avait mis dans la voiture hier.

Thea lui sourit et Oliver démarra. Roy se tourna vers le conducteur.

\- On en a pour combien de temps pour arriver jusque là ?

\- Environs 1h30. C'est à mi-chemin entre ici et Central City.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir à tous. Voici le chapitre 14, baser sur Felicity. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserrai pleins de commentaires.

Bonnes lecture et à mercredi.

 **Chapitre 14**

Oliver, William et Thea étaient parti pour Central City depuis maintenant 2 bonnes heures. Felicity était à son bureau depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se consacrer entièrement à son travail. Dès qu'elle arrivait un minimum à se concentrer, une simple pensée, un simple geste, … n'arrêtait pas de ramener son esprit vers Oliver et William. Le petit garçon allait vivre dans moins de 24 heures la plus dure épreuve de toute sa vie. Dire au revoir pour toujours à sa mère.

Quand elle était petite, son propre père l'avait abandonner, mais jamais, elle n'avait eu à faire une chose aussi dure. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir, mais elle était sur d'une chose. Son père serait là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. En repensant à Oliver, son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle eu l'impression qu'il allait se briser. Elle était consciente que c'était uniquement de sa faute si Oliver et elle souffraient. Mais bien qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle avait eu raison de le quitter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qu'elle serait la vie qu'elle aurait maintenant si elle avait révélée son secret à Oliver dès le début.

Bien sur, à l'époque où elle avait décider de ne rien lui dire, elle était loin d'imaginer qu'elle aurait fini par sortir avec lui, quelques années plus tard.

Encore perdue dans ses pensées, elle revient à la réalité quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta un peu et posa une main sur sa poitrine. Curtis. Ce dernier s'escusa et commença à lui parler d'Oliver. Felicity lui demanda de se mêler de ses affaires et ce dernier n'insista pas. Ils discutèrent de leurs prochaine réunion avant de s'y rendre. Celle-ci dura pas loin de 2 heures et elle réussit à rester concentrer durant tout le long de celle-ci.

Le reste de sa journée, passa trop lentement aux yeux de la jeune femme et elle rentra chez elle, dans son ancien appartement, peu après 20 heures. Après avoir refermer la porte, elle posa ses affaires sur le meuble de l'entrée, retira ses chaussures à talon et elle alla dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo et elle jura. Elle avait oublier d'aller faire les courses. Elle referma celui-ci et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle prépara ses vêtements de nuit et elle alla prendre une douche. Quand elle eu fini, elle se sêcha, s'habilla et elle s'occupa ensuite de ses cheveux. Une fois que ceux-ci furent secs, elle retounra dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha dans son lit et elle glissa une main sous l'un de ses oreillers. Elle en retira un tee-shirt d'homme qu'elle porta à son visage. Elle en respira l'odeur et elle se remis à pleurer. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Ses sanglots augmentèrent et elle pleura pendant de longue heures en pensant à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, mais qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir dans sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla après avoir dormi seulement 4 heures. Elle alla se rafraichir dans la salle de bain et elle s'habilla. Sachant qu'elle n'avait plus de café, elle prit ses affaires et quitta son appartement. Elle se rendit au The Grint & Jolt Cafe où elle prit un café et de quoi déjeuner. Elle alla s'installer à une table assez à l'écart, voulant éviter au maximum les regards des nombreux clients.

Depuis que sa rupture avec Oliver avait été rendue public, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi le couple s'était séparer à seulement 2 semaines de leurs mariage. Bien qu'ils se posaient tous des questions, aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient fait de réflexion à la jeune femme. Cependant, suite à ce qu'il s'était passer avec Samantha 48 heures auparavant, les choses avaient changer. Tout le monde pensaient qu'elle avait quitter Oliver parce qu'il avait un fils et depuis 24 heures maintenant, elle était dévisager à chaque secondes. C'était dur à vivre, mais elle ne disait rien.

Quand elle eu fini son déjeuner, elle se leva et débarrassa sa table. Au moment où elle allait déposer son plateau à l'endroit prévu pour, un enfant passa à ses côtés et la bouscula, sans le faire exprès. Son plateau lui échappa des mains et sa tasse de café se brisa sur le sol. L'enfant s'excusa et Felicity le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était rien et elle lui demanda si il ne s'était pas blesser. Avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre, une femme apparu et attira le petit garçon à elle. Elle lui dit de ne pas s'approcher de Felicity parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les enfant. La femme s'éloigna avec l'enfant et Felicity eu du mal à retenir ses larmes suite à ses paroles blessantes. Pour éviter que tout le monde ne voyent ses yeux humides, elle se baissa et commença à rammaser les morceau de la tasse. L'une des serveuses arriva avec un balai et de quoi nettoyer et elle se baissa à son tour. L'une des serveuse arriva et la jeune femme insista pour l'aider. Quand elles eurent fini, la serveuse lui dit qu'elle était désoler de ce qui lui arrivait et Felicity la remercia. Les serveuse lui sourit et la jeune femme quitta le café. La porte à peine franchie, elle retourna à l'interieur et déposa de l'argent sur le comptoir en expliquant que c'était pour les dégats.

Elle ressortie à nouveau, toujours sous les regards de tout le monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva à Palmer Tech. La porte de l'immeuble à peine franchie, elle sentie tout les regards se tournée vers elle. Ne pouvant plus le supporter, elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit sa voiture. Une fois dans celle-ci, elle prit son téléphone et appela son secrétaire. Elle lui dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas de la journée et lui demanda d'annuler tout ses rendez-vous. Quand elle raccrocha, elle mit le moteur en route et, ne voulant pas rentrée chez elle, elle prit la direction du QG. En arrivant à celui-ci, elle souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle alla se changer à l'étage des chambres et elle remonta et elle se mit à taper sur l'un des 2 punching ball. Elle tapa dedans pendant un long moment et elle retira ses gants peu avant midi. Elle redescendit et elle prit une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle remonta et grimaça quand elle entendit plusieurs voix. Elle grimaça un peu. Elle souffla un bon coup et elle rentra dans la pièce principal. Elle fut étonné de voir que toute l'équipe là, excepté les Queen. Quand Donna vit sa fille, elle alla vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Felicity salua tout le monde et Laurel lui expliqua qu'il était là parce qu'Oliver avait parler au journaliste dans la journée et qu'elle avait essayer à plusieurs reprise de la joindre mais qu'elle était à chaque fois tomber sur le répondeurs. Felicity lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu besoin de se déouler et qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

Elle se dirigea vers ses ordinateurs et les ouvrit. Quand ce fut fait, elle mit la chaine du journal et elle la passa sur le grand écran. Quelques minutes plus tard, le journal commença. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'ils ne parlent d'Oliver. Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent Oliver arrivé furieux vers les journalistes.

Le regard de la jeune femme resta figé sur l'écran, plus qu'étonné qu'il ai pris sa défense devant tout le monde. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher, ses larmes refirent surfaces et elle parti en courant vers l'une des chambres du sous-sol. Donna voulu aller la rejoindre, mais Quentin l'en empêcha en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seul.

Donna ne lui répondit rien, mais elle finit par hocher la tête. Ils restèrent encore un peu avant de repartirent travailler.

Felicity pleura pendant un long moment et cela commençait vraiment à être épuisée. Depuis près de 10 jours, ses larmes n'arrêtait pas de coulées et elle n'arrivait pas à les stopper. Bien sur, elle savait qu'elle en était la seule responsable. Elle en était parfaitement consciente. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Oliver et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas sans lui dire son secret et ça, c'était impossible.

Au bout d'un long moment, ses larmes cessèrent enfin de coulées, mais elle resta allongée sur l'un des lits du QG. Vers 18 heures, elle se leva et remonta dans la salle pricipale. Au moment où elle s'installa devant ses ordinateurs, les portes de l'ascensseur s'ouvrirent et Donna et Quentin en sortirent.

La plus agées des Smoak se précipita vers sa fille et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea et se tourna vers ses ordinateur avant de lancer une recherche.

Comprenant que sa fille ne voulait pas en parler, Donna alla rejoindre Quentin qui avait commencer à nettoyer son arme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de l'équipe arriva avec Leyla et la petite Sarah et la jeune femme fut soulagée quand elle compris que personnes n'allait lui parler de ce qui c'était passer quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle était consciente qu'elle s'éloignait d'elle-même des autres, mais elle n'arrivait pas à garder "contact" avec eux. Pas même avec John. Ce dernier la connaissait très bien et elle était sur qu'il avait compris qu'elle cachait quelques choses. Elle préférait donce s'éloigner, pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à leur questions.

Peu après 19 heures, le téléphone de Laurel sonna et celle-ci répondit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Thea. Elles discutèrent un court moment et elle finit par leurs dire qu'ils étaient invités à manger. Ils acceptèrent tous d'y aller, bien qu'ils durent forcer un peu Felicity.

Felicity éteignit ses ordinateurs et prit son sac. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent le QG et ils se rendirent au loft avec seulement 2 voitures. La jeune femme monta avec Curtis et Donna dans la voiture de Quentin et elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle avait peur d'aller au loft et d'être avec Oliver. Elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoirs resister à l'envie de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui avait pardonner. Pourtant, elle le voulait tellement, mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle fut tirer de ses pensées que elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit la sienne et elle sorti à son tour. Ils rejoignirent les autres et ils entèrent dans l'immeuble. L'ascensseur étant suffisament grand, ils le prirent tous ensemble. Quelques instants plus tard, Quentin frappa à la porte du loft et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Thea. Ils saluèrent la jeune femme et entrèrent avant de saluer les 2 derniers Queen.

Felicity embrassa William et elle se contenta de dire bonjour de loin à Oliver en le regardant à peine. Elle n'était pas à l'aise d'être ici après ce qu'ils y avaient vécu tout les 2 et elle était sur qu'elle craquerait si elle venait à le regarder droit dans les yeux où encore si elle devait le touher.

Elle sourit quand Oliver avoua que c'était une idée de William. Elle aimait beaucoup le petit garçon. Elle était rassurer de savoir qu'il était avec Oliver et qu'il n'était pas seul. Le jeune Queen leur dit qu'ils avaient une surprise. Oliver se tourna et appela quelqu'un.

Comme toutes les personnes qui venaient d'arriver, elle regarda derrière Oliver et elle vit un jeune homme sortir de la réserve. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi c'était une surprise pour eux, alors que personnes ne semblaient le connaître. Oliver du s'en rendre compte car il reprit la parole en s'adressant à l'inconnu et en lui disant de prendre un stylo.

Le jeune homme sourit et il sorti un stylo de sa poche avant d'appuyer dessus. Le jeune homme devant elle disparut pour laisser place à Roy Harper.

Surprise, mais heureuse, elle porta les mains à sa bouche avant de se précipiter vers lui et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Elle le serra un long moment dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse de le voir et elle finit par le lâcher pour que les autres puissent le saluer également. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'installèrent dans les canapés et sur des chaises et Thea leurs expliqua toute l'histoire. Ils discutèrent un peu, mais Felicity ne les écoutait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Oliver qui était occuper à surveiller la sauce. La mini discution qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt lui revienrent en mémoires et elle décida d'aller le voir. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui et lui demanda si il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit l'autre jour. Surpis, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il avait dit beaucoup de choses ce jour-là et elle lui demanda si il pensait vraiment qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre et qu'il retournait à sa sauce, elle s'interposa entre la cuisinière et lui. Elle regretta vite sa décision quand elle remarqua la proximiter de leurs corps. Elle se gifla mentalement et lui demanda de répondre. Il lui dit qu'il savait qu'il l'avait fait souffrir et qu'il en était désoler. Mais il pensait sincèrement qu'elle l'aimerait assez pour le pardonner et que vu que ce n'était pas le cas, c'est que ne l'amait plus. Elle lui répondit qu'elle ne l'avait pas quitter à cause de son mensonge, mais à cause de son manque de confiance en elle. Elle fit une pause et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, mais qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase quand elle vit William arriver vers eux avec ses béquilles. Ce dernier appela sont père et lui dit qu'il avait mal à la tête. Elle le regarda s'approcher de son fils et elle écouta leurs conversation. Oliver donna à son fils de quoi calmer son mal de tête et ce dernier parti au toilette, laissant seul les 2 ex-fiançés.

Quand William fut hors de leurs vue, Oliver retourna vers la cuisinière et il attrapa sa cuillère en bois. Ne voulant pas qu'il coupe court à la conversation, elle lui prit la cuillère des mains et la reposa sur le plan de travail. Elle lui dit qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler et au moment où il se tourna vers elle, elle le vit blanchir et perdre l'équilibre. Elle l'appela et elle l'aida à rester debout. Elle vit Dig se lever et venir l'aider à maintenir Oliver debout. Roy vient la remplacer et avaec Dig, ils l'aidèrent à s'installer dans l'un des canapés. Felicity prit un verre dans l'un des placards de la cuisine et elle le rempli d'eau avant d'apporter à son ex-fiançé. Quand Roy avoua qu'il avait déjà fait un malaise la veille, elle le vit le froyer du regard et Thea engueula presque son frère.

Felicity lui donna le verre d'eau et il la remercia. Au moment où ils lui demandèrent des explications, ils entendirent William revenir et Oliver les supplia de ne rien dire devant son fils, ne voulant pas l'inquiété. Ils acceptèrent tous et William vient se blottir contre son père.

Elle sourit en voyant à quel point ils étaient déjà proche tout les 2 et quelques minutes plus tard, ils passèrent à table.

Au moment de débarrassé, elle se leva et empêcha Oliver d'en faire de même. Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Thea ne serve le dessert. Quand ils eurent fini, ils décidèrent tous de rentrer chez eux, pour laisser Oliver et William dormir.

Ayant vraiment eu peur quand il avait fait son malaise, Felicity décida de le remercier à sa manière. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle sourit quand elle le vit sourire légèrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quentin la redéposa au QG de manières à ce qu'elle puisse récupéré sa voiture. Elle arriva chez elle vers 23 heures et elle alla prendre sa douche. Elle se coucha ensuite et elle repensa à cette soirée. Quand elle se souvient de ce qu'elle avait fait avant de partir, elle se traita d'imbécile. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir donner de faux espoirs.

Les 5 jours qui suvirent parurent durer une éternité à la jeune femme. Elle passait son temps à travailler à son bureau et quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle était au QG en train d'aider l'équipe dans leurs activités de justiciers. Elle ne rentrait chez elle que pour dormir. Elle avait du mal à faire face à la situation. Oliver lui manquait énormement, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle avait quitter le loft après l'avoir embrasser sur la joue. Ce dernier ayant décider de ne plus être Green Arrow pour pouvoirs s'occuper correctement de son fils, ne passait plus au QG.

Il était près de 18 heures et elle était toujours à son bureau. Son portable sonna et elle fut surprise de voir qui l'appelait. Oliver. Elle décrocha et elle sourit en entendant William. Ce dernier lui demanda si elle voulait venir avec eux le lendemain au zoo. Elle hésita mais quand il lui dit que toute l'équipe serait là et qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle vienne, elle finit pas accepter. William la remercia et lui passa son père. Ils se saluèrent et ils discutèrent un peu de la journée du lendemain. Elle raccrocha après lui avoir souhaiter une bonne soirée. Heureuse, elle décida de rentrer et pour la première fois depuis 2 semaines, elle dormit relativement bien.

La journée du lendemain se passa à merveille et ils s'amusèrent beaucoup tous ensemble. Au court de la journée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à de nombreuses reprise à Oliver et celui-ci lui rendait ses sourire, visiblement heureux.

5 jours étaient passer depuis cette journée au zoo, la jeune femme se leva et elle se prit un bon petit-déjeuner. Elle s'isntalla ensuite dans son fauteuil et elle attrapa sa tablette. Elle pianota un moment dessus avant de s'arrêter et de regarder les photos qu'elle avait. La plupart datait du moment où Oliver et elle avait quitter Star City pour partir tout les 2. elle les regarda un long moment avant de finalement regarder celles qui avaient été faite au zoo. Sur l'une d'entre elles, il y avait Oliver et elle en train de se regarder droit dans les yeux, séparer d'un mêtre seulement. Elle sourit et elle laissa une larme coulée. Elle finit par fermer sa tablette et elle regarda l'heure. 10H01.

Surprise qu'il soit déjà si tard, elle alla dans sa chambre et elle prit une rapide douche. Elle s'habilla, mit ses chaussures et attrapa son sac et son téléphone. Elle fut surpise de voir qu'Oliver avait essayer de l'appeler. Elle écouta son message vocale et elle sourit en entendant sa voix. Ce dernier lui demandait si elle pouvait venir vers 11 heures. Il ne dit rien d'autre, si ce n'est que toute l'équipe allait venir ainsi que celle de Flash. Elle raccrocha et regarda l'heure. 10H45. Elle quitta son appartement et après avoir pris sa voiture, elle se rendit au loft. Elle venait de se garer quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Celle-ci lui demanda si elle pouvait venir la chercher, Quentin ayant du aller Laurel qui était bloquer à cause de sa voiture. Elle accepta et raccorocha avant de remettre son moteur en route. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Quentin et sa mère monta à ses côtés. Elles se saluèrent et elle reprit la direction du loft. Durant le trajet, elles s'interrogèrent sur les raisons pour lesquelles Oliver les avaient tous invités. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles sortirent de la voiture et elles entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Elles sourirent en voyant Curtis qui attendait l'ascensseur. Ils se saluèrent quelques instants plus tard, Donna frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Oliver et il les salua. Elle lui sourit et lui expliqua les raisons pour laquelle alle lui avait pas répondu. Oliver lui sourit et lui dit qu'il était heureux de la voir.

Ils se sourirent et quand elle vit Ray, elle se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir. Elle alla ensuite vers Sarah et quand elle voulu la prendre à son tour dans ses bras, celle-ci la repoussa et se contenta de simplement lui dire boujour. Bien que surprise mais surtout blessé, elle ne dit rien et elle salua le reste des personnes présentent. Quelques instant plus tard, Quentin et Laurel

arrivèrent et les retrouvailles avec Sarah furent émouvantes.

Ils s'intallèrent tous dans les canapé et sur des chaises et ils passèrent la journée à parler de tout et de rien. Tout le monde s'entendaient très bien excepté Felicity et Sarah. Cette dernière en voulait à la jeune femme d'avoir rompu avec Oliver et elle le lui faisait bien comprendre. Personne ne réagissait puisque Felicity ne disait rien, mais ils se doutaient qu'elle devait vraiment être mal.

La jeune femme avait vu Oliver sur le point de réagir à plusieurs reprise, mais à chaque fois elle lui demandait d'un signe de tête de ne rien faire. Ce dernier respectait son choix, mais elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de s'énervé pour de bon. Ils étaient en train de parler de la manière dont Barry et Iris c'était mis ensemble quand Sarah lança une remarque qui blessa encore plus la jeune femme. Celle-ci demanda à Iris si elle quitterais Barry si un jour il venait à découvrir qu'il avait un enfant.

N'en pouvant plus des remarques de la jeune femme, Felicity se leva, murmura un "excusez-moi" à peine audible et elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle prit son sac et elle quitta le loft en laissant ses larmes coulées. Elle alla vers l'ascensseur et elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle et elle préféra se tourner vers le mur quand elle reconnu les pas d'Oliver.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'obligea à se retourner et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle finit par se laisser faire et elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et malgré sa tristesse, elle profita du moment et savoura le fait d'être dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps et ça lui avait manquer. Ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées, elle décida de s'éloignée de lui. Elle essuya des larmes avec ses mains. Elle s'excusa et il lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas à l'être et qu'il était désoler de la façon d'agir de Sarah. Elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute.

Il lui sourit et elle retient son souffle quand il posa son puce sur sa joue pour effacer la dernière larme qui avait coulée. Elle savoura cette douce sensation et ferma les yeux. Elle les rouvrit quand il retira sa main et ils se regardèrent un petit moment avant d'être interrompu par William. Ce dernier, ne voulant pas qu'elle parte, lui demanda de rester. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, elle tourna vers Oliver et ce dernier lui sourit en lui demandant de rester. Elle les regarda tout les 2 et fini par accepté pour le plus grand plaisir des adultes.

Elle prit la mains que William lui tendait et elle sourit en voyant qu'il prenait également celle de son père. Ils retournèrent à l'interieur et ils sourirent tous, excepté Sarah, en voyant la jeune femme revenir.

Le repas se passa très bien et la jeune femme pu profiter de son repas tranquillement, Sarah ayant enfin accepter de la laisser tranquille. Quand ils eurent débarrasser, Ray leur proposa de passer quelques jours de vancances tous ensemble. Après en avoir parler pendant un moment, tout le monde accepta et ils décidèrent de se retrouver dans 2 jours. Etant donner l'heure, ils décidèrent ensuite de tous rentrer chez eux.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonsoir à tous. Voici le chapitre 15. j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 15**

Envrions une demi heure après leur départ, Oliver s'arrêta à une pompe à essence pour faire le plein. Une fois fait, il alla payer et Thea en profita pour donner un cd à son petit ami. Ce dernier le mit dans le lecteur de la voiture et la jeune femme se tourna en souriant vers son neveu. Ce dernier lui sourit à son tour. Quelques instant après, Oliver reprit sa place et ils reprirent la route. Thea fit un signe de tête à son neveu.

\- Dis, papa.

\- Oui ?

\- On peut mettre de la musique ?

\- Bien sur.

Oliver appuya sur le bouton et la chanson "Hakuna Matata" commença. D'abord surpris par la chanson, Oliver comprit vite que cela venait de sa sœur et il sourit quand celle-ci et son fils se mirent à chanter. Ceux-ci passèrent le reste du trajet à rire et à chanter les différentes chanson de Disney que Thea avait préparer exprès pour l'occasion. Oliver n'avait pas cesser de sourire en les voyant faire, surtout quand Roy s'était joint à eux. Quand le jeune père tourna et s'engagea dans une forêt, William posa une question à son père.

\- On est bientôt arrivé, papa ?

\- Oui. Encore 10 petites minutes et mes oreilles arrêterons de souffrir.

\- Hey.

\- On chante très bien.

\- Oui. Aussi bien que des casseroles.

Les 3 plus jeunes éclatèrent de rire et Oliver se contenta de sourire.

Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, ils aperçurent enfin le vaisseau et Oliver se gara à côtés des autres voiture. Ils sortirent du véhicule et étant les derniers arriver, ils furent acceuillis par toute l'équipe. Ils se saluèrent tous.

\- Je peux leur donner, papa ?

Devant l'impatience de son fils, Oliver lui sourit et acquiesa de la tête. Il se dirigea vers le coffre de sa voiture et l'ouvrit. Il en sorti 2 cadeaux et son fils prit le plus gros. Il alla le donner à Jonas, qui surpris, le prit. William retourna vers son père. Il prit le deuxième et il alla le poser devant la petite Sarah qui était debout près de ses parents.

\- C'est pour toi, Sarah. Mais comme il est lourd, je le laisse à terre.

La petite fille frappa dans ses mains, heureuse. Elle essaya d'arracher le papier cadeau, mais, voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, John se baissa et aida sa fille. Elle tapa une deuxième fois dans ses mains quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau jeu de constrution.

\- C'est moi qui ai choisi avec l'aide de mon papa. Tu aimes ?

Elle rigola et se laissa tomber sur ses fesses avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la boite. Ils sourirent tous et John récupéra sa fille pendant que Leyla prit la boite de jeu avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

\- On va te l'ouvrir ma puce. Mais on va d'abord aller se rasseoir.

La petite ne lui répondit pas, mais elle fixa le jeu avec envie.

Oliver qui en avait profiter pour sortir les sacs de la voiture, ferma le coffre et il suivit ses amis. Ils contournèrent le vaisseau et les 4 derniers arrivant s'arrêtèrent, subjuguer par la vue. Devant eux s'étendait un magnifique petit lac entouré par la forêt. Il y avait juste une petite "prairie", où le vaisseau avait été poser et où ils avaient installer plusieurs tables et des chaises.

\- Waouh.

\- C'est magnifique.

Tout le monde leurs sourit et ils allèrent s'installer à table. Dig aida sa femme à déballer le jeu de leur fille. William se tourna vers Jonas et il s'étonna de voir qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouvert son cadeau et qu'il l'avait poser devant lui sur la table.

\- Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau ?

Le jeune Hunter se tourna vers son père et ce dernier lui sourit en hochant de la tête.

\- Vas-y. Ouvre-le.

Jonas sourit et il commença à déchirer le papier. Son sourire s'aggrandit quand il découvrit des playmobiles. Il y avait le commissariat de police ainsi que quelques accessoires en plus. La voiture, l'helicoptère, des méchants, des barrages, …

\- Je voulais prendre un vaisseau, mais il y en avait pas. Alors papa à proposer de prendre le commisariat comme Quentin et Joe sont tout les 2 policiers.

Jonas se leva et se dirigea vers Oliver.

\- Merci pour le cadeau.

\- De rien mon grand.

Jonas le serra dans ses petits bras et lui donna à bisou avant de retourner s'asseoir. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation de son père, il ouvrit la boite et William vient l'aider. En voyant le nombres de pièces qu'il y avait, Rip leur demanda d'arrêter et il se leva. Il disparu dans le vaisseau pour réapparaitre quelques instants plus tard, une petite table pliante en main. Il l'installa un peu à l'écart des grandes table et il retourna s'asseoir.

\- Vous aurez plus de place sur la petite table.

Les deux enfants lui sourirent et ils récupérèrent les pièces avant de s'installer plus loin. Rip se tourna ensuite vers Oliver.

\- Merci.

\- Quand je les ai vu jouer ensemble dans la chambre de William, je me suis dit que ça lui plairait d'en avoir.

\- Merci.

\- Tu ne me remerciera plus quand tu verra le bazar que ça va mettre dans sa chambre. William en a tellement reçu de Barry qu'il y toute une partie de sa chambre réservé au Playmobiles. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas lui faire une salle de jeu.

Ils sourirent tous quand ils virent Rip grimaçer.

\- Seigneur, dans quoi tu viens de m'embarquer ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire suite à ses paroles. Au bout de quelques instants, une fois le fou rire passer, John se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Tu as aussi vu Sarah jouer avec les jeux de constructions de ton fils ?

Oliver se tourna vers Dig et lui sourit.

\- Non. Mais je voulais lui offrir quelques choses. En revanche, je vous avoue que j'étais complètement larguer dans les rayons. Heureusement, je suis tomber sur un homme qui avait justement des jumeaux de 18 mois. C'est lui qui m'a conseiller de prendre celui-là.

\- C'était un excellent conseil, merci.

Leyla lui sourit pour le remercier. Ils discutèrent un peu et quand Oliver entendit le rire de Felicity suite à une blague de Cisco, il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était tellement belle dans sa petite robe d'été rose claire. Elle lui manquait tellement, mais il l'avait perdu à cause de son mensonge. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, il avait l'impression qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

Environs 5 jours plus tôt, il avait emmener son fils au zoo et celui-ci avait insister pour que l'équipe de Green Arrow vienne avec. Ils avaient tous accepter et ils avaient passer un très bon moment. Durant cette journée, elle lui avait sourit à plusieurs reprise et John, en fin de journée, lui avait assurer que ses sourires étaient les même qu'avant leur rupture.

Ensuite, 2 jours auparavant, elle avait accepter son étreinte après une énième remarque de Sarah. Elle avait accepter son toucher quand il avait poser une main sur sa joue. Et son regard à ce moment-là. Le même qu'avant. Elle lui manquait tellement que sa lui en était douloureux. Mais il devait tenir pour son fils. Seul William comptait pour lui à présent.

Il continua de la regarder un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Sarah, ayant remarquer son expression ainsi que presque tout le monde, se leva.

\- Bon. Et si je vous montrait vos chambres avant que l'on ne commence à préparer le barbecue ?

Ils acquiesèrent tous de la tête et ils se levèrent à leurs tour. Ils récupérèrent tous leurs sacs dans les voiture et ils la suivirent pendant que Ray et Rip restèrent dehors avec les enfants et qu'ils commençaient à allumer le barbecue. Une bonne heure plus tard, après qu'ils eurent tout préparer, ils passèrent à table. Quand ils eurent fini, ils débarrassèrent et Oliver et Rip allèrent jouer avec leur fils au playmobile. Au bout de trois quart d'heure, ils décidèrent d'arrêter et Jonas alla chercher un freesbee. Il revient en courant et il commença à le lançer à William. Les 2 pères retournèrent vers les autres et ils prirent les conversation en route. Vers 22 heures, Oliver sourit en voyant son fils bailler pour la énième fois en venant vers lui. Ce dernier monta sur les genoux de son père et il se blotti contre lui. Il en profita pour le serrer contre lui et il lui embrassa le front.

\- Tu es fatigué, mon grand ?

\- Non.

Il avait à peine fini, qu'il bailla à nouveau.

\- Je vois ça, oui.

William lui sourit et se blotti un peu plus contre lui. Épuiser, il ne mit que quelques minutes avant de s'endormir sous le regard attendrissant de son père et le sourire des autres. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Oliver, épuiser lui aussi, décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je vais aller me coucher. Je suis épuisé.

\- On comprend, ne t'en fait pas.

Oliver se leva en maintenant son fils contre lui.

\- Ca ira pour retrouver ta chambre ?

\- Je pense, oui.

Sarah se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je vais venir avec toi. Comme ça, je suis sur que tu ne te perdras pas.

\- Comme tu veux.

Oliver salua tout le monde et parti avec Sarah après que celle-ci ai prévenu leurs amis qu'elle revenait tout de suite. Les personnes assises aux côtés de Felicity remarquèrent tous l'expression de tristesse qui passa dans ses yeux, mais ils ne dirent rien. Elle l'avait quitter, c'était à elle de retourner vers lui si elle l'aimait toujours, ce dont ils étaient tous sur.

Oliver de son côté, suivait Sarah dans les couloirs jusque dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte pour lui et elle retira les couverture. Oliver lui sourit pour la remercier et il allongea son fils, avec douceur, sur le lit. Il se redressa et remercia tout bas la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et elle sorti après lui avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Il se dirigea vers leurs sacs et il prit celui de son fils. Il en sorti l'un des ses pyjamas et il retourna vers lui. Il le déshabilla avant de lui mettre ses vêtements de nuit. Profondément endormi, William ne se réveilla pas. Il le couvrit de la couverture et lui embrassa le front avant de se redresser.

Il prit ses vêtements pour la nuit et il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Quand il eu fini, il en sorti et il se sécha avant d'enfiler un caleçon et un pantalon de pyjama. Il retourna dans sa chambre et il se coucha directement. Son fils se rapprocha de lui et, croyant l'avoir réveiller, il retient son souffle. Il sourit quand William se colla à lui, toujours profondément endormit. Il le regarda dormir un moment avant de glisser à son tour dans le sommeil.

Les 2 jours qui suivirent se passèrent à merveille. Tout le monde s'entendait bien et ils avaient tous passer de bons moments. Alors qu'en 48 heures, ils avaient passer presque tout le temps dehors sous un magnifique soleil, ils durent tout rentrer, quand Gideon les informa qu'un violent orage allaient passer au-dessus d'eux. Oliver aida Ray à rentrer la dernière table qui se trouvait dehors et il ferma la soute. Ils rejoingnirent ensuite les autres dans la pièce principale. Il chercha son fils du regard et il sourit en le voyant jouer au playmobile avec Jonas. Il s'installa dans l'un des sièges encore disponible et il écouta les autres discuter. Il décrocha assez vite et se perdit dans ses pensées. Celles-ci concernaient, encore une fois, Felicity.

Il revient à la réalité quand il entendit son fils éclater de rire. Il se tourna vers lui et sourit en le voyant jouer, dans l'un des coins de la pièce, avec Barry, Cisco et Ray. Il se leva et au moment où il allait se rapprocher d'eux, Donna entra dans la pièce, essouflée, cherchant quelque chose du regard. Quentin se leva à son tour et se repprocha d'elle.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

\- Non. Je ne trouve pas Felicity.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je l'ai cherchée partout, mais je ne l'ai pas trouver.

Rip, voyant l'inquiétude de Donna, se leva à son tour et Oliver fusilla Sarah du regard, quand celle-ci murmura un "tant mieux".

\- Gideon, peux-tu nous dire où est Felicity ?

\- Mademoiselle Smoak est actuellement dans la forêt qui nous entoure.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh mon dieu. Mon bébé est dehors par ce temps.

Oliver se dirigea vers la "fenêtre", dans l'espoir de la voir.

\- Gideon, peux-tu nous dire où elle se trouve précisement.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak se trouve au nord, à environs 5 kilomètres du vaisseau.

Tout en parlant, elle afficha la carte des environs et Oliver se rapprocha de la console centrale pour regarder l'endroit exacte du lieu où elle se trouvait. Il examina la carte.

\- Je vais aller la chercher.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oliver, c'est trop dangereux.

\- L'orage est presqu'au dessus de nous.

\- Ils ont raisons. Je vais y aller moi-même.

\- Non.

Le jeune père décida de s'expliquer. Il se tourna vers Barry.

\- Rappelle-nous ce qui s'est passer i mois, quand tu as été toucher par un éclair.

Barry grimaça.

\- Je suis rester inconscient pendant 2 jours.

\- Exact. C'est trop dangereux pour toi.

\- Je vais y aller, alors.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Ray et Oliver reprit.

\- Bien sur. Je suis sur que la foudre ne sera pas attirer par ton armure.

Ray grimaça à son tour quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas tord. Quand il vit que Jax et Stein allaient prendre la parole, Oliver reprit.

\- Ni pensez même pas. Vous mettrieriez le feu à la forêt. Je vais aller la chercher, un point c'est tout.

Il se rapprocha de son fils et lui embrassa le front après lui avoir dit qu'il allait vite revenir. William acquiesa de la tête et réclama un câlin à son père, ce que ce dernier lui accorda avec plaisir. Ils se séparèrent et Oliver lui embrassa une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Je me dépêche. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Oliver lui sourit et il se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce. Donna se rapprocha de lui.

\- C'est trop dangereux, Oliver. N'y va pas. Felicity, elle …

\- J'ai vécu 5 ans sur une île desserte, Donna. Et je peux vous assurer que des orages, j'en ai connu des bien plus violent.

Il fit les 3 pas qui les séparaient et il lui embrassa la joue.

\- Tout ira bien, je vous le promets.

Elle se contenta d'hocher de la tête et il partit après que Rip lui ai donner un appareil lui permettant de retrouver facilement la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils le virent se diriger en en courant, sous une pluie torrentielle, vers la forêt et ils se rapprochèrent de la console principal.

\- Gideon, montre-nous la position d'Oliver, s'il te plaît.

Un autre point apparut sur la carte et ce dernier se déplaçait assez vite. William, vient se blottir contre sa tante et, sachant qu'il était inquiet pour son père, elle le serra contre elle.

Oliver sortit du vaisseau en courant et il se dirigea vers la forêt. Il courut pendant de longue minutes, en vérifiant de temps en temps qu'il allait toujours dans la bonne direction. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était dehors, il était inquiet pour elle, mais il était soulagé de la voir en mouvement. Cependant, depuis un petit moment maintenant, elle ne bougeait plus et son inquiétude pour la jeune femme était de plus en plus grande. Il parcourut encore quelques mêtres et il se stoppa lorsqu'il la vit assise sur le sol, se tenant la cheville. Dieu merci, elle n'avait rien de grave.

\- Felicity.

Celle-ci se tourna quand elle l'entendit l'appeler.

\- Oliver.

Elle avait à peine terminer de prononcer son prénom qu'un éclair frappa l'un des arbres près de la jeune femme. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur et Oliver reprit sa course vers elle quand il vit que l'arbre tombait droit sur la jeune femme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se jeta sur elle, l'attrapa dans ses bras et il se laissa rouler sur le sol boueux en la maintenant contre lui, tandis que l'arbre s'écrassait avec force à l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Il se redressa un peu et se tourna vers elle. Bien que trempée et couverte par la boue, elle était superbe.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, grâce à toi. Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

\- Gideon.

Il se redressa et l'aida à en faire de même. Au moment où elle posa son pied au sol, elle poussa un petit cris de douleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ma cheville. Elle me fait mal.

Il se baissa et posa ses mains sur celle-ci. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps quand il toucha la peau de sa cheville, avant qu'elle ne gémisse de douleurs quand il la fit bouger. Il se redressa.

\- Elle est probablement fouler, je vais te porter pour éviter que tu …

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Surpris, il ne fit rien. Felicity, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, voulu s'éloigner de lui, mais il sembla revenir à la réalité. Il posa une main sur sa joue et une autre sur sa taille avant de lui rendre son baiser avec passion tout en se collant à elle. Elle agrippa son tee-shirt et se pressa, un peu plus, contre lui. Ils gémirent tout les 2 quand leurs baiser devient plus passionné encore. Au moment où elle allait passer une main sous son tee-shirt, un puissant grondement se fit entendre au dessus de leur tête et ils cessèrent leurs baiser. Ils se regardèrent un moment droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel éclair ne frappa à nouveau l'un des arbres. Oliver la protégea de son corps quand celui-ci prit feu. Une fois sur qu'ils ne risquaient rien, il la prit dans ses bras et il prit la direction du vaisseau.

Il mit une bonne vingtaine de minutes à y arriver, mais cela lui paru bien plus long. La jeune femme n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient prit la route et il ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle. L'avait-elle embrasser par ce qu'elle avait eu peur ou parce qu'elle lui avait pardonner ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il préférait de loin la deuxième raison.

La pluie continuait à tomber et il sentait la jeune femme trembler de froid dans ses bras.

\- On est presqu'arriver. Je vois le vaisseau.

Complètement frigorrifiée, elle se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Il accéléra un peu quand elle commença à tousser contre son torse. Arrivé au vaisseau, il souffla de soulagement quand il vit la "porte" s'ouvrir et il entra directement. Ray et John, qui les attendaient, grimaçèrent en entendant la toux de la jeune femme. Ray ferma la porte et Dig la couvrit d'une couverture épaisse.

\- Tu veux que je la prenne ?

\- Non, ça va. En revanche, elle a besoin de soins.

Leurs amis acquiesèrent de la tête et ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie.

\- Les autres nous y attendent déjà.

Oliver ne leurs répondit rien, inquiet pour la jeune femme. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et Donna poussa un cris en voyant sa fille et Oliver dans cet état. Ce dernier déposa la jeune femme sur le lit et recula un peu. Donna voulu se rapprocher d'elle, mais Quentin la rattrapa.

\- Laisse Gideon s'occuper d'elle.

Elle acquiesa de la tête tout en gardant son regard sur sa fille. Dig, se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et posa une couverture sur ses épaules. Oliver le remercia.

\- Merci.

Il parcourut ensuite la salle du regard et John posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Il est avec Jonas. Ils regardent Aladin.

Oliver le remercia à nouveau et son regard retourna sur son ex-fiançée.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir à tous. Merci pour vos commentaires, je ne pensais pas atteindre les 100 reviews. Merci beaucoup. Voici le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end.

 **Chapitre 16**

Ils patientèrent tous pendant quelques minutes avant que Gideon, à la demande de Rip, ne leur dise de quoi souffrait la jeune femme.

\- Mademoiselle Smoak souffre d'une légère pneumonie ainsi que d'une foulure à la cheville. Elle sera entièrement guérie d'ici quelques heures.

\- Merci Gideon.

Oliver ferma les yeux, soulagé de savoir qu'elle serait vite remise. Tout le monde le vit faire, mais ils ne dirent rien, sachant que ce dernier l'aimait toujours et que le fait de la voir dans cet état, ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Donna se rapprocha de lui et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Merci, mon chéri.

Il lui sourit et elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Vous allez être trempée.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Elle le relâcha et l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue.

\- Va vite prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, avant de tomber malade à ton tour.

Il lui sourit et fatigué, il decida d'aller se coucher directement. Il salua tout le monde et quitta la pièce après avoir regarder une dernière fois Felicity. Il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci et complètement glaçè, il alla directement dans sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche qu'il régla sur l'eau chaude. Il se déshabilla et entra sous le jet d'eau. Il mit quelques minutes à se réchauffer et quand ce fut le cas, il se lava avant de sortir de la douche. Il attrapa une serviette et il l'enroula autour de sa taille. De sa main, il essuya la buée sur le miroir et il se brossa les dents, avant de passer un petit coup de peigne dans ses cheveux. Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et il prit des vêtements propre dans son sac, ne l'ayant toujours pas vider. Il s'essuya et enfila un caleçon ainsi qu'un pantalon de training. Realisant qu'il avait oublier unn tee-shirt, il retourner vers son sac. Il sortit le tee-shirt et un petit objet tomba à terre. Il se figea en voyant qu'il s'agissait de la bague de fiançaille de Felicity. Comment était-elle arriver là ? Il se souvient alors l'avoir mis dans son sac quand il avait quitter le loft juste après leur rupture. Il posa son tee shirt et il se baissa pour ramasser la bague. Il s'assit sur son lit et la regarda un long moment. Il repensa au moment où elle la lui avait rendue et son regard s'assombrit pour s'éclairer quand il se rappela du baiser qu'ils avaient échanger un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il se releva, déposa la bague dans le tiroir de l'une des 2 tables de nuit. Il attrapa son tee-shirt, l'enfila et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Jonas et William dormait depuis la veille. Il frappa doucement contre la porte et il l'ouvrit doucement. Il sourit en voyant les 2 enfants endormi, chacun dans leur lit, la télévision toujours allumer. Il entra, ferma celle-ci avec la télécommande et éteignit le lecteur dvd. Il se dirigea vers Jonas et il le recouvrit avec sa couverture. Il alla ensuite vers son fils, remonta la couverture sur lui et il lui embrassa le front.

\- Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

Il se redressa et grimaça légèrement quand il vit son fils ouvrir les yeux.

\- Papa ?

\- Désoler, mon chéri. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

William se frotta les yeux.

\- Tu as retrouvé Felicity ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Elle va bien, oui. Elle est juste un peu malade, mais Gideon va la soigner. Elle sera en pleine forme demain.

Oliver sourit en voyant qu'il c'était déjà rendormit. Il lui caressa les cheveux et il quitta ensuite la chambre. Dans le couloirs, il croisa Rip.

\- Encore debout.

\- Oui. Je voulais voir William. Ils dorment tout les deux. J'ai tout éteint et j'ai couvert Jonas.

\- Merci. J'allais justement le voir.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu des enfants et ils allèrent ensuite se coucher. Une fois dans sa chambre, Oliver enleva son tee-shirt et il s'allongea dans son lit. Sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement, ses pensées repartirent vers Felicity et il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Oliver fut réveiller par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Reconnaissant le pas de son fils, il ne bougea pas et garda les yeux fermer. William se rapprocha de lui et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son père.

\- Papa.

Oliver continua de faire semblant de dormir et il se tourna sur le côté, face à son fils.

\- Papa. Il faut te lever, il est passer 10 heures.

Bien que surpris, il ne réagit pas au parole de son fils. William lui secoua doucement l'épaule avant de pousser un petit cris de surprise quand son père se redressa d'un coup et qu'il l'attrapa pour l'allonger sur le lit. Il éclata de rire quand Oliver commença à le chatouiller. Ils s'amusèrent un peu et quand il vit que son fils commençait à avoir du mal à respirer à force de rire, Oliver decida qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Il se recoucha et William vient se blottir contre son père. Il prit la parole quand il eu retrouver son souffle.

\- Tu étais réveiller depuis longtemps, papa ?

\- Non. C'est la porte qui m'a réveiller. Du coup, je me suis dit que j'allais te faire une petite blague.

\- C'était marrant.

Ils restèrent encore un peu au lit et avant de finalement se lever. Ayant pris sa douche avant de se coucher, Oliver alla juste se raffraichir un peu avant de s'habiller. Quand il eut fini, ils sortirent de la chambre et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

\- Il n'y a personne dans la cuisine, papa.

\- Où est-ce qu'ils sont, alors ?

\- Tout le monde est dehors.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller me chercher un café et un petit quelque chose à manger et ensuite, on ira les rejoindre.

\- D'accord.

Après avoir récupérer de quoi prendre son petit déjeuner, Oliver sorti avec son fils. Il fut soulager et heureux de voir que Felicity était là et avait l'air en pleine forme. Il salua tout le monde et s'installa à table.

\- Et bien. C'est la première fois que je te vois dormir si tard.

\- J'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Thea lui sourit, tout comme le reste du groupe. Oliver se tourna vers son ex-fiançée.

\- Heureux de voir que tu vas mieux.

\- Grâce à toi. Merci.

\- Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il lui sourit et elle en fit de même avant de détourner le regard. Comprenant la gène de la jeune femme, personne ne fit de commentaire et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Environs une demi-heure après l'arrivée d'Oliver, ils décidèrent de manger chinois. Joe prit de ce que tout le monde voulait, il téléphona au traiteur de Central City. Il demanda si c'était possible de passer une aussi grande commande et on lui répondit que ce sertait possible pour au soir, mais par pour ce midi. Il accepta pour tout le monde avant de passer commande. Quand il raccrocha, il leur expliqua. Sachant que le frigo était plein de légumes, Oliver proposa de faire de la soupe pour ce midi. Ils acceptèrent tous et Oliver se leva.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Ca va aller, merci.

Oliver se dirigea vers l'entrée du vaisseau.

\- Tu vas où, papa ?

Oliver se retourna vers son fils qui arrivait vers lui en courant.

\- Je vais faire de la soupe pour ce midi.

\- Je croyais qu'on mangeait chinois.

\- C'est une grande commande. Ils ne peuvent pas la faire avant ce soir.

William hocha de la tête et demanda à son père si il voulait de l'aide. Oliver lui sourit en lui disant qu'il se débrouillerais seul et qu'il pouvait retourner jouer au foot avec Jonas. Son fils lui sourit et il repartit en courant sous le regard souriant de son père. Oliver finit par aller à la cuisine et sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin, avant de commençer à couper les légumes. Quand il fut fini, il les lava avant de les mettre au feu. Sachant que Gideon les préviendraient en cas de problèmes, il sorti rejoindre les autres et il fut étonné de voir que Barry n'était pas là. Roy lui expliqua qu'il était parti chercher des baguettes pour manger avec la soupe. Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que le jeune homme arriva dans un flash, plusieurs baguette en main. Kendra l'aida à les poser sur la table et Cisco décida de le charier un peu.

\- Et bien, pour l'homme le plus rapide au monde, tu en as mis du temps. Oliver à presque été plus rapide pour faire la soupe.

Barry sourit et se réinstalla.

\- M'en parle pas. Je suis arrivé à la boulangerie et il y avait 3 personnes devant moi. La première à mit pas loin de dix minutes pour trouver son porte-monnaie et elle a payer avec des petites pièces. La deuxième ne savait pas quoi prendre, elle a changer 10 fois d'avis. Heureusement, le troisième a été rapide. Sinon, je crois que je me serais moi même taper la tête contre les murs.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en entendant ses paroles. Ils discutèrent encore un peu et vers 12 heures 30, Oliver alla voir à la soupe. Il en profita pour la mixer et l'assaisonnée. Les filles arrivèrent.

\- La soupe est prête ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons mettre la table.

\- Je termine l'assaisonnement et j'arrive avec la soupe.

Elles acquiesèrent de la tête et elles prirent tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour manger. Quelques instants plus tard, il éteignit le feu et il prit la casserole avant de sortir. Une fois dehors, il posa celle-ci sur le sous plat et Rip appela les 2 garçons.

\- On va manger. Allez vite vous laver les mains.

Ceux-ci acquisèrent de la tête et ils partirent en courant à l'intérieur. Etant debout, Oliver servit tout le monde avec l'aide de Leyla. Au moment où elle posa le dernier bol sur la table, les enfants arrivèrent et ils s'installèrent à cotés de leur père respectif. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien et pendant qu'Oliver resservait un bol à William, ce dernier lui posa une question.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, mon grand ?

\- On pourra aller faire du camping tout les 2 ?

Oliver posa la soupe devant son fils et se réinstalla en regardant celui-ci.

\- Du camping ?

\- Oui. Tante Thea m'a dit que quand tu étais petit, tu en faisait avec ton papa. On pourra en faire nous aussi ?

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Bien sur. On ira dans quelques jours.

\- Trop cool. Merci papa.

Oliver lui sourit et ils terminèrent de manger. A la fin du repas, les garçons débarrassèrent la table et ils firent la vaisselle en même temps. Ils ressortirent quand ils eurent fini et William et Jonas demandèrent à leur père si il pouvait aller se baigner.

\- Pas tout de suite, vous venez de manger.

\- On pourra y aller quand ?

\- Pas avant 15 heures.

Ils acquiesèrent de la tête et ils repartirent jouer. Oliver et Rip restèrent avec les adultes pendant un petit moment avant de se relever et d'aller jouer avec leur fils au freesbee. Ils jouèrent un peu, puis ils décidèrent de faire un match de foot. La première équipe était composer de Thea, Laurel, Cisco, Wally, Ray, Rip, Jonas, Kendra, Jax, Caitlin et Leyla. La deuxième se composait de William, Oliver, Barry, Iris, Quentin, Joe, Dig, Sarah, Felicity, Curtis et Roy. Stein fut désigner comme étant l'arbitre et Donna s'occupa de la petite Sarah. Ils firent un match d'une heure avec une petite pause de 10 minutes pour la mi-temps. Bien que l'équipe de William comportait les membres les plus agés du groupe, ils gagnèrent 3 à 1. Les adultes se réinstallèrent autour de la table et Oliver et Rip autorisèrent enfin leur fils à aller se baigner. Heureux, ceux-ci allèrent vite se changer et ils déposèrent un essui sur leur chaise avant de courir vers le petit lac et ils sautèrent dans celui-ci. Ils s'amusèrent un peu tout les deux avant de ressortir du lac et de courir vers les adultes.

\- Qui veux venir s'amusez avec nous ?

Thea se leva, ainsi que Caitlin et Cisco. Ils allèrent se changer à leur tour et ils rejoignirent les 2 enfants dans l'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes, Felicity éclata de rire suite à une réflexion de Barry et Oliver sentit son coeur se serrer. La jeune femme l'évitait et il ne comprenait pas la raison de son comportement, surtout vu ce qui c'était passer la veille. Il se leva et alla vers le lac. Il s'arrêta au bord de celui-ci. Thea vient vers lui et il s'accroupit.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

\- Je vais bien Thea. J'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner un peu.

Ayant remarquer la distance que Felicity avait mis avec son frère depuis le début de la journée, elle comprit que son frère avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle posa une main sur son bras.

\- Dans ce cas.

Elle le tira à elle et trop surpris, il ne put rien faire. Il tomba à l'eau et Thea éclata de rire ainsi que les 4 autres personnes présentent dans le lac. Quand ils entendirent des éclats de rire, la tablée se retourna vers eux et ils sourirent en voyant Oliver sortir la tête de l'eau, entièrement habillé. Ce dernier, se rapprocha de sa sœur et elle tenta de s'éloigner en voyant le regard de son frère. Il fut plus rapide qu'elle et il la rattrapa par les jambes avant de la soulever et de la lancer dans l'eau. Elle remonta à la surface et elle sourit à son frère. Ce dernier enleva son tee-shirt et le lança sur l'herbe avant d'attraper une nouvelle fois sa sœur et de la relancer. William qui était mort de rire, cria de surprise quand son père l'attrapa dans ses bras.

\- Dis donc jeune homme. Est-ce que j'ai rêver où tu as rigoler ?

\- J'ai pas rigoler, papa. Promis.

\- Petit menteur.

Sachant que son fils nageait très bien, Oliver le lança à son tour avant d'en faire de même avec Jonas. Ils s'amusèrent un très long moment avant de sortir de l'eau vers 17 heures 30. Ceux qui c'était baigner allèrent directement prendre une douche et les enfants allèrent jouer au Playmobiles pendants que les adultes retournèrent s'asseoir à table. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Vers 19 heures, Barry alla chercher leur commande et ils mangèrent leur plat chinois. Quand ils eurent fini, ils débarrassèrent ensuite la table et ils décidèrent de jouer à un jeu de société. Ils se mirent par deux et ils jouèrent au monopoly. Ils s'amusèrent pendant plus de trois heure durant lesquelles, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de rire entre les tricheries et les blagues des uns et des autres.

Peu avant 23 heures, William et Jonas finirent par s'endormir, blotti contre leur père. Ils finirent par ranger le jeu et ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher. Oliver alla coucher son fils en même temps que Rip et après l'avoir recouvert de sa couverture et l'avoir embrassé sur le front, il quitta la chambre en même temps que le voyageur temporel. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de se séparer. Rip, en le voyant partir du mauvais côté, l'appela.

\- Tu sais que ta chambre est de l'autre côté ?

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je vais aller me promener un peu.

\- Ok.

Ils se quittèrent et Oliver quitta le vaisseau. Le ciel était magnifique et il n'y avait pas un seul nuages. Il se promena un peu autour du lac, profitant du calme du lieu. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il fut surpris de croisée Felicity, qui visiblement, ne s'attendait pas non plus à le voir.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- Moi non plus.

Un petit silence se fit avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je commence à être épuisée. Je vais y aller.

Elle passa à côté d'Oliver et, au moment où elle allait souffler de soulagement parce qu'il ne l'arrêtait pas, il posa justement une main sur son épaule.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Felicity.

Elle se retourna et se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- Je suis fatigué, Oliver. On parlera une autre fois.

Elle fit demi-tour et quand elle eut fait quelques pas, il reprit.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Pourquoi quoi, Oliver ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, Felicity.

Elle se retourna mais ne dit rien. Il reprit.

\- Tout allait mieux entre nous depuis quelques jours. Tes sourires, tes regards. Notre étreinte il y a quelques jours. Sans oublier notre baiser d'hier soir, celui dont tu as pris l'initiative. Mais depuis ce matin, tu n'arrête pas de m'éviter, de baisser les yeux dès que tu me vois. Alors j'ai besoin de savoir. De savoir où nous en sommes tout les deux.

Elle se décida enfin à parler.

\- Nous n'en sommes nul part, Oliver. Je suis désoler pour ce qui s'est passer hier soir, mais j'étais tellement soulager de ne plus être toute seul, je n'ai pas réfléchie. Tout est fini entre nous. Et il n'y aura plus jamais rien.

\- Alors, c'est tout ? Tout est fini ? Pour de bon ?

\- Oui.

Elle avait à peine finit de prononcer se simple mot qu'elle se retourna et partit, comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux.

\- Je t'aime, Felicity.

Elle s'arrêta et ferma les yeux.

\- Et moi, je ne t'aime plus.

Elle reprit sa marche et s'en alla.

Oliver, à l'entente de ses derniers mots se figea et ressenti comme un immense coups de poignard en plein coeur. Il resta immobile pendant de longues minutes, se repassant sans cesse c'est dernières paroles. Je ne t'aime plus. Je ne t'aime plus. Je ne t'aime plus. Il finit par se ressaissir un peu et il prit la direction du vaisseau. Il voulait voir son fils. Il devait le voir. Seul William lui importait maintenant. Il n'avait plus que lui à qui se raccrocher.

Quand il passa devant le tronc d'un immense arbre, il ne put se contrôler et il donna un grand coup de poing de celui-ci. Il ressenti à peine la douleurs et il tapa une nouvelle fois dans le tronc. Il frappa celui-ci à de nombreuses reprise, laissant ses larmes coulées.

\- Arrête, Oliver.

Il continua encore et encore de frapper, avant d'être éloigner de force de l'arbre. Il voulu se rapprocher du tronc, mais une personne s'interposa entre les 2 et lui attrapa les poignets. Malgré ses larmes, il reconnu Lance et il fut surpris de le voir face à lui.

\- Calme-toi, Oliver. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Elle … elle …

\- Je sais. J'ai tout entendu.

Oliver le regarda un court instant avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol et de se mettre à pleurer. Quentin se baissa à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désoler, Oliver. Tellement désoler.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous. Un tout grand merci pour vos commentaires.

Je voudrais simplement répondre à celui de soleil 126. Si tu n'aimes pas mon histoire, je l'accepte sans problème. Tout le monde ne peut pas aimer. Mais je te demanderais de garder ce genre de commentaire. Je n'ai pas 10 ans, mais 26.

Sinon, j'espère que vous continuerais d'aimer. Voici le chapitre 17.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 17**

Les pleurs d'Oliver s'accentuèrent et il posa ses 2 mains au sol, se retrouvant à 4 pattes. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider, Quentin se contenta de rester à ses côtés, réellement perturber de voir le jeune homme dans cette état. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Oliver finit par se redresser et il s'installa en tailleur sur l'herbe avant de s'essuyer les yeux, mais de garder la tête baisser. Il resta encore un peu silencieux avant de prendre la parole.

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ?

\- Je suis aller me promener avec Sarah et Laurel, mais, étant fatigué, j'ai fait demi-tour et je t'ai vu. Je me suis rapprocher pour te parler et Felicity est apparut. J'ai préferer vous laisser parler, mais je ne pouvais pas passer sans que vous ne me voyez.

\- Vous avez tout entendu, alors ?

\- Oui.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un court instant, avant qu'Oliver ne reprenne.

\- Sarah et Laurel. Vous pensez qu'elles …

\- Je ne pense pas. Non. Sinon, nous les aurions vu passer.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et un nouveau silence se fit. Ils restèrent un long moment assis dans l'herbe, l'un perdu dans ses pensées et l'autre inquiet pour personne. Lance se souvient des paroles que le jeune homme avait prononcer quelques semaines plus tôt et il fut rassurer de savoir que cette fois, il ne serait pas tout seul pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Même si il aimait sa sœur, jamais il n'aurait tenu sans son fils. William était maintenant la seul raison d'Oliver de vivre.

Quentin se releva en vitesse, ce qui fit sortir Oliver de ses sombres pensées. Il se rapprocha d'Oliver.

\- Rentrons.

\- Je préfère rester encore un peu.

\- Il faut soigner tes mains, Oliver.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Au contraire. Et puis, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que William les voit dans cet état.

Son argument fit son effet et Oliver se releva. Ils prirent ensuite la direction du vaisseau, sans remarquer l'ombre derrière eux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les 2 hommes entrèrent dans le vaisseau et ils allèrent directement à l'infirmerie. Sachant comment fonctionnait les appareils, Oliver plaça ses mains dans l'un d'entre eux et une lumière entoura celles-ci pour disparaître quelques minutes plus tard. Oliver ressortit ses mains et celles-ci était entièrement soigner. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie et Quentin décida d'aller avec Oliver jusque dans sa chambre. Arrivé à celle-ci, il fut surpris de le voir continuer. Il posa une main sur son bras et Oliver s'arrêta avant de se retourner.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu viens de passer devant ta chambre.

\- Je le sais. J'ai veux voir William. J'ai besoin de le voir.

Comprenant, il alla avec lui jusqu'à la chambre de Jonas, où son fils dormait depuis leurs deuxième nuit à bord du vaisseau. Arrivée à celle-ci, Oliver ouvrit doucement la porte et entra discrètement dans la chambre. Il se rapprocha de son fils et il remonta la couverture sur lui.

\- Fait de beaux rêves, mon chéri.

Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front avant de se redresser. Il quitta ensuite la pièce et fit un très léger sourire à Lance quand celui-ci lui sourit. Il referma la porte et il reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Arrivé à celle-ci, Oliver ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers Quentin.

\- Merci.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas me juger. D'être rester avec moi ce soir.

\- Tu as changer, Oliver. Tu n'es plus l'homme que tu étais avant l'île. Il m'a fallu un moment pour m'en rendre compte et j'en suis désoler.

\- Vu ce que j'ai fait à votre famille, je peux le comprendre.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Va te coucher, maintenant et essaye de dormir un peu.

Oliver savait très bien qu'il ne fermerait pas les yeux de la nuit, mais il acquiesa de la tête, remercia encore une fois Quentin et rentra dans sa chambre. La porte à peine refermée, il se laissa glisser contre celle-ci et laissa ses larmes coulées pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Quentin de son côté fit demi-tour et prit la direction de sa propre chambre quand il s'arrêta.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

\- Depuis le début. Quand tu es rentrer, on sait dit qu'on ferait mieux de nous coucher nous aussi.

\- Ca va être dur pour lui. Il va avoir besoin d'être soutenu.

\- Nous serons tous là pour lui.

Quentin se rapprocha de ses filles et les embrassa avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il entra ensuite dans sa chambre et Sarah et Laurel en firent de même après avoir discuter un peu entre elles.

A 6 heures du matin, Oliver se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se raffraichit un peu avant d'enfiler une tenue de sport. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre puis le vaisseau et, malgré la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer, il commença à courir. Vers 7 heures 30, il retourna au vaisseau et il alla prendre une douche avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Une fois dans celle-ci, il prépara le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Pancakes, omelette, toasts, café, jus de fruit, … La totale. Une bonne partie de l'équipe arriva dans la cuisine vers 8h40 et Oliver fut soulager de ne pas voir Felicity. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en la voyant, mais une chose était sur, il n'était pas prêt à la voir, à l'entendre en sachant que plus jamais il ne pourrait la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait… Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réagit pas quand on lui posa une question. Dig se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule. Oliver secoua doucement sa tête.

\- Désoler. Je vous écoutes.

\- On te demandais si tu allais bien ?

\- Bien sur.

\- Tu es sur ? Tu as l'air épuiser.

Oliver se tourna vers Caitlin.

\- Je vais bien. Je suis juste fatigué. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Personne n'insistata, mais tout le monde voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Quelques instant plus tard, le reste du groupe arriva, sauf William et Jonas. En voyant la jeune femme, il se crispa et se retourna tout en saluant les personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Dig remarqua tout de suite la tension qui c'était emparer du corps d'Oliver et il avait bien l'intention de le questionner un peu plus tard, quand il serait seul avec lui. John retourna s'asseoir aux côtés des autres pendant qu'Oliver termineait de cuire les pancakes. Quentin se rapprocha de lui et lui proposa son aide qu'il refusa gentillement.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ca va.

\- Tu as pu dormir ?

\- Non.

Le policier n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit d'autre, que les 2 enfants entrèrent dans la cuisine. Jonas alla vers son père et William vers le sien. Heureux de le voir, Oliver lui sourit et le serra contre lui, tout en lui embrassant le front.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri.

\- Bonjour, papa.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

Oliver le relâcha et William fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu n'as pas bien dormi, papa ?

Sachant que cela se voyait, Oliver ne chercha pas à nier.

\- Je n'ai presque pas dormi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Cela m'arrive de temps en temps.

\- Tu pourras faire une sieste tantôt, si tu veux.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Va t'asseoir. J'arrive.

William lui sourit et lui donna un bisou sur la joue avant d'aller s'asseoir près de sa tante. Oliver se releva et remercia Quentin de s'être occuper des pancakes.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu sembles un peu perdu.

\- Non. C'est juste que je n'aime pas lui mentir. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

\- Je comprend.

Une fois que les pancakes furent prêt, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres à table et le jeune homme remercia le ciel d'être à l'opposer de la jeune femme. Tout le monde parla de tout et de rien, sauf Oliver qui ne parlait que si on lui posait une question. Après le petit déjeuner, ils firent la vaisselle avant de sortir. Alors que tout le monde prenait place dehors, Oliver resta debout.

\- C'est le marcher dans le petit village d'à côté. Je vais aller y faire un tour et en profiter pour acheter des fruits et légumes. Vous avez besoin de quelques choses.

Seul Leyla lui demanda si il pouvait lui prendre des langes pour la petite Sarah. Oliver acquiesa de la tête en lui souriant et Quentin et John lui demandèrent si ils pouvaient l'accompagner. Sachant que le policier ne le laisserait pas partir tout seul, il accepta, même si il aurait préférer que Dig ne vienne pas. Ce dernier avait vite compris que Quentin était au courant de quelques chose et il comptait bien en profiter pour les interroger. Oliver se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Je vais demander à William si il veut venir. Si jamais il préfère rester ici, tu peux t'en occuper ?

\- Bien sur.

Oliver lui sourit et il s'éloigna pour aller voir son fils.

\- William ?

\- Oui, papa.

\- Je vais aller au marcher. Tu veux venir avec où tu préfère rester ici avec ta tante ?

\- Je préfère rester pour jouer avec Jonas.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu vas partir longtemps ?

\- Environs deux heures. Le temps de faire le trajet et de faire un petit tour.

William acquiesa de la tête et Oliver lui embrassa le front avant de rejoindre John et Quentin à la voiture de ce dernier. Sachant que c'était dangereux pour lui de conduire alors qu'il avait passer une nuit blanche, il ne dit rien et s'installa à l'arrière, permettant à Dig, plus imposant que lui, de s'asseoir à l'avant. Quelques instants plus tard, la voiture fillait sur l'autoroute, en direction du petit village situer à 20 minutes de là. Le début du trajet se fit dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Dig décide qu'il avait assez attendu.

\- Vous aller me dire ce qui s'est passer, où je dois le deviner ?

Quentin ne répondit rien, mais ce contenta de jeter un petit coup d'oeil sur Oliver à l'aide du rétrovisseur. Ce dernier garda le silence pendant encore quelques minutes, avant de finalement décider de se confier à son meilleur ami, tout en regardant le paysage défiler devant ses yeux.

\- Felicity et moi c'est terminer pour de bon.

Surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire, Dig se tourna légèrement vers lui.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Oliver. Elle a juste besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Ne baisse pas les bras.

Oliver se tourna vers lui.

\- Non Dig. C'est fini. Elle me l'a dit.

Voyant l'incompréhension chez son ami, Oliver lui expliqua ce qu'il c'était passer la veille. Dig n'en revenait pas. Comment la jeune femme avait pu lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, alors que tout le monde avait bien remarquer qu'elle tenait toujours à lui. Ils étaient tous persuader qu'elle allait finir par revenir vers lui et qu'ils pourraient à nouveaux être heureux ensemble.

\- Tu es sur d'avoir bien entendu ?

Oliver ne lui répondit rien et retourna à la contemplation du paysage. Dig regarda Quentin quand celui-ci prit la parole.

\- J'étais là, John. C'est bien ce qu'elle lui a dit.

Toujours aussi abasourdi, Dig ne dit plus rien et le silence reprit place jusqu'à ce que, 5 minutes plus tard, le policier ne se gare. Ils sortirent de la voiture et ils se dirigèrent vers les premiers maraicher. Ils achetèrent divers fruits et légumes et Oliver prit également un beau petit foulard pour sa sœur. Quand ils eurent fini le marcher, ils retournèrent à la voiture et ils y déposèrent leurs achats avant de reprendre la route. Dix minutes plus tard, ils en sortirent à nouveau et ils entrèrent dans le supermacher. Ils se rendirent au rayon des langes et John prit une boite de lange. Oliver en profita pour prendre des kellog's pour son fils. En se dirigeant vers les caisses, ils passèrent devant le rayon des jeux et Oliver s'arrêta à l'entrée du rayon. Face à lui, le tout nouveau cirque des playmobiles. Il prit l'une des boites et rejoignit Dig et Quentin qui attendait un peu plus loin. Arrivé près de ceux-ci, il fit demi-tour, prit une deuxième boite et retourna vers les autres en souriant.

\- Il va te tuer.

\- Probablement.

Ils allèrent en caisse et ils payèrent leurs achat avant de retourner à la voiture. Ils reprirent la route, cette fois en direction du vaisseau.

Une fois la voiture arrêter, ils descendirent de celle-ci et ils récupérèrent leurs course. Voyant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'exterieur, ils entrèrent dans le vaisseau et ils passèrent, dans un premier temps, par les chambres. Dig déposa les langes de sa fille dans la sienne et quand ils entendirent les rires de William et Jonas, ils allèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier. Les 2 enfants étaient en train de jouer au Playmobile et ils ne les remarquèrent même pas. Quentin tappa légèrent sur la porte et les enfants se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Papa.

William se releva et il vient enlacer son père en courant.

\- Ca va ? Je n'ai pas été trop long ?

\- Non. Mais c'est la première fois que tu pars aussi longtemps sans moi et c'est bizarre.

Oliver se détacha doucement de son fils et se baissa à sa hauteur en mettant sa main sur les épaules de William.

\- Tu sais que je reviendrais toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le sais, oui.

\- Tant mieux.

Il rapprocha son fils de lui et le serra à nouveau contre lui. Il lui embrassa ensuite la tempe avant de le relâcher. Dig prit la parole.

\- Il fait beau. Vous auriez pu aller jouer dehors.

\- On devait y aller. Mais tante Thea et Rip nous on demander de venir jouer ici, jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

\- Pourquoi ?

Jonas se leva et vient les rejoindre.

\- Sarah a commencer à crier sur Felicity. Elle avait l'air très fâcher contre elle, mais on sait pas pourquoi.

Les trois adultes, inquiet de se qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, se regardèrent. Oliver se retourna vers les enfants et tenta de les rassurer.

\- On va aller voir ce qui se passe. Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'accord ?

Les 2 enfants acquiesèrent de la tête.

\- En attendant, j'ai quelques choses pour vous.

Il ressortit de la chambre et il revient avec l'une des 2 boites de jeux. Le visage des garçons s'illuminèrent en voyant ce qu'il tenait en main.

\- Trop cool.

\- C'est le nouveau cirque des playmobiles.

\- J'en ai pris 2, comme ça, vous en aurez 1 chacun. Le deuxième est dans le couloirs.

\- Merci, papa.

\- Merci, Oliver.

\- De rien.

Oliver les serra contre lui.

\- On va y aller. Amusez-vous bien.

Les 2 enfants acquiesèrent de la tête et les adultes prirent la direction de la cuisine.

\- Je me demande pour quel raison Sarah aurait hurler sur Felicity.

\- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Même si on ne peut pas dire qu'elle la porte dans son coeur, en ce moment.

Quentin qui marchait devant eux s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux.

\- Elle sait ce qui s'est passer hier soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Juste après que tu ne sois entrer dans ta chambre, je me suis diriger vers la mienne et c'est la que je les ai vues.

\- Les ?

\- Laurel était avec elle.

\- Elle ont tout entendue, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Juste après que je les ai quittées, elles ont décider de rentrer à leurs tour. Elles sont arrivées très peu de temps après moi.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et Dig prit la parole.

\- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Elles sont déjà coriace seule, alors à deux. Felicity va s'en prendre plein la figure.

Les 2 autres adultes hochèrent de la tête et ils se remirent en marches vers la cuisine. Une fois à celle-ci, ils y déposèrent les courses et ils allèrent ensuite vers la salle de contrôl. Arrivé près de celle-ci, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Au moment où il allait entrer dans la pièce, Dig et Quentin attrapèrent Oliver par les bras et l'obligèrent à rester en arrière quand ils entendirent le nom d'Oliver sortir de la bouche de Sarah.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On doit les calmées.

\- Nous en sommes parfaitement conscient.

\- Mais nous savons également, que c'est la seul solution pour que tu puisses enfin avoir une réponse à toutes tes questions.

\- J'ai déjà mes réponses. Elle ne m'aime plus.

\- C'est faux. Elle t'aime toujours, j'en suis sur. Nous en sommes tous sur.

Dig se plaça devant son meilleur ami.

\- Après la journée passée au zoo, je t'ai dit que ses sourires étaient les mêmes qu'avant votre rupture. Elle t'aime toujours, tu peux en être sur. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, elle refuse de te pardonner. Et connaissant les sœurs Lance, je suis sur, qu'elles arriveront à lui faire craché le morceau.

\- Laisse-les faire.

Oliver sembla réflechir un moment. Devait-il les laisser faire ? L'aimait-elle toujours ? Il était perdu. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais ils étaient tout les 2 persuader du contraire. Il repensa au moment où elle lui avait dit ses mots si douloureux. Elle ne l'avait pas regarder. Elle ne c'était même pas retourner. Il regarda son ami et le policier et il finit par acquieser de la tête. Ils restèrent dans le couloir et Quentin appuya sur le petit écran qui se trouvait au mur près de la porte. L'image de la salle principal apparut et ils purent suivrent la dispute tout en regardant ce qui se passait.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Sarah. Je n'aime plus Oliver.

\- C'est ça, oui. Prend-moi pour une conne. I mois encore, vous étiez sur le point de vous mariez. Et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne l'aimes plus.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- C'est faux. Et tout le monde le sait. Alors arrête de nous mentir. Tu l'aimes, sinon, pourquoi l'aurais-tu embrassé avant-hier soir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu l'as embrasser ?

\- Si je l'ai embrassé, c'est parce que j'était soulager de le voir. J'était seul en pleine forêt et il pleuvait averse.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous. Un tout grand merci pour vos commentaires. Ils me font vraiment plaisir. Voici le chapitre 18. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 18**

Elle se tut puis reprit.

\- Oliver m'as menti et grâce à ça, j'ai compris que je ne l'aimais plus.

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais quitter parce qu'il n'avait pas eu confiance en toi.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Pourtant, tu viens de dire que tu l'avait quitter à cause de son mensonge. Tu devrais peut-être te mettre d'accord avec toi-même.

\- Fous-moi la paix, Sarah. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre.

\- Tu te trompes. Oliver est mon ami et j'en ai assez de le voir souffrir par ta faute. Tout le monde en a marre.

Le ton montait entre les jeunes femmes, mais ils sentaient que Felicity allait bientôt craquer.

\- On dirait que tu n'en a rien à foutre de lui. Que tu aimes le voir souffrir un peu plus chaque jour.

\- C'est faux.

\- Vraiment ? Sais-tu ce qu'il a dit à mon père le soir où est aller le chercher suite à la demande de Samantha ?

\- Non. Et je ne …

\- Il lui a dit qu'il ne sortirait de cette appartement que d'une seul manière. Les pieds devant et dans un sac mortuaire.

A travers le petit écran, ils virent la jeune femme faire 2 pas en arrière et poser ses mains à sa bouche, étouffant par la même occasion le son qui venait de franchir ses lèvres. Dig, surpris par de telle parole, se tourna vers Oliver mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Sarah reprit.

\- Quand je l'ai appris, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment Oliver pouvait-il réellement penser une chose pareil ? Lui qui avait toujours été si fort, si résistant. Et puis Laurel m'a expliquer qu'il avait souffert de déshydratation, de malnutrition et de plusieurs carence. Alors je me suis renseigner auprès de Gideon.

Elle fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- Si William n'était pas entrer dans sa vie, il serait mort à peine 2 jours plus tard.

Ils virent Felicity blanchir et s'éffondrer au sol. Oliver voulu aller la rejoindre, mais ils l'en empéchèrent.

\- Je sais que c'est dur. Mais elle est sur le point de craquer.

Oliver se tourna vers l'écran et il vit Donna au côté de sa fille et Thea qui c'était rapprocher d'elle.

\- Je t'en prie, Felicity. Si tu aimes toujours mon frère, dis-le lui. Je n'en peux plus de le voir souffrir de cette manière.

\- Je … je … je ne peux pas, Thea.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne me pardonnera jamais.

\- Il t'aime. Il te pardonnera.

\- Tu ne … tu ne comprends pas. Oliver ne me pardonnera jamais de lui avoir mentit.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Felicity ne dit plus rien et elle laissa ses larmes coulées. Donna la serra contre elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne te pardonnera jamais, ma chérie ?

Felicity ne lui répondit pas et elle se mit à sangloter contre sa mère. Celle-ci la laissa faire un moment, avant de l'éloigner d'elle. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur les joues de sa fille.

\- Tu te souviens de la discution qu nous avons eu après que tu ai failli le quitter, parce que tu trouvais que votre relation était trop facile et que tu avais peur de te perdre en lui.

Felicity se contenta d'hocher de la tête.

\- Il s'est lui-même perdu en toi.

Elle sourit à sa fille et celle-ci continua de laisser ses larmes coulées.

\- Je sais que tu as peur de le perdre pour toujours et j'ignore pourquoi. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'il t'aime plus que tout au monde. Avec William et Thea, vous êtes ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Qu'importe ce que tu lui cache, je suis sur qu'il trouvera la force de te pardonner. Parce qu'il t'aime.

Felicity resta dans les bras de sa mère et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Au bout de longues minutes elle se détacha de l'étreinte de sa mère et elle se releva. Elle s'essuya les yeux et elle alla vers le grand hublot qui donnait sur le lac. Elle le regarda un peu et quand elle commença à parler, ils surent qu'ils allaient enfin avoir une explication.

\- Environs 2 ans avant le retour d'Oliver, j'ai rencontrer un homme. Franck steal. J'ai commencé à sortir avec lui. Au bout de quelques semaines, il m'a demander de lui donner des information sur Queen's Consolidated. J'ai refuser et il m'a gifler. J'ai compris à ce moment-là, qu'il ne c'était interresé à moi que parce que je travaillait pour QC. Je l'ai gifler, à mon tour et je l'ai mit à la porte de chez moi, en lui disant que je ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Le jour même, j'apprenais qu'il était marié.

Elle fit une pause et ferma les yeux.

\- Environs 6 semaines plus tard, j'ai … j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte.

Oliver se figea et sa respiration se bloqua un instant, quand elle prononça le dernier mot. Il ne dit rien et continua de fixer l'écran, alors que tout aussi étonné que lui, Quentin et Dig en firent de même.

\- J'ai longtemps hésiter quand à ce que j'allais faire. Mais j'ai finalement décider de garder le bébé.

Oliver ferma les yeux. Elle avait un enfant. Il ne les rouvrit pas quand elle reprit.

\- Je suis aller voir Franck Steal à son bureau et je le lui ai annoncer. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je ne lui demandais rien qu'il m'a agripper par le bras et qu'il m'a fait sortir de son bureau en me didant qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. J'ai reprit ma vie comme avant, mais ma grossesse m'épuisait beaucoup. J'ai du arrêter de travailler à 5 mois. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à ce moment-la et comme je ne sortais pas beaucoup de chez moi en dehors du travail et vu que mon ventre ne se voyait pas encore vraiment, personnes n'a jamais su que j'étais enceinte.

Elle refit une petite pause.

\- Une semaine après m'avoir mis au repos, le médecin m'a expliquer que ma fatigue était du à l'air poluer de Starling City et qu'il était mauvais pour le bébé. Pour ma petite fille. J'ai donc quitter la ville et je suis aller à Coast City. Personnes ne connaissait les raisons de mon absence à part Violette Gregman, qui à l'époque s'occupait des ressources humaines pour QC.

Elle se tut à nouveau et elle en profita pour s'essuyer une nouvelle fois les joues.

\- J'étais à 8 mois de grossesse quand je suis aller me promener en ville. Je … je venais d'acheter quelques vêtements pour le bébé quand … quand une voiture à … elle a griller un feu rouge. Je traversais justement et elle m'a percuter de plein fouet.

Oliver, choquer, rouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là. Tout aussi choquer que lui, tout le monde garda le silence. Seul Donna porta ses mains à sa bouche en etouffant un cris d'horreur.

\- Après cela, je ne me souviens de rien. Quand je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, j'ai … j'ai vite remarquée que je n'avais plus mon bébé. Un medecin est arriver très peu de temps après et il m'a annoncer que j'étais rester dans le coma pendant 2 jours et qu'il était désoler, mais qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour … pour sauver mon bébé.

Elle laissa à nouveaux ses larmes coulées et elle ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment. Donna pleurait également, de même que la plupart des filles. Dig et Quentin se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers Oliver, mais celui-ci ne dit rien et ne bougea toujours pas, continuant de fixer la jeune femme à travers l'écran. Ils auraient tout les 2 donner n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il pensait là, tout de suite. Quentin allait prendre la parole quand Felicity reprit. Ils se retournèrent vers elle.

\- Au début, je n'ai pas voulu y croire, je voulais voir ma fille et la serrer dans mes bras, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Le medecin a fini par me donner un sédatif et je me suis rendormie. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, je me souvenais de tout et j'ai demander au medecin si je pouvais au moins la voir une fois. Il a refuser en me disant que l'accident l'avait gravement toucher et qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne l'a voit pas dans cette état et que de toute manière, même si il l'aurait voulu, il ne le pouvait car elle avait été incinérée.

Elle avait à peine terminée sa phrase qu'elle éclata en larmes et qu'elle s'éffondra au sol. Donna se précipita vers elle et Felicity se blotti contre elle. Elles restèrent dans cette position un long moment, pleurant toutes les 2. Oliver, quand à lui, n'avait qu'une envie. Aller la voir et la serrer dans ses bras en lui disant à quel point il l'aimait. Quand elles furent enfin calmées, Laurel prit doucement la parole.

\- Je croyais qu'Oliver avait fait des recherches sur toi, avant de te révéler son secret.

Felicity se tourna vers elle, mais resta blottie contre sa mère.

\- C'est le cas. Je suis restée presque 2 semaines à l'hôpital. Quand j'ai enfin eu l'autorisation de sortir, je suis tout de suite aller à mon appartement que je louait depuis 3 mois et j'ai fait mais valise. Etant donner que j'avais l'intention de retourner vivre à Starling City après la naissance de ma fille, je n'avais pas grand-chose pour elle là-bas. Juste quelques vêtement, un lit pliant que ma voisine m'avait prêter et quelques peluches. La fille de ma voisine était enceinte de 3 mois et je lui ai tout donner. Ensuite, j'ai quitter l'appartement avec mes affaires. J'ai pris la route jusqu'ici. La première chose que j'ai fait en arrivant, à été de prendre ma tablette et d'effacer toute les données concernant ma grossesse. Pour justifier mon absences de l'entreprise et de la ville, j'ai modifier mon certificat médical. Pour tout le monde, j'était partie pour m'occuper de ma grnad-mère qui était sur le point de mourir. L'année qui a suivi à été la pire de toute. J'avais énormement de mal à m'en remettre. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Oliver.

Un autre silence se fit et il dura plus longtemps que les autres. Ils étaient tous perdu dans leur pensées. Pourquoi la jeune femme pensait qu'Oliver ne pourrait pas lui pardonner de lui avoir cacher son passé. Après tout, il avait lui même mentit et cacher des choses sur son passé. Ce dernier fit un pas vers la porte pour la rejoindre quand Quentin l'en empêcha en entendant Thea prendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'Oliver ne te pardonnera pas de le lui avoir cacher ?

\- Réfléchis Thea. Nous avons été ensemble pendant presque 1 an et je ne lui ai rien dit. Pire encore, je l'ai laisser croire que si je l'avais quitter, c'était parce qu'il m'avait mentit au sujet de son fils et qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Il voulait juste le protéger. Je n'avais aucune raison de lui mentir, de lui cacher la véritée et pourtant, je le fait depuis plusieurs années. J'aime Oliver. Mais quand il connaitra la véritée, jamais il ne me le pardonnera.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Quand Oliver entendit ses mots, tout ce qui c'était passer entre eux au court des 30 derniers jours lui revient en mémoires et il recula d'un pas en se souvenant de la douleurs qu'il avait ressentie à différentes reprises. Voulant savoir qu'elle était la réaction d'Oliver face à toute cette histoire, Dig et Quentin le regardèrent. Il furent inquiet de le voir si pâle. Mais il comprenait. Elle l'avait laisser croire que tout était de sa faute alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire une chose pareil ?

Ils se tournèrent tout les 2 vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit et ils se figèrent. Felicity. La jeune femme ne remarqua même pas son ami et le compagnon de sa mère. La seule personne qu'elle voyait était Oliver. Ce dernier ce crispa quand il la vit et la seule chose qu'il voulait à ce moment-là était de partir, mais il fut incapable de bouger. Lorsqu'elle vit son regard, elle comprit qu'il avait tout entendu et elle eu l'impression de sombrer en enfer.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment et quand le reste du groupe compris que le jeune homme avait tout entendu, ils se rapprochèrent un peu, inquiet de sa réaction. Un lourd silence se fit pendant de longue minutes durant lesquelles ils ne se lachèrent pas du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve l'usage de la parole.

\- Oliver.

Entendre sa voix était un véritable supplice pour lui. Il se retourna et parti en courant.

\- Oliver.

Elle voulu lui courir après, mais Dig l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse-moi passer, John. Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Tu aurais du le faire avant. Là, il a besoin de temps.

Thea passa près d'eux en courant.

\- Je vais le rejoindre. Occupez-vous de William.

Et elle disparut à son tour. Sarah se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

\- Felicitation, Felicity. Tu viens de réussir là où tout le monde à échouer jusqu'à maintenant.

La jeune femme se tourna vers la jeune Lance.

\- Tu as détruit, Oliver.

En entendant ses mots, les larmes de la jeune femme refirent surface et elle posa ses mains à sa bouche.

\- Mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Elle parti en courant et cette fois, personne ne l'arrêta.

Quand il quitta le vaisseau, Oliver se dirigea vers la forêt et il ne s'arrêta pas quand il entendit sa sœur l'appeler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir le plus loin possible de la jeune femme. Ne plus penser à elle. L'oublier. Il courut un très long moment et il finit par s'éffondrer à 4 pattes sur le sol, à bout de souffle, complètement épuisé, ses joues trempées de larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit du bruit venir vers lui et sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, il ne bougea pas. Cette dernière sentit son coeur se serrer quand elle vit sont frère dans un tel état de désespoire. Elle avait eu énormément de mal à le suivre et elle l'avait même perdu de vue à un moment. Heureusement, elle avait trouver ses traces de pas et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait remercier Malcolm de lui avoir appris à suivre des pistes, mais surtout à renforcer son endurance physique, ce qui lui avait permit de ne pas le perdre dans la forêt.

Ayant reprit son souffle, elle s'approcha de son frère, qui avait toujours du mal à récupérer le sien à cause de ses sanglots. Elle s'agenouille devant lui et elle posa une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et elle sentit son coeur se serrer encore plus en le voyant en larmes. Elle l'attira à elle et il se laissa aller dans ses bras, ses larmes redoublant encore d'intensité. Elle le berça de très longues minutes et il se calma petit à petit. Sachant que tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne l'aiderait pas, elle garda le silence et se contenta d'être là pour lui.

Au bout de 3 bon quart d'heure, il se dégagea légèrement de ses bras.

\- Merci, Thea.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime.

Il se redressa un peu plus et lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Elle lui sourit et il se releva. Il l'aida à en faire de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ?

\- Je vais aller chercher William.

\- Vous allez rentrer ?

\- Non.

Devant l'incompréhension de sa sœur, il s'expliqua.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre du recul et je lui ai promis que nous irions faire du camping. Je vais l'y emmener aujourd'hui et on reviendra dans quelques jours pour qu'il puisse passer encore un peu de temps avec Jonas.

\- C'est une excellente idée.

Il lui sourit et ils prirent la direction du vaisseau. Tout en discutant de tout et de rien, sauf de Felicity. Ils mirent un peu plus d'une heure pour rentrer et quand ils virent le vaisseau, Oliver sourit en voyant son fils. Ce dernier était assis à table entre John et Roy et il semblait inquiet. Il perdit son sourire et se rapprocha de lui en vitesse. Dig fut le premier à le voir et il se pencha vers William.

\- Regarde qui est de retour.

William se tourna vers l'endroit que lui montrait Dig et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il se leva et courut vers son père.

\- PAPA.

Oliver parcourut les derniers mêtres qui les séparaient en courant à son tour et il le réceptionna dans ses bras, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sur le sol.

\- Pardon, William. Pardon.

Il le serra fort contre lui.

\- Pardonne-moi d'être parti sans te prévenir.

\- J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas me chercher.

Oliver l'éloigna de lui.

\- Jamais, William. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, tu m'entends. Jamais.

Le petit garçon ascquiesa de la tête et Oliver le serra à nouveau contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, mon chéri. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Oliver lui embrassa la tempe et il se releva en le maintenant dans ses bras.

\- Ca te dirais qu'on parte faire du camping aujourd'hui ?

Heureux, William hocha de la tête.

\- Ca serait trop cool. On part quand ?

\- Ca dépend ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Il te faut combien de temps pour préparer un sac avec des vêtements pour 3 jours ?

\- Si je me dépêche, je serais près dans quelques minutes.

\- Alors va vite faire ton sac.

William hocha de la tête et Oliver le déposa au sol. Il regarda son fils partir en courant et crier, en passant près du groupe, qu'il allait faire du camping avec son père. Tout le monde sourit en l'entendant. Avec Thea, Oliver se rapprocha du groupe.

\- Merci de vous être occupé de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier.

Ils lui sourirent et Joe prit la parole.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qui c'est passer. On lui a juste dit que vous vous étiez disputer.

\- Merci.

Un petit silence se fit avant que Barry n'intervienne.

\- Alors comme ça, vous partez en camping ?

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Oui. Je lui ai promis et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu d'ici.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, personne ne répliqua quoi que se soit.

\- Je suis sur que vous allez bien vous amusez.

\- J'en suis sur aussi.

Oliver les remercia et se tourna vers Rip.

\- Cela te dérange si je demande à Gideon de nous fournir de quoi faire du camping. Ce n'était pas prévu et …

\- Demande-lui ce que tu veux. Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Merci.

\- Vous allez partir quand ?

\- Dès que nous serons près. D'ailleurs, je vais aller préparer mon sac.

Ils acquisèrent tous de la tête et Oliver parti vers le Waverider après avoir embrassé sa sœur sur la joue et lui avoir redit qu'il l'aimait. Il entra dans le vaisseau et donna la liste de ce qu'il avait besoin à Gideon. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Jonas et il sourit en voyant son fils faire son sac.

\- Tu ferais mieux de prendre des pantalon de training au lieu de tes jeans, ce sera plus confortable.

William se tourna vers lui et lui sourit avant de retirer les jeans de son sac. Oliver se rapprocha de lui et il l'aida à le terminer. Quand ce fut fait, ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers celle d'Oliver pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir récupérer leurs équipements, ils sortirent du vaisseau et ils allèrent dire au revoir à tout le monde.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes prêt et que vous allez partir.

\- C'est exacte.

\- Comment vous allez faire pour la nourriture ?

\- Nous allons nous installer près d'un petit court d'eau à 5 kilomètres d'ici. On pourra pêcher et manger du poisson.

\- Et pour le reste ?

\- On verra sur place.

\- Peut-être pas.

Rip se leva et se rapprocha des 2 Queen. Il tendit un objet à Oliver qui le prit.

\- C'est le même appareil qui t'as permi d'avoir de quoi camper. Il est plus petit et il a une batterie de 7 jours. Tu pourras lui demander ce que tu veux, du moment que ce ne soit pas plus grand qu'une énorme pastèque.

\- Merci.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos commentairs.

Voici le chapitre 19. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 19**

Oliver et William dirent au revoir à tout le monde et ils prirent la route. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes William se tourna vers son père.

\- Dis papa. On va devoir marcher beaucoup ?

\- Un peu. Mais rassure-toi, on va faire plusieurs pause.

\- Ouf. Parce que je suis pas habituer à marcher beaucoup.

\- Je le sais. C'est pour ça qu'on ne va pas très loin.

Ils continuèrent de parler tout en marchand et au bout de 2 petites heures, ils arrivèrent au bord d'un petit cours d'eau. Ils c'était arrêter 4 fois et William ne c'était pas plaint une seul fois. Son père lui avait demander à de nombreuses reprise si il voulait encore s'arrêter, mais le petit garçon refusait à chaque fois, disant qu'il voulait encore avancer et qu'il n'était pas fatigué.

Ils déposèrent leur sac et ils admirèrent la vue. Le cours d'eau était entouré de chaque côté par la forêt et seul l'endroit où ils c'étaient arrêter était dégagé, ce qui leurs permettrait de pouvoirs regarder les étoiles dès que le soleil serait entièrement coucher. Ce qui ne saurait tarder. Oliver montra à son fils comment faire un feu et ils montèrent ensuite la tente. Quand ils eurent fini, Oliver leur prépara de quoi manger et ils soupèrent ensuite. Bien qu'il était déjà presque 23 heures, il décida de montrer les étoiles à son fils qui en fut ravi. Il s'installa contre le tronc d'un arbre et William vient se placer entre ses jambes. Il commença à lui montrer les étoiles et il lui donna leur nom. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sourit en constatant que son fils c'était endormi contre lui. Il le décala un peu et il se leva. Il le prit dans ses bras et il l'allongea dans la tente. Il lui retira et le couvrit avec la couverture. Il ôta ensuite ses propres chaussures et il ferma la tente. Il s'allongea près de lui et se couvrit avant de serrer son fils contre lui. Il mit longtemps par trouver le sommeil, mais épuisé par la nuit blanche et la journée qu'il venait de passer, il finit par s'endormir, apaiser d'avoir son fils à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla le premier et sourit en constatant que son fils avait bouger dans la nuit et qu'il était à moitié coucher su lui. Tout en douceur, il le rallongea sur le matelas. Il se redressa, mit ses chaussures et quitta la tente en prenant son sac. Il alluma un feu et se deshabilla avant d'entrer dans l'eau glaçée. Il frissonna et se lava en vitesse, avant de ressortir. Il s'essuya et s'habilla avec des vêtements propre. Après cela, il se prépara un café et quand il entendit son fils mettre ses chaussures, il prit l'appareil que Rip lui avait donner et il lui "demanda" de quoi déjeuner. Quelques instants après, William apparut en se frottant les yeux. Il alla vers son père et se dernier le prit dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri.

\- Bonjour, papa.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Non. J'ai mal partout.

Oliver rigola un peu et ils déjeunèrent ensuite.

Ils passèrent la journée à s'amuser à différents jeu qu'ils avaient obtenu grâce à l'appareil prêter par Rip. Ils jouèrent aux cartes, au freesbee, au football, … Oliver lui raconta les bétises qu'il avait fait étant enfant et William avait plus d'une fois éclater de rire. Il avait également appris à son fils à pêcher et cette fois, Oliver avait rigoler avec lui. William avait eu quelques difficultés à envoyer l'hameçon dans l'eau et il l'avait, à de nombreuse reprise, coincé dans des arbres et la tente. Ill avait même réussit à attraper son père en coincant l'hameçon dans son tee-shirt. Ils avaient fini par abandonner et ils étaient entré dans l'eau dans laquelle ils c'étaient amuser en s'arrosant. De manière à pouvoirs manger du poisson, Oliver reprit la canne à pêche et au bout de quelques minutes, il avait réussi à en attraper un. Oliver l'avait nettoyer sous les yeux écoeurer de son fils. Il l'avait ensuite cuit et quand William avait mordu dedans pour la première fois, il avait sourit.

Le soleil venait à nouveau de se coucher et ils avaient reprit la même position que la veille. Alors qu'Oliver allait lui dire d'aller se coucher après l'avoir vu bailler pour la énième fois, William prit la parole.

\- Dis papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'ai disputer avec Felicity ?

Oliver ferma les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question. Il décida néanmoins d'être honnête avec lui.

\- J'ai appris quelques choses et ça m'a fait très mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

\- J'ai découvert que Felicity m'avait cacher quelques choses d'important.

\- Elle t'a cacher quoi ?

\- Pendant que j'étais sur l'île, elle a rencontrer quelqu'un et elle est tomber enceinte.

\- Elle a un enfant ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- Le bébé allait bientôt naitre, quand elle a eu un accident. Les docteurs n'ont pas pu le sauver.

William se tourna vers lui.

\- Il est avec maman, alors ?

\- C'est ça, oui.

\- Mais pourquoi tu lui en veux ? Elle est pas fâcher contre toi parce que je suis là, alors pourquoi tu es fâcher contre elle ?

\- Je ne suis pas fâcher, William.

Voyant que son fils semblait un peu perdu, il reprit.

\- Tu te souviens qu'elle m'a quitter parce que je lui avais menti ?

\- Oui.

\- Je lui en veut parce que pendant 1 mois, j'ai cru que c'était de ma faute si on était plus ensemble. Alors qu'en réalité, c'était de notre faute à tout les deux. Parce qu'elle m'a menti elle aussi.

Il ne dit plus rien et il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Ecoute, William, toute cette histoire est compliquer et tu es encore trop jeune pour tout comprendre. Mais tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je t'aime très fort et que je serais toujours près de toi, d'accord ?

Son fils acquiesa de la tête et il se blotti contre son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils allèrent se coucher et épuisé par sa journée, William ne tarda pas à s'endormir, suivi de peu par son père.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le jeune garçon qui se réveilla le premier et il resta coucher contre son père jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se réveille quelques minutes plus tard. Après un petit câlin, ils sortirent et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner. La matinée se passa de la même manière que la veille. Ils s'amusèrent, rigolèrent. Peu après 13 heures, ils prirent leur deuxième repas de la journée avant de faire une petite partie de freesbee. Ils jouèrent ensuite au "Uno". Au bout de la huitième partie, ils arrêtèrent et William alla remettre le jeu dans son sac sous la tente. Quand il en ressorti, il vient se placer devant son père et s'assit.

\- Tu sais papa. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis.

Oliver sourit en l'entendant parler ainsi.

\- Ah oui. Et a quel sujet ?

\- A propos de Felicity.

Oliver ne lui répondit rien et il reprit.

\- C'est vrai que je suis encore petit et que je ne comprend pas tout. Mais je penses que tu devrais pardonner à Felicity, comme ça, tu serais heureux.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Mais je suis heureux avec toi, William.

\- Je sais. Mais moi, je suis ton fils et Felicity, c'est ton amoureuse. C'est pas pareil.

\- C'est vrai.

Oliver lui sourit, mais ne lui répondit pas. William se leva, donna un bisou sur la joue de son père et retourna sous la tente, laissant celui-ci réfléchir. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, ne voyant pas son fils sortir, Oliver le rejoignit. Il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci était en train de ranger leurs affaires

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben, je range tout. Comme ça, quand j'aurais fini, on rentrera et tu pourra aller la voir pour lui parler.

Surpris, Oliver ne sut quoi dire. William se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu veux plus être avec elle ?

\- Si, bien sur que si.

\- Ben alors, tu devrais m'aider. Ça ira plus vite.

Oliver le regarda et il repartit dans ses pensées. Les paroles de son fils revenant sans cesse dans sa tête. Devait-il faire comme William lui avait dit et pardonner à la jeune femme ? Il s'imagina vivre seul avec son fils et il grimaça rien qu'à l'idée que cela puisse réellement être le cas. Il s'imagina ensuite la vie qu'il pourrait avoir avec la jeune femme et son fils et cette vision lui plut bien plus que l'autre.

Il entra entièrement dans la tente et il s'agenouilla aux côtés de fils.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as tout à fait raison. On va rentrer et j'irai lui parler.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision, papa. Je suis fier de toi.

\- Merci.

Oliver lui sourit et se retient difficilement de rire. Il se rapprocha un peu de son fils et il lui embrassa la tête.

\- Dépêchons-nous, j'ai hâte de la voir.

William lui sourit et ils continuèrent de tout ranger. Quand ils eurent fini, ils replièrent la tente, non sans difficultés et fous rire, et après s'être assurer que le feu ne se rallumerait pas, ils reprirent la route.

A la moitié du chemin, ils firent une petite pause. Ils s'assirent au pied d'un arbre et Oliver donna de l'eau à son fils. Il récupéra ensuite un petit paquet de biscuit qu'il avait pris 2 jours plus tôt, juste avant de partir. Il l'ouvrit et il en prit un avant de tendre la boite à son fils. Celui-ci la prit avant de prendre un biscuit dans lequel il mortdit à pleine dent. Oliver sourit de le voir faire. William mangea 2 autres biscuits avant de rendre la boite à son père. Ce dernier la rangea.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand Felicity et toi vous serez de nouveau ensemble, elle va venir habiter avec nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Pourquoi ?

William ne répondit rien, mais baissa la tête. Oliver comprit l'inquiétude de son fils. Il se leva et se plaça devant lui. Il posa une main la joue de celui-ci et il le força à redresser la tête.

\- Tu sais, si jamais Felicity et moi on se remet ensemble et qu'elle vient vivre avec nous, rien ne changera entre nous. Je continuerais de te faire un câlin quand tu te lève, de te préparer tout tes repas, de jouer avec toi, de te serrer dans mes bras chaque fois que tu en auras envie où que j'en aurais envie. Le soir, je continuerai de venir te border avant que tu ne t'endormes. Rien ne changera, William. Tout restera comme maintenant.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Je te le promet, mon chéri. Mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse.

William hocha de la tête.

\- Si un jour, tu as peur de quelques chose où que tu es triste où quoi que se soit d'autre, je veux que tu viennes me voir et que tu me le dise. D'accord ?

\- Promis.

\- Viens-là.

Oliver l'attira à lui et William vient se blottir contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, William. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Oliver lui embrassa la tempe et le garda contre lui un long moment. Ils finirent par se separer et ils se sourirent. Le jeune père se releva et il prit la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait laisser sur le sol. Il la tendit à son fils et ce dernier bu plusieurs gorgées avant de la rendre à son père qui en fit de même. Il la la rangea ensuite et ils reprirent la route.

Vers 18 heures, ils arrivèrent au vaisseau et ils sourirent en voyant que tout le monde était dehors, tous, sauf Felicity. Ce qui inquiéta Oliver. Voyant que son fils était impatient de les retrouver, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Donne-moi ton sac et vas-y.

William lui sourit et il retira son sac de son dos, avant de le donner à son père et de partir en courant vers le vaisseau.

\- Tante Thea.

Celle-ci se retourna et sourit en voyant son neveu venir vers elle en courant. Elle se leva et le réceptionna dans ses bras. Oliver les rejoignit.

\- Salut, mon grand. Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

\- Oui. Papa il doit parler avec Felicity.

Quand ils entendirent ses mots, tout le monde se tourna vers Oliver qui arrivait justement. Ce dernier souriait et il semblait aller bien. Donna se leva et se dirigea vers William. Elle l'embrassa sur les 2 joues.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers Oliver qu'elle serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Et toi, comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais bien, Donna. Merci.

Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire et sentant qu'Oliver commençait à se sentir géné, Thea alla vers son frère et le serra contre elle. William et son père saluèrent tout le monde et ils prirent place autour de la table. Donna retourna à sa place et Oliver prit place sur l'une des chaises libres entre sa sœur et John. William s'installa à ses côtés. Thea se tourna vers son neveu.

\- Alors, dis-moi. Tu t'es bien amuser avec ton père ?

\- Oui. C'était trop cool. On a fait plein de chose et papa m'a appris à pêcher.

\- J'espère que tu as attrapé un gros poisson.

William grimaça et Oliver sourit.

\- Non. En revanche, j'ai attraper des arbres, la tente et même papa.

Surpris, les adultes se tournèrent vers le jeune père qui acquiesa de la tête.

\- Il a envoyer l'hameçon un peu partout sauf dans l'eau. Je suis la dernière chose qu'il ai attrapper.

\- Oui, mais j'ai pas fait exprès et je t'ai même pas blesser.

\- C'est vrai.

Ils rigolèrent tous en imaginant la scène. Une fois calmer, William leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient fait d'autre et ils sourirent tous en le voyant si heureux d'avoir passer ses 2 jours avec son père. Quand il eut fini, Oliver se leva et s'agenouilla devant son fils.

\- Je vais aller la voir, maintenant.

William acquiesa de la tête en souriant.

\- On va beaucoup parler et je ne sais pas à quelle heure on aura fini. Mais je veux que tu m'envoie un message quand tu iras te coucher et je viendrais te souhaiter une bonne nuit et te faire un câlin.

\- Reste avec Felicity. Je demanderais à tante Thea de m'en faire un.

Se souvenant de leur conversation d'un peu plus tôt, Oliver n'était pas sur que cela sois une bonne idée.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui. Tu m'en fera un demain soir.

\- D'accord.

Oliver lui sourit et il l'attira à lui pour le câlin.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

William acquiesa de la tête.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il relâcha son fils et il se releva en embrassant celui-ci sur le front. Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Je te le confie.

\- J'en prend soin, ne t'en fait pas.

Il lui sourit et il salua tout le monde avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son fils et de s'éloigner en récupérant leurs sacs. Il avait fait à peine quelques pas que Donna l'appela. Il se retourna et il la vit venir vers lui après avoir contourner la table.

\- Je peux te demander quelques chose.

\- Bien sur.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Elle n'a rien manger depuis 48 heures. Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de …

\- Je vais passer par la cuisine pour nous prendre de quoi manger.

\- Merci.

Il lui sourit et il lui embrassa la joue. Alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, elle posa une main sur son bras.

\- Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle souffla un coup et reprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

Quand elle posa cette question, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Bien qu'il était souriant et qu'il semblait calme, tout le monde ignorait ce qu'il avait prévu pour lui et la jeune femme. Mais ils étaient déjà soulagé qu'il ai décider d'aller lui parler. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui quand il répondit à la mère de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais lui dire que je l'aime.

Il lui sourit, posa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue et il partit vers le vaisseau pendant que Donna souffla de soulagement et qu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

Bien que tous surpris qu'il ai pu lui pardonner si vite, ils étaient tous soulagé. Même Sarah était rassurer pour son ami, bien qu'elle continuait d'en vouloir à Felicity.

Oliver entra dans le vaisseau et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Il y déposa ses affaires ainsi que celle de son fils et il prit des vêtements propre avant d'aller prendre une rapide douche. Quand il eu finit, il s'habilla et il quitta sa chambre. Il alla en cuisine et après avoir regarder ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo, il prépara 2 petites salades et des sandwichs. Il mit le tout sur un plateau, ainsi que 2 petites bouteilles d'eau et il quitta la cuisine. Il parcourut les différents couloirs menant à la chambre de la jeune femme et arrivée à celle-ci et frappa contre la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, ne recevant pas de réponses, il décida d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte et il entra. Il se figea quelques secondes quand il la vit allonger sur son lit, repliée contre elle-même, dos à lui, son corps secouer de soubresaut.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais être seul, maman.

Il posa le plateau sur le meuble situer à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir.

En entendant sa voix, elle se retourna d'un coup, surprise.

\- O … Oliver.

Il lui sourit doucement et elle se leva, étonné de le voir face à elle, mais surtout de le voir souriant. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire, l'un ne sachant pas comment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, l'autre ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Il finit par faire un pas vers elle et elle ne put s'éloigner de lui comme elle le voulait, le lit se trouvant derrière elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa ses mains sur ses joues et de ses doigts, il lui essuya les larmes qu'elle avait encore sur celles-ci. Surprise, elle ferma néanmoins les yeux et elle pencha légèrement la tête pour approffondir la caresse. Elle rouvrit les yeux au moment où il retira doucement ses mains. Tout en continuant de lui sourire, il lui saisit l'un de ses poignets et il la força à le suivre dans l'un des coins de la pièce où se trouvait une petite table ainsi que 2 chaises. Il tira l'un des sièges en arrière et il lui lâcha le poignet. D'un signe de tête, il lui demanda de s'asseoir. Toujours aussi perdue quand à la réaction d'Oliver, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, il retourna un peu en arrière. Il retourna près de l'entrée et il récupéra le plateau de nourriture qu'il avait apporter. Il se retourna et il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle c'était relevée. Comprenant qu'il n'allait pas partir, elle se réinstalla et il la rejoignit en souriant. Il posa le plateau sur la table et il s'installa à son tour. Il lui donna une bouteille d'eau, l'une des salades, des couverts et un sandwich. Voyant qu'elle le regardait, mais qu'elle ne touchait pas à son assiette, il lui sourit.

\- Mange. Après, je te promets que nous parlerons.

Elle le fixa encore un moment avant de finalement prendre sa foucrchette et de commençer à manger sa salade. Voyant qu'elle mangeait enfin, il entama lui aussi son repas.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous. Un tout grand merci pour vos commentaires. Voici le chapitre 20. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends avec impatience vous reviews.

À mercredi.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 20**

Ils mangèrent en silence. La jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées, s'imaginait les pires scénario pour la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir. Oliver se contenta de lui jeter des petits coups d'oeil de temps en temps. Quans ils eurent fini, il débarrassa la table et il replaça le plateau sur le meuble à l'entrée de la pièce. Quand il se retourna vers la jeune femme, celle-ci était debout devant lui. Elle avait baisser la tête et elle se triturait les doigts. Il sourit devant son comportement presqu'enfantin, mais il se reprit vite. Il devait rester sérieux. Il la regarda un long moment et malgré son air fatigué, ses cheveux en batailles et ses vêtements chiffonnés, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Décidant qu'il l'avait assez fait attendre, il prit la parole.

\- Quand j'ai appris pour William, je voulais t'en parler, mais Samantha m'a imposer ses conditions.

Quand elle entendit sa voix, elle redressa la tête et le regarda. Elle voulu prendre la parole, mais il l'en empêcha en levant simplement la main.

\- J'étais surpris et je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, que je ne voulais pas te mentir. Mais elle m'a répondu que je lui demandais l'impossible et qu'elle ne faisait que la même chose. Elle a insister en me disant que si je refusais, elle n'accepterait pas que je puisse le voir. Alors j'ai fini par accepter.

Il fit une pause et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mentir et encore moins te faire souffir, mais je voulais connaître mon fils. Je …

\- Je le sais.

Elle lui sourit et elle prit à son tour la parole, la voix tremblante.

\- Même si cela m'a fait mal, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu de me l'avoir cacher. J'ai vite compris que si tu l'avais fait, c'était pour le protéger. Au début, j'ai … je pensais juste te faire dormir sur le canapé pendant quelques jours.

Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire et elle en fit de même.

\- Quand je suis rentrer au le loft et que j'ai entendu le message que tu faisais pour ton fils, mon mensonge m'est revenu en pleine figure. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de te cacher la vérité tout en restant avec toi, mais j'étais incapable de te l'avouer. J'ai attendu que tu termines et je suis venue vers toi.

Incapable de prononcer encore un mot, elle s'arrêta et laissa ses larmes coulées à nouveau. Sentant son coeur se serrer de la voir pleurer encore une fois, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il les essuya et il prit ensuite ses mains. Il l'attira derrière lui et il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'installa à ses côtés et au moment où il allait rompre le contact en la lâchant, elle ressera sont emprises sur ses doigts. Il accepta de garder leur liées et il attendit qu'elle se reprenne à peu. Quand ce fut le cas, elle ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Je … je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je te quittais à cause de toi, à cause de ton manque de confiance en moi, mais si je ne t'avais pas donner cette raison, tu ne m'aurais jamais laisser partir et tu m'aurais forcer à te dire la vérité. Et je … je n'étais pas prête à le faire, à te l'avouer. Pas après ce que nous avions vécu.

Incapable de continuer de le regarder, elle baissa la tête et elle recommença à pleurer.

\- Je suis désolée, Oliver. Tellement désolée. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je ne le voulais pas, mais j'avais trop peur de te perdre pour de bon.

Elle éclata en sanglot et elle lâcha ses mains pour porter les siennes à son visage. Ne supprotant pas de la voir dans cette état, il lui attrapa les poignets et il la força à baisser les mains quand elle essaya de resister. Il lui sourit quand elle releva les yeux vers lui et il l'attira dans ses bras. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensitées et elle s'aggripa à son tee-shirt, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle mit pas loin de 20 minutes à réussir à se calmer et voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle se cala un peu plus contre lui. Il reprit.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passer quand tu es tomber enceinte.

Surprise, elle se redressa. Il grimaça légèrement.

\- Je sais que c'est dure pour toi et je suis désolé de te le demander. Mais j'ai besoin de le savoir. De tout savoir.

Comprenant sa demande, elle accepta et elle lui expliqua tout depuis le début. Elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Franck Steal, leur relation. Elle lui expliqua de quelle manière il l'avait manipuler pour obtenir des informations sur Queen's Consolidated, leur rupture, la manière dont elle avait découvert qu'il était marié. Elle lui parla de la découverte de sa grossesse et du fait que celle-ci l'épuisait énormément. Elle lui expliqua de quelle manière Franck avait réagit à l'annonce de celle-ci. Elle lui parla des premiers mois et de son arrêt de travail suite à sa trop grande fatigue. Elle lui raconta la raison pour laquelle elle avait quitter Starling City pour Coast City et ses derniers mois de grossesse.

Au moment de lui raconter l'accident, elle avait fait une pause et ses larmes avaient recommençée, pour la énième fois de la soirée, à coulées. Elle se calma assez vite et reprit ses explications.

Elle parla de l'accident, de son coma de 2 jours et de l'annonce de son medecin concernant la mort de sa fille et du fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la voir. Elle lui parla de ses sentiments à ce moment-là. De sa tristesse, de sa rage, de sa douleurs, … Elle lui parla de son retour à Starling City et de la manière dont elle avait tout effacer concernant sa grossesse.

Elle lui avait tout raconter dans les moindres détails et elle fut étonnée de se sentir si soulagé de lui avoir enfin dit toute la véritée. Oliver l'avait écouter sans rien dire, même si cela lui avait fait mal de tout réentendre. Quand elle eut fini, elle baissa la tête et il lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis maintenant 48 heures.

\- Si Sarah ne t'avait pas pousser à bout, est-ce que tu aurais quand même fini par tout me dire ?

Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle le fixa un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

\- Quand tu es venu me chercher dans la forêt, je me suis rendue compte que je n'arriverais jamais à t'oublier. J'ai vite compris que tu m'aimais toujours et j'en étais tellement soulagée que je t'ai embrassé. On sait tout les 2 laisser emporter et si il n'y avait pas eu cette éclair, je crois bien que … que … enfin, tu vois.

Voyant très bien où elle voulait en venir, il lui sourit et elle reprit.

\- Quand je me suis réveiller à l'infirmerie, j'étais complètement perdue. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais atteri là et maman m'a parler de l'orage. Je me suis souvenue de tout, mais surtout de notre baiser. Je voulais te voir et te dire que je t'aimais toujours, mais au moment où tu es arriver avec William, juste après le petit déjeuner, je me suis rappelée la raison pour laquelle je t'avais quitter. A ce moment-là, j'ai décider de tout faire pour t'éviter. Ce soir là, on s'est croisé dans la forêt et quand tu m'a dit que tu voulais parler, j'ai paniquer. Et je t'ai dit une chose que je regretterais toute ma vie. Je t'ai dit que tout était fini pour de bon, que je ne t'aimais plus.

Elle se tut et son coeur se serra quand elle le vit fermer les yeux. Il se souvenait très bien de ce moment-là. Il avait eu si mal en les entendant. Elle prit son courage à 2 mains et repris.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'avais pas l'intention de te le dire. J'avais trop peur.

\- De quoi ? De me perdre ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais quitter à cause de ça ? Parce que tu avais eu un enfant par le passé ?

Il la regarda un moment et elle baissa la tête.

\- Je te rappel que j'ai moi-même eu un enfant avant de te connaître et je ne pense pas, si j'ai bien compris, que tu ai cesser de m'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher de la tête tout en gardant la tête baisser.

\- Alors, pourquoi as-tu penser que je cesserais de t'aimer en apprenant la vérité ?

Elle releva un peu la tête et le regarda.

\- Je … je ne sais pas. Je … j'ai eu peur et je … je ne sais pas. Seigneur, je n'en sais rien.

Elle baissa à nouveau la tête et elle recommença à pleurer.

\- Pardon, Oliver. Pardon. Pardon. Pardon.

Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une dernière question.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

Elle releva la tête et il en profita pour lui essuyer les joues.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu me caches encore quelque chose ?

\- Non, je … je te promet que je ne te cache rien d'autre, Oliver.

Il lui sourit. Il était rassurer.

Le jour où ils s'étaient installer à Ivy Town, il lui avait raconter tout ce qu'il avait vécu au court de ses 5 années en enfer. Cela avait été un moment très dur, mais la jeune femme l'avait soutenue et elle ne l'avait jamais jugé. Depuis, il n'avait plus eu aucun secret pour elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre l'existance de son fils.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que moi non plus.

Il lui sourit et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Surprise, elle mit un petit moment avant de lui rendre son baiser. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer. Il sourit en la voyant garder les yeux fermés.

\- Je t'aime, Felicity.

Encore plus étonnée qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna de lui à sa plus grande stupéfaction.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

\- Comment ?

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui. Une fois près de la fenêtre, elle regarda à l'extérieur.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Pas après ce que je t'ai fait endurer au cours des dernières semaines.

Oliver se leva et se rapprocha d'elle. Il se plaça derrière elle et colla son corps au sien. Elle tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, mais elle finit par ce laisser allée quand elle comprit qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.

\- Quand j'ai découvert la vérité, je n'avais qu'une envie. Celle de te rejoindre et de te prendre dans mes bras pour te dire à quel point je t'aimais. Mais au moment où j'allais le faire, Thea t'a demander pourquoi tu pensais que je ne te pardonnerais pas. Tu lui a répondu que je ne le ferais jamais parce que tu m'avais fait croire que tout était de ma faute. Quand j'ai entendu tes mots, tout ce qui c'était passer au court des semaines qui ont suivi notre rupture m'est revenu en pleine tête, comme un boomerang. Je me suis souvenue de la douleurs que j'avais ressenti et j'ai senti monter en moi de la colère. Je t'en voulais tellement à ce moment-là. Je suis partie en courant et Thea m'a suivi. Je me suis effondrer dans ses bras et j'ai pleurer pendant de longues minutes. Après, nous sommes revenu et j'ai décider de partir faire du camping avec William. Il n'était au courant de rien et il était content d'y aller. Nous avons préparer nos affaires et nous sommes parti. On sait beaucoup amuser et j'arrivais presque à oublier ce que je venais de découvrir. Hier soir, il m'a demander ce qui c'était passer entre nous et je lui ai tout expliquer. Il n'a pas tout compris, mais il a saisi l'essentiel. Cette après midi, il est venu me voir en me disant qu'il avait bien réfléchi à notre situation et il a continuer en disant que je devrais te pardonner pour être heureux. Je lui ai dit que je l'étais avec lui et il m'a répondu qu'il le savait mais que c'était différent parce qu'il était mon fils et que toi tu étais mon amoureuse.

Il fit une pause et il sourit quand il vit son reflet dans le carreau. Elle souriait légèrement. Il posa son menton sur son épaule.

\- Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens.

Il posa un baiser sur son cou.

\- Ensuite, il est parti dans la tente et comme je ne le voyait pas revenir, je suis aller voir ce qu'il faisait. Il était occuper de ranger nos affaires. Quand je lui ai demander ce qu'il faisait, il m'a dit qu'il rangeait tout pour qu'on puisse rentrer pour que je vienne te voir. Je suis rester figer et je me suis imaginer la vie que j'aurais sans toi et avec toi. Autant te dire que j'ai prééré la version où tu étais là. Il avait raison et je l'ai aider à tout ranger. Tu ne devinera jamais ce qu'il m'a dit à ce moment-là.

Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre en souriant.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi et que j'avais pris la bonne décision.

La jeune femme rigola doucement et se colla un peu plus à lui.

-Nous avons terminer de tout emballer et nous sommes revenu. Je suis rester un peu avec tout le monde avant de venir.

Il se recula un peu et il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

\- Je t'aime, Felicity.

Incapble de dire un mot, elle se blotti contre lui.

\- Je t'aime tellement, ma chérie.

Ils restèrent enlacé pendant quelques instant avant qu'il ne s'éloigne à nouveau.

\- On recommence à zéro. Sans mensonges. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Elle lui sourit.

\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Merci.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, Oliver. Je t'aime tellement.

Ils se sourirent et il reprit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Ils commençèrent à se caresser quand le téléphone d'Oliver sonna, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Ils se séparèrent et il lui sourit.

\- Je dois regarder. C'est peut-être au sujet de William.

Elle lui sourit en acquiesant de la tête. Il prit son téléphone dans sa poche et sourit en lisant le message.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Thea. William va se coucher.

Il rangea l'appareil et lui sourit en grimaçant légèrement.

\- Je suis désoler, mais je …

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu es sur ?

\- Oui. C'est ton fils. Je ne veux pas que vous changiez vos habitudes à cause de moi.

\- Merci.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Je reviens. Je te le promets.

Elle lui sourit et il sortit. Il longea les différents couloirs et quand il arriva dans celui de la chambre de son fils, il sourit en le voyant arriver avec Rip, Jonas et Thea. Lorsque William le vit, il sourit avant de courir vers lui. Oliver se baissa et le réceptionna dans ses bras. Les Hunter décidèrent de rentrer dans la chambre, laissant ainsi les Queen entre eux.

\- Je t'ai manquer tant que ça ?

\- Un peu. Mais je croyais que je ne te verrais pas avant d'aller dormir.

\- Moi aussi. Mais ta tante, m'a prévenue par message que tu allais dormir. Je suis venu te mettre au lit et te faire un câlin.

William lui sourit, heureux que son père soit là et il se tourna vers sa tante pour la remercier. Oliver se releva et en fit de même.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- De rien. Je sais que vous en avez tout les 2 besoins.

Ils lui sourirent et elle les laissa après les avoir embrasser et souhaiter une bonne nuit. Rip sortit de la chambre à ce moment-là.

\- Jonas était tellement épuiser qu'il s'est directement endormit.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, se sera pareil pour William.

\- Probablement.

Ils se sourirent et Rip partit à son tour. Oliver entraina son fils dans la chambre.

\- Met ton pyjama.

\- Mais j'ai pas pris ma douche.

\- Je sais. Mais il est tard et tu es fatigué. Tu te laveras demain matin.

William acquiesa de la tête et il mit son pyjama, avant de se coucher dans son lit.

\- Vous avez déjà parler avec Felicity ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, alors ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux.

Il bailla et se décrocha presque la mâchoire. Oliver se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa le front.

\- Dors maintenant.

William hocha de la tête et Oliver reprit.

\- N'hésite pas à venir me rejoindre si tu le veux, d'accord ?

\- Tu vas pas dormir avec Felicity ?

\- Si. Mais elle ne dira rien, je te le promets. Tu viens quand tu veux, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Maintenant ferme les yeux et dors. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

William ferma les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, Oliver sourit en voyant qu'il dormait déjà. Il se releva et lui embrassa le front avant de quitter la chambre. Il rejoignit celle de la jeune femme et il ne frappa pas avant d'entrer.

Quand elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, Felicity se tourna et courut vers lui dès qu'elle le vit.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Ne t'en fait pas.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Prends tes affaires.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, je pensais qu'on dormirait ensemble.

\- Moi aussi. Mais pourquoi tu veux que je prenne mes affaires ?

\- William ne fait plus de cauchemars, mais il sait que si il en fait un où que …

\- C'est bon. J'ai compris.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et elle en sorti un sac qu'elle commença à remplir. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'aida. Quand ils eurent fini, ils vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'Oliver qui, à partir de maintenant, était la leur.

Bien qu'épuisé par toutes les émotions des derniers jours mais surtout des dernières heures, Felicity alla directement prendre sa douche. Elle prit une nuisette et ses produits et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Oliver en profita pour ranger les affaires de la jeune femme à côté des siennes et quand il eu fini, il décida de rejoindre la jeune femme dans la douche. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine. La jeune femme sursauta quand il se colla à elle et, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Oliver, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Ils se contentèrent simplement de se laver mutuellement, mettant leur sens à rude épreuve, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait se retrouver, en tant que couple, en faisant l'amour. Ils sortirent de la douche quelques minutes plus tard et ils se séchèrent avant d'enfiler leurs vêtements de nuit. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la chambre et la jeune femme s'étonna de ne plus voir son sac.

\- Où sont mes affaires ?

\- Je les ai ranger dans l'armoire.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Merci.

Il lui sourit à son tour et il l'embrassa. Ils se couchèrent ensuite et elle se blotti directement dans ses bras. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, principalement de William, la jeune femme ayant peur de la réaction de celui-ci. Il la rassura et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, blotti l'un contre l'autre, enfin apaiser, mais surtout heureux.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous. Un tout grand merci pour vos commentaires, ils me vont droit au coeur et me font vraiment plaisir.

Voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

A vendredi.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 21**

Oliver se réveilla, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement apaiser, qu'il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas sortir de son rêve. Il voulait y retourner. Être à nouveau avec Felicity.

Lorsqu'il sentit un corps bouger contre le sien, les souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt lui revienrent en mémoire et il ouvrit les yeux avant de sourire. La jeune femme était blottie contre lui, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien et elle souriait légèrement.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

Il leva sa main qui se trouvait sur la taille de la jeune femme et il lui caressa doucement la joue. Le sourire de celle-ci s'accentua et elle soupira de bien-être. Ne voulant pas la réveillée, il retira ses doigts et les replaça sur sa taille. Il rapprocha son corps du sien et il la regarda dormir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ayant un peu chaud, il décida de se lever pour aller se rafraîchir un peu. Il s'écarta doucement de la jeune femme et il se rendit, sans faire de bruit, dans la salle de bain. Il ferma doucement la porte et il se rapprocha du lavabo. Il fit couler l'eau et se mouilla le visage. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur la nuque et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau. Il éteignit l'eau et il s'essuya le visage avec une serviette avant de sortir de la salle de bain. La porte à peine ouverte, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots. Quand il vit le corps de la jeune femme être secoué de soubresauts, il comprit que celle-ci pleurait.

Il se précipita vers elle. Il monta sur le lit et il se rallongea à ses côtés, posa une main sur sa taille et il rapprocha son corps du sien. Bien qu'il savait qu'elle pleurait, il ne put empêcher son coeur de rater un battement quand il vit son visage ravagé par les larmes. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, elle se blottit contre lui et il la laissa faire. Il posa une main sur son dos et le lui caressa, l'aidant ainsi à s'apaiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme s'était enfin calmée et il s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Felicity ?

\- Je… quand je me suis réveillé et que je ne t'ai pas vu, j'ai cru que… j'ai cru que tu avais chanér d'avis et que tu étais parti.

Il lui sourit et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et celle-ci gémit avant de lui rendre son baiser. Il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareil. Je t'aime trop pour cela.

\- Je le sais. Mais ça a été plus fort que moi. Je t'ai fait tellement souffrir et…

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi d'en dire plus.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose. On oublie tout ce qui sait passer au cours de ses 30 derniers jours et…

Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Surpris, il regarda l'heure et il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Qui ça peut bien être ? Il est 5h30.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Oliver se leva et il alla ouvrir la porte. Ne voyant personne, il sortit et regarda dans le couloir. Il sourit en voyant son fils, dos à lui, qui s'éloignait.

\- William ?

Ce dernier se retourna et Oliver se précipita vers lui quand il vit les larmes dans ses yeux. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon grand ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

William se contenta d'hocher de la tête et se serra contre son père. Oliver le garda contre lui encore un peu avant de s'éloigner. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de son fils et essuya ses larmes.

\- Allez, viens.

Il prit la main de William et ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Oliver ferma la porte et sourit en voyant la jeune assise dans le lit. Il poussa son fils vers celui-ci.

\- Allez, monte.

William regarda la jeune femme et celle-ci lui sourit.

\- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes. Mais si tu préfères, je retourne dans ma chambre pour vous laisser tous les 2.

Il la regarda encore un peu avant de se tourner vers son père qui lui souriait. Il lui sourit à son tour et il monta dans le lit. Oliver les regarda en souriant. Intriguée, la jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il attendait pour venir se coucher.

\- Rien. C'est juste que je suis heureux de vous avoir tous les 2 à mes côtés.

William et Felicity lui sourirent et Oliver les rejoignit. A la surprise des adultes, le jeune garçon passa au-dessus de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais me mettre au bord, comme ça, tu seras entre nous 2 et avec Felicity, on peut être contre toi.

Le couple lui sourit et Oliver glissa vers le milieu pendant que la jeune femme reprenait la parole.

\- C'est une excellente idée.

Une fois Oliver correctement installé, William et la jeune femme se blottir tous les 2 contre lui. Oliver sourit.

\- Tu es bien installé ?

Le jeune père tourna la tête vers elle.

\- C'est parfait. Je vous aime.

Il les embrassa sur le front.

\- Dormons, maintenant. Il est encore tôt.

Ils acquiscèrent tous les 2 de la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous les 3.

La jeune femme se réveilla aux alentours de 8h30. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant William toujours endormi dans les bras de son père. Elle se redressa un peu et elle embrassa Oliver sur la tempe, avant de, doucement se dégager de son étreinte. Elle prit des vêtements dans l'armoire et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ayant pris sa douche la veille, elle se contenta juste de se rafraîchir un peu. Elle se coiffa ensuite et sortit de la salle d'eau. Elle sourit en voyant William qui venait juste de se réveillé. Il se frottait encore les yeux. Quand il la vit, il lui sourit et elle en fit de même. Il se leva à son tour et Oliver grogna légèrement dans son sommeil. Ils sourirent tous les 2 et ne sachant pas comment allait réagir William, Felicity se contenta simplement de lui dire bonjour.

\- Bonjour, William. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir avec papa.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et, malgré sa peur qu'il ne la repousse, elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est ton père, William. Et je ne veux pas que votre relation change. Au contraire.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui. Rien ne changera entre vous deux. Mais j'aimerai bien te poser une question, enfin si tu es d'accord ?

William acquiesa et elle reprit.

\- Est-ce que le fait que ton papa et moi sommes à nouveau ensemble te dérange. Parce que si c'est le cas, je resterais loin de lui.

\- Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

\- Je l'aime de tout mon coeur, William. Mais je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

\- Je veux juste que papa soit heureux. Et je sais que même s'il l'est avec moi, il t'aime très fort et qu'il veut être avec nous deux. Mais je…

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas très à l'aise, elle l'encouragea à parler.

\- Vas-y William. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Il lui fit un timide sourire.

\- Papa, il a beaucoup souffert quand vous n'étiez plus ensemble. Il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars. Et maintenant, il est à nouveau heureux, mais je ne veux plus qu'il souffre.

Comprenant son inquiétude, elle se baissa à sa hauteur et reposa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, William. Tellement désoler de l'avoir fait souffrir de cette manière et j'espère sincèrement que tu pourras un jour me pardonner.

Elle fit une petite pause et lui sourit.

\- J'aimerais te faire une promesse, si tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Je te promets de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

William lui fit un grand sourire et pour la plus grande joie de Felicity, il se blottit contre elle.

\- Je te pardonne, Felicity.

Emue, elle le serra contre elle.

\- Merci, William. Merci de me pardonner.

Ils restèrent encore un peu enlaçés avant de se séparer. Ils se sourirent et ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que William ne décide d'aller prendre sa douche. Il avait à peine fermé la porte de la salle de bain, que la jeune femme sursauta en entendant la voix d'Oliver.

\- Epouse-moi.

Elle se retourna vers lui et, surprise, elle ne put lui répondre. Oliver de son côté, souriait. Il s'était réveillé en même temps que son fils, mais il avait décidé de faire semblant de dormir lorsque ce dernier avait commencé à parler avec la jeune femme. Quand il avait entendu leurs paroles, il avait eu du mal à se retenir de se lever et de les serrer dans ses bras, mais il savait qu'ils avaient tous les 2 besoins d'être rassurés par l'autre. Il n'avait donc rien fait et il les avait écouté. Quand la jeune femme avait dit qu'elle le quitterait si son fils ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie, son amour pour elle n'avait fait qu'augmenter et il savait que jamais il ne pourrait se séparer d'elle. Il avait donc attendu que son fils ai quitter la pièce pour se manifester en prenant la parole.

Voyant que la jeune femme continuait de le fixer, surprise, sans rien dire, il lui sourit et reprit.

\- Epouse-moi, Felicity… Aujourd'hui.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Epouse-moi. Marions-nous aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'elle était debout en plein milieu de la pièce et qu'il était toujours allongé dans le lit, il en profita pour la regarder. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval et elle portait une superbe petite robe couleur lilas avec des ballerines rose claire. Elle était magnifique. Voyant qu'elle restait toujours aussi stoïque, il se redressa et quitta le lit avant de la rejoindre. Une fois à sa hauteur, il posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime. Devient ma femme.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour essayer de savoir s'il plaisantait. Force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors qu'elle allait enfin prendre la parole, une petite voix se fit entendre.

\- Dis oui, Felicity.

Le couple se tourna vers William qui était à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Il se rapprocha d'eux.

\- Dis oui. Comme ça, papa sera vraiment très heureux.

Elle le regarda un peu et quand elle le vit lui sourire, elle se tourna vers Oliver qui affichait un immense sourire.

\- Tu veux vraiment que l'on se marie ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Oui. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme. Epouse-moi, Felicity. Epouse-moi, aujourd'hui.

Elle le regarda encore un peu avant de doucement hocher de la tête en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui, Oliver. Je veux me marier avec toi.

Heureux qu'elle accepte, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en souriant. Il la souleva dans les airs et elle éclata de rire. Il la reposa ensuite au sol.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle et il l'embrassa en posant une main sur sa joue. Ils finirent par se séparer et, en voyant son fils sourire, il tendit la main vers lui. Ce dernier la prit et Oliver l'attira à lui pour une étreinte à 3. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent et Felicity embrassa William sur le front et le remercia. Oliver embrassa à son tour son fils.

\- Tu as bien dormi, papa ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dormi aussi bien que ses 3 dernières heures.

Ils se sourirent et Oliver reprit.

\- Au fait, tu as été rapide pour prendre ta douche.

\- Je ne l'ai pas pris. J'ai oublié que je n'avais pas mes affaires, elles sont dans ma chambre.

Son père lui sourit.

\- Et bien, va vite la prendre. J'en profiterai pour prendre la mienne en même temps.

William acquiesa de la tête et il sortit de la chambre presque en courant. Oliver sourit et se tourna vers sa fiancée. Il la reprit dans ses bras. Il nicha son nez dans son cou et il posa un baiser sur celui-ci. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Surpris, Oliver se redressa et la regarda.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que l'on se marie aujourd'hui ?

\- Felicity, c'est ce que je souhaite depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. On a pris du "retard", c'est tout. Mais je t'avoue que la réaction de ta mère me fait un peu peur.

\- Peur ?

\- Oui. Rappel-toi quand on lui a annoncé que l'on avait la date du mariage. Elle a littéralement hurlé de joie. Je ne sais pas si mes oreilles pourront encore encaisser un autre de ses cris.

Felicity le regarda quelques secondes avant de finalement éclater de rire. Il la suivit et quand ils furent calmer, il la reprit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement heureux.

\- Moi aussi. Grâce à toi.

Il lui sourit et il l'embrassa.

\- Je vais aller prendre ma douche avant que William ne revienne.

Elle hocha de la tête et il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de prendre des vêtements propres. Au moment où il allait entrer dans la salle de bain, elle l'appela. Il se retourna.

\- Par rapport à ma mère, on devrait peut-être prendre des boules quies ?

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il éclata de rire avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard elle entendit l'eau de la douche coulée. Plus heureuse que jamais, elle sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer entièrement nu, le corps mouillé. Un frisson de plaisir la traversa.

\- Il faut vraiment que je me calme.

Elle se tapota légèrement la joue dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées en place et cela sembla fonctionner un peu. Elle finit par faire le lit et elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle huma l'air et sourit quand l'odeur de la nature vient lui chatouiller les narines. Elle resta quelques instants à admirer le paysage. Elle retourna ensuite près du lit et elle tendit l'une de ses mains vers la table de nuit pour prendre son téléphone. Elle stoppa son geste et fixa sa main. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté et dès qu'elle était seule, elle n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, sa bague de fiançailles lui manquant énormément. Son regard toujours fixé sur sa main, elle n'entendit pas le jeune homme sortir de la salle de bain, torse nu. Quand il la vit, il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu la bague, bien qu'il ignorait si elle souhaitait la récupérer ou si elle en voulait une autre. Doucement, il se rapprocha de la table de nuit opposée à la jeune femme et il récupéra la bague à l'intérieur du tiroir. Il alla ensuite vers elle et il sourit quand il vit qu'elle ne c'était toujours pas rendue compte de sa présence. Il passa devant elle et elle sursauta.

\- Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Désoler.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et la lui caressa. Elle lui sourit et il posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. A la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, il s'agenouilla devant elle. Il prit l'une des mains de la jeune femme et il leva l'autre. Elle retient son souffle et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand elle vit son ancienne bague de fiançailles entre ses doigts.

\- Felicity Megane Smoak, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle se baissa à sa hauteur.

\- Oui. Mille fois, oui.

Il lui sourit et il lui passa la bague au doigt. Il posa ensuite ses 2 mains à son visage et il l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il lâcha son visage pour venir serrer sa taille. Le baiser devient plus passionner et ils durent se séparer par manque d'air. Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de te la rendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me la rendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je t'en offre une autre ?

\- Non. J'aime celle-ci. Pour rien au monde, je n'aurai voulu en avoir une autre.

\- Tant mieux.

Toujours enlaçés, ils reprirent leur baiser. Elle laissa glisser ses mains de son cou à son torse nu et elle commença à le caresser. Il gémit contre ses lèvres et elle sourit avant d'interrompre leur baiser. Il posa son front contre son épaule.

\- Tu vas me rendre cingler.

Elle éclata de rire et ils se séparèrent un peu quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ils sourirent en voyant William, doucher et habiller. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt, papa ?

\- Non, désoler. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de rendre la bague à Felicity.

\- Je peux la voir.

\- Bien sûr. Viens.

William se rapprocha de la jeune femme et elle lui montra la bague.

\- Elle est très belle.

\- C'est vrai. Elle appartenait à ta grand-mère.

William regarda son père.

\- C'est vrai, papa ?

\- Oui. Ta grand-mère l'avait donné à ta tante, mais ce n'est pas vraiment son style. Alors quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais l'avoir, elle a tout de suite dit oui.

\- C'est parce qu'elle aime bien Felicity.

\- C'est vrai.

Il sourit à son fils.

\- Je termine de m'habiller et on y va.

William et Felicity acquiscèrent de la tête et Oliver retourna chercher son tee-shirt dans la salle de bain.

\- En fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas mis ton tee-shirt avant de sortir ?

\- Je t'ai posé une question, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Oliver ressortit de la salle de bain, entièrement habillé.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu avais une préférence pour l'heure de la cérémonie.

\- Aucune idée. Mais de toute façon, il faut d'abord demander à Ray si il est d'accord de nous marier.

\- C'est vrai que c'est Ray qui a marié Dig et Leyla ?

Oliver regarda son fils en lui souriant.

\- Oui.

Oliver se tourna vers sa fiancée.

\- Je suis sûr que Ray sera d'accord. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Elle lui sourit et il se rapprocha d'elle. Il lui embrassa la tempe.

\- 16 heures pour la cérémonie. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- C'est parfait. Mais pourquoi 16 heures ?

\- Et bien, le soleil sera face à nous et les reflets sur le lac sont magnifique à cette heure là.

\- Alors, va pour 16 heures.

Ils se sourirent et ils finirent par quitter la chambre en se tenant la main, Oliver au milieu. Ils longèrent les différents couloirs, et au moment où ils allaient sortirent du vaisseau pour rejoindre leurs amis et leur famille pour le petit déjeuner, la jeune femme s'arrêta et lâcha la main de son fiancé.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos commentaires.

Je suis désoler, mais je ne posterai probablement pas la semaine prochaine. Je vais être assez débordé. J'essayerai d'en mettre au moin 1, mais je ne vous garanti rien.

En attendant, voici le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end.

 **Chapitre 22**

Surpris, Oliver se tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je ne les ai pas revus depuis et j'ai peur de leurs réactions.

Il lui sourit et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

Elle hocha de la tête. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Tu sais, Felicity, si quelqu'un dit quelque chose de méchant sur toi, je te protegerai avec papa.

Elle le regarda émue et lui sourit.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne crains rien.

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci, William.

Il lui sourit et elle reprit la main d'Oliver. Il sourit quand elle souffla et resserra son emprise autour de ses doigts.

\- Tu es prête, Felicity ?

Elle sourit à William.

\- Oui.

Il lui rendit son sourire et ils sortirent du vaisseau. Dès que la jeune femme entendit les voix de leurs amis, elle pressa encore plus les doigts de son fiancé. Celui-ci la rassura d'un sourire. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de la table, un petit silence se fit quand le groupe les vit arriver. Devant le regard de tout le monde, Felicity voulut lâcher la main d'Oliver et faire demi-tour, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha. Il la rapprocha de lui et elle se blottit contre son torse en baissant la tête. Il lui embrassa le front et il sourit en entendant Donna hurler. Il tourna le visage vers sa future belle-mère. Celle-ci se leva en vitesse et elle se précipita vers le jeune couple et William.

\- Oh mon dieu. Je suis si heureuse pour vous, mes chéris.

Surprise d'entendre de telle parole, Felicity releva la tête. Elle eut juste le temps de se détacher d'Oliver, que déjà sa mère la serrait contre elle. Elle la relâcha au bout de plusieurs longues secondes.

Quand elle s'éloigna d'elle, elle vit sa fille sourire.

\- Je suis si contente pour toi, ma chérie.

Felicity se contenta de lui sourire et Donna se tourna vers Oliver et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci, mon chéri. Merci de lui avoir pardonné.

Elle le lâcha et lui embrassa la joue. Oliver se contenta de lui sourire et Felicity se blottit contre lui en posant sa main sa main gauche sur le coeur de celui-ci. Oliver la serra contre lui et quand Donna vit la bague, elle hurla à nouveau.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Elle attrapa la main de sa fille entre les siennes et elle fixa l'anneau avant de regarder à nouveau le jeune couple.

\- Est-ce que cela veut bien dire ce que je crois ?

Felicity sourit et Oliver prit la parole.

\- Ca dépend de ce que vous croyez ?

\- Vous êtes à nouveau fiansé ?

\- Oui, maman.

Donna cria une nouvelle fois et elle les serra contre elle.

\- C'est magnifique, mes chéris. Je suis si heureuse pour vous.

Ils la remercièrent et elle retourna s'asseoir. Thea se leva à son tour et Oliver resserra son étreinte sur la taille de Felicity quand il la sentit se tendre dans ses bras. Arrivée à leur hauteur, Thea embrassa son frère sur la joue. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la jeune informaticienne. Au grand soulagement de celle-ci, elle lui sourit et écarta ses bras. Elle lâcha son fiancé et accepta l'étreinte de sa future belle-sœur.

\- Je suis désolée, Thea. Tellement désolée.

\- Je le sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Du moins, je ne t'en veux plus.

Elle s'écarta un peu de la jeune Queen.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. J'ai cessé de t'en vouloir quand j'ai vu le sourire de mon idiot de frère lorsque vous êtes arrivé.

\- Hey. Je suis là, je te signale.

Thea se tourna vers son frère et lui tira la langue avant de reprendre Felicity dans ses bras.

\- Merci, Thea.

Elles se relâchèrent et se sourirent.

\- Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit que tante Thea t'aimait bien.

Les 2 jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers William et lui sourirent. Elles se penchèrent vers lui et elles l'embrassèrent toutes les 2 sur la joue.

Il leur sourit et Felicity retourna se blottir contre Oliver. Elle lui murmura quelques chose à l'oreille et il lui sourit légèrement avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Tout en restant contre son fiancé, elle se tourna vers le groupe.

\- Je suis désolé pour tous ce qui s'est passé. Je… j'avais peur de dire la vérité à Oliver. J'avais peur de le perdre et je… je ne l'aurais pas supporter. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il souffrait autant à cause de moi.

Oliver la serra un peu plus contre lui pour la rassurer quant à toute cette histoire. Il lui embrassa la tempe et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut soulagée de voir que tout le monde lui souriait. Sarah se leva et se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir en te forçant à parler de ta fille, mais je ne supportait plus…

\- Je le sais. Je ne t'en veux pas. Bien au contraire. Si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à tout avouer, j'aurais continué de me taire et Oliver souffrirait encore.

Elles se sourirent et Felicity quitta à nouveau les bras d'Oliver pour enlacer Sarah. Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Merci de m'avoir remis les idées en place.

\- Pas de soucis. J'ai eu pas mal d'exprérience avec ton idiot de fiancé.

\- Hey. C'est ma journée ou quoi ?

Elles se séparèrent et sourirent à Oliver avant de lui tirer la langue. Ce dernier fit semblant d'être choqué et tout le monde éclata de rire. Une fois calmés, ils s'installèrent à table et ils commencèrent à déjeuner. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous fini de manger et que Donna ne se tourne vers sa fille et Oliver.

\- Au fait, mes chéris. Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour que vous ayez déjà fixé une date, mais quand ce sera le cas, prévenez-moi que je puisse commencer à tout préparer.

Le couple et William se regardèrent et ils sourirent.

\- A vrai dire, maman. Nous avons déjà une date.

\- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je vais aller chercher de quoi écrire.

Donna se leva, sous le sourire de tout le monde.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Donna.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et Oliver fit signe à son fils de se rapprocher de lui. William se leva et Oliver lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le petit garçon acquiesa de la tête en souriant. William s'éloigna d'eux et alla vers Ray, pendant que Felicity s'installait sur les genoux d'Oliver.

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de marier papa et Felicity ?

Surpirs, Ray le regarda un peu avant de se tourner vers le couple. Voyant que ceux-ci lui souriaient, il se retourna vers William.

\- J'en serai très heureux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci, Ray.

William le serra dans ses petits bras et Ray lui rendit son étreinte. William retourna près de son père et il s'installa à côté du couple en leur souriant. Donna regarda sa fille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez que ce soit Ray qui vous marie ?

Felicity regarda sa mère et lui sourit.

\- On veut que se soit lui, parce que, à part les personnes présentes ici, nous ne voulons personnes d'autre à notre mariage.

\- D'accord, je comprends.

Elle fit un énorme sourire avant de reprendre.

\- Et pour la date ? Ce sera quand ?

Oliver et Felicity se regardèrent et ils lui répondirent en même temps.

\- Aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Ca vous arrive de faire les choses normalement ?

\- C'est super.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable.

Alors que tout le monde semblait heureux pour eux, Donna se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Mais enfin, vous ne pouvez pas vous marier aujourd'hui.

Surpris d'entendre de telle parole sortir de la bouche de Donna, le couple se regarda. Felicity se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Je pensais que tu serais heureuse pour nous.

\- Je le suis ma chérie. Vraiment.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?

\- Mais enfin, ma chérie. Comment veux-tu que j'organise votre mariage en seulement quelques heures ? Je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible. Il me faut plus de temps. Sans oublier que vous avez dormi ensemble. Hors la tradition veut que vous fassiez chambre à part et que vous ne vous voyiez pas jusqu'à la cérémonie.

Surprise par les paroles de sa mère, Felicity se tourna vers son fiancé et ils éclatèrent de rire, suivi de peu par tout le monde excepté la plus âgée des Smoak. Celle-ci les regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Quand tout le monde se calma enfin, elle reprit.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si marrant ?

\- Maman. On ne veut pas d'une grande cérémonie ou tout a été préparé pendant des semaines. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est nous marié avec les personnes qui nous tiennent le plus à coeur et elles sont toutes présentent ici. Et puis le lieu est magnifique. Quant à la tradition, on s'en fou. Je veux dire, on ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, alors pourquoi changer aujourd'hui ?

Elle se tourna vers son fiancé, lui sourit et l'embrassa. Voyant que sa petite amie allait prendre la parole, Quentin posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Elle a raison, Donna. Ils ne font jamais rien comme les autres. La preuve, ils ont décidé de se marier aujourd'hui alors qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis 1 mois.

Donna le regarda un long moment avant de finalement hocher de la tête.

\- Très bien. Mais il est hors de question que tu ne te maries sans robe de marier. Avec Quentin, nous allons aller la chercher ainsi que le costume d'Oliver.

Voyant l'air étonné du couple, elle reprit.

\- Je sais que tu m'avais demandé de m'en "débarrasser", mais je n'ai pas pu. Ils sont chez Quentin.

\- Ainsi que vos alliances.

Surpris, Oliver et les 2 Smoak se tournèrent vers Quentin.

\- Comment ça, les alliances. On ne les avait pas encore reçus.

Le policier reprit.

\- Elles sont arrivées chez moi par colis spécial, 3 jours après votre séparation. Je ne savais pas quoi en faire et comme je savais que la bijouterie ne les reprendrait pas, je les ai rangé avec la robe et le costume.

Le jeune couple lui sourit, reconnaissant, et au moment où Oliver allait prendre la parole pour le remercier, Donna se releva et se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Bon. On va y aller. On en a pour au moins 4 heures et en plus, je dois quand même décorer un minimum cet endroit.

\- Mamam.

\- Quoi ? Il faut au moins décorer avec des fleurs et… au fait, vous voulez vous marier à quelle heure ?

\- A 16 heures. C'est le moment de la journée où les reflets sur le lac sont les plus beaux.

Donna regarda sa montre et tout le monde sourit quand ils la virent grimaçer en voyant qu'il était déjà 10 heures.

\- 16 heures. Mais je n'aurai jamais le temps. Dépêche-toi, Quentin.

Alors que celui-ci allait se lever, Barry prit la parole.

\- Je peux y aller si vous voulez ? De cette manière, Donna aura le temps de préparer la cérémonie.

Oliver se tourna vers lui.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. Je n'en aurai que pour quelques minutes. Et puis, j'en profiterai pour aller prendre les costumes de tout le monde ainsi que les robes des filles.

Oliver et Felicity le remercièrent et après que tout le monde lui ait dit où se trouvaient leurs affaires et qu'il ait récupéré les clés des maisons, Barry disparut dans un Flash. La jeune femme se blottit contre Oliver et il lui embrassa la tempe. William se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha de son père.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais mettre quoi ? Je n'ai pas de costume, moi.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que Gideon pourra t'en fournir un.

William se tourna vers Rip et celui-ci lui sourit.

\- Avec Jonas, nous n'en avons pas non plus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Comme ton père vient de le dire, Gideon nous les donnera.

William lui sourit et se retourna vers son père. Ce dernier lui sourit.

\- Rassurer ?

\- Oui.

Oliver l'attira à lui et lui embrassa le front.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes et au moment où ils se levèrent tous pour débarrasser la table, Barry réapparut dans un éclair. Felicity lâcha ce qu'elle avait en main et elle les posa sur les yeux d'Oliver.

\- Hey. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu ne dois pas voir ma robe.

\- Elle n'est pas protégée par une housse ?

\- Si.

Elle avait à peine terminer de parler, qu'elle se rendit compte du ridicule de son geste. Elle retira ses mains et il sourit en voyant son air embêté. Il posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et il se tourna vers Barry. Voyant que ce dernier semblait avoir des difficultés à tout porter, Oliver voulut aller l'aider, mais il fut arrêté par Dig et Joe. Le premier prit la parole en regardant les futures marier.

\- On s'en occupe. On ne voudrait pas que tu puisses voir la robe.

Il fit un grand sourire à la jeune femme et celle-ci le frappa sur l'épaule.

\- Oh ça va, hein.

John rigola un peu et il s'approcha de Barry pour le soulager un peu.

De longues minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de débarrasser la table, Donna empêcha sa fille de se réinstaller à celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maman ?

\- Le mariage à lieu dans 5 heures.

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Vous avez peut-être dormi ensemble, mais il est hors de question que je vous laisse ensemble jusqu'à la cérémonie.

\- Oh, maman. Je t'en prie. Je veux rester avec Oliver.

\- Il en est hors de question. Et puis, il faut que tu commences à te préparer.

\- Maintenant ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt ?

\- Non. Je te laisse 2 minutes avec Oliver et ensuite, tu rentres. Les filles vont rester avec toi et moi, je vais commencer à préparer la cérémonie.

Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Felicity accepta et se tourna vers Oliver qui souriait.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras.

\- J'aurais préféré rester avec toi encore un peu.

\- Moi aussi. Mais dans la mesure où nous privons ta mère de certaines traditions, on peut bien lui faire plaisir, non ?

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Pour une fois.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa.

Quatre heures plus tard, Oliver se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Quand il arriva à l'entrée de celle-ci, il frappa à la porte et il entra après avoir entendu Jonas lui répondre qu'il pouvait entrer. Il rigola en voyant les 2 garçons déjà vêtus de leur costume, se battant avec leur nœud papillon. Les 2 enfants se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu rigoles, Oliver ?

\- Pour rien. C'est juste que vous voir presque en train de vous battre avec vos nœud papillon m'a rappelé de vieux souvenirs.

Il se rapprocha des 2 garçons.

\- Je vais vous aider.

Il fit d'abord celui de Jonas et ensuite celui de son fils.

\- Voilà jeunes hommes. Vous êtes près.

\- Merci, Oliver.

\- Merci, papa.

Le jeune père sourit et il demanda à Jonas s'il voulait bien les laisser un peu seuls. Ce dernier accepta et il sortit. Oliver s'installa sur le lit de son fils et lui demanda de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Ca va pas, papa ?

\- Tout va bien. J'aimerais juste te parler de ton cauchemar de cette nuit.

William baissa la tête et Oliver l'obligea à le regarder en posant 2 doigts sous son menton.

\- C'est au sujet de ta maman ?

William secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Parle-moi, William.

Ce dernier hésita un peu avant de prendre la parole en baisant les yeux.

\- J'ai rêvé que tu me laissais tout seul parce que Felicity était à nouveau avec toi.

En entendant ses mots, Oliver ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il craignait depuis la veille, se réalisait. William avait peur qu'il ne l'abandonne. Ne voulant pas que son fils continue d'avoir une telle peur, il se leva et se mit devant lui avant de se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Regarde-moi.

William releva les yeux.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Tu es tout pour moi et je ne veux pas te perdre, d'accord ?

William hocha de la tête et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Oliver lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

\- Je sais que je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu étais d'accord pour que je me marie aujourd'hui, mais j'espère de tout mon coeur, que tu es d'accord. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je veux que tu me le dises et j'annule tout.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tous. Merci pour vos commentaires. Voici le chapitre 23. Je suis désoler de vous le dire, mais suite à une magnifique surprise de mon compagnon hier soir, je ne pourrai pas poster avant début août. Il m'emmène en vacances, bien que je ne sache toujours pas où. J'espère que je vous retrouverez à mon retour. Bonne vacances à vous et à bientôt.

 **Chapitre 23**

William regarda son père et lui sourit.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu annule le mariage. Je veux que tu te maries avec Felicity. J'ai juste eu peur.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, William. Jamais.

\- Je sais.

Oliver lui sourit et il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, William. N'en doute pas.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Ils restèrent enlacé quelques instants avant que William ne s'éloigne de son père.

\- Tu devrais aller te préparer. Sinon, je crois que Donna va être vraiment fâchée.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Tu as raison.

Il se releva et ils quittèrent tous les 2 les chambres des enfants. Au bout du couloir, ils se séparèrent. William partit vers la gauche pour rejoindre les extérieurs et Oliver vers la droite pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quand il y arriva, il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et il se déshabilla avant d'entrée dans celle-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit et il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la housse de son costume et la retira. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son smoking. Il allait enfin se marier avec Felicity.

Il se rendit près de la commode et il en sortit un caleçon propre. Il s'essuya rapidement et l'enfila. Il mit ensuite son costume et au moment où il terminait de boutonner sa chemise, on frappa à la porte.

\- Entrer.

Il sourit à son meilleur ami quand celui-ci entra, déjà habiller pour l'occasion.

\- Je ne te dérange pas.

\- Non. J'ai presque fini.

\- Je vois ça. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Extrêmement bien.

Dig lui sourit.

\- Pas trop stresser ?

\- Non. J'ai juste hâte d'y être.

Oliver attrapa son nœud papillon et il alla dans la salle de bain pour le mettre en s'aidant du miroir. Une fois mit, il retourna dans sa chambre et enfila sa veste de smoking.

\- Tu sais, j'ai encore du mal à croire que vous allez vous marier dans moins de 20 minutes.

\- Et pourtant.

Ils se sourirent.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé la force de lui pardonner un tel mensonge ?

Bien que surpris par la question, Oliver lui sourit et lui expliqua la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son fils quand ils faisaient du camping.

\- J'adore ton fils. Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le fait que tu me connaisses si bien devient flippant.

\- Je sais.

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Je me suis rappelé du nombre de fois où moi je l'avais fait souffrir. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que je l'ai fait plusieurs fois.

\- C'est vrai. Et elle t'a toujours pardonné.

\- Exacte.

Il fit une petite pause.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je ne lui en voulais pas de m'avoir caché son passer. Après tout, il y a encore quelques trucs qu'elle ne connaît pas sur le mien. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait croire pendant 1 mois que tout était de ma faute. Quand elle leur a tout raconté, je n'avais qu'une envie, aller la rejoindre. J'étais sur le point de le faire quand Thea lui a demandé pourquoi elle pensait que je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner. Quand j'ai entendu sa réponse, tout ce qui s'était passé au cours des dernières semaines m'est revenu en mémoire et je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête. Partir le plus loin possible d'elle.

\- Ce que tu as fait en allant camper avec William.

\- Oui.

Dig allait lui poser une autre question quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

\- Entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et William entra.

\- Waouw. Tu es trop beau, papa.

\- Merci, mon chéri.

Son fils se rapprocha de lui et il le serra dans ses bras. Quand il le lâcha, William lui expliqua que Donna lui avait demandé de venir le chercher.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Il tendit la main à son fils et celui-ci la prit. Ils suivirent Dig qui était déjà sorti. Une fois à l'extérieur, il sourit en voyant la décoration que Donna avait faite. Malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait, elle avait su rendre l'endroit encore plus beau qu'avant. Elle avait fait installer des chaises blanches avec sur chacune d'entre elles, un ruban rouge. Au centre de celles-ci, elle avait posé un tapis blanc qu'elle avait parsemé de pétales de roses rouges. Pour l'autel, elle avait choisi une arche assez fine couverte de lierre et de roses rouges et blanches. Bien que le tout était simple, c'était tout simplement magnifique.

Lorsque Donna le vit, elle se précipita vers lui.

\- Te voilà. Tu es incroyablement beau.

Il se contenta de lui sourire.

\- J'espère que tu aimes la décoration. J'ai fait comme j'ai pu avec le peu de temps que j'avais.

\- C'est parfait, Donna. Absolument parfait.

\- Tant mieux si tu aimes.

Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, mon chéri.

Il la relâcha et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers Sarah quand celle-ci sortit du vaisseau.

\- Elle est prête.

Oliver sourit en entendant ses mots et, à la demande de Donna, il alla s'installer près de Ray et Dig qui se trouvaient déjà au niveau de l'autel. Leurs amis et famille s'installèrent tous et Sarah vient se placer face à Dig, légèrement en retrait d'Oliver.

Après ce qui s'était passé plusieurs jours auparavant, Felicity avait tenu à remercier la jeune femme en lui demandant d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Celle-ci, bien que surprise qu'elle ne l'ait pas demandé à Caitlin, avait fini par accepter quand la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire avec tout ce qui s'était passé avec Dark.

Quelques instants plus tard, la chanson "L'envie d'aimer" des Dix Commandements démarra et Oliver se tourna vers le vaisseau. Il sourit en voyant la petite Sarah arrivée avec William et Jonas en lançant tous les trois des pétales de roses rouges. Arrivée au bout de l'allée, la petite fille alla sur les genoux de sa mère pendant que Jonas s'installait à côté de son père et que William alla entre sa tante et Roy.

A peine les enfants assis, Felicity apparut à son tour au bras de sa mère. Bien que Donna était superbe dans sa robe rose, elle paraissait terne en comparaison de sa fille.

Felicity portait une magnifique robe bustier. Celui-ci était couvert de perle aussi blanche que le tissu et le jupon de celle-ci partait en évaser à partir de sa taille. Elle avait bouclé sa cheveux et les avaient attaché en un chignon coiffer décoiffer. Son maquillage était léger et frais. Son bouquet de fleurs était composé de roses blanches et de quelques roses rouges. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

Durant toute l'avançée jusqu'à l'autel, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard et ils ne cessaient de se sourire. Quand elles arrivèrent à quelques pas d'Oliver, elles s'arrêtèrent et Donna embrassa sa fille sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie.

\- Moi aussi, maman.

La plus âgée des Smoak se tourna vers Oliver et lui tendit la main. Il la prit sans hésiter et elle l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue. Elle donna ensuite la main de sa fille à son futur gendre. Elle s'éloigna ensuite et tout le monde sourit quand ils la virent effacer une larme de joie de sa joue.

Oliver et Felicity firent les 5 pas qui les séparaient de l'autel, sans se lâcher du regard. Une fois devant Ray, ils se firent face et le jeune homme commença.

\- En temps normal, j'aurais commençé en souhaitant la bienvenue à tout le monde, mais je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'aurais ensuite continué en demandant si quelqu'un souhaitait interrompre le mariage, mais là encore, je pense que cela ne sert à rien.

Tout le monde sourit à ses paroles et il reprit.

\- Je vais donc directement passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il se tourna vers Oliver.

\- Oliver, veux-tu prendre pour épouse, Felicity, ici présente ?

\- Oh oui, je le veux.

Ils sourirent tous et Ray se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Felicity, veux-tu prendre pour époux, Oliver, ici présent ?

\- Je le veux, plus que tout au monde.

Tout le monde sourit à nouveau et Oliver effaça de son doigt, la larme qui coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Ray se tourna vers le jeune Oliver.

\- L'alliance.

Oliver lâcha la main de la jeune femme et se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour prendre l'anneau qu'il lui tendait. Il refit face à sa fiancée et lui prit la main gauche.

\- Felicity, je te donne cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

Il fit glisser lentement la bague le long de son doigt avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser. La jeune femme sourit et elle se tourna à son tour après qu'Oliver lui ait lâché la main. Elle donna son bouquet à Sarah et récupéra l'anneau. Elle refit face à Oliver et lui prit la main gauche.

\- Oliver, je te donne cette alliance, signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité.

Elle lui passa la bague au doigt et tout comme lui quelques instants plus tôt, elle porta sa main à ses lèvres. Il prit ensuite sa deuxième main dans la sienne et Ray reprit.

\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par Internet, je vous déclare mari et femme. Tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Oliver lâcha les mains de la jeune femme et posa les siennes sur ses hanches pour la rapprocer de lui. Elle plaça ses mains sur les joues d'Oliver et il se pencha vers elle en souriant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils sourirent contre les lèvres de l'autre quand ils entendirent tout le monde hurler de joie et applaudirent. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et il colla son front au sien.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et quand ils se séparèrent pour la deuxième fois, ils se tournèrent vers leur "famille".

\- Je vous présente Monsieur et Madame Oliver Queen.

Les acclamations redoublèrent d'intensité et Oliver réceptionna son fils dans ses bras après avoir lâché sa femme. Il le serra contre lui et lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Félicitations, papa.

\- Merci, mon chéri.

William lui sourit et tourna la tête vers sa belle-mère.

\- Felicitation à toi aussi, Felicity.

Elle se rapprocha des 2 garçons en souriant et elle lui embrassa la joue.

\- Merci, William.

Oliver se releva et garda sa femme et son fils contre lui. Donna se rapprocha et elle serra sa fille contre elle avant de prendre Oliver dans ses bras.

\- Toutes mes félicitations à tous les 2.

\- Merci, maman.

\- Merci, Donna.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et Oliver lâcha William et Felicity pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime petit frère. Félicitations.

\- Merci. Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Ils se relâchèrent et la jeune femme félicita sa belle-sœur en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci de le rendre si heureux.

\- Il me rend heureuse lui aussi.

Thea lui sourit.

\- Bienvenue chez les Queen.

Elles se sourirent.

Le reste du groupe vient également les félicités.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient tous une coupe de champagne en main, sauf les enfants qui avaient un jus de fruits, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande table qui avait été amenagée de la même façon que les lieux de la cérémonie.

Celle-ci était recouverte d'une nappe blanche et au milieu se trouvait un magnifique montage fleurale composé de roses blanches et rouges, ainsi que de lierres. Des pétales de roses rouges étaient parsemées un peu partout sur la table.

\- J'espère que vous aimez la décoration. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et même si j'ai reçu de l'aide de tout le monde, ce n'était pas évident.

Les jeunes mariés se sourirent avant de se tourner vers Donna.

\- C'est parfait, maman.

\- Absolument.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle souffla de soulagement et tout le monde éclata de rire quand Cisco murmura qu'elle avait été un véritable tyran pendant les préparatifs. Bien que Donna sembla dans un premier temps, choquée par ses paroles, elle finit par les suivre dans leur rire.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous calmés, celle-ci s'approcha de Cisco et ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, pensant qu'elle allait l'engueuler. À sa plus grande surprise, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je suis désolée.

Rassurer, celui-ci lui sourit.

\- Ce n'est rien. Et puis, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Ils se sourirent et se tournèrent vers les jeunes mariés. Oliver et Felicity étaient enlaçées et ils leurs souriaient.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent Rip.

\- Tout va bien, Donna ?

Ils se retournèrent tous et ils virent leur ami aider Donna à s'asseoir. Felicity se précipita vers sa mère ainsi que Quentin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, maman ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Comment ai-je pu oublier une chose pareil ?

\- De quoi tu parles, maman ?

\- J'ai pourtant tout vérifié à plusieurs reprises.

\- Maman.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Donna, tout va bien ma chérie ?

Celle-ci se tourna vers Quentin et le regarda.

\- J'ai oublié, Quentin.

\- Oublié quoi ? On ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis.

Donna se tourna vers sa fille qu'Oliver venait de rejoindre.

\- Je suis désolé, mes chéris.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, maman.

\- J'ai oublié de… je n'ai rien prévu pour le repas.

Honteuse, elle baissa la tête. Felicity se tourna vers Oliver et quand elle vit qu'il souriait, ils éclatèrent de rire. Surprise, Donna releva la tête et les regarda.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ?

Le jeune couple se calma et Oliver s'expliqua.

\- Désoler. Mais quand on a vu que vous n'étiez pas bien, on était loin d'imaginer que ce serait à cause du repas.

\- Mais j'ai oublié et, maintenant, le mariage est fichu.

Le jeune couple se regarda à nouveau en souriant.

\- Maman. Nous avons eu le plus beau des mariages et pour rien au monde, nous n'aurions voulu qu'il se passe autrement. En plus, je t'avoue que je meurs d'envie d'une pizza.

\- Quoi ?

Felicity, qui s'était agenouillée près de sa mère, faillit tomber quand Donna se leva brusquement. Oliver la rattrapa et l'aida à se relevée.

\- Mais enfin, ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas manger des pizzas le jour de ton mariage.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Mais enfin. Ce n'est pas un repas de fête.

\- Et alors ?

Donna se tourna vers son petit ami.

\- Quentin, aide-moi.

\- C'est son mariage Donna. Si elle a envie d'une pizza, qu'elle mange une pizza.

\- Mais bien sûr. Et pour le dessert, ce sera quoi ? Des muffins ?

Oliver qui était resté silencieux pris la parole en souriant.

\- A choisir, je préfèrerai des brownies au chocolat ou encore des fruits frais.

\- Hum des brownies. C'est une excellente idée.

Donna se tourna vers sa fille et son gendre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

Ceux-ci se regardèrent avant que la jeune femme ne réponde.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Dépitée, Donna les regarda un petit moment avant de reprendre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas normaux, tous les 2. Mais si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Le couple lui sourit.

Connaissant la recette pour les brownies, Quentin décida d'aller en faire et Joe l'accompagna pour s'occuper de la salade de fruits. Alors qu'ils avaient fait à peine quelques pas, Wally les arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous prend comme pizza ?

\- N'importe.

\- Pareil.

Ils reprirent leur route vers l'intérieur du vaisseau et Kendra s'occupa de faire la liste avec ce qu'il fallait à la pizzeria.

Vers 20 heures, Barry partit les chercher et ils mangèrent tout en continuant de discuter entre eux. Quand Oliver vit que son fils regardait les différents choix qu'il y avait, il lâcha sa femme et le rejoignit.

\- Tout va bien, mon grand ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas laquelle prendre. J'aimerais bien goûter celle-là, mais je ne sais pas si je vais l'aimer.

\- Et bien prend là et si tu n'aimes pas, tu n'auras qu'à me la donner.

William hocha de la tête et il prit un morceau. Il mordit dedans et grimaça. Oliver sourit en le voyant faire et il prit le morceau de son fils qui en prit un autre. Alors que le jeune père allait mordre dans le sien, Felicity, qui s'était rapproché d'eux, le lui prit des mains et mordit dedans à pleine dents.

\- Hum, c'est trop bon.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis de retour après 4 semaines d'absence. Désoler de ne pas avoir poster la semaine dernière, mais 2 de mes amis ont déménager à la dernière minute et je les ai aider.

Je tiens à vous prévenir, je ne posterai plus que 2 fois par semaine au lieu de 3. Je posterai sûrement le samedi et le mercredi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Voici le chapitre suivant. J'attend avec impatience vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 24**

Oliver et William la regardèrent en souriant.

\- Tu sais que c'était mon morceau.

\- Je le sais, oui. Tout comme je sais qu'avant d'être le tiens, c'était celui de William. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai trop faim.

\- Je vois.

Il lui sourit et pour se faire pardonner, elle lui tendit le morceau. Il mordit dedans et elle le porta à nouveau à sa bouche. Ils continuèrent de manger en parlant avec tout le monde. Quand ils eurent fini, Barry utilisa sa vitesse pour tout débarrasser.

Suite à une proposition de Ray et de Curtis, ils décidèrent de jouer à la chaise musicale. Ils y jouèrent à 18. Seuls les enfants, les jeunes mariés, Donna, le professeur Stein et Rip ne jouèrent pas. William, après avoir demandé à son père, fut chargé de s'occuper de la musique. Ils s'amusèrent de très longues minutes et ils furent pris de fous rires à de nombreuses reprises. A la fin, ils ne restaient plus que Thea et Cisco.

William remit la musique en route et Thea et Cisco recommenvèrent à tourné autour de la chaise. Quand le jeune Queen éteignit la musique, Cisco fut le premier à réagir et au moment où il allait s'asseoir, Thea le poussa et s'installa sur la chaise en souriant, tandis que Cisco se retrouvait les fesses à terre, surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. En voyant son expression plus qu'étonné, ils éclatèrent tous de rire pendant que le jeune homme se tournait vers Thea qui lui souriait, victorieuse.

\- Hey. Espèce de tricheuse.

\- Je n'ai pas triché.

\- A peine. C'est le vent qui m'a poussé peut-être ?

\- Exactement.

Cisco la regarda et il éclata de rire à son tour, suivi de Thea. Une fois qu'ils furent tous calmé, ils décidèrent de passer au dessert. Iris, Caitlin, Laurel et Sarah allèrent chercher les brownies ainsi que la salade de fruits préparé un peu plus tôt. Elles prirent en même temps des bols et des cuillères et elles retournèrent à l'extérieur. Elles sourirent en voyant Oliver et Felicity légèrement à l'écart, en train de s'embrasser. Quand William vit qu'elles étaient de retour, il appela son père.

\- Papa.

Le couple se retourna vers lui.

\- Vous venez ?

\- On arrive, mon grand.

Oliver embrassa sa femme et ils retournèrent vers le groupe. Une fois près de ceux-ci, Quentin prit la parole.

\- J'espère que les brownies sont bons. Bien que je connaissais la recette, c'est la première fois que j'en faisais.

Ils lui sourirent et elle reprit.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont parfaits.

\- Moi aussi.

Quentin leur sourit et avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire autres choses, ils se retrouvèrent tous avec un verre de champagne en main. Ils se tournèrent vers Barry et le regardèrent.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. C'est difficile de trinquer sans verre.

Ils sourirent tous à ses paroles et Martin leva son verre.

\- Aux jeunes marier.

Ils reprirent tous ensemble en levant leur verre.

\- Au jeunes mariés.

Ceux-ci sourirent et s'embrassèrent avant de boire un peu de champagne. Quelques instants plus tard, les jeunes mariés prirent chacun un brownies et à la demande de Donna, ils respectèrent au moins une tradition du mariage. Ils croisèrent leurs bras et ils portèrent la petite pâtisserie à la bouche de l'autre. Ils mordirent dedans en se regardant droit dans les yeux et ils sourirent quand ils entendirent le bruit d'un appareil photo. Ils mangèrent chacun leur morceau et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Ils sourirent en entendant leurs amis et familles sifflé. Ils se séparèrent et elle se blottit contre Oliver tout en mangeant le reste de son brownies.

Quand ils eurent fini le dessert, ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien pendant un long moment.

Vers 22 heures, Donna se rapprocha du couple.

\- Vous êtes prêt, mes chéris ?

\- Prêt, pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, pour votre danse.

Le couple se regarda un court instant avant de se retourner vers Donna. Alors que Felicity allait prendre la parole, Oliver l'en empêcha en posant une main sur son bras.

\- Quand vous voulez, Donna.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, suivez-moi.

Elle s'éloigna un peu et Felicity se tourna vers Oliver en souriant.

\- Je croyais que tu détestait danser.

\- C'est le cas. Mais je peux faire une petite exception pour notre mariage. Et puis, on a tellement zappé de tradition, que l'on peut bien respecter celle-ci, non ?

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie d'affronter ma mère.

\- Je l'avoue.

Ils se sourirent et ils rejoignirent Donna qui les attendait juste au bord du lac. Quelques instants plus tard, la chanson "Je te promets" de Johnny Hallyday, débuta et Oliver posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme et celle-ci entoura la nuque d'Oliver de ses bras. Il posa son front contre le sien et ils "dansèrent" en ne se quittant pas des yeux. Ils restèrent enlacés le temps de la chanson et quand celle-ci prit fin, il embrassa Felicity et il alla chercher Donna, qu'il invita à danser. Celle-ci accepta. La jeune femme, de son côté, se rapprocha de William et lui tendit la main.

\- Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

\- Moi ?

Elle hocha de la tête.

\- Mais je ne sais pas danser.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais te montrer.

Il lui sourit et lui prit la main. Ils allèrent rejoindre Oliver et Donna. Ce dernier sourit en voyant sa femme et son fils ensemble. Felicity expliqua à William ce qu'il devait faire et ils se mirent à danser. Vers la moitié de la chanson, les différents couples les rejoignirent.

A 1 heure du matin, ils étaient tous installés autour de la table et les trois enfants s'étaient endormis dans les bras de leur père, épuisé par la journée qu'ils avaient eu. Malgré son très jeune âge, la petite Sarah était resté eveillé jusqu'à presque 23 heures 30.

Les dernières semaines ayant été plus qu'éprouvantes pour les jeunes mariés, ceux-ci décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller se coucher. Tout le monde décida d'en faire de même et Barry utilisa sa vitesse pour tout débarrasser. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le vaisseau et une fois dans celui-ci, le groupe félicita une dernière fois Oliver et Felicity. Ils leur sourirent et ils suivirent Rip jusqu'à la chambre des enfants. Les 2 pères allongèrent leur fils et Felicity les regarda. Ils les déshabillèrent et quand ils eurent fini, ils embrassèrent leur fils. La jeune femme se rapprocha et embrassa la joue de William. Ils sortirent tous les 3 et au moment où Oliver allait fermer la porte, le jeune Queen se réveilla et appela son père. Ce dernier se rapprocha de lui et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Rendors-toi, il est très tard.

William acquiesa de la tête et Oliver reprit.

\- Si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à venir, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand.

\- Bonne nuit, papa.

Il se tourna vers la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, Felicity.

\- Bonne nuit, William. Fais de beaux rêves.

Elle sourit en voyant qu'il s'était rendormi. Oliver embrassa le front de son fils et il se releva. Il sortit de la chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Il prit la main de sa femme et il l'emmena dans leur chambre. Une fois dans celle-ci, il se plaça dans le dos de Felicity et il lui embrassa la nuque, tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle le laissa faire un petit moment avant de finalement se tourner vers lui. Elle l'embrassa et il lui rendit son baiser avec passion. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et il colla son front au sien.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres et bien que tous les 2 épuisés, ils firent tendrement l'amour.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se réveilla la première, aveuglée par le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et quand elle vit le torse nu sous sa tête, les souvenirs des dernières 36 heures lui revinrent en mémoire. Il lui avait pardonné et ils s'étaient mariés. Un immense sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Elle posa un baiser à l'endroit de son coeur et elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il était tellement beau quand il dormait. Il avait l'air si paisible, heureux.

Elle sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Ils avaient fêté leur mariage à de nombreuses reprises, ne se lassant pas du corps de l'autre. Ils avaient fini par s'effondrer de fatigue vers 5 heures, après avoir enfilé un caleçon pour lui et une nuisette pour elle, au cas où William viendrait.

Quand elle vit qu'il commençait à se réveiller, elle sourit un peu plus et elle se redressa pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Elle sourit quand elle l'entendit gémir et elle posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son mari. Elle releva la tête et elle ancra son regard dans celui d'Oliver qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils se sourirent et il posa une main sur sa joue, qu'il caressa. Il se redressa un peu et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bonjour, Madame Queen.

Elle sourit.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Queen.

Elle se baissa vers lui et reprit possession de ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle allait approfondir le baiser, elle libéra ses lèvres et elle gémit de plaisir quand elle sentit le poids du corps de son mari sur le sien, après qu'il les ait fait basculer. Ce dernier posa ses lèvres dans son cou et les laissa descendre vers sa gorge, avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en un grognement quand il s'éloigna d'elle et se redressa.

\- Hey. Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je meurs de chaud. Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche.

Il lui sourit et après être sorti du lit, il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le caleçon de son mari voler dans la pièce, qu'elle se leva en vitesse. Elle se déshabilla et elle entra en courant dans la salle de bain. Oliver éclata de rire quand il la vit arriver et il la rattrapa quand elle sauta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle prit possession de ses lèvres et, tout en la maintenant contre lui, il entra dans la cabine de douche et ils sursautèrent quand l'eau entra en contact avec leur peau. Leur baiser se fit plus passionner et ils firent l'amour.

De très longues minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la cabine après s'être mutuellement lavés. Il donna une serviette à sa femme et il s'enroula dans une autre. Ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent tout en échangeant de nombreux baisers. Quand ils furent prêts, ils quittèrent leur chambre et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Quand ils arrivèrent au sas de sortie, ils virent William qui était sur le point de quitter le vaisseau et ils sourirent en le voyant se frotter les yeux.

\- William.

Ce dernier se retourna et il sourit en voyant son père. Les 2 adultes se rapprochèrent de lui et Oliver enlaça son fils en lui embrassant la tête. Felicity se contenta de poser un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu viens de te réveiller.

Le jeune garçon sourit.

\- Avec Jonas, nous nous sommes levés vers 9 heures, mais comme tout le monde dormait, on a regardé un dessin animé. Je me suis rendormi.

\- C'est ce que l'on constate. Tu as encore la marque de ton coussin sur ta joue.

William porta la main à sa joue et il sourit en sentant les traces sur sa peau.

Ils reprirent tous les 3 la route et quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent près de la grande table. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, tout en s'installant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà debout ?

\- Déjà ?

\- Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, il est presque 13 heures.

\- On le sait.

\- C'est juste qu'on ne s'attendait pas à vous voir aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, vous vous êtes marié hier et on pensait que vous auriez voulu passer du temps, seul à seul.

\- Nous aurons tout le temps que nous voulons à partir de maintenant. Et puis, il fait trop beau pour rester enfermé toute la journée.

\- Sans oublier qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai promis aux enfants que l'on ferait une bataille d'eau.

En entendant ses mots, William et Jonas sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

Etant donné l'heure, ils décidèrent de manger et Oliver alla avec Roy et Dig préparer une salade et des sandwichs. Quand tout fut prêt, ils sortirent le tout et ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Après le repas, Oliver s'installa dans un transat et Felicity vient se blottir contre lui. Ils regardèrent William et Jonas jouer aux Playmobiles.

\- On a l'impression qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années.

\- En même temps, ils ont le même âge.

\- C'est vrai.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un moment. Ils se contentèrent de savourer la présence de l'autre, tout en surveillant les enfants. Malgré l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient lever, la jeune femme finit par s'endormir, bercé par la respiration d'Oliver. Ce dernier sourit et posa un baiser sur son front avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le couple fut réveiller peu de temps après quand ils entendirent un hurlement suivi d'un éclat de rire. Ils se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit et ils rigolèrent en voyant Cisco tremper de la tête aux pieds. Thea, Caitlin et Iris étaient derrière celui-ci et elles avaient chaucunes un pistolet à eau. Une fois remis de la surprise, Cisco attrapa la carafe d'eau et lança le contenu sur les filles. Celles-ci, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il réagisse si vite, furent prises de court et elles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Cisco se leva, attrapa l'un des fusils à eau et ils commencèrent à s'arroser.

Oliver et Felicity éclatèrent de rire et une fois calmer, ils se levèrent. Les 3 filles étant presque dos au couple, elles ne les virent pas prendre les pistolets à eau, qui se trouvaient sur une table près du vaisseau. Les ayant remplis juste après le repas, ceux-ci étaient pleins et ils arrosèrent les filles. Celles-ci se retournèrent et quand Thea vit son frère et sa belle-sœur, elle tira.

\- Bande de traître.

Toute l'équipe se joignit à eux et une énorme bataille d'eau commença. Au bout d'une heure, ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Les enfants en profitèrent pour prendre leurs goûters. Quand ils eurent fini, Oliver murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son fils. Ce dernier sourit de toutes ses dents et il se leva. Il alla vers Jonas et il lui demanda de venir avec lui. Ce dernier accepta et les enfants partirent en courant vers l'intérieur du vaisseau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Surprise.

Tout le monde le regarda intriguer et ils reprirent leurs conversations. Quelques minutes plus tard, William réapparut et se dirigea vers son père.

\- On ne les trouve pas, papa.

\- J'arrive.

Oliver se leva, embrassa sa femme et il suivit son fils dans le vaisseau. Il alla directement vers sa chambre et il y entra avec les 2 garçons, Jonas les ayant attendus devant celle-ci. Il se dirigea vers son sac de sport et il ouvrit la poche qui se trouvait sur le côté droit. Il en sortit plusieurs petits paquets qu'il donna aux enfants.

\- Viens, on va vite les remplir.

\- Les remplir ?

Ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, Jonas regarda les paquets.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Oliver lui expliqua.

\- Ce sont des ballons que l'on rempli d'eau et que l'on lance sur les autres. Ils éclatent et la personne se retrouve trempée.

\- C'est un peu comme les pistolets à eau ?

\- Oui.

Jonas acquiesa et ils allèrent ensuite dans la cuisine pour remplir le plus de ballon possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du vaisseau, les bras chargés. Une fois dehors, ils posèrent les ballons devant eux et Oliver mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour faire comprendre à ceux qui les voyaient de ne rien dire. Il murmura ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille des enfants et ceux-ci acquiscèrent en souriant. Ils prirent chacun un ballon et dans un même geste, ils les lancèrent. Ils atteignirent Rip, Thea et Felicity. Ne s'y attendant absolument pas, ils sursautèrent tous les 3 avant de se retourner. Ils se levèrent et Thea prit la parole.

\- Je peux savoir lequel de vous, vient de m'envoyer ce ballon rempli d'eau ?

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, j'ai halluciné le faîte qu'avec ta femme et Rip, nous avons reçu un ballon d'eau qui nous à mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

\- C'est exactement ça, oui.

\- Je vois.

Elle se retourna, attrapa son fusil de tout à l'heure et elle commença à tirer sur son frère, son neveu et Jonas. Felicity et Rip firent la même choses pendant qu'Oliver et les enfants recommençaient à leur lancer les ballons. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de bien viser, ils atterirent un peu partout et tout le monde fut à nouveau trempé. Une nouvelle bataille d'eau commença.

Ils s'amusaient depuis déjà un long moment lorsque Felicity vit qu'Oliver était près du lac. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il sourit en la voyant. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et alors qu'il était sur le point de prendre possession de ses lèvres, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa. Ne s'y attendant pas, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il bascula dans l'eau. Quand il remonta à la surface, elle éclata de rire en voyant son expression surprise.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

Elle se calma et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Il comprit qu'elle parlait du ballon d'eau qu'il lui avait lancé un peu plus tôt et il sourit.

\- C'est de bonne guerre.

Il nagea jusqu'au bord du lac et il sortit de l'eau.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'embrasser pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Je dirais même que tu l'obligation de le faire.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa tout en se collant à elle. Bien que mouillée par la bataille d'eau, elle frissonna en sentant le corps trempé de son mari contre elle. Il sourit contre ses lèvres.

\- Je t'en fait de l'effet, dis-moi.

Elle le tapa sur l'épaule et il reprit possession de ses lèvres après avoir légèrement rigolé. Elle se blottit contre lui et ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent William hurler de rire. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et sourirent quand il vit que Roy le portait sur son épaule. Ce dernier se rapprocha du lac.

\- Arrête, oncle Roy. Je te promets de plus le faire.

\- Oh non. Tu devais m'aider à arroser ta tante et tu ne l'as pas fait. Pire encore, tu l'as aidé.

Sa phrase à peine terminée, il lança William dans le lac. Quand ce dernier remonta à la surface, il éclata de rire et Roy le rejoignit dans l'eau.

Felicity se tourna vers son mari et sourit de le voir si heureux.

\- Je t'aime.

Il la regarda.

\- Moi aussi.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires, même si j'avoue que j'aurais préférer en avoir un peu plus.

Pour répondre à celui de Guest, en ce qui concerne les chaises musical, je voulais que tout le monde sentent que le groupe est bien ensemble et qu'ils peuvent de temps en temps vraiment s'amuser. En ce qui concerne "Aladin", je t'avoue que, malgré mon âge, je continue de regarder des Disney.

Voici le chapitre 25, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne leture.

 **Chapitre 25**

Il l'embrassa.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il l'appelle oncle Roy.

\- Moi aussi. J'ai été surpris quand il me l'a demandé le lendemain de notre arrivée. Mais il n'a pas tort, il fait partie de la famille.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la porta dans ses bras, telle une jeune mariée et il fit les 2 pas qui les séparaient du lac.

\- Oliver, je t'interdis de faire une chose pareil.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sa phrase à peine finie, il sauta dans l'eau, emportant par la même occasion, sa femme. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, elle le frappa une nouvelle fois à l'épaule avant de s'appuyer sur ses épaules et de le "couler". Une fois sous l'eau, il lui attrapa la taille et il la lança à son tour quand il remonta. Thea vient les rejoindres et ils s'amusèrent un long moment.

Vers 19 heures, ils sortirent tous les 5 de l'eau et ils décidèrent d'aller prendre une douche directement. A peine arrivée dans leur chambre, la jeune femme se tourna vers Oliver et elle le plaqua contre la porte avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Quand elle se pressa contre lui, il comprit qu'elle avait envie de plus. Il porta ses mains à son dos et il fit glisser le zip de sa robe avant de la lui enlever. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient entièrement nus et ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre dans leur lit. Après avoir repris leurs souffles, ils se levèrent et ils allèrent prendre une rapide douche. Ils quittèrent ensuite leur chambre et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dehors, ils furent surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait que les filles.

\- Où sont les garçons ?

\- Ils sont rentrés pour préparer le repas.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais aller les aider.

\- C'est mieux. Surtout quand on sait qu'à part Joe et Quentin, les autres ne sont pas très doués en cuisine.

\- Ca, je vous le confirme. John, à part des pâtes, il ne sait pas faire grand-chose.

\- Au moins, il y arrive. Certaines personnes ne savent même pas faire une omelette.

Comprenant que son mari parlait d'elle, Felicity se tourna vers lui et le frappa sur l'épaule, pour la énième fois de la journée. Oliver sourit et il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Felicity s'installa avec les filles et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Iris se tourna vers elle.

\- Alors, comment c'était ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh, allez. Vous avez mis près de 3/4 d'heure avant de nous rejoindre. J'en conclus donc, que vous avez passé un moment fort agréable tous les 2.

Elle ne répondit rien, mais son sourire en dit long. Les filles sourirent et elles continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien.

Lorsqu'il arriva en cuisine, Oliver sourit en voyant Joe et Quentin qui cuisinaient et les autres qui les regardaient. Il se rapprocha des 2 cuisiniers.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Volontiers.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites de bon ?

\- Lasagne à la bolognaise.

\- Excellent.

Après leur avoir demander ce qu'il pouvaient faire, il commença à préparer la sauce Béchamel. Quand la lasagne fut au four, Oliver se tourna vers les 2 enfants.

\- Des tartes comme desserts, ça vous tente ?

\- Oui.

Ray prit la parole.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Oliver. Mais vu l'heure, nous aurons du mal à trouver une patisserie ouverte.

\- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je vais les faire moi-même.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui.

Oliver se tourna, à nouveau, vers son fils et Jonas.

\- Vous voulez m'aider ?

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent de la tête. Ils préparèrent une tarte aux pommes et une aux sucres avec l'aide des enfants et de Barry. Quand elles furent prêtes, les garçons apportèrent les assiettes et les couverts à l'extérieur, pendant que Joe et Quentin sortirent les lasagnes du four et qu'Oliver y mettait les tartes. Il mit le minuteur en route et il sortit avec les 2 policiers.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous à table en train de manger.

\- C'est super bon.

\- Surtout quand on sait que les garçons ont cuisiné.

\- Hey.

Elles rirent et Joe prit la parole.

\- Rassurez-vous, les filles. A part Quentin et Oliver et moi-même, personne n'a cuisiné.

Thea souffla de soulagement et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Vers le milieu du repas, Oliver se leva et retourna à l'intérieur du vaisseau après s'être excusé auprès des autres.

\- Où est-ce qu'il va ?

\- Il est allé surveiller la cuisson des tartes.

\- Des tartes ?

\- Il en a fait avec William, Jonas et Barry pour le dessert.

\- J'ai hâte d'y goûter.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Cisco.

\- Quoi ? Avouer qu'il est doué en pâtisserie.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais ils sourirent tous, entièrement d'accord avec lui. Felicity se tourna vers son beau-fils lorsque celui-ci l'appela.

\- C'est vrai que ta préférée, c'est celle aux pommes ?

\- Oui.

Il sourit et elle reprit.

\- Et toi ?

\- J'aime aussi aux pommes, mais je préfère au sucre.

\- C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'Oliver a choisi ces 2 là.

\- Je confirme.

Felicity et William se tournèrent et ils sourirent en voyant Oliver revenir et reprendre place à leurs côtés. Ce dernier reprit.

\- Je ne savais pas lesquelles faire. J'ai donc choisi en fonction de ce qu'ils aimaient.

Tout le monde sourit et ils recommencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer à différents jeux.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir déjeuné, Donna, proposa à Sarah et Laurel d'aller faire les magasins. Elle voulait apprendre à mieux connaître les filles de son petit ami. Elles acceptèrent et elles quittèrent les autres vers 11 heures. Pendant ce temps-là, Oliver décida de partir quelques heures avec sa femme et son fils. Heureux de pouvoir passer du temps en famille, ils montèrent dans la voiture du jeune homme et ils partirent à leur tour.

Une heure après les avoir quittés, Oliver gara sa voiture sur le parking d'un petit parc d'attractions. Après avoir payé leur entrée, ils allèrent directement à la grande roue. Le tour finit, ils firent 2 autres attractions avant d'aller manger une portion de frites. Celle-ci en main, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs et ils discutèrent tout en mangeant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

\- On peut aller sur les chaises volantes ?

\- Allons-y.

Ils se levèrent et ils allèrent à l'attraction choisie par William. Une fois celle-ci finie, ils prirent la direction de la pieuvre, avant de faire pleins d'autres attractions. Ils quittèrent le parc vers 18 heures et ils reprirent la route. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au vaisseau, leurs amis venaient juste de s'installer à table.

\- Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

\- Oui. Le parc fermait à 18 heures.

\- Le parc ?

\- Nous sommes allés dans un parc d'attractions.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

\- Oui. C'était trop cool.

\- Et trop bon aussi, je vois ?

Caitlin montra de la tête, le sachet de pop-corn à moitié vide, que tenait William. La petite famille sourit et ils s'installèrent à table.

Alors que le repas avait commencé quelques minutes auparavant, Oliver et Felicity remarquèrent vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien que tout le monde parlait et s'amusait, Sarah restait dans son coin et elle ne participait à aucune conversation. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et quand quelqu'un lui posait une question, elle ne répondait pas. Elle se contentait de tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette, sans manger. A la fin du repas, Oliver, inquiet pour la jeune femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, se tourna vers Laurel.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose durant notre absence ?

\- Non. Enfin, pas avec nous. On a fait quelques magasins, on est allé manger et nous avons continué notre shopping. On s'amusait très bien toutes les 3, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne retourne à la voiture. C'est à ce moment-là que son comportement à changer.

\- C'est étrange.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Avec Donna, nous avons essayé à plusieurs reprises de la faire parler, mais elle ne réagit pas.

\- J'espère que je n'ai rien dit qui ait pu la blesser.

Laurel se tourna vers sa "belle-mère" et lui sourit.

\- Non, rassurez-vous. Il a dû se passer quelque chose au moment où elle est allée aux toilettes. C'est la seule fois où nous sous sommes séparés et c'était juste avant qu'on ne retourne à la voiture. Je ne…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et elle se tourna vers Sarah qui venait de se lever et contournait déjà la table. Elle entra dans le vaisseau et tout le monde se regarda, étonné. Inquiet, Quentin se leva et suivit sa fille.

Ils discutèrent un moment et Felicity aida les filles à débarrasser. Quand elles furent de retour quelques instants plus tard, le policier était près des autres et semblait encore plus inquiet qu'avant. La jeune femme reprit place aux côtés de son mari et Laurel questionna son père.

\- Alors ? Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle avait ?

\- Non. Elle sait enfermer dans la bibliothèque. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais tout ce qu'elle me répondait, était qu'elle devait être sûre avant d'en parler.

\- D'être sûr de quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Il soupira et serra la main de Donna dans la sienne. Plus personne ne prononça un mot pendant un moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, Felicity se releva et s'installa sur les genoux de son mari. Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se blottit contre en frissonnant quand un léger vent se leva. Oliver regarda le ciel.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il va pleuvoir.

\- Tu es sûr ? Le ciel est bleu et il n'y a aucun nuage.

\- J'en suis sûr.

Bien que certains restaient sceptiques, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils se rendirent dans la salle de contrôle qui avait été réaménagée de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse s'y installer durant leurs vacances. Cisco regarda par la fenêtre depuis un petit moment et il finit par se tourner vers Oliver.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, mais je crois que tu t'es trompé.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'il commença à pleuvoir de fine gouttes. Thea le regarda en souriant.

\- Tu disais ?

Le jeune homme fit une grimace et refit face au Justicier.

\- Comment tu l'as su ?

\- A force de vivre sur une île, tu finis par reconnaître certains signes.

L'ingénieur acquiesa de la tête. Oliver se tourna vers son fils lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha de lui.

\- Ca va, mon grand ?

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Va prendre ta douche. Tu iras te coucher, après.

\- Mais il est encore tôt.

\- Ce n'est rien. Et puis, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu te couches tard.

\- D'accord.

William s'éloigna de lui en baillant et Oliver sourit en voyant sa femme venir vers lui. Felicity s'installa sur ses genoux.

\- Tout va bien avec William ?

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Oui. Il est juste fatigué. Il est parti prendre une douche.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle se cala dans ses bras et il posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Ca va ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Un peu.

\- Dès que William sera couché, nous ferons la même chose.

\- On n'est pas obligé.

\- Je le sais. Mais je t'avoue que je suis épuisé.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et ils discutèrent avec les autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, William revient vers son père et Oliver sourit en le voyant se frotter les yeux. Felicity se leva et Oliver en fit de même, pendant que le petit garçon disait aurevoir à tout le monde.

Après qu'il ait embrasser sa tante, son oncle et sa belle-mère, William suivit son père jusque dans sa chambre. William s'allongea directement et Oliver le couvrit d'une fine couverture.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé, aujourd'hui ?

\- C'était trop cool. On pourra y retourner.

\- Oui.

William lui sourit et il bailla. Oliver se pencha et embrassa son fils sur le front.

\- Dors, maintenant. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Le jeune père se leva et il sortit de la chambre en fermant doucement la porte.

Il alla dans la cuisine et il but un verre d'eau avant de retourner dans la salle de contrôle. Il retourna près de sa femme.

\- Il dort ?

\- Oui. Et nous allons faire la même chose. On a besoin de dormir.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et elle se releva. Ils saluèrent tout le monde.

\- Vous allez déjà vous coucher ? Il n'est que 21 heures.

\- On est fatigué et la journée à été assez longue.

Ils acquiescèrent tous de la tête et le couple sortit de la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entrèrent dans leur chambre. Elle enleva ses chaussures et soupira de bien-être.

\- A ce point-là ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche.

Il acsquiesça et elle prit ses vêtements de nuit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Oliver se dirigea vers la fenêtre et il l'ouvrit en battant. Il ferma les yeux en sentant l'air frais sur son visage. Il resta près de la fenêtre quelques minutes. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit 2 bras entourés sa taille.

\- Tu as déjà finie ?

\- Oui. Tu me manquais trop.

Il se tourna et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de l'embrasser.

\- Dans ce cas, je me dépêche de prendre la mienne.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, oui.

Il lui sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Il prit ses vêtements de nuit et il entra à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Quand il en sortit peu de temps après, il sourit en voyant la jeune femme étendue sur leur lit, sa tablette en main.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu, celle-là.

Surprise, elle releva la tête vers lui.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ta tablette.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que je la prends depuis que nous sommes ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vérifie que tout va bien à Star City.

\- Tu sais que Rip a demandé à Gideon de nous prévenir, au cas où.

\- Je le sais. Mais j'ai eu une envie soudaine de vérifier.

Il lui sourit et s'allongea à ses côtés.

\- Dis plutôt qu'elle te manquait.

Elle lui tira la langue et il lui prit la tablette des mains, avant de la déposer sur la table de nuit. Il se rallongea correctement et elle se blottit contre lui. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant qu'ils n'entendent quelqu'un frapper contre la porte. Surpris, ils se regardèrent.

\- Qui ça peut-être ?

\- Aucune idée.

Oliver se leva et alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec sa sœur.

\- Thea. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème avec William.

\- Non, rassure-toi. C'est au sujet de Sarah.

En entendant ses mots, Felicity se leva et rejoignit son mari et sa belle-sœur.

\- Elle est sortie de la bibliothèque ?

\- Oui. Elle veut vous voir. On lui a dit que vous étiez partis vous coucher, parce que vous étiez fatigués, mais elle a dit que c'était important.

Le jeune couple se regarda, étonné.

\- On enfile quelque chose de plus présentable et on arrive.

\- D'accord. A tout de suite.

Thea les laissa et Oliver referma la porte.

\- C'est étrange.

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle nous veut.

\- On le saura bien assez vite.

\- Oui.

Oliver enfila un tee-shirt et Felicity enleva sa nuisette pour mettre l'un de ses vieux pyjamas. Elle mit un fin peignoir par-dessus et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la salle principale.

Il était à peine rentré dans la pièce que tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Quand Sarah remarqua leur présence, elle se précipita vers eux.

\- Tout va bien, Sarah ?

\- Moi, oui. Mais ce ne sera plus votre cas quand vous saurez ce que je viens de découvrir.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

\- Comme vous le savez, j'ai passé la journée avec Donna et Laurel. On a passé un super moment et pour la première fois depuis de longues années, je me suis sentie normale. Tout se passait très bien, jusqu'à ce que je n'aille aux toilettes. En sortant de celle-ci, je suis tombé sur une ancienne amie à moi. Nous étions ensemble à la fac. J'avoue que j'avais complètement oublié Abby jusqu'à ce que je la revois tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord. Mais quel est le rapport entre ce que tu viens de nous dire et nous ?

\- Je vais y venir. Quand je l'ai revue, je me suis souvenue de tout ce qu'elle avait vécue et c'est là que j'ai découvert quelque chose qui vous concerne tous les 2. enfin, surtout Felicity.

Celle-ci se tourna vers son mari, paniquée à l'idée de le perdre, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je te jure que je ne te cache plus rien, Oliver. Tu sais tout, je te le promets.


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires. Voici le chapitre 26.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end.

 **Chapitre 26**

\- Hey, Hey. Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas.

Voyant qu'elle avait peur de vraiment le perdre, il la serra dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos.

\- Tout va bien. Je te crois.

Il continua de la rassurer et il se tourna vers Sarah.

\- Je croyais que tu avais cessé de t'en prendre à elle.

\- C'est le cas. Je me suis mal expliqué. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Felicity releva la tête et se tourna vers la jeune Lance. Celle-ci reprit.

\- Je sais que tu ne caches plus rien à Oliver. Tu as trop peur de le perdre pour de bon. Ce que j'ai découvert te concerne, mais tu n'es pas au courant.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Comment ça pourrait la concernée, sans qu'elle ne le sache ?

\- Je vais tout reprendre depuis le début, ce sera plus simple.

Ils acquiescèrent tous de la tête.

\- Cet après-midi, je suis tombé sur une ancienne amie à moi et en la voyant, je me suis souvenue de ce qu'elle avait vécu, il y a plusieurs années. Environs 2 ans avant le naufrage du Gambit, elle est tombée enceinte. Sa grossesse s'était très bien passée, mais il y a eu un problème à la naissance. Le cordon s'était enroulé autour du con du bébé et il n'a pas survécu.

En entendant ces mots, Felicity s'agrippa au bras d'Oliver et elle le lui serra. Bien que son emprise était forte, il ne dit rien et se contenta de poser une main sur celles de sa femme. Quentin prit la parole en regardant sa fille.

\- A part rappelée de mauvais souvenirs à Felicity, pourquoi nous racontes-tu, tout cela ?

\- J'y viens.

\- Quand Sophie est revenue en cours, 3 mois après la perte de son bébé, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et elle m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital. C'est de cela dont je me suis souvenue tout à l'heure.

Elle fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- A l'époque, les médecins ont insisté pour qu'elle voie son bébé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Elle se tourna vers Felicity.

\- Quand je m'en suis rappelé, j'ai repensé à ta propre histoire.

Oliver sentit sa femme se crisper un peu plus dans ses bras. Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe et refit face à Sarah.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Felicity.

\- Le médecin avait insisté pour qu'elle le voie. Pas celui de Felicity.

\- Sa fille avait été grièvement blessée, Sarah.

\- Je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'interroger. C'est pour cela que je me suis enfermée dans la bibliothèque. J'ai questionné Gideon.

Sarah regarda Felicity droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, Felicity. Ce que je vais te dire va te faire souffrir, mais tu dois le savoir.

Elle fit une petite pause et la jeune informaticienne retient son souffle, tout en resserrant son emprise sur le bras de son mari.

\- Le médecin t'a menti. Elle est toujours en vie. Ta fille n'est pas morte.

Abassourdis par cette révélation, tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune femme concernée.

Felicity fut incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Oliver regarda sa femme et il sentit son coeur se serrer en la voyant si choquée. Il libéra son bras de son emprise et il entoura le corps de sa femme, avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle s'agrippa à son tee-shirt et il se retourna vers son ex-petite amie.

\- J'espère que tu es sûr de toi, Sarah. Parce que sinon, je te jure…

\- Je suis sûr de moi, Oliver. Sinon, je n'aurai rien dit. Sa fille est en vie.

Quand il sentit sa femme trembler contre lui, il la serra un peu plus. Elle se blottit contre son torse et ses larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle se tourna vers son amie.

\- Je croyais que tu ne m'en voulais plus ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Felicity.

\- Je ne te mens pas, je te le jure. Demande à Gideon, elle te confirmera que c'est la vérité.

\- C'est faux. Ma fille est morte, Sarah. Tu entends, elle est morte.

\- Felicity, elle…

Cette dernière se libéra des bras de son mari et se rapprocha de Sarah. Elle la fusilla du regard avant de la gifler, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

\- Que tu m'en veuilles encore pour Oliver, je le comprends. Mais de là à utilier ma fille. Je ne te pensais pas si cruelle.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'Oliver allait la rejoindre, la jeune Lance posa une main sur son bras.

\- Je n'ai pas menti, Oliver. Sa fille est toujours en vie.

Il ne lui répondit rien et sortit à son tour. Il rattrapa sa femme au moment où elle rentra dans leur chambre. Il lui prit le bras pour la prendre dans les siens, mais elle se dégagea. Bien que blessé qu'elle le repousse, il ne dit rien et il la força à venir contre lui. Elle tenta de résister, mais elle finit par se laisser aller. Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle pleura un long moment dans ses bras et quand ses jambes la lâchèrent, Oliver se laissa tomber au sol en la maintenant toujours contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne heure, avant qu'elle ne finissent par se calmer. Elle prit la parole.

\- Je… je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Il fut soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me déteste à ce point-là.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, là ? Elle m'en veut de t'avoir fait souffrir. Et elle se sert de ma fille pour me le faire payer et toi, tu dis qu'elle ne me déteste pas.

\- C'est le cas et tu le sais.

Furieuse, elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu prennes sa défense.

Toujours énervée, elle quitta la chambre en courant. Il se releva à son tour et la suivit. Elle entra dans la salle principale et se dirigea furieuse, vers Sarah, sous le regard surpris de tout le monde. Au moment où elle allait prendre la parole, Oliver la rattrapa et la tourna vers lui.

\- Tu crois vraiment que si elle t'avait détesté, elle aurait accepté d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur ?

\- Lâche-moi.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et elle essaya de faire à nouveau face à la jeune Lance. Oliver décida de se placer entre elles.

\- Vous êtes amies depuis presque 3 ans. Vous avez appris à vous connaître. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait été capable d'une chose pareil ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait utilisé ta fille contre toi, juste pour se venger de ce qu'il sait passer entre nous ?

Felicity allait reprendre la parole, mais il continua, un peu énervé.

\- Tu penses vraiment, que Sarah est le genre de personnes qui aime faire souffrir les gens en utilisant leur passer contre eux ?

Elle ne dit rien.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'après ce qu'elle a vécue au cours des dernières années, elle serait capable de faire une telle chose.

Ses paroles semblèrent enfin faire effet et elle baissa la tête.

\- Regarde-moi.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il porta une main à son menton et il l'obligea à le regarder. Il reprit sur un ton plus doux.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait utiliser ta fille contre toi, pour te faire souffrir.

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête.

\- Dis-le.

Elle détourna le regard et il la força à le regarder. A son regard, elle comprit qu'il ne lâcherait pas, tant qu'elle ne le dirait pas. Elle lui répondit dans un murmure.

\- Non.

Il lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu devrais écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire.

Elle acquiesa de la tête et il l'attira à lui, quand il vit que ses larmes recommençaient à couler. Elle resta contre lui quelques instants avant de finalement se tourner vers Sarah.

\- Je… je suis désolé. Je…

\- Ce n'est rien, je comprends.

\- Merci.

Elle se cala un peu plus contre Oliver et elle releva la tête. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui embrassa le front, avant de se tourner vers Sarah.

\- On t'écoute.

Celle-ci acquiesa de la tête et reprit son explication.

\- Quand je me suis enfermé dans la bibliothèque, j'ai tout de suite interrogé Gideon. Je lui ai demandé si ta fille était toujours en vie et elle m'a répondue que oui. Ensuite, j'ai fait des recherches. Comme je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, je me suis renseigné sur le médecin qui t'avait accouché. Je ne connaissais pas son nom, alors j'ai demandé à Gideon et elle me le donné, ainsi que la date de l'accident.

Elle fit une petite pause et reprit.

\- En faisant mes recherches, j'ai vu qu'il avait reçu une importante somme d'argent, 2 jours seulement après ta sortie de l'hôpital. Un million de dollars. Ce qui était surprenant puisque, à l'époque, le docteur Kint avait pas mal de dettes. J'ai donc vérifié de qui venait l'argent.

Elle fit une pause.

\- Cet argent venait d'un compte offshore. Vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas doué en informatique. J'ai demandé à Gideon à qui appartenait le compte.

Elle regarda Felicity.

\- Il appartenait à Franck Steal.

Choqué par cette révélation, tout le monde se tourna vers Felicity. Celle-ci, en entendant ses mots, porta ses mains à sa bouche et ses jambes la lâchèrent. Etant toujours blotti contre son mari, ce dernier la rattrapa et la maintient contre lui. Oliver regarda Sarah.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui. Gideon a vérifié à plusieurs reprises à ma demande.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et il aida ensuite sa femme à s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés de la pièce. Quand il voulut se redresser, elle s'agrippa à lui.

\- Reste près de moi.

Il lui sourit et il s'installa à côtés. Elle s'installa sur ses jambes et elle prit la parole.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas. Il n'a jamais voulu d'elle.

\- Sa femme est stérile. D'après ce que j'ai découvert dans les archives de Gideon, elle a appris ton existence, environ 2 mois avant la naissance de ta fille. Elle a forcé son mari à te l'enlever.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à lui qu'appartient la fortune. Mais à sa femme. Elle l'a menacé de divorcer et il a accepté pour ne pas perdre son argent. Il a engagé un détective privé et ce dernier t'a suivi pendant plusieurs semaines. Quand il a appris que tu avais eu un accident, il sait renseigner sur le docteur Kint et il a découvert qu'il avait des dettes. Le reste, vous vous en doutez. Il l'a payé pour te faire croire que ta fille était morte.

Un lourd silence se fit pendant de longues minutes. Le seul son qui se faisait entendre, était celui des sanglots de Felicity. Celle-ci c'était effondré dans les bras de son mari suite à toutes ces révélations.

Après un long moment, elle réussit enfin à se calmer un peu et elle se tourna vers Sarah.

\- Ma fille, elle…

Sarah grimaça et cela ne passa pas inaperçu. La voyant faire, Felicity se tendit dans les bras de son mari, ayant peur de savoir dans quel état était sa fille. Voyant que son ex-petite amie hésitait à répondre, Oliver prit la parole.

\- Comment va sa fille, Sarah ?

\- Elle va bien. Du moins, physiquement.

En entendant cela, l'informaticienne se crispa encore plus et elle trembla contre son mari. Ce dernier reprit.

\- Commet cela, physiquement ?

La jeune Lance inspira un bon coup avant de reprendre.

\- Au début, tout allait bien. La femme de Steal s'occupait du bébé comme si elle était sa propre fille. Mais plus le temps passait, plus elle te ressemblait et sa femme ne l'a pas supporté. Elle a commencé à la repousser, pour finir par la haïr. Elle ne s'en occupe plus depuis presque 4 ans.

\- Mais elle a à peine plus de 5 ans et demi.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Felicity quand elle parla de l'âge de sa fille. Caitlin prit la parole en regardant son amie.

\- Quelle est sa date de naissance ?

\- C'est vrai cela. Quand est née ma petite fille ?

Felicity regarda sa mère, surprise, qu'elle se fasse si vite au fait que la petite était toujours en vie. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Oliver posa une main sur la joue de sa femme. Celle-ci détourna le regard pour fixer son mari.

\- Quand est-elle née, ma chérie ?

Tout le monde sourit quand ils entendirent le surnom qu'Oliver venait d'employer.

\- Elle… elle est née le 21 septembre 2011. (un an avant le retour d'Oliver en 2012)

Ils sourirent tous. Felicity se tourna vers sa mère et de nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition.

\- Maman.

Surpris, ils regardèrent dans la même direction qu'elle. Donna était restée figée. La jeune femme se leva des jambes de son mari et rejoignit sa mère. Elle posa une main sur le bras de celle-ci.

\- Maman ? Tout va bien ?

Donna secoua sa tête et regarda sa fille en souriant.

\- Oui, ma chérie. Juste de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je sais, papa.

\- Oui.

Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de sa fille.

\- Mais voyons le bon côté des choses. Ce jour ne sera plus celui où ton père nous a abandonnée, mais celui de la naissance de ton petit ange.

Elles se sourirent et après avoir serré sa mère dans ses bras, Felicity retourna vers Oliver qui c'était relevé. Elle se blottit contre lui et il lui posa un baiser sur la tempe. Ils restèrent silencieux un court moment, jusqu'à ce que Felicity ne reprenne la parole en pleurant.

\- Je veux la voir. Je veux voir ma fille. Je veux la serrer contre moi.

\- Je le sais. Je te promets que tu la verras bientôt.

\- Tu peux la voir avec Gideon.

Le couple se tourna vers Rip. Ce dernier leur sourit.

\- Gideon peut vous montrer la petite.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Je… je peux la voir ?

\- Bien sûr. Rapproche-toi de la console principale.

Impatiente de voir sa fille, elle courut presque vers celle-ci, suivit d'Oliver et du reste du groupe. Au moment où Rip allait reprendre la parole, Sarah reprit en posant une main sur le bras de Felicity.

\- Il faut que je te dise encore 2 choses.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et la jeune Lance reprit.

\- Quand j'ai découvert que ta fille était délaissée, j'ai demandé à Gideon de me la montrer et de me dire ce qu'elle vivait tous les jours. Ce que tu vas voir, va probablement te choquer plus que tout le reste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Ta fille n'a pas vraiment de chambre. Enfin si, elle en a une, mais elle n'est pas adaptée à une enfant de son âge. Elle n'a presque pas de jeux et personne ne s'occupe d'elle, à part pour les repas et pour sa douche.

Incapable de dire un mot suite à ses paroles, Felicity se contenta de hocher de la tête et Oliver la serra contre lui avant de reprendre en s'adressant à son ex-petite amie.

\- Quelle est la dernière chose que tu dois lui dire ?

Sarah se tourna vers son amie et lui sourit.

\- Kayla.

\- Kayla ?

\- C'est le prénom de ta fille.

\- Kayla.

Felicity sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Kayla.

\- C'est magnifique.

Elle regarda son mari et lui sourit. Ce dernier se tourna vers Rip et il lui fit un signe de tête. Comprenant son message, celui-ci reprit.

\- Gideon, montre-nous la fille de Felicity.

\- Tout de suite, capitaine Hunter.

Un hologramme apparut au-dessus de la console centrale. Ils virent une chambre, très grande, sombre et sans aucune décoration. Seuls quelques jouets pour enfants de moins de 3 ans étaient présents contre l'un des murs. En face de celui-ci se trouvait une petite garde-robe et de l'autre côté de la pièce, se trouvait un lit d'une personne, recouvert d'un drap bleu foncé. Au centre de celui-ci, une petite fille dormait.

A la demande de Rip, Gideon leur montra Kayla en gros plan. Felicity put ainsi admirer sa fille pour la toute première fois. Celle-ci avait les cheveux mi-longs et bruns. Elle portait un pyjama jaune trop grand pour elle. Elle était en position foetale et elle avait les poings serrés contre son coeur. Son visage était crispé et son sommeil semblait agité.

Quand elle la vit, la jeune femme laissa couler ses larmes le long de ses joues et ses jambes la lâchèrent à nouveau. Oliver la serra contre lui.

\- Elle te ressemble tellement.

Elle hocha de la tête et murmura.

\- Elle est magnifique.

Tout le monde acquiesa de la tête, entièrement d'accord avec le jeune couple. Ils continuèrent de regarder la petite fille et plus personne ne prononça un mot pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix endormie, ne se fasse entendre.

\- Papa ?

Surpris, Oliver tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce.

\- William ?

Il était inquiet pour son fils, mais il ne voulait pas laisser sa femme seule. S'en rendant compte, Donna se rapprocha de son gendre et de sa fille.

\- Vas-y, je reste avec elle.

\- Merci.

Il embrassa sa femme sur la tempe.

\- Je reviens vite, je te le promets.

Elle se contenta de hocher de la tête, sans quitter sa fille des yeux. Il l'embrassa encore une fois sur la joue et il se dirigea vers son fils, après s'être assuré que Donna soutenait sa fille. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de William, il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à presque minuit ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Non, j'avais soif. Je suis allé boire de l'eau dans la cuisine et j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore de la lumière.

Il regarda derrière son père et reprit.

\- C'est qui la petite fille ?


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour à tous.

Désoler pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une journée de dingue, hier.

Voici le chapitre 27.

Bonne lecture et lâcher vos commentaires.

 **Chapitre 27**

Oliver lui sourit.

\- C'est la fille de Felicity.

Surpris, le petit garçon regarda son père.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'elle était avec maman.

\- C'est vrai. C'est ce que l'on pensait tous, même Felicity. Mais grâce à Sarah, on a découvert que c'était faux.

William hocha de la tête et regarda sa belle-mère.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle n'arrête pas de regarder la petite fille.

\- Oui. Elle a encore du mal à réaliser. Elle a besoin de la voir et de s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Kayla.

\- C'est joli.

\- Oui. Maintenant, retourne dans ton lit. Il est encore très tôt.

Il acquiesa de la tête et il se dirigea ensuite vers sa belle-mère.

\- Elle est aussi jolie que toi.

Surprise d'entendre son beau-fils si près d'elle, Felicity se tourna vers lui, lâchant du regard sa fille pour la première fois. Toujours incapable de dire un mot, elle se contenta de lui sourire. Oliver se rapprocha d'eux et il sourit. William se tourna vers lui.

\- Elle viendra vivre avec nous quand ?

Surpris par cette question, Oliver et Felicity furent incapables de lui répondre. Quentin décida de répondre à l'enfant. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- C'est compliqué pour le moment. Mais on va tout faire pour que cela se fasse le plus vite possible.

William hocha de la tête et bailla. En le voyant, Oliver se reprit.

\- Au lit, maintenant.

\- Oui.

Il se rapprocha de Felicity.

\- Je suis content pour toi.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci William.

Elle retourna à la contemplation de sa fille. Thea, voyant que son frère hésitait entre aller avec son fils ou rester avec sa femme, se rapprocha de William.

\- Je vais le recoucher, reste avec elle.

Oliver lui sourit et embrassa son fils sur la tête, avant que celui-ci ne suive sa tante. Il retourna près de sa femme et il colla son torse à son dos. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et ses larmes recommencèrent à couler.

\- Je veux la prendre dans mes bras, Oliver. Je veux lui dire que son cauchemar est fini et que je l'aime plus que tout.

\- Tu pourras bientôt le faire, je te le promets.

Elle acquiesa de la tête et elle posa celle-ci sur l'épaule de son mari. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et il lui embrassa la tempe. Ils regardèrent un long moment la petite fille dormir. Bien qu'épuisée, la jeune femme refusait de s'éloigner de l'écran. Elle refusait de laisser sa fille seule. Bien sûr, elle était consciente que Kayla ne savait pas qu'elle veillait sur elle, mais elle en avait besoin.

Oliver avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de la convaincre d'aller se coucher, mais elle continuait encore et encore de refuser. Il était inquiet pour elle, mais en même temps, il comprenait ce qu'elle devait traverser. Il comprenait son besoin de veiller sur sa fille. Lui-même avait vécu plus ou moins la même chose avec William.

Quand il sentit les sanglots de sa femme augmenter, il prit une décision. Il lui embrassa la joue et porta ses lèvres à son oreille.

\- Je vais aller la chercher.

Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

Ayant parlé assez fort, tout le monde se tourna vers eux.

\- Je vais aller la chercher. Il est hors de question qu'elle reste avec ces ordures, une minute de plus.

Elle acquiesa légèrement de la tête et lui sourit doucement. Il se tourna vers Barry.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour aller à Star City et ensuite à Central City.

\- Quand tu veux.

\- Il en est hors de question.

Surpris, tout le monde se tourna vers Quentin. Donna prit la parole en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Ma petite fille est en danger là-bas. Oliver doit aller la chercher.

\- Non.

Voyant que Donna allait s'énerver contre son petit ami, Joe prit la parole.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Quentin.

\- Quoi ?

Enerver, Oliver s'adressa à eux, pendant que Donna arrivait près de sa fille.

\- Je vais la chercher, que cela vous plaise ou non.

\- Tu ne peux pas, Oliver.

Felicity, restée silencieuse jusque-là, se manifesta.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais que c'est dur, Felicity, mais tu dois, vous devez nous faire confiance. Oliver ne doit pas y aller.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ma fille est là-bas, toute seule et elle n'a rien. Absolument rien. Personne ne l'aime et…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans ses sanglots. Elle s'accrocha à Oliver et ce dernier la serra contre lui. Quentin et Joe grimaçèrent et ce dernier reprit.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais si Oliver va la chercher maintenant, cela prendra des semaines, voir des mois avant que tu ne puisses la garder avec toi.

Oliver le regarda.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous l'aurez, certes, récupérée et elle ne sera plus avec eux, mais elle ne pourra pas non plus rester avec vous.

Il fit une pause et Quentin poursuivit.

\- Vous devrez la "déclarer" et avant que Felicity ne puisse avoir sa garde, vous devrez passer par tout un tas de procédures. Vous devrez expliquer de quelle manière, elle est arrivée chez vous. Felicity devra prouver qu'elle est bien la mère de la petite et qu'elle ne l'a pas abandonnée de son plein gré. Cela prendra des semaines et la petite sera placée dans une famille d'accueil. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que vous voulez. N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme qui avait relevé un peu la tête, secoua celle-ci de droite à gauche. Oliver le regarda.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je refuse qu'elle reste avec eux.

\- Je le sais. Nous le savons tous. Mais nous devons trouver une autre solution. Sans oublier Franck Steal.

Etonné, Felicity reprit.

\- Franck ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Les 2 policiers se regardèrent et Quentin reprit.

\- Il y a quelques jours, quand tu nous as raconté ton histoire, le nom de Franck Steal me disait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenirs de quoi exactement. Quelques heures plus tard, Joe est venu me voir et il m'en a parlé.

\- Franck Steal est connu des forces de l'ordre. Il est soupçonné de meurtre, de recel, de blanchiment d'argent et d'être l'un des principaux dealers de Central City.

\- C'est moi qui m'occupais de cette affaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la ville et ne s'installe avec sa femme à Central City.

Cisco prit la parole.

\- Si ce type est si dangereux, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté ?

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve contre lui.

Joe reprit.

\- Mon collègue qui s'occupe du dossier, m'a avoué qu'il galerait complètement. Il n'a rien, absolument rien. Il y a quelques mois, il a reçu un appel d'un des hommes de Steal. Il affirmait qu'il avait toutes les preuves contre son patron et ils se sont donné rendez-vous. Quand il y est arrivé, l'homme était là. Mort. Il avait reçu une balle en pleine tête. La scientifique a fouillé chaque recoin, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Aucune preuve. Rien.

\- Steal ?

\- Oui.

Plus personnes ne prononca un mot, mais les 2 policiers furent rassuré de voir qu'Oliver semblait avoir renoncé à aller chercher la petite Kayla.

Seuls les sanglots de Felicity se faisaient entendre. Celle-ci continuait de s'accrocher à Oliver tout en regardant sa fille. Ce dernier la serrait contre lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, pour le moment.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes que Curtis prit la parole.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, l'ideal pour que Felicity puisse récupérer sa fille, se serait que l'on ait des preuves contre Steal.

\- C'est exact. Cela permettrait à la police de faire une descente chez lui et de cette manière, ils trouveraient la petite.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas utiliser Gideon ?

Tout le monde le regarda. Felicity se redressa un peu dans les bras de son mari et elle fixa celui qui était devenu son ami, au cours des derniers mois. Lorsqu'il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait, il s'expliqua.

\- Vu qu'elle est capable de nous montrer Kayla, je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être nous fournir les preuves contre se type.

Ils le fixèrent encore un peu et Thea se tourna vers Rip.

\- Est-ce que ce serait possible ?

Le capitaine regarda la jeune femme, puis le couple. Il sourit.

\- C'est possible, oui.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que l'on attend ?

Ils regardèrent tous Felicity. Celle-ci se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari et fit quelques pas vers la console principale.

\- Je refuse que ma fille reste plus longtemps là-bas. Il faut que l'on commence à…

Elle porta une main à sa tête et de l'autre, elle essaya de se tenir à quelque chose. Inquiet, Oliver se précipita vers elle. Il la rattrapa au moment où elle s'effondra.

\- Felicity.

Caitlin se rapprocha à son tour et elle prit le pouls de la jeune femme. Elle regarda ensuite Oliver.

\- Elle a juste perdu connaissance. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il acquiesa de la tête et Donna prit la parole en s'agenouillant, au côté de sa fille.

\- Pourquoi s'est-elle évanouie ?

\- Elle est passée par beaucoup d'émotions, au cours des dernières semaines. Apprendre que sa fille était toujours envie à été un choc pour elle. Sans oublier qu'elle est assez fatiguée, en ce moment.

La jeune femme se regarda Oliver.

\- Ramène-la dans votre chambre et repose-toi un peu.

\- Je vais l'allonger et je reviens faire des recherches pour faire tomber Steal.

Dig se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Repose-toi. On s'occupe des recherches.

\- John à raison. Et puis, pense à Kayla. Elle aura besoin de vous 2 en pleine forme.

Thea se rapprocha de son frère.

\- Nous surveillerons Kayla, je te le promets.

Devant leur argument, Oliver finit par hocher de la tête. Après tout, ils avaient raison. Délicatement, il se releva, tout en maintenant le corps de sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Merci.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, tout le monde lui sourit et il quitta la pièce avec Donna, après avoir regardé une dernière fois, la fille de sa femme. Une fois à leur chambre, la plus âgée des Smoak ouvrit la porte et retira les draps du lit. Oliver installa sa femme sur celui-ci. Il lui retira ses chaussures et il la recouvrit. Il lui embrassa le front et il se releva.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Surpris, il regarda sa belle-mère.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Est-ce que le fait que sa fille soit toujours en vie, change quelque chose pour toi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tes sentiments envers elle, ont…

\- Ils n'ont pas changé, Donna. Je l'aime. Et j'aime déjà la petite.

Elle lui sourit, rassurée. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Repose-toi. Les prochains jours vont être longs et vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces.

Il lui sourit et Donna quitta la chambre. Oliver retira son tee-shirt et au moment où il allait se coucher, on frappa à la porte. Surpris, il alla ouvrir.

\- Ray ?

\- Avec Rip, nous avons pensé que vous aimeriez avoir ceci.

Il lui tendit un petit appareil et Oliver le prit. Il s'agissait d'une tablette futuriste sur laquelle apparaissait Kayla. Il sourit et releva la tête.

\- Merci, Ray.

\- De rien, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il referma la porte et il s'installa sur le lit. Il regarda pendant un petit moment la petite et épuisé, il décida finalement de se coucher. Il s'allongea et serra le corps de sa femme contre le sien. Épuisé, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se réveilla la première. Elle sourit en sentant le corps de son mari coller au sien et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda dormir un petit moment, avant de poser un baiser sur son coeur. Elle se leva en douceur et elle s'étira avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et elle sortit de la pièce. Elle sourit en voyant qu'Oliver commençait à se réveiller. Elle se rapprocha du lit et s'installa dessus avant de poser une main sur sa joue. Ce dernier sourit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour.

Il se redressa un peu et l'embrassa à son tour.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps.

\- Un peu moins de 3/4 d'heure. J'en ai profité pour regarder mon mari, qui sois dit en passant, est extrêmement sexy.

Il lui sourit et posa une main sur sa joue, pour la caresser.

\- Je pensais que ta nuit aurait été plus agitée.

Elle lui sourit et se pencha.

\- Rien ne nous empêche d'avoir une matinée agitée.

Elle l'embrassa, s'installa à califourchon sur lui et ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour rejoindre sa gorge. Elle commença à le caresser en bougeant ses hanches. Bien qu'il appréciait ce qu'elle lui faisait, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Hier, elle était totalement anéantie en découvrant que sa fille était toujours en vie, et là, elle lui sautait dessus, en agissant comme si rien ne c'était passer. Il voulait comprendre.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme et celle-ci se releva. Elle retira sa serviette et se pencha à nouveau sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il sentit sa poitrine nue contre la peau de son torse.

Bien qu'il avait envie d'elle, il l'obligea à s'éloiger de lui.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Si. Mais j'aimerais comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

Elle recommença à bouger sur lui et cette fois, il les fit tous les 2 basculer. Alors qu'elle allait entourer ses hanches de ses jambes, il s'éloigna d'elle et sortit du lit. Elle se mordit les lèvres en voyant l'excroissance de son mari.

\- Il faut vraiment que l'on parle.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

\- Nous avons dîné avec nos amis et nous nous sommes couchés tôt.

\- Je parle de ta fille, Felicity.

\- De ma fille. Mais enfin, Oliver. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Bien que surpris, il finit par comprendre. La découverte de la veille avait été un tel choque, qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Mais il voulait en être sûr.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Non.

Voyant l'air inquiet de son mari, Felicity commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Oliver ? Pourquoi me parles-tu de ma fille ?

Il devait lui dire. Il prit un de ses tee-shirts dans l'armoire et il retourna près de sa femme. Il lui tendit le vêtement et comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle l'enfila. Il prit ensuite la tablette que Ray lui avait donné la veille et il s'installa au côté de la jeune femme. Elle se blottit contre lui et il lui donna l'appareil.

Quand son regard tomba sur sa fille, tout lui revient en mémoire et ses larmes se mirent à couler. Ils regardèrent un moment la petite fille. Ils sentirent leur coeur se compresser dans leur poitrine lorsqu'ils virent, que malgré le fait que Kayla était réveillée, elle ne faisait rien. Elle était assise près d'une des 2 fenêtres de la chambre et elle regardait dehors. Devant elle se trouvait un plateau avec une assiette en carton vide. Il y avait également 2 verres vides et un trognon de pomme.

Au bout de longues minutes, la jeune femme reprit.

\- Elle est si malheureuse.

\- Je le sais. Mais je te promets qu'elle sera bientôt avec nous.

Elle acquiesa de la tête et il lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Je vais aller prendre ma douche et nous irons rejoindre les autres. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont trouvé une solution.

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois de la tête et il se leva. Il prit des vêtements propres et il alla prendre sa douche. Quand il en sortit quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme était assise sur le lit, habillée, les cheveux lâchés et encore un peu humides. Elle regardait la tablette, ne voulant pas lâcher du regard sa fille. Il la rejoignit et lui prit l'appareil des mains. Elle voulut la lui reprendre, mais il refusa.

\- Allons-y.

Elle se leva et ils sortirent de leur chambre. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce commune, tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et Donna se rapprocha de sa fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

\- Tu m'as fait peur cette nuit, quand tu as perdu connaissance. Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?

\- Ca va, maman.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux.

Donna la relâcha et lui sourit. Son regard s'assombrit un peu, quand elle vit sa fille regarder la petite Kayla.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Après tout, c'est une Smoak.

Felicity lui sourit très légèrement, tout en continuant de regarder sa fille.

\- Et pourquoi pas une Queen ?


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère atteindre les 200 avec ce chapitre. Alors, à vos claviers, s'il vous plaît.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end.

 **Chapitre 28**

Surprise, elles se tournèrent toutes les 2, vers Oliver. Ce dernier leur souriait.

\- Tu… tu es sérieux ?

\- Evidement.

Voyant que Felicity semblait avoir du mal à le croire, il lui prit les mains et reprit.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas son père biologique, mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle devienne ma fille.

\- C'est… c'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, avant de, finalement, se jeter dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Et William ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux vraiment que tu sois son père, mais William ne voudra peut-être pas que tu le sois. Il… je ne veux pas qu'il…

Comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, il lui sourit.

\- J'en parlerai avec lui dès qu'il sera debout. Mais, ne…

\- Papa.

Oliver se tourna vers son fils qui venait d'entrer. Ce dernier se rapprocha du couple et Oliver se baissa à sa hauteur. Il serra son fils contre lui.

\- Bonjour, mon grand. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Elle va bien Kayla ?

Bien que surpris par la question, Oliver lui sourit et lui répondit après avoir regarder sa femme.

\- Elle va bien.

\- Tant mieux.

William se rapprocha de Felicity.

\- Bonjour, William.

\- Bonjour.

Elle lui embrassa la joue.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Étonnée, elle hocha de la tête.

\- Vu que Kayla est ta fille et que tu es mariée avec papa, c'est un peu comme si j'étais son grand frère, non ?

Surprise par la question, elle ne sut quoi lui répondre. Oliver répondit à sa place.

\- Tu es son grand frère, oui.

William se tourna vers son père et lui sourit.

\- Tu seras son papa, alors ?

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Si tu es d'accord, alors, oui, je serai son père.

William hocha de la tête en souriant.

\- Cool. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

En entendant ses mots, Felicity le serra dans ses bras, heureuse de savoir que son beau-fils acceptait sa fille.

\- Merci, William. Merci de l'accepter dans ta vie.

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui en souriant légèrement quand elle entendit l'estomac de l'enfant se manifester.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la cuisine et ils mangeaient les pancakes préparés par Joe et Quentin. Oliver sourit en voyant son fils en prendre un deuxième et il se tourna vers sa femme, avant de grimacer. Celle-ci n'avait encore rien avalé.

\- Tu dois manger.

Elle le regarda.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Peut-être, mais tu dois manger. Pense à Kayla. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces quand elle sera avec toi.

Elle acquiesa de la tête et elle commença à manger. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini, ils débarrassèrent la table et ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale, pendant que les enfants allèrent jouer dans leur chambre. Ceux-ci à peine sortis, Oliver interrogea ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé contre Steal ?

Il serra la main de sa femme dans la sienne quand il la sentit se tendre en entendant le nom de son ex. Il regarda ensuite les autres et il fut rassuré en les voyant sourire. Quentin prit la parole en premier.

\- Grâce à Gideon, nous avons tout. Absolument tout.

Voyant qu'Oliver allait dire quelque chose, il reprit.

\- Nous avons tout rassemblé dans un dossier et Barry a été le déposer sur le bureau du capitaine Singh.

\- Et pour Kayla ?

Joe prit la parole.

\- Tout est dans le dossier. Il y a toutes les preuves. Que ce soit pour ses crimes ou pour ce qu'il a fait à Felicity et la petite.

En entendant ses mots, la jeune femme se leva. Surpris, tout le monde la regarda et Oliver lui attrapa le bras au moment où elle allait s'éloigner.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- J'ai besoin de ma tablette.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai tout effacé sur ma grossesse. Je dois tout remettre avant…

\- Nous l'avons fait.

Elle se tourna vers Sarah et celle-ci reprit.

\- Nous avons branché le portable de Thea sur le système de Gideon et celle-ci à "transférer" toutes les données qu'elle avait sur ta grossesse.

Felicity acquiesa de la tête et elle reprit place sur les genoux de son mari. Celui-ci la serra contre lui et elle fixa l'image de sa fille. Oliver lui embrassa le front et il se tourna vers Joe.

\- A ton avis, combien de temps cela va prendre avant qu'ils n'aillent l'arrêter.

\- Dans la mesure où on essaye de le coincer depuis des années, je pense que cela ira assez vite. Le capitaine arrive à 8 heures tous les matins, ce qui veut dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il a déjà lu le dossier.

\- Ils vont l'arrêter directement, alors ?

\- Hélas, non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Malgré toutes les preuves qu'il a, il va d'abord devoir passer par un juge. Celui-ci voudra sûrement lire le dossier avant de donner le mandat d'arrêt. Ensuite, ils devront mettre en place tout un dispositif pour pouvoirs arrêter Steal. A mon avis, cela se fera demain matin à la première heure.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et il posa encore quelques questions aux 2 policiers. Peu après 11 heures, alors que Felicity était encore blottie contre son mari, les yeux fixer sur sa fille, William et Jonas refirent leur apparition. Oliver sourit en voyant son fils.

\- Tout va bien les garçons ?

\- Oui. Mais on aurait préféré jouer dehors.

\- Je le sais. Mais ils ont annoncé de la pluie pour toute la journée.

Thea se rapprocha d'eux et elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

\- Tu veux que l'on joue à un jeu ?

\- Oui.

\- Lequel ?

\- Comme tu veux. Mais tu dois promettre de ne pas tricher.

\- Mais je ne triche jamais.

\- Menteuse. Tu triches à chaque fois. Même papa le dit.

Il se tourna vers son père et Oliver sourit en hochant de la tête.

\- Pfff, n'importe quoi. Je ne triche jamais.

\- Désolé de te le dire, mais je suis entièrement d'accord avec ton frère et William.

Thea se tourna et frappa son petit ami sur l'épaule.

\- Tu es censé être de mon côté et me défendre.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais choisir le jeu toute seule.

Elle s'éloigna d'eux en tirant la langue et Roy et William éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Oliver se contenta de sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune Queen arriva, les mains vides.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé les jeux, Tante Thea ?

\- Si, mais je ne savais pas lequel choisir. Du coup, je n'ai rien pris.

Oliver, qui était rester silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, prit la parole.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à jouer à "Ni oui, ni non". Au moins, Thea ne trichera pas.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle arrivera quand même à le faire.

Faussement indignée, Thea lui donna un coup dans les côtes et elle s'éloigna d'eux en demandant aux autres s'ils voulaient jouer. Quelques-uns acceptèrent et Caitlin demanda à Jonas s'il voulait jouer lui aussi.

\- Je ne connais pas ce jeu.

William, qui c'était installé autour de la table, le regarda, surpris.

\- Tu ne connais pas ?

\- Non.

Rip prit la parole.

\- Beaucoup de jeux n'existent plus à notre époque. Moi-même, je ne le connais pas, bien que j'en ai entendu parler à de nombreuses reprises.

Ils acquiescèrent tous de la tête et Iris expliqua le jeu aux 2 voyageurs temporels.

\- C'est très simple. On choisit une personne et on lui pose des questions. Elle peut répondre ce qu'elle veut, mais elle ne doit pas dire "oui" ou "non".

Rip et son fils acquiescèrent de la tête et ils commencèrent à jouer. Oliver les regarda un moment et quand Joe et Quentin se levèrent pour aller en cuisine, il leur demanda s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons faire de la soupe, ce sera rapide.

Oliver acquiesa de la tête et les 2 policiers quittèrent la pièce. Il resserra son étreinte sur le corps de sa femme et celle-ci se blottit un peu plus contre lui, sans lâcher sa fille du regard. Il était inquiet pour elle. Elle ne disait rien et passait son temps à regarder sa fille.

Bien sûr, il comprenait ce qu'elle devait traverser. Du moins, il le devinait. Lui-même avait vécu une situation plus ou moins similaire à la sienne. Mais le fait de la voir dans cet état, si triste et inquiète pour sa fille, ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait l'habitude de la voir souriante, pleine de vie. Or, depuis la veille, c'était tout le contraire.

Il aurait tellement voulu aller chercher Kayla, pour qu'elle retrouve toutes les 2 leurs sourires, mais Joe et Quentin avaient raison. Il devait être patient.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand il entendit son fils éclaté de rire tout en râlant sur sa tante. Il les regarda et il sourit quand il comprit que, malgré le jeu, Thea avait quand même essayé de tricher.

Ils passèrent à table vers 13 heures et Oliver dû, une nouvelle fois, convaincre Felicity de manger. A la fin du repas, Oliver aida pour débarrasser la table, après s'être assuré que Donna était bien au côté de sa fille. Celle-ci c'était rapprocher de la console principale et elle fixait à nouveau sa fille. Donna la serrait dans ses bras et lui parlait.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Oliver commença directement à faire la vaisselle, sous le regard surpris des garçons qui avaient débarrassé la table avec lui.

\- Laisse, Oliver. Nous allons la faire.

\- Non, ça va. J'ai besoin de m'occuper un peu.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Ils acquiescèrent de la tête, conscient qu'il avait besoin de se changer un peu les idées. Ray et Wally l'aidèrent en essuyant la vaisselle et quand ils eurent fini, ils retournèrent dans la pièce principale. Oliver rejoignit Felicity et il lui embrassa la tempe avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui en prenant la parole.

\- Tu crois que je serais une bonne mère, pour elle ?

Surpris par sa question, il posa sa main sous le menton de sa femme et il la força à le regarder.

\- Je suis sûr que tu seras la meilleure des mères.

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Il lui caressa la joue en lui souriant.

\- Il suffit de voir comment tu es avec la petite Sarah ou encore avec William pour le savoir.

Voyant qu'elle n'était toujours pas rassurée, il l'embrassa légèrement.

\- Tu seras parfaite. J'en suis sûr.

Elle lui sourit et au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, William vient vers eux. Ils lui sourirent.

\- Tout va bien, mon grand ?

\- Oui, mais je me pose plusieurs questions sur Kayla.

Surpris, le couple se regarda.

\- On t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi on ne va pas la chercher ? Elle n'a pas l'air heureuse là-bas.

Lorsqu'il entendit la question de son fils, Oliver se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore expliqué toute l'histoire à son fils. Après avoir regardé brièvement sa femme, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de tout lui dire. Après tout, Kayla ferait bientôt partie de leur vie.

\- Viens.

Il prit les mains de sa femme et de son fils et il les emmena s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés. William s'installa entre eux et Oliver commença.

\- Hier, quand Sarah est allée avec Laurel et Donna faire du shopping, elle a vu une de ses anciennes amies qui avait perdu son bébé, comme Felicity. Sarah s'est rappelé quelque chose de très important en la voyant.

Il fit une petite pause et reprit en serrant la main de sa femme.

\- Quand elle est rentrée hier, elle se posait plein de questions concernant Felicity.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand son amie a perdu son bébé, les docteurs ont insisté pour qu'elle le voie quand même. Hors quand Felicity eut son accident, les médecins ne lui ont pas demandé si elle voulait voir sa fille. Sarah trouvait cela très étrange et elle s'est enfermée dans la bibliothèque.

Il continua de lui raconter toute l'histoire et William lui posa des questions de temps en temps. Malgré son jeune âge, il comprit tout ce que son père lui expliqua.

\- S'ils ne voulaient plus d'elle, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas rendue à Felicity ? Kayla aurait été plus heureuse avec elle.

En entendant ses mots, Felicity se blottit contre son mari et Oliver répondit à son fils.

\- Ils ne le pouvaient pas. S'ils l'avaient fait, tout le monde aurait su qu'ils avaient enlevé un bébé et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'aller en prison.

William acquiesa de la tête. Il se leva et s'installa sur les jambes de son père. Ce dernier sourit et il resserra ses bras autour de sa femme et de son fils. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon ne reprenne.

\- Quand est-ce que la police va aller la chercher ?

\- D'après Joe, ils iront demain matin.

\- Elle sera avec nous demain, alors ?

Oliver grimaça un peu, lorsqu'il sentit Felicity se crisper contre lui. Il lui embrassa la tête et regarda son fils.

\- Pas tout de suite, non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous devrons attendre qu'un juge nous autorise à la ramener avec nous à la maison.

\- Elle va aller où, en attendant ?

\- Elle va sûrement devoir rester à l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est malade ?

\- Non. Mais comme elle est restée enfermer longtemps, les policiers vont l'emmener à l'hôpital pour être sûr qu'elle va bien.

\- Comme moi quand maman est tombée malade ?

\- Oui.

William baissa la tête et il se blottit un peu plus contre son père. Oliver posa sa main sur la tête de son fils et il la lui embrassa. Il était conscient que toute cette histoire ramenait de mauvais souvenir à son fils, mais il tenait à ce qu'il soit au courant de tout. Après tout, Kayla était sa petite sœur.

Un nouveau silence se fit et Oliver sourit quand il vit William prendre la main de Felicity et la serrer. Elle lui sourit légèrement pour le remercier.

Ils restèrent dans cette position, silencieux, pendant 1 bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que William ne se redresse en regardant sa belle-mère. Quand il prit la parole, celle-ci lâcha sa fille du regard.

\- Je pourrai vous aider pour faire la chambre de Kayla.

\- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, on pourrait commencer, maintenant. J'arrive.

Elle sortit de l'étreinte de son mari et elle quitta la pièce en courant. William se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier avait été tellement surpris par la rapidité de sa femme, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Il sourit néanmoins à son fils.

\- Comment est-ce que l'on peut faire sa chambre ? On n'est même pas à la maison.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Sa phrase était à peine finie, que Felicity refit son apparition, sa tablette en main. Elle se réinstalla contre son mari et elle alluma le petit écran.

\- Je sais que nous ne sommes pas censés connaître son existence, mais on peut déjà regarder un peu ce qu'il y a comme meubles et décorations.

Les 2 garçons acquiescèrent de la tête en souriant. Elle leur sourit à son tour et ils commencèrent à regarder les différents sites de meubles et ils trouvèrent 3 chambres qui leur plaisaient vraiment. À la demande de son père, William alla chercher de quoi écrire et quand il fut de retour, le jeune père nota les références des chambres, pour pouvoirs les retrouver par après. Ils firent ensuite la même chose avec les décorations. Au moment où Oliver nota la dernière indication, Donna et Thea arrivèrent vers eux. La plus âgée d'entre elles prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, mes chéris ?

William lui répondit.

\- On regarde pour la chambre de Kayla.

\- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas censé connaître son existence.

\- On le sait. On regarde juste un peu.

Elles leur sourirent et Thea les informa que le repas était près. Surpris, Oliver regarda l'heure. 19H15.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était déjà si tard.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Pourtant, cela fait 4 heures que vous êtes occupé sur cette tablette.

\- Il y a tellement de choses pour les petites filles, que l'on n'a pas vu le temps passer.

Ils se levèrent tous les 3 et Felicity se rapprocha de la console principale. Elle y prit la tablette "futuriste" et elle retourna vers les membres de sa famille. Sachant qu'elle avait besoin de voir sa fille, Oliver ne lui dit rien et lui sourit. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et ils s'installèrent aux côtés de leurs amis. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. A la fin du repas, ils débarrassèrent tous ensemble et ils se réinstallèrent. Donna, assise à côté de sa fille se tourna vers Barry.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Bien qu'étonné, le méta-humain hocha de la tête.


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour à tous.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours. Voici le chapitre 29.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 29**

\- Jusqu'où peux-tu aller en utilisant ta vitesse ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Donna, surpris par sa question.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela, maman ?

Elle se contenta de sourire à sa fille, avant de refaire face au jeune homme.

\- Je peux aller où vous voulez.

\- Sans que cela ne te fatigue où quoi que se soit d'autre.

\- Oui. Au pire, j'aurai faim.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais te demander un petit, enfin un grand service.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Voilà. Quand Felicity était petite, elle avait une petite poupée en tissus. Elle faisait tout avec. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne découvre les ordinateurs à 7 ans.

\- Maman.

Donna se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité. Enfin bref.

Elle secoua légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche, avant de refaire face à Barry.

\- Je me demandais si tu accepterais d'aller la chercher pour Kayla.

\- Tu l'a gardée.

Donna se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille.

\- Bien sûr. C'était ta préférée.

Elles se sourirent et Donna regarda, à nouveau, Barry.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais …

\- Dites-moi juste où je peux la trouver.

\- Merci, Barry.

Elle lui donna son adresse à Las Vegas et elle alla ensuite chercher ses clés dans sa chambre. Quelque instant plus tard, le jeune homme disparut.

\- J'espère que le trajet ne va pas trop l'épuiser.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, Donna. Barry à déjà parcourue des distances plus longues que celle-là, sans aucun soucis.

\- Oui, mais quand même. Ce n'est pas tout prêt.

Elle ne dit plus rien et elle se leva. Elle se dirigea vers le congélateur. Elle en sortit un petit pot de glace et elle prépara une Dame Blanche. Elle prit ensuite une cuillère et au moment où elle allait retourner près des autres, Barry réapparut. Elle sursauta légèrement et il grimaça.

\- Désoler.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Il lui sourit et lui donna la poupée qu'il était aller chercher.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il lui sourit et elle rigola un peu quand elle le vit regarder la glace qu'elle avait toujours en mains. Elle la lui donna.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim, étant donner la distance que tu viens de faire.

\- Merci.

Ils se réinstallèrent aux côtés des autres et Donna tendit la poupée à sa fille, pendant que Barry entamait sa glace avec appétit.

\- J'avais presque oublié à quoi elle ressemblait.

La plus âgée des Smoak sourit.

\- Je l'ai garder en me disant qu'un jour, j'aurais l'occasion de voir ma petite fille jouer avec.

Emue, Felicity prit sa mère dans ses bras et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci, maman. Je suis sûr que Kayla l'aimera autant que moi.

Elle s'enlaçèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer. Donna essuya les larmes de sa fille et lui sourit.

\- Tu devrais allé te coucher.

\- Il est encore tôt. J'aimerais veiller encore un peu sur Kayla.

\- Je le ferais, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Mais…

\- Ta mère à raison, Felicity.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari.

\- Mais je…

\- Je sais que tu veux veiller sur elle, moi aussi, tu peux me croire. Mais la journée de demain va sûrement être très éprouvante et nous aurons, tout les 2, besoin de toutes nos forces.

\- Oliver et ta mère ont raison. Aller vous couhez. On te promets qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur ta… sur votre fille.

Oliver et Felicity sourirent aux paroles de Laurel. La jeune mère regarda la tablette qu'elle avait près d'elle. Elle releva la tête quand elle sentit la main de son mari se poser sur son dos.

\- Allons dormir.

Elle fixa à nouveau sa fille, avant de finalement hocher de la tête. Ils se levèrent et au moment où Oliver allait se pencher vers son fils, ce dernier se leva.

\- Est-ce que… Je peux dormir avec vous cette nuit ?

Avant qu'Oliver ait pu dire quoi que se soit, Felicity lui répondit.

\- Bien sûr. A chaque fois que tu le voudras.

Il lui sourit et les 3 Queen quittèrent la cuisine après avoir souhaité une "bonne nuit" à tout le monde. Arrivé devant la chambre du jeune couple, Oliver se tourna vers son fils.

\- Va prendre ta douche et viens nous rejoindre.

William acquiesa de la tête et il partit en courant. Oliver sourit et il entraina ensuite sa femme dans leur chambre. La jeune femme prépara ses affaires pour la nuit et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son mari, assis sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne prends pas de douche ?

\- Vas-y. J'irai après.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit une main.

\- Viens avec moi, stp. Je ne veux pas être seule.

Il se leva en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

\- Jamais.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Vas-y. Je prends mes affaires et je te rejoins.

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna de lui. Il prit des vêtements propre avant de la rejoindre de la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche coulait déjà et elle terminait de se déshabiller. Il se dévetit à son tour et ils entrèrent dans la cabine. Elle sursauta quand l'eau entra en contact avec sa peau et elle se blotti contre Oliver. Il la serra contre lui et ils restèrent un peu dans cette position. Il ferma les yeux quand elle commença à lui embrasser la gorge.

\- Felicity ?

Elle remonta ses lèvres sous son oreille et après en avoir mordiller le lobe, elle reprit.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Oliver.

Elle reprit ses baisers sur sa gorge et ses mains commencèrent à carresser son mari. Ce dernier, gémit et il éloigna sa femme de lui. Il la regarda quelques instants.

\- Stp, Oliver. Je… j'aimerais juste… stp.

Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de tout oublié, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, il lui sourit. Il rapprocha son corps du sien et il fondit sur ses lèvres.

Ils sortirent de la douche de longues minutes plus tard, souriant. Ils se sêchèrent et ils s'habillèrent. Elle se rapprocha de lui et il l'enlaça. Elle l'embrassa.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. Jamais. Sans oublié, que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa, une nouvelle fois. Ils quittèrent la salle de bain et Oliver s'étonna de ne pas voir son fils.

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas partit parce qu'il nous a entendu.

\- Je ne penses pas. On a été discret.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur William, en pyjama.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- J'ai du attendre que Jonas termine sa douche pour prendre la mienne.

Le couple lui sourit, soulagé malgré tout, de savoir qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Ils se couchèrent ensuite, Oliver au milieu, et ils parlèrent de la nouvelle vie qui allait bientôt commençer pour eux. William s'endormit au bout d'une heure et Felicity le suivit de peu. Oliver les regarda dormir un long moment, tout en continuant d'imaginer la vie qu'ils auraient tout les 3 avec Kayla. Et une chose était certaine, il avait hâte que cette vie commence.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme fut la première réveillée. Elle sourit en sentant le soleil chauffé sa peau. Elle tendit un bras et elle ouvrit ses paupières quand elle ne rencontra que le vide. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle se trouvait au bord du lit, elle se retourna et son sourire réapparut. Oliver n'était qu'à quelques centimètre d'elle et il avait le visage tourner vers elle. William avait bouger pendant la nuit et il était entièrement allongé sur son père, la tête également tourné de son côté. Elle les regarda un peu avant de se rapproché de son mari et de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Ce dernier remua légèrement en souriant, avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux. Ils se sourirent et elle se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour, toi.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien. Et toi ?

\- Oui. J'en connais un autre qui a bien dormi.

Oliver baissa les yeux et sourit en voyant son fils toujours endormi sur lui. Ils discutèrent tout bas pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement décider de se lever. Avec douceur, Oliver allongea William sur le lit et les 2 adultes se levèrent. Il enlaça sa femme et l'embrassa.

\- Papa.

Le jeune père sourit en se séparant des lèvres de sa femme et il se tourna vers son fils. Ce dernier était assis dans le lit et il se frottait les yeux. Oliver quitta les bras de sa femme et il rejoignit William pour leur câlin matinal.

\- Bonjour, mon grand. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

Le petit garçon se leva ensuite et il embrassa la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci entra dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et les garçons firent la même chose dans la chambre. Une fois prêt, ils attendirent Felicity. Quand elle sortit enfin, Oliver rentra dans la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et il sursauta quand il entendit son fils l'appeler en criant. Inquiet, il sortit de la chambre en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Où est Felicity ?

\- Je vais bien. Felicity est partit en courant après avoir regarder la tablette.

Intrigué par les paroles de son fils, Oliver se rapprocha du lit et pris l'objet. Il fixa l'écran et il se figea. Il voyait toujours la chambre de Kayla, mais aucune présence de la petite fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, papa ?

\- Kayla n'est plus dans sa chambre.

Il se tourna vers son fils.

\- Viens. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent de la chambre en courant et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la pièce principale, ils entendirent la voix de Felicity.

\- Où est-elle ? Ou est ma fille ? Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Oliver se rapprocha de sa femme. Celle-ci était près de la console centrale. Elle fixait la chambre vide de sa fille, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

\- Où est-elle ? Vous aviez promis de la surveiller.

Arriver à ses côtés, il se plaça entre Felicity et l'appareil. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle éclata en sanglot.

\- Elle… elle est plus là... Je… je veux la voir.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

Il regarda toutes les autres personnes présente, à savoir tout le monde.

\- Elle va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Donna se rapprocha, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Elle va très bien. Les policiers l'ont retrouvée.

En entendant ses mots, Felicity releva la tête, qu'elle avait enfouie dans le cou de son mari. Elle regarda sa mère et celle-ci posa une main sur la joue de sa fille.

\- Kayla va bien, ma chérie. Elle est en sécurité à l'hôpital.

Bien que surprise, la jeune femme sourit, soulagée, et ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu. Oliver sourit également, avant de regarder Joe.

\- Vos collègues ne vous ont toujours pas appeler ?

En entendant la question, le policier grimaça, ainsi que tout les autres.

\- Mon chef m'a contacter, il y a un petit moment.

\- Un petit moment ?

Oliver le fixa du regard et Joe reprit.

\- I heures.

\- Quoi ?

Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent, lorsque le jeune père reprit en haussant la voix.

\- Vous êtes au courant depuis 1 heure et personne n'est venu nous le dire.

\- Oliver ?

\- Non. Vous savez à quel point c'est dur pour Felicity et vous ne lui dites pas que sa fille est enfin en sécurité.

\- Oliver. Calme-toi.

\- Que je me calme. Vous vous foutez de moi, ou quoi ?

\- Non. Mais nous nous sommes dit que se serrait plus facile pour Felicity, pour toi, de ne pas vous le dire tout de suite.

Felicity, restée silencieuse, prit la parole, toujours collée à son mari.

\- Et en quoi s'est plus facile ?

\- On aurait pu prendre la route depuis un moment et nous ne serions plus qu'à une demi-heure de Central City.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu prendre la route tout de suite.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas censé connaître l'existence de Kayla.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il la referma au bout de quelques secondes. Quentin en profita pour reprendre.

\- On sait dit que c'était mieux de vous laisser dormir, au lieu de vous voir tourner en rond pendant plus d'une heure.

\- J'ai dit au Capitaine, que nous serions là vers 11 heures.

Le jeune couple regarda l'heure et ils grimaçèrent tout les 2. Ils allaient devoir attendre encore 1 heures avant de prendre la route.

Felicity se blotti un peu plus contre son mari et ce denrier ressera son étreinte. Quentin se rapprocha d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Oliver.

\- Je sais que vous avez hâte de la voir, mais vous devez patienté encore un peu. Si on se précipite, ils trouveront cela étranges et ils se poseront des questions. Si c'est le cas, ils pourraient confier la petite à quelque'un d'autre, le temps de faire une enquête plus approffondie.

Le couple acquiesa de la tête.

\- Venez manger. La journée va être longue.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En passant près de son fils, Oliver lui tendit sa main libre et celui-ci la lui prit. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent et ils mangèrent en parlant de ce qui allait se passer dans la journée.

\- Est-ce que votre chef vous a dit comment allait Kayla ?

\- A première vue, elle n'a rien physiquement parlant. Il a envoyer une jeune femme lieutenant avec elle à l'hôpital. Il me téléphonera pour me dire ce que le medecin lui aura dit.

Le couple acquiesa de la tête et Felicity s'installa sur les genoux de son mari. Ce dernier la serra contre lui et Joe reprit.

\- Mon patron m'a expliqué de quelles manières ils avaient reçu les preuves, sa visite chez le Juge et l'intervention chez Steal à 6 heures, ce matin. De manière à ce qu'il ne se doute de rien, je lui ai demander le prénom de la petite. Vous n'aurez donc pas à faire attention à ce niveau là.

Il fit une petite pause et il sourit en regardant le couple.

\- Quand le Capitaine m'a raconter ce qu'il s'était passer lors de l'arrestation de Steal et de sa femme, j'ai appris une bonne nouvelle pour Felicity.

Intriguée, celle-ci se redressa légèrement.

\- Lorsque mes collègues sont arrivé sur les lieux, la femme était en train de déjeuner. Elle n'a rien fait pour essayer de s'échapper, elle s'est laisser faire. Mieux encore, dès qu'elle les a vu, elle leur a tout de suite dit où se trouvait la petite. Elle leurs à expliquer ce qu'il sait passé il y plus de 5 ans et elle à même donner le nom de Felicity.

En entendant cela, Laurel prit la parole.

\- C'est super.

\- En quoi ? Je veux dire, ils savent déjà que c'est la fille de Felicity.

\- Ils le savent, oui. Mais le fait qu'elle l'avoue, va accélérer encore plus le processus pour que Felicity puisse récuperer sa fille.

\- Je croyais que je pourrais la récupérée directement.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la jeune mère. Celle-ci c'était légèrement reculée d'Oliver et elle regardait les 2 policiers ainsi que Laurel.

\- Tu le pourras, rassure-toi. Mais plus ils auront de preuves que tu es bien sa mère, plus vite tu l'auras à tes côtés.

Soulagée, la jeune femme se reblotti contre son mari.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, jusqu'au moment du départ. Oliver se leva, embrassa sa femme sur la tempe et se dirigea vers son fils. Il s'agenouilla devant celui-ci.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Ça ira avec ta tante ?

William hocha de la tête.

\- Je vais te revoir aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Tu viendras avec Thea à l'hôpital, cette après-midi.

\- Je pourrai voir Kayla ?

\- Aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas. Demain, peut-être.

\- D'accord.

Ils se sourirent et Oliver l'attira à lui. Il lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Je t'aime, mon grand.

\- Moi aussi, papa.

\- Je sais qu'on ne va pas passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, pendant quelques jours, mais n'oublie pas une chose… Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, d'accord ?

\- Je sais.

\- Si cela ne va pas, dis-le à ta tante et elle m'appelera.

William acquiesa de la tête et Oliver le serra encore un peu contre lui avant de le relâcher. Il se releva et embrassa une dernière fois la tête de son fils. Il sortit ensuite avec Joe et Felicity, après que celle-ci ai quitter les bras de sa mère. Une fois dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Joe et au moment où ils allaient s'y installer, Quentin arriva vers eux en courant.

\- Cela vous dérange si je viens avec ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Il leur sourit et ils montèrent en voiture. Les 2 policiers s'installèrent à l'avant, pendant que le couple prenait place à l'arrière. Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent sur l'autoroute en direction de Central City.


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour à tous.

Je vous avoue que je suis un peu déçue. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de reviews et je me demande si l'histoire vous plaît toujours. J'epsère que oui.

Voici le chapitre 30.

Bon week end et bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 30**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fit en silence. Felicity, installée au milieu, c'était à moitié blotti contre son mari. Ce dernier, l'encerclait d'un bras et il regardait par la fenêtre. A l'avant, les 2 policiers ne disaient rien, mais ils regardaient régulièrement le couple à l'arrière.

Environ vingt minutes avant leur arrivée à l'hôpital, le téléphone de Joe sonna. Venant juste d'entrer dans la ville, celui-ci se gara sur le côté, avant de prendre son téléphone.

\- West… Nous sommes en chemin. Nous serons là dans un gros quart d'heure… Comment va-t-elle ?

En entendant ses mots, Felicity se redressa et le fixa en prenant la main d'Oliver.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis soulagé…

Joe se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit.

\- Très bien, Monsieur. A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha son téléphone.

\- Un médecin a examiné Kayla. Physiquement, elle va très bien. Elle a passé une radio et elle n'a rien de casser. En revanche, il n'a pas réussi à lui faire une prise de sang. Il réessayera plus tard dans la journée.

Felicity hocha de la tête, soulagée. Elle regarda ensuite son mari et lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Elle va bien. Kayla va bien.

Oliver lui sourit à son tour.

\- J'ai entendu, oui.

Elle se blottit contre lui, heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt serrer sa fille contre elle.

Joe se réinstalla correctement et ils reprirent la route. Moins de 15 minutes plus tard, le policier gara la voiture sur le parking du centre hospitalier. Ils sortirent tous du véhicule et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des urgences. Ils allèrent directement vers l'accueil et avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que se soient, un jeune homme arriva vers eux.

\- Inspecteur West ?

Les 4 personnes se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Officier Burk.

\- Le Capitaine m'a demandé de vous attendre ici et de vous conduire à lui.

\- On vous suit.

Ils le suivirent à travers différents couloirs, avant de s'arrêter près d'un groupe de policiers. L'un d'entre eux se rapprocha du petit groupe et en voyant son insigne, ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait du chef de la police. Ils se saluèrent. Joe fit ensuite les présentations.

\- Capitaine, je vous présente le commissaire Quentin Lance, Oliver Queen et…

\- Felicity Smoak. Bonjour à tous.

\- Queen.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est Felicity Queen.

\- Je croyais que…

Singh se tut et regarda Joe. Voyant l'air surpris de son supérieur, ce dernier lui expliqua la situation.

\- Ils se sont mariés, il y a quelques jours.

\- Je vois. Toutes mes…

Felicity le coupa et prit la parole.

\- Où est ma fille ? Je veux la voir.

\- Votre fille est dans l'une des chambres. Elle va très bien, mais…

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, Monsieur, mais tout ce que je veux pour le moment, c'est voir ma fille.

\- Je comprends, croyez-moi. Mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser à la voir pour le moment.

\- Quoi ?

Rester silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, Oliver finit par prendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'elles ont étées séparer suffisamment longtemps comme ça. Ma femme veut voir sa fille et elle va la voir.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas…

\- Laisser là y aller.

Ils se retournèrent et ils virent un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Ce dernier avait une mallette en main et il portait un costume 3 pièces, assez cher. Ce dernier se rapprocha.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Juge Coben. Je suis en charge du dossier Steal.

En entendant le nom de son ex, Felicity se blottit contre Oliver. Le juge sourit et reprit.

\- Votre fille est dans la chambre juste derrière vous. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- Mais monsieur le juge, la prise de sang n'a…

\- J'en suis tout à fait conscient, capitaine. Mais nous avons suffisamment de preuves qui indiquent que madame Queen est bien la mère de la petite. Et comme monsieur Queen vient de le faire remarquer, elles ont étées séparées depuis trop longtemps déjà. Elles ont toutes les 2 besoins de se retrouver.

Il se tourna vers le jeune couple.

\- Allez-y. Un médecin viendra pour vous faire un test ADN à toutes les 2.

\- Merci.

Elle regarda Oliver et lui sourit.

\- Je peux la voir.

\- J'ai entendu.

Il lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Vas-y.

Elle lui sourit, se détacha de ses bras et elle se dirigea vers la chambre que le juge lui avait indiquée. A mi-chemin, elle fit demi-tour et retourna vers Oliver.

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Tu devrais y aller seul. C'est la première fois que tu vas la voir et…

\- S'il te plaît. Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver seul avec elle. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagira. Et puis, elle aura aussi besoin de son papa. Enfin, si tu veux toujours être son père.

Inquiète à l'idée qu'il ait changé d'avis, elle baissa la tête. Oliver sourit et fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il posa une main sous le menton de sa femme. Elle releva la tête.

\- Allons voir notre fille.

Elle lui sourit, soulagée, et elle lui prit la main avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la chambre de Kayla. Tous les policiers présents, ainsi que le juge les regardèrent en souriant.

\- J'imagine que cela a dû la perturber, de découvrir que sa fille était toujours en vie.

\- Enormément. Mais Oliver a été là pour elle et il a su la rassurer. Dans la voiture, il lui a même dit qu'il serait heureux d'être son père, si elle le souhaitait. Elle ne lui avait rien répondu jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils ne dirent plus rien et ils regardèrent le couple.

Celui-ci se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre et la jeune femme regardait par la petite fenêtre de celle-ci. Bien qu'elle souriait, quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Oliver la serrait dans ses bras.

\- Tu es prête ?

Elle attendit un peu avant de finalement hocher de la tête. Elle leva la main et au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée, on l'appela. Oliver et Felicity se tournèrent vers le juge.

\- Vous avez dit que je pouvais aller la voir.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, rassurez-vous. J'ai juste oublié de vous montrez quelque chose.

Il ouvrit sa mallette et il en sortit 2 feuilles qu'il tendit au couple. Oliver les prit et ils furent surpris de trouver une photo de Felicity. Celle-ci datait de l'époque où elle était enceinte de sa fille.

\- Tu étais magnifique.

Elle releva la tête et sourit à son mari. Ils regardèrent ensuite la deuxième et leur étonnement fut encore plus grand. La photo ne datait que de quelques mois seulement. Elle représentait le couple en train de se regarder amoureusement, lors de la soirée de Noël qu'Oliver avait organisée dans son bureau de campagne.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce ne sont que des copies. Votre fille a refusé de lâcher les originals.

Ils regardèrent le juge. Ce dernier reprit.

\- Lorsque les policiers sont entrés dans sa chambre, elle était assise à terre en train de manger. Quand elle les a vus, elle s'est levée et elle a couru jusqu'à son lit. Elle y a pris les photos sous son oreiller et elle est allée s'asseoir en pleurant dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Quand nous avons essayé de les prendre, elle a commencé à pleurer en prononçant 2 mots.

Il fit une petite pause et sourit.

\- Papa. Maman.

Étonné par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite. Que la petite appelle Felicity "maman" était normal, après tout elle était sa mère. Mais qu'elle appel Oliver "papa", ils ne s'y attendaient absolument pas.

Felicity fut la première à réagir. Elle regarda Oliver avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle posa ensuite une main sur sa joue et la lui carressa.

\- Notre fille nous attend.

Il la regarda un court moment, avant de finalement lui sourire. Il prit sa main sur sa joue et en embrassa la paume.

\- Allons-y.

La jeune femme lui sourit et ils refirent face à la porte. La jeune femme soupira, posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Oliver referma derrière lui.

Oliver posa une main sur la taille de sa femme, lorsque Felicity fit un pas en arrière en portant ses mains à sa bouche, lorsqu'elle vit sa fille recroqueviller dans l'un des coins de la pièce, en train de pleurer, la tête entre les genoux. Elle tenait contre elle 2 petits bouts de papiers et ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait des photos qu'ils avaient vues quelques instants plus tôt.

Ils la regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Felicity ne trouve le courage de se présenter à sa fille. Elle baissa ses mains et elle fit quelques pas.

\- Kayla ?

La petite, complètement terroriser, se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même et ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. En voyant la réaction de sa fille, la jeune femme sentit son coeur se serrer et elle retient difficilement ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait rester forte pour sa fille.

Oliver se rapprocha d'elle et il lui sourit pour l'encourager. Celle-ci regarda encore un peu sa fille et elle reprit.

\- N'aie pas peur, Kayla. C'est maman.

En entendant ses mots, la petite fille releva légèrement la tête et Felicity ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en voyant pour la première fois, le visage de sa fille. Ne voulant pas faire peur à la petite, elle resta aux côtés d'Oliver et ils regardèrent Kayla.

Celle-ci les fixait de ses petits yeux bruns, rougis par les larmes. Elle les regarda un long moment avant de doucement regarder les photos qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Elle regarda à nouveau le couple. Pendant de très longues minutes, son regard passa des photos, à ses parents, pour revenir vers les images et ainsi de suite.

\- C'est maman, ma chérie.

Kayla continua de regarder ses parents et les photos. Le jeune couple comprenait très bien la réaction de la petite fille. Après tout, elle ne les connaissait pas et elle les voyait pour la première fois. Bien sûr, elle les avait déjà vus sur les photos, mais là, c'était différent. Il était bel et bien présent, en face d'elle et cela devait beaucoup la perturber.

Les larmes de la petite finirent par se calmer et le couple décida de se rapprocher un peu d'elle. Ils firent quelques pas et ils s'assirent sur le lit, tout en continuant de sourire à leur fille. Cette dernière, en les voyant bouger, se cala un peu plus contre le mur, n'étant pas encore rassurée.

Oliver était conscient que la jeune femme n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se précipiter vers sa fille et la serrer fort dans ses bras. Il la sentait trembler d'impatience contre lui et il posa une main dans son dos. Ce geste sembla la calmer un peu.

\- Maman et papa sont là, ma chérie. Tu ne dois plus avoir peur. On va te protéger, maintenant.

Kayla ne répondit rien, mais elle continua de les regarder. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, la jeune femme se contenta de rassurer sa fille par de simples paroles. Felicity finit par se laisser aller contre Oliver et, au moment où celui-ci allait prendre la parole pour la première fois, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Un homme en blouse blanche entra. Voyant le médecin, le couple se leva. Avant même qu'ils n'aient pu dire ou faire quoi que se soient, l'homme se dirigea vers la petite et il lui attrapa le bras avant de la relever avec force. Kayla hurla de peur et ses larmes se remirent à coulées, tandis qu'elle lâchait les photos.

\- Viens ici, toi. Je n'ai pas que cela à faire et tais-toi.

Bien qu'il ait été surpris quand l'homme était passé devant lui sans rien dire, Oliver réagit au quart de tour quand il le vit empoigner sa fille. Il se rapprocha de l'homme de science et posa une main sur le poignet qui tenait l'enfant.

\- Lâchez ma fille, immédiatement.

Il resserra ses doigts sur le bras du médecin et ce dernier lâcha la petite. Oliver vérifia que tout allait bien pour la petite et il sourit légèrement en voyant celle-ci se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère, qui s'était agenouillée. Oliver fit reculer le médecin jusqu'à la porte et le plaqua contre celle-ci.

\- Je vous jure que si vous revenez ici où que vous vous approchez de ma femme et de ma fille, un de vos collègues devra s'occuper de vous. Suis-je bien clair ?

Terrorisé par le ton froid et dur d'Oliver, l'homme se contenta de hocher de la tête. Oliver le relâcha et il sortit presque en courant de la chambre. Oliver se tourna vers Felicity et Kayla et il sourit. La jeune femme était assise sur le sol, le dos contre le mur et elle tenait Kayla dans ses bras. Celle-ci pleurait toujours, tout en s'agrippant au top de sa mère. Cette dernière avait posé une main sur son dos et essayait de la calmer, en le lui caressant. Malgré les sanglots de la petite fille, Felicity souriait de pouvoirs, enfin, l'avoir dans ses bras. Bien que bouleverser par tout les sentiments qu'elle ressentait – bonheur, joie, amour,... – elle prit la parole.

\- C'est fini, ma chérie. Maman est là. Le monsieur ne reviendra plus. Papa l'a mis dehors.

Oliver les regarda un moment en souriant et il finit par prendre son téléphone. Voulant immortaliser l'instant, il fit une photo. Il l'envoya ensuite à sa sœur avec en légende "premier contact".

L'ayant vu faire, Felicity lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre. Il fit un pas avant de se tourner vers la porte, après avoir entendu frapper. Il regarda les filles quand il entendit les sanglots de Kayla augmenter.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie. Papa est là et il te protège.

Oliver sourit en entendant les paroles de sa femme et il alla ouvrir. Il sourit en voyant Joe et Quentin avec un autre médecin.

\- Je reviens dans quelques instants.

Oliver referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa femme et sa fille. Il s'agenouilla à leurs côtés et il posa une main sur la tête de la petite. Celle-ci sursauta et se blottit un peu plus contre sa mère.

\- C'est papa, mon ange.

La petite releva la tête et regarda sa mère. Celle-ci lui sourit et Kayla tourna la tête vers Oliver, tout en restant collée à Felicity. Le jeune père lui sourit et, tout en douceur, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, en parlant à sa fille pour la première fois.

\- Tout va bien, ma puce. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

Elle le regarda encore un peu, avant de se blottir à nouveau contre sa mère et de fermer les yeux, épuisée. Les adultes sourirent et la regardèrent un petit moment. Lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'elle s'était endormie, Oliver se releva.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Je vais l'allonger sur le lit, elle y sera bien mieux et tu pourras t'installer à ses côtés. J'irai vite voir Joe et Quentin. Ils attendent dans le couloir.

Elle acquiesa de la tête. Délicatement, il prit la petite dans ses bras et elle ne se réveilla pas, tellement elle était épuisée. Il allongea la petite sur le lit et il aida sa femme à s'allonger dessus. Il remonta la barrière de sécurité du côté de l'enfant avant de les recouvrir, toutes les 2, d'une fine couverture. Il caressa la tête de la petite, embrassa la tempe de sa femme et il quitta la chambre. Après avoir repéré les 2 policiers et le médecin, il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Tout va bien ? On a vu le docteur Igus sortir en courant.

\- Ce salopard est entré dans la chambre sans un mot. Il a empoigné Kayla et il lui a fait mal.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle s'est endormie. Mais cet imbécile…

Oliver se tut et souffla avant de reprendre.

\- Elle a eu très peur, mais, au moins maintenant, Felicity peut la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il lui a fait tellement peur, que pendant que je le mettais dehors, Kayla s'est précipitée dans ses bras.

Les 2 policiers sourirent en entendant cela et le médecin prit la parole.

\- Déjà ?

Oliver se tourna vers lui. Ce dernier se présenta.

\- Excusez-moi. Je suis le docteur Carter. Je dirige ce service.

\- Vous devriez mieux choisir votre personnel.

\- Je vous assure que je m'en occuperais, juste après. Il n'approchera plus votre fille. Vous en avez ma parole.

\- Il y a intérêt.

Un petit silence se fit avant qu'Oliver ne reprenne en direction du médecin.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous été surpris tout à l'heure ?

\- En général, cela prend plus de temps, avant qu'un enfant ne se sente suffisamment en sécurité, au point d'aller, de lui-même, vers un parent qu'il n'a pas connu.

\- Kayla avait des photos d'Oliver et Felicity. Vous pensez que c'est pour cela qu'elle ait été si vite vers sa mère.

\- Est-ce qu'elle les a toujours ?

\- Quand nous sommes entrés, elle les avait. Elle nous regardait, ainsi que ses photos. Elle ne les a pas lâché jusqu'à ce que l'autre médecin ne lui empoigne le bras.

\- Alors, c'est possible, oui.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et le juge les rejoignit.

\- Comment va la petite Kayla ?

\- Elle va mieux. Elle dort.

\- Tant mieux.

Le juge se tourna ensuite vers le médecin.

\- Combien de temps vous faudra-t-il avant d'avoir les résultats de la prise de sang.

\- Une heure ou deux. Mais pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que je puisse la faire.

Il regarda Oliver.

\- Vous pensez que je pourrais venir la faire quand ?

\- Vous pensez pouvoir la faire sans la réveillée ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas maintenant.

\- Je vais chercher ce dont je vais avoir besoin.

Le médecin s'éloigna et Oliver discuta encore un peu avec les 3 hommes de loi. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune père entra dans la chambre de sa fille, accompagner du docteur. En le voyant, Felicity, toujours allongée au côté de sa fille, se releva légèrement.

\- Bonjour, madame Queen. Je suis le docteur Carter. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de votre fille à partir de maintenant.

Elle acquiesa de la tête.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- J'ai lu son dossier. Physiquement, tout va très bien. Cependant, comme vous le savez, mes collègues n'ont pas pu lui faire de prise de sang. Je vais donc la faire maintenant, pendant qu'elle dort, et je pourrai ainsi m'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien.

\- Et pour le test ADN.

\- Il sera fait en même temps que les analyses. Je vous ferai une prise de sang, juste après Kayla.

Elle acquiesa une nouvelle fois et le médecin les piqua toutes les 2.

Au moment où il allait sortir, ils le remercièrent pour sa douceur envers leur fille, qui ne s'était pas réveillé. Ce dernier leur sourit et il quitta la chambre.

Felicity se réinstalla correctement et Oliver prit place sur une chaise qu'il avait posée à côté du lit.

\- Elle te ressemble encore plus que sur l'hologramme de Gideon.

Elle lui sourit et ils regardèrent leur fille dormir pendant un long moment.


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires. Voici le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 31**

Alors que le couple regardait leur fille dormir depuis une bonne heure, celle-ci finit par se réveiller. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout doucement et elle se releva en vitesse, quand elle vit quelqu'un à ses côtés. Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau et Felicity posa une main sur la joue de sa fille, pendant qu'Oliver se relevait et s'approchait du lit.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie. Papa et maman sont là.

Elle les regarda tour à tour et ses larmes se calmèrent un peu. Elle tendit les bras en direction de sa mère et celle-ci la prit dans les siens en la serrant contre elle. Oliver fit le tour du lit et il se rapprocha d'elles. Il leva la main et caressa la joue de sa fille. Elle ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux, apaiser. Oliver sourit et il s'installa à côté des filles. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, elle se tendit et rouvrit ses yeux. Quand elle vit qu'il était toujours là, elle se détendit et Felicity lui posa un baiser sur la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, avec papa, on ne va pas partir. On reste avec toi.

Kayla ne réagit pas, mais elle se cala un peu plus contre sa mère. Le couple se regarda en souriant. Enfin, elle était avec eux. Lorsqu'ils entendirent un petit gargouillis, ils sourirent.

\- Je crois que notre petite princesse a faim.

Oliver regarda l'heure et il grimaça un peu. 15H10. Il se leva.

\- Je vais aller voir, s'il y a encore moyen d'avoir quelque chose à manger, pour elle.

\- D'accord.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il se redressa ensuite et caressa la joue de sa fille.

\- Papa revient très vite.

Il posa un baiser sur sa tête et il s'éloigna. Il avait à peine fait un pas, que Kayla recommença à pleurer. Il se retourna et il sourit en la voyant tendre ses petites mains vers lui. Il se rapprocha d'elle et il la prit dans ses bras, pour la première fois. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et il la berça, tout en souriant à sa femme, qui les regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne pleure pas. Je reviens.

Inquiète à l'idée qu'il parte, la petite fille s'agrippa à son t-shirt. Felicity se leva et elle se mit dans le dos de sa fille.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie. Papa va vite revenir.

Bien qu'entourée de ses parents, elle continua de pleurer. La jeune femme caressa la main de sa fille et celle-ci lui prit les doigts pour les serrer. Kayla se retrouva donc entre ses parents, agrippée à son père, tenant les doigts de sa mère et ses pleurs cessèrent. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Kayla ne se manifeste à nouveau. Oliver sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'appelle Quentin pour voir si il peut aller lui chercher un truc à manger.

Elle lui sourit et après avoir trouvé le numéro du policier, il porta son téléphone à son oreille. Lance répondit au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

\- … Tout va bien. J'aimerais juste vous demander un petit service. Enfin si vous êtes d'accord… Kayla a faim, est-ce que vous pourriez aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger ? … Etant donné l'heure, des fruits, ce serait bien… Merci, à tout de suite.

Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Il embrassa ensuite sa fille sur la tête et sourit.

\- Il sera là dans quelques minutes.

Felicity acquiesa de la tête. Elle s'installa sur le lit et elle regarda sa fille. Comprenant qu'elle souhaitait la reprendre, Oliver se rapprocha d'elle et elle tendit les bras.

\- Viens, ma chérie.

Sa fille lâcha le t-shirt de son père et il la posa sur les jambes de sa femme. Oliver s'installa à leurs côtés. Felicity carressa la tête de sa fille, tout en la berçant, et celle-ci prit la main de son père dans la sienne. Il sourit et Felicity prit la parole.

\- Quelqu'un va bientôt venir pour apporter à manger. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. C'est un ami de papa et de maman.

La petite ne répondit rien, mais elle se cala encore plus contre sa mère. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent quelques coups frapper contre la porte. Kayla se crispa à nouveau contre sa mère, mais cette fois, elle ne pleura pas. Oliver se releva et posa un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Tu veux bien lâcher la main de papa. Je ne vais pas loin. Je vais jusqu'à la porte. Je te promets de ne pas partir sans toi et maman.

Kayla le regarda un court instant, avant de doucement relâcher son emprise sur les doigts de son père.

\- C'est très bien, ma puce. Je suis fière de toi.

Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit. Il se leva et sa fille se blottit un peu plus contre sa mère. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il sourit en voyant Quentin. Ce dernier lui tendit un sac rempli de course, ainsi que 2 gobelets de café. Oliver les prit.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'ai voulu y aller moi-même, mais Kayla ne voulait pas me lâcher.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. C'était avec plaisir. Il y a différents fruits et j'ai également pris des biscuits et quelques petits trucs.

\- Merci. Je vous dois combien pour les courses ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Mais…

\- Oliver. Va rejoindre ta femme et ta fille.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Oliver lui sourit et le remercia encore une fois avant de fermer la porte. Il retourna près des filles et il se réinstalla à leurs côtés. Il posa le sac et les cafés sur le lit.

\- Voyons voir ce qu'il y a de bon, là-dedans.

Il commença à le vider. Il en sortit des fruits frais, des fruits secs, des biscuits, du jus de fruit et de l'eau.

\- Et bien. Il a dévalisé le magasin.

Oliver sourit aux paroles de sa femme et il ouvrit l'une des bouteilles d'eau. Il la donna ensuite à Kayla et celle-ci la prit. Voyant qu'elle ne buvait pas malgré le fait qu'elle fixait la bouteille, Felicity et Oliver se regardèrent. Kayla finit par lever les yeux vers ses parents.

\- Pourquoi tu ne bois pas, ma chérie ?

La petite regarda une nouvelle fois la bouteille.

\- Tu peux boire, Kayla.

\- Je pense comprendre pourquoi elle ne boit pas.

Oliver se leva et il alla dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, avec un gobelet. Il se réinstalla aux côtés des filles et il récupéra la bouteille de Kayla. Il remplit le verre et il le donna ensuite à la petite. Elle le prit et elle le porta directement à sa bouche.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais elle semblait déranger par la bouteille.

Ils laissèrent leur fille boire et ils prirent leur café. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la jeune femme demanda à sa fille ce qu'elle voulait comme fruit. Kayla ne lui répondit pas. Elle décida alors de les énumérer pour voir la réaction de sa fille.

\- 1 Pommes… 1 poire… 1 abricot… 1 pêche… 1 banane… 1 orange… des raisins.

En voyant les grimaces de Kayla quand elle prononça le deuxième et le troisième fruit, ils comprirent qu'elle ne les aimait pas. En revanche, ils avaient bien vu qu'elle regardait la banane avec envie. Felicity la prit et l'éplucha à trois quarts avant de la donner à sa fille. Celle-ci la prit et la mangea lentement. Ils sourirent en la voyant faire et la jeune femme posa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille.

\- C'est bien, ma chérie. Mange.

Kayla termina sa banane, avant de finalement manger quelques raisins, qu'Oliver avait été lavé. La jeune femme alla ensuite avec elle dans la salle de bain et Kayla se lava les mains, après avoir été aux toilettes. Au moment où elles retournèrent dans la chambre, quelques coups furent frapper contre la porte. Inquiète, la petite fille se précipita vers son père. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et Felicity alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Docteur, monsieur le juge.

\- Etant donné la situation, nous avons préféré frapper avant d'entrer.

Elle lui répondit en souriant.

\- Merci.

Elle s'écarta et les laissa passer. Elle referma la porte et ils restèrent près de celle-ci pendant qu'elle retournait vers sa fille et son mari. Ce dernier continuait de rassurer la petite.

\- N'aie pas peur, ma puce. Tu es en sécurité

La jeune femme posa une main dans le dos sa fille.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et se tourna vers le médecin.

\- Vous avez reçu les résultats de la prise de sang ?

\- Oui. C'est pour cela que je suis là. Tout d'abord, sachez que le test ADN est revenu positif. Kayla est bien votre fille.

En entendant ses mots, le sourire de la jeune femme s'accentua et elle embrassa sa fille sur la joue. Elle regarda ensuite son mari et ils s'embrassèrent. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le médecin.

\- Dites-moi qu'elle n'a rien de grave.

\- Comme vous le savez déjà, physiquement, elle n'a rien. En revanche, elle souffre de multiples carences. Cependant, je dois avouer que je suis assez étonné.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Kayla est restée enfermée pendant plusieurs années et pourtant, ses carences ne sont pas spécialement élevées. Je dirais même qu'elles sont assez faibles.

\- Comment est-ce que vous expliquez cela ?

\- Je pense, que malgré le fait qu'ils ne voulaient plus d'elle, ils s'en sont quand même occupé un minimum.

Avant que l'un des 2 parents ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autres, le juge prit la parole.

\- C'est exact.

Surpris, ils le regardèrent.

\- Le capitaine Singh a interrogé madame Steal. Enfin interrogé est un grand mot. Il était à peine entré dans la salle d'interrogatoire, qu'elle expliquait toute l'histoire par rapport à cette petite.

Il regarda Kayla, toujours blotti dans les bras de son père, sa mère contre elle.

\- Je vous passe le début pour le moment. Les 18 premiers mois se sont très bien passés. Elle la considérait comme sa propre fille, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, quelqu'un ne lui fasse remarquer que la petite ne ressemblait ni à elle, ni à son mari. C'est à partir de ce moment que tout a changé. Elle s'est éloignée de Kayla, jusqu'à ce que finalement il n'y ait plus aucun lien entre elles. Après cela, elle a demandé à sa femme de ménage de s'en occuper un minimum. C'est elle qui lui donnait à manger et qui la lavait. En revanche, elle avait l'interdiction de jouer avec elle et de lui parler.

Le couple acquiesa et Oliver prit la parole.

\- Vous l'avez arrêtée ?

\- Oui. Elle est actuellement au commissariat. Quand on lui a demandé pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit pour Kayla, elle a répondu que les Steal avaient menacé sa famille. Madame Steal à avouer que c'était la vérité.

\- Est-ce qu'elle vous a dit autre chose ?

\- Elle nous a expliqué de quelle manière se passaient les journées de la petite, ainsi que ses repas.

Il fit une pause et reprit.

\- Le matin, elle l'aidait à s'habiller et elle lui donnait son petit déjeuner. Deux sandwichs beurrés, un verre d'eau, un jus de fruits et de temps en temps un fruit. Elle la laissait ensuite toute seule jusqu'à midi trente. Elle restait avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de manger son sandwich au beurre et une petite salade. Elle lui laissait une bouteille d'eau et un verre et elle repartait jusqu'au soir. Pour le souper, elle avait chaque fois un plat préparé et de l'eau. Elle la lavait ensuite et elle la laissait seule jusqu'au lendemain.

Bien que la jeune femme savait que sa fille avait vécu l'horreur, le fait de savoir exactement ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées et ce qu'elle mangeait, la perturbait énormément. Ayant bien remarqueé le regard horrifié de sa femme, Oliver se tourna légèrement et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tout est fini, maintenant. Il ne lui arrivera plus rien. Elle est avec nous, en sécurité.

Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux et elle finit par acquiescer de la tête. Elle embrassa celle de sa fille et posa ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Maman t'aime tellement, ma chérie.

Kayla redressa un peu la tête et la regarda. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Felicity, Kayla sourit tout doucement avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Heureuse, la jeune femme laissa échapper une larme avant de l'essuyer. Oliver lui sourit et se tourna vers les 2 hommes.

\- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a signalé le fait qu'il ne voyait plus Kayla ?

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement, les Steal sont une famille puissante. Personne ne voudrait se les mettre à dos. Nous pensons qu'ils avaient trop peur de poser des questions et que, de ce fait, ils n'ont rien dit.

Le couple acquiesça. Felicity reprit en direction du médecin.

\- Vous avez dit qu'elle avait quelques carences. J'imagine que vous allez lui poser une perfusion pour tout remettre à niveau.

\- C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire au début. Cependant, suite aux résultats, je vais plutôt opter pour des comprimés.

\- Vous pensez que ce sera suffisant ?

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Elle devra en prendre matin, midi et soir.

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Un mois. Ensuite, il faudra lui refaire une prise de sang pour voir s'il faut continuer ou non.

Le couple acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous pensez que cela va prendre combien de temps avant que je ne puisse adopter officiellement Kayla ?

Le juge regarda Oliver

\- Eh bien, en fonction de madame Queen, quelques minutes.

Oliver et Felicity se regardèrent, intrigués par les paroles de l'homme de loi. Voyant leur étonnement, celui-ci s'expliqua.

\- Je suppose que l'inspecteur West vous a expliqué de quelle manière nous avons eu les preuves contre Steal.

Il continua après avoir vu le couple hocher de la tête.

\- Avant que nous n'allions l'arrêter, le capitaine Singh a demandé à ses hommes de faire une recherche sur Kayla.

Tout en parlant, il sortit un dossier de sa mallette.

\- Ils ont vérifié à plusieurs reprises, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Les Steal ne l'ont pas reconnue.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Je suis désolé, mais officielement, Kayla n'existe pas.

En entendant ses mots, la jeune femme sentit son coeur se serrer et elle se rapprocha un peu plus de sa fille, toujours étroitement collée à son père. Elle laissa une larme coulée et ferma les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous ne le savons pas encore, mais je vous promets de vous tenir informé, dès que je le saurai.

Oliver acquiesça de la tête et le juge reprit.

\- Je suis conscient que cela soit dur à entendre, mais voyez le bon côté des choses.

En entendant ses mots, Felicity rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

\- Le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu va permettre à monsieur Queen d'être son père sans passer par l'adoption.

\- Comment ?

Coben tendit le dossier, qu'il avait en main, à la jeune femme. Celle-ci le prit et l'ouvrit.

\- Un acte de naissance ? Mais Kayla a presque 6 ans.

Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage du couple, le juge reprit.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, officiellement Kayla n'existe pas. Il faut donc la déclarer à la mairie. C'est un peu comme une naissance.

\- D'accord. Mais je ne comprends pas le rapport entre cela et l'adoption.

\- Eh bien, sur l'acte de naissance, comme vous le savez, il est indiqué le nom de la mère et du père. Il suffit de mettre celui de monsieur Queen dans la case du père.

Le couple se regarda et Oliver prit la parole.

\- J'étais sur Lian Yu, au moment de sa naissance. Je ne peux donc pas…

Le juge leva une main, l'interrompant.

\- J'en suis tout à fait conscient. Dans le dossier que je vous ai donné, il y a des papiers que vous donnerez à la mairie. Ils expliquent les raisons pour lesquelles Kayla n'a pas été reconnue à sa naissance.

\- Vous êtes sûr que cela ne posera pas de problème?

\- Oui. Maintenant, si vous voulez mettre le nom de Steal et passer par l'adoption, c'est…

\- Non. Oliver est son père et personne d'autre.

Tout le monde sourit en entendant la jeune femme et le juge reprit.

\- Complétez le dossier et allez à la mairie.

Ils acquiescèrent et Oliver se tourna vers le médecin.

\- Est-ce que Kayla doit rester à l'hôpital ?

\- Je préfère la garder 2-3 jours.

Oliver hocha de la tête et regarda à nouveau le juge.

\- Est-ce qu'une autre personne peut aller à la mairie à notre place ? Je n'ai pas très envie de les laisser seuls toutes les 2.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. J'ai donc préparé un papier qui autorise une autre personne à y aller. Notez simplement son nom et signez-le.

\- Merci, Monsieur. Merci beaucoup.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus de question, je vais vous laisser.

Ils remercièrent l'homme et ce dernier quitta la chambre, laissant le médecin seul avec la famille. Ce dernier les informa qu'une chambre attendait Kayla en pédiatrie.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

\- Cela ira. Merci docteur.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vous laisse et j'informe l'étage que Kayla Queen arrive avec ses parents.

Le couple sourit quand ils entendirent le nom de la petite, prononcé pour la première fois. Au moment où le médecin allait sortir, Oliver l'arrêta.

\- Je suis conscient que tout cela soit nouveau pour Kayla, comme pour nous, mais est-ce que vous pensez que nous pouvons lui présenté nos familles maintenant. J'ai retrouver mon fils récement et je…

\- Pour votre fils, pas de soucis, après tout, c'est un peu comme son grand frère et va vivre avec lui. Mais allez-y doucement. En ce qui concerne les autres, je vous conseil d'attendre encore un peu. C'est beaucoup de changement pour elle.

Felicity prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour elle, selon vous ?

\- Comme je viens de vous le dire, vous pouvez lui présenter son frère, mais en douceur. En ce qui concerne vos familles, attendez encore quelques jours, pour que Kayla ai eu le temps de se faire à sa nouvelle vie. Pour vos amis, il faudra être un peu plus patients.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de William dans 3 semaines. Vous pensez que nous pourrions lui présenter nos amis à ce moment-là ?

Oliver se tourna vers sa femme, surprit qu'elle connaisse la date de naissance de son fils. Il refit face au médecin quand il répondit à la question.

\- Oui, mais parlez-en à plusieurs reprise à Kayla, pour qu'elle puisse se faire à cette idée. N'hésitez pas à lui montrer des photos de vos amis et de votre famille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les rencontre.

\- Merci, docteur.

\- Si vous avez d'autre questions, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Le couple le remercia et e médecin sortit après leur avoir dit où se trouvait la pédiatrie.


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires. Je vous informe que j'ai, enfin, fini d'écrire cette histoire. Elle fera en tout 36 chapitre. En attendant, voici le chapitre 32.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 32**

Felicity embrassa sa fille et elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit, après avoir pris son sac à main. Oliver la suivit, s'installa à ses côtés, et posa Kayla entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je remplis le dossier. Comme cela, je pourrai demander à maman d'y aller.

Oliver sourit et il aida sa femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils signèrent tous les 2. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie. Maman ne te quitte plus jamais.

Oliver sourit et les embrassa toutes les 2 sur la tête avant de se lever. Il se plaça devant sa fille et se mit à sa hauteur.

\- Avec maman, nous allons aller tous les 3 dans une autre pièce. Dans le couloir, il va y avoir beaucoup de monde, mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Tu vas rester dans mes bras et personne ne te fera de mal, d'accord ?

Kayla ne répondit rien, mais elle se blottit contre sa mère. Celle-ci lui embrassa la joue.

\- Tu vas dans les bras de papa, ma chérie. Maman te suit.

La petite se redressa et tendit ses bras vers son père. Ce dernier la prit et la serra contre lui, pendant que la jeune femme attrapa son sac à main ainsi que celui des courses. Ils vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et ils sortirent de la chambre.

Oliver resserra ses bras autour de sa fille, lorsqu'il la sentit trembler dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie. Je ne te lâche pas.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et, peu avant d'arriver à l'accueil, on les appela. Ayant reconnu la voix, ils se retournèrent et ils sourirent en voyant leur famille, leurs amis de Star City et les 2 policiers. Ils se dirigèrent vers eux et Oliver resserra son étreinte sur le corps de sa fille. En voyant sa mère presque pleurer de joie en voyant Kayla, Felicity embrassa sa fille sur la tête.

\- Maman arrive, ma chérie. Je vais dire bonjour à grand-mère.

Sa fille releva légèrement la tête et Felicity lui caressa la joue.

\- Je t'aime. Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle posa un autre baiser sur la tête de sa fille et elle se dirigea vers sa mère. Elle se blottit contre elle.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Quentin et Joe nous ont dit qu'elle allait bien, mais…

\- Elle va bien, maman. Kayla va très bien, juste quelques carences.

\- Dieu merci.

Felicity s'éloigna de sa mère et Donna lui essuya les yeux.

\- Va la rejoindre.

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant et elle retourna vers sa fille. Elle posa une main dans son dos et le lui caressa.

\- Tu viens chez maman, mon coeur. Comme cela, papa pourra dire bonjour à tout le monde.

Kayla la regarda un peu et Felicity tendit les bras vers elle. La petite finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de son père et la jeune femme la prit contre elle. Après s'être assuré que sa femme la tenait bien, Oliver embrassa le front de sa fille.

\- Papa revient vite.

Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers son fils qui lui souriait. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

\- Ca va ? Tout se passe bien avec ta tante.

\- Oui.

Oliver le relâcha et William regarda sa sœur.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle va bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle n'est pas malade ?

Oliver lui sourit.

\- Non. Mais le médecin préfère la garder 2-3 jours.

\- D'accord. Tu devrais aller aider Felicity. Je crois qu'elle a un peu de mal à tenir ma petite sœur.

Oliver sourit une nouvelle fois, en entendant de quelle manière William venait d'appeler Kayla.

\- Tu as raison.

Oliver le serra à nouveau dans ses bras tout en lui embrassant la tête.

\- Je t'aime.

William lui sourit et le jeune père retourna vers Felicity et Kayla. La petite fille tendit directement les bras vers son père. Ce dernier sourit et la prit directement contre lui, tout en lui embrassant la tête. Felicity sourit à son mari et elle caressa la joue de sa fille. Le couple sourit et ils se tournèrent vers leur famille, après avoir entendu un petit bruit.

\- Thea.

\- Quoi ? Vous étiez tellement mignon. Et puis, il faut bien que l'on ait des photos de ma nièce.

\- Et de ma petite-fille.

Thea regarda Donna en souriant et hocha de la tête.

\- Et de sa petite-fille.

Tout le monde sourit et Felicity embrassa sa fille sur la joue.

\- Maman revient très vite près de toi.

Kayla se blottit un peu plus contre son père et la jeune femme s'éloigna d'eux. Elle se rapprocha de William et elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle lui prit ensuite la main et elle retourna vers son mari et sa fille en le tirant derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta et le regarda.

\- Tu ne veux pas rencontrer ta sœur ?

\- Si, mais tante Thea a dit qu'il fallait attendre avant d'aller près de Kayla.

\- Avec ton père, nous en avons parlé au médecin. Dans la mesure où nous allons vivre tous les 4 ensembles, tu peux la voir. Mais il ne faut pas la forcer.

En entendant ses mots, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune garçon.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Elle lui sourit et se redressa. Elle fit face au groupe, mais surtout à sa mère et à Thea.

\- Je sais que vous avez hâte, mais le médecin pense qu'il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. On comprend.

Elle sourit à sa mère et elle reprit la main de William.

\- Viens.

\- Attend, William.

Surpris, ce dernier regarda Donna. Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui, tout en cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. Felicity sourit en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Donna mit l'objet dans les mains de William.

\- Donne-la à ta petite sœur, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais c'est la poupée de Felicity. Ce n'est pas à moi à lui donner.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu es son grand frère.

William regarda Donna, puis sa belle-mère. Quand il les vit sourire, il acquiesça de la tête. Felicity se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son beau-fils.

\- On y va.

Il hocha de la tête et ils se rapprochèrent de Kayla et d'Oliver. Ce dernier leur sourit. Il se baissa, posa un genou sur le sol et il installa sa fille sur son autre jambe. Felicity s'agenouilla près de sa fille et elle lui caressa la tête.

\- Kayla, ma chérie.

Reconnaissant la voix de sa mère, la petite fille releva légèrement son visage, qu'elle avait caché dans le cou de son père.

\- Papa et maman aimeraient te présenter quelqu'un. Tu veux bien ?

Elle ne répondit rien, mais elle attrapa la main de sa mère qui était posée sur sa cuisse. Sa fille étant installée sur l'un de ses genoux, Oliver la lâcha d'une main, qu'il tendit à son fils. Ce dernier fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son père et des 2 filles et la lui prit. Il s'agenouilla à son tour et sourit en voyant le visage de sa petite sœur. Felicity regarda Oliver et ce dernier la regarda en souriant avant de prendre la parole.

\- William, voici Kayla. Kayla, je te présente ton grand frère, William.

\- Bonjour Kayla. Je suis heureux de te connaître.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de resserrer ses doigts sur ceux de sa mère. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux vers la poupée. Les 2 adultes le virent, mais ils ne dirent rien, voulant que William lui offre la poupée.

Lorsque ce dernier vit le regard de sa sœur, il sourit et lui tendit la poupée.

\- Tiens Kayla. C'est pour toi.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre son père, tout en resserrant ses doigts sur la main de sa mère. Felicity lui caressa la joue de sa main libre.

\- Tu peux la prendre, ma chérie. Elle est pour toi.

Elle fixa encore un peu la poupée, avant de finalement lâcher les doigts de sa mère. Elle tendit sa petite main et elle attrapa la poupée. Lorsqu'il vit que sa sœur l'avait en main, il la lâcha. Sous le sourire de tout le monde, Kayla la serra contre elle avant de se blottir contre son père. Oliver lui embrassa la tête.

\- Tu aimes la poupée, ma puce ?

Elle se cala un peu plus contre lui, tout en resserrant son étreinte sur son premier jouet. Tout le monde sourit en la voyant faire. Le couple décida de se relever et Oliver réinstalla correctement sa fille dans ses bras. Il se rapprocha de son fils et le serra contre lui. William lui sourit et regarda sa petite sœur.

\- Moi aussi j'aime bien être dans les bras de papa. On se sent en sécurité.

Kayla le fixa un long moment avant de légèrement sourire, pour la deuxième fois. Felicity, Oliver et William se tournèrent vers les autres après avoir entendu un autre petit bruit.

\- Thea.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas la seule.

Elle montra Donna de la tête. Celle-ci souriait en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- J'ai bien le droit d'avoir une photo de vous 4, non ?

Le couple et William secouèrent la tête en souriant. Felicity embrassa la joue de sa fille et Dig, resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, prit la parole.

\- C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble.

Elle lui sourit et Oliver regarda son ami.

\- Je me suis dit exactement la même chose quand nous l'avons vu en arrivant.

Ils se sourirent et Donna reprit.

\- Combien de temps va-t-elle devoir rester à l'hôpital ?

\- Le médecin préfère la garder 2-3 jours.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que nous avons bien fait.

Elle se retourna et prit à sac de voyage qui se trouvait derrière Thea. Elle fit quelques pas et le déposa devant les 4 Queen.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Eh bien, nous nous sommes dit que vous auriez peut-être besoin de quelques affaires. On vous a préparé un sac pour 3 jours.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n'est pas tout.

Elle prit un petit sac de sport rose et gris et le posa à côté de l'autre. Voyant l'incompréhension de sa fille et de son beau-fils, elle s'expliqua.

\- Nous sommes partis 1 heure après vous. En passant devant le centre-ville, nous nous sommes dit qu'il faudrait des vêtements pour Kayla. Nous lui avons pris un pyjama, une robe pour demain et des sous-vêtements. Il y a également du nécessaire de toilette et un livre à colorier avec des crayons. Oh, et avant que je n'oublie, les linges sont propres. Barry et Iris nous on prêté leur machine à laver.

Emue, Felicity et Oliver leur sourirent.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien.

Kayla bougea un peu dans les bras de son père et Felicity posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

La petite ne répondit rien, mais elle fixa sa mère.

\- On a bientôt fini, mon ange.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et se tourna vers les autres

\- Grâce au juge Coben, nous avons les papiers officiels pour Kayla.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est officiellement ta fille ?

\- Notre fille, oui.

Voyant l'air surpris de tout le monde, Oliver expliqua la situation.

\- Kayla n'a jamais été reconnue par les Steal. Du coup, Felicity a dû remplir un acte de naissance. Malgré le fait que je sois sur l'île au moment de sa naissance, le juge a accepté que nous mettions mon nom dans la case du père.

\- C'est génial.

\- Oui.

Felicity sortit le dossier de son sac à main et se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Avec Oliver, on se demandait si Thea et toi pouviez aller à la mairie y déposer les papiers. Etant donné la situation, le juge a fait un papier qui nous autorise à demander à quelqu'un d'y aller pour nous.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera avec un immense plaisir.

Le couple leur sourit pour les remercier et Oliver reprit.

\- Je sais que l'on vous a déjà demandé beaucoup de service, mais je…

\- Demande ce que tu veux. On s'en occupera.

Oliver sourit à Dig.

\- Pendant que Kayla dormait, avec Felicity, nous avons parlé des jours à venir et nous nous sommes rendu compte, que ses affaires étaient toujours dans son ancien appartement et…

\- Je m'en occuperai avec les filles, dès que nous serons rentrés à Star City.

Oliver sourit à Donna et regarda sa sœur.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais remettre mes affaires à leur place ?

Surprise, Felicity se tourna vers son mari.

\- A leur place ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester dans notre chambre sans toi. Je me suis installé dans celle de Thea.

S'en voulant toujours pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle baissa la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Il lâcha sa fille d'une main et il obligea sa femme à le regarder en posant une main sur son menton.

\- On oublie, tu te souviens ?

Elle lui sourit et il lui embrassa la tête, avant de regarder à nouveau, sa "famille".

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait nous apporter la tablette de Felicity. On aimerait regarder et commander la chambre de Kayla, ainsi

\- Elle est dans le sac avec vos des jeux et des vêtements.

Voyant l'air surpris du couple, Roy prit la parole.

\- Connaissant Felicity, on s'est dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre sans sa tablette.

\- Hey.

Ils sourirent tous.

\- Je plaisante. On pensait que vous en auriez peut-être besoin. Du coup, nous l'avons prise.

\- Merci.

\- Dès que vous aurez commandé, dites-nous quand aura lieu la livraison. On ira au loft et nous monterons les meubles. De cette manière, vous n'aurez plus qu'à les mettre où vous voulez et à décorer la chambre.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Kayla se blottit un peu plus contre son père et Oliver lui embrassa la tête.

\- On va y aller, ma puce.

Il se tourna vers les autres et Felicity reprit la parole.

\- Je peux vous demander une dernière chose ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez aller acheter d'autres vêtements pour Kayla ? Je ne veux pas la laisser pour le moment et…

\- On ira.

\- Compte sur moi. J'adore le shopping.

\- Pas la peine de le dire. Tout le monde le sait déjà.

\- Hey.

Thea regarda son frère et celui-ci lui sourit. Leyla se tourna vers la jeune mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons y aller. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on prenne ?

\- Juste des vêtements pour quelques jours.

Elles acquiescèrent de la tête et le couple les remercia. Ils décidèrent ensuite qu'il était temps pour eux de monter dans la chambre de la petite. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde et Oliver embrassa la tête de son fils.

\- Je t'appelle tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, papa.

Au moment où William s'éloigna, Kayla tendit une main vers lui en recommençant à pleurer. Ce dernier, surprit, s'arrêta et regarda son père. Oliver et Felicity semblèrent tout aussi étonnés que lui. A la demande de sa belle-mère, William se rapprocha de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci se calma un peu et après avoir regardé son père, il prit la main de sa sœur. Elle resserra ses doigts sur ceux de son frère et tout le monde sourit en voyant cette scène. Felicity caressa la tête de sa fille.

\- Tu veux que ton frère reste avec nous, ma chérie ?

Kayla ne répondit rien, mais elle continua de fixer William. Ce dernier souriait à sa petite sœur.

\- Tu veux rester avec nous, William ?

Il releva les yeux vers Felicity et lui sourit.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai pas d'affaires avec.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ton sac est toujours dans la voiture. Roy va aller le chercher.

\- Bah tient. Et pourquoi moi ?

Thea se tourna vers son petit ami et lui fit les yeux doux. Il leva les yeux en l'air et il s'éloigna du groupe. Ils rigolèrent tous et ils parlèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Roy ne réapparaisse. Il déposa le sac de William près des autres et Oliver le remercia.

\- Merci d'avoir été le chercher.

\- Pas de quoi. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais dire non à ta sœur.

Ils sourirent tous et ils finirent par ce dire au revoir, pour la deuxième fois. Leurs amis quittèrent l'hôpital, laissant seul la petite famille. Felicity posa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

\- On va y aller, ma chérie. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu lâches la main de ton frère.

Kayla regarda sa mère et libéra les doigts de son frère. Elle tendit ensuite son bras vers sa mère, tandis que son autre main tenait toujours sa poupée.

\- On va aller dans ta chambre et ensuite maman te prendra dans ses bras.

Kayla replaça son bras contre son père et quelques larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

\- Ne pleure pas, mon ange. Maman a très envie de te prendre dans ses bras. Mais tu es grande et j'ai du mal à te porter longtemps.

Kayla se calma un peu et Felicity essuya ses larmes.

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie. Maman ne te laisse pas. Je te le promets.

Elle la rassura encore un peu et au bout de quelques minutes, ils se mirent en route. La jeune femme prit les 2 sacs contenant les affaires de Kayla et du couple . William l'aida en prenant ses affaires et ils prirent la direction du service pédiatrie.


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour à tous.

Comme j'ai fini d'écrire l'histoire, je poste un peu plus tôt.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 33**

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et ils prirent le couloir de droite. Ils s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'accueil et ils saluèrent la jeune femme derrière le bureau.

\- Bonjour, nous venons des urgences. Le docteur Carter nous a envoyés ici, avec notre fille.

\- Le docteur m'a prévenue. Vous êtes Monsieur et Madame Queen.

\- Oui. Voici notre fille Kayla et son grand frère, William.

\- Il ne m'a pas prévenu de la présence d'une quatrième personne.

\- Est-ce que cela pose problème s'il reste ?

\- Non. Mais nous n'avons plus de lit pliant de disponible. Nous avons mis le dernier dans la chambre.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il dormira avec moi.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais vous montrer la chambre de la petite.

\- On vous suit.

La jeune femme se leva, prit un dossier et contourna le bureau. Ils la suivirent à travers 2 couloirs et elle les fit entrer dans l'une des chambres du service. Les murs de celle-ci étaient peints en vert et jaunes et il y avait plusieurs cadres pour enfants. Il y avait un coin avec quelques jouets, un lit au centre de la pièce, un lit pliant le long d'un des murs, un fauteuil, une petite table, 2 chaises et une armoire. A leur droite se trouvait une autre porte qui devait sûrement mener à la salle de bain. Le couple sourit en voyant leur fille regarder la pièce avec de grands yeux. Felicity et William posèrent les sacs sur l'armoire. Ils regardèrent l'infirmière quand celle-ci reprit la parole.

\- Le docteur Carter nous a expliqué la situation par rapport à votre fille. Nous nous sommes dit que vous seriez mieux dans une chambre assez éloignée.

\- C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup.

L'infirmière tendit un dossier à Felicity.

\- Nous aurions besoin de vos coordonnées. Pourriez-vous compléter le dossier, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Merci. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur ce bouton.

Ils acquiesièrent de la tête et l'infirmière les laissa, après leur avoir dit que le repas serait servi d'ici une petite demi-heure. Felicity embrassa la tête de sa fille et elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle sourit à son mari et celui-ci comprit le message. Il se rapprocha d'elle et Felicity tendit les bras. En voyant sa mère, Kayla fit la même chose et la jeune femme put reprendre sa fille contre elle.

\- Tu vois, ma chérie. Maman ne t'a pas laissé.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur sa fille et Oliver et William sourirent lorsqu'ils virent la petite passer sas bras autour du cou de sa mère. Celle-ci, bien que surprise, fut heureuse de voir sa fille agir de cette manière avec elle. Malgré qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, Kayla se sentait suffisamment bien, pour réclamer, d'elle-même, un câlin à sa mère.

\- Je t'aime, Kayla. Je t'aime tellement.

La petite s'éloigna un peu et sourit légèrement à sa mère.

\- Tu es tellement belle.

Oliver se rapprocha de sa femme et de sa fille et il s'installa à leurs côtés.

\- Aussi belle que sa maman.

Kayla sourit un peu plus, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents.

\- Et si on regardait ce que grand-mère et tante Thea ont apporté pour toi.

La petite fille regarda son père, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Ce dernier allait se relever quand William se plaça devant lui avec le sac de sa sœur.

\- Je crois que tout le monde a hâte de voir ce qu'elles ont pris.

Son fils lui sourit et Oliver se leva. Il prit le sac et le posa sur le lit, avant de l'ouvrir. Il en retira un plumier rempli de crayon, 2 livres de coloriage et 5 livres d'histoire. Il posa le tout sur le lit et il sourit en voyant sa fille regarder le tout. Il fit un signe de tête à sa femme et celle-ci regarda le visage de sa fille.

\- On te lira une histoire après, ma chérie. D'accord ?

Kayla se blottit un peu plus contre sa mère et la regarda. Felicity lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Oliver continua de vider le sac. Il en sortit une trousse de toilette rose avec des petits ronds blancs et des sous-vêtements. Il prit ensuite une robe de nuit à courte manche, couleurs lilas. Sur celle-ci était écrit en blanc, "Je suis une princesse".

Oliver la donna à sa femme et celle-ci la prit après que Kayla se soit mis dos à sa mère.

\- Regarde, ma chérie. Tu aimes bien ?

Sa fille se blottit un peu plus contre elle et la jeune femme déposa le pyjama sur le lit.

\- On continue, mon ange ?

Kayla se tourna vers son père et le regarda. Ce dernier lui sourit et il sortit du sac le dernier vêtement. Une magnifique petite robe rouge à fine bretelle. Sur le bas de celle-ci, se trouvaient 2 fines lignes blanches à l'horizontale. Une petite ceinture blanche terminait la robe. Felicity sourit en voyant la robe et Oliver la lui donna.

\- Elle est très belle.

La jeune femme regarda son beau-fils et lui sourit.

\- C'est vrai. Mais connaissant ta tante et ma mère, je n'en doutais pas.

William lui sourit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Oliver et William rangeaient leurs affaires dans l'armoire, alors que Felicity lisait une histoire à sa fille, émerveillée. Au moment où la jeune femme referma le livre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kayla sursauta et recommença à pleurer. Felicity la serra contre elle.

\- Tout va bien, mon ange. Maman reste avec toi.

Oliver alla ouvrir. Face à lui, se trouvait un jeune homme qui tenait un plateau.

\- Bonjour, je vous apporte les plateaux-repas.

Oliver lui sourit et il prit celui que lui tendait le jeune homme. Ce dernier lui donna ensuite les 3 autres plateaux et il tendit un tout petit pot à Oliver.

\- Voici les médicaments pour votre fille.

\- Merci.

Le jeune homme les salua et Oliver referma la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa famille et sourit en voyant son fils près de sa femme et de sa fille. Il se rapprocha d'eux et caressa la joue de Kayla.

\- On va manger, ma puce ?

Elle regarda son père et ce dernier essuya ses joues.

\- Tu ne dois plus avoir peur, maintenant. Avec maman et William, on ne te quitte plus.

Il lui sourit et il se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu viens m'aider à mettre la table et les chaises correctement pour que l'on puisse manger tous ensemble.

William acquiesça de la tête et suivit son père. Ils déplacèrent le fauteuil près de la table et ils mirent les chaises autour de celle-ci. Ils placèrent ensuite les plateaux dessus. Avec l'aide de son mari, Felicity descendit du lit tout en gardant sa fille contre elle. Elles s'installèrent dans le fauteuil, Kayla sur les genoux de sa mère. Oliver et William prirent place sur les chaises et ils retirèrent les couvercles des plats.

Etant donner que l'hôpital servait un repas chaud le midi, ils eurent une salade de poulet, accompagné de crudité, de pain et de beurre. Kayla fixa un moment son plat et elle regarda ensuite chaque membre de sa famille.

Oliver prit l'assiette de sa fille. Il mélangea et coupa la salade, pendant que Felicity lui beurrait une tartine. Ils rendirent le tout à leur fille. Voyant le regard un peu perdu de sa fille et se rappelant ce que le juge leur avait dit un peu plus tôt, la jeune femme lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de manger si tu n'aimes pas, d'accord ?

Kayla la regarda avant de prendre la fourchette que lui tendait son père. Elle regarda une dernière fois ses parents et son frère et elle commença à manger. Après s'être assuré qu'elle aimait la salade, les 3 autres Queen mangèrent à leur tour. Kayla sembla bien aimer le poulet et Oliver lui donna ses morceaux. Elle regarda son père et ce dernier lui sourit.

\- Mange, ma puce.

Elle recommença à manger. Oliver se tourna ensuite vers son fils et il sourit en le voyant grimacer.

\- Tout va bien, mon grand ?

\- Oui. C'est quoi comme légume ?

\- Du chou rouge.

William grimaça encore une fois et Oliver et Felicity rigolèrent légèrement.

\- Donne-les moi.

William sourit à son père et lui donna les morceaux de chou rouge, qu'il avait dans son assiette. Felicity regarda sa fille et en voyant son assiette, elle comprit qu'elle n'aimait pas non plus. Elle mangeait de tout, mais le chou était encore en "grande" quantité dans sa salade. Felicity les lui retira et Kayla regarda sa mère.

\- Vu que tu n'aimes pas, maman va les manger.

La petite recommença à manger et quelques minutes plus tard, ils eurent tous fini. Ils ne leur restaient plus que le dessert. Un yaourt aux fruits. William mangea le sien directement et Kayla prit son petit pot en main. Elle le regarda, ainsi que son frère. Oliver et Felicity comprirent vite qu'elle n'en avait jamais manger. Ils décidèrent de la laisser se débrouiller.

Kayla finit par ouvrir son yaourt et elle prit sa cuillère, qu'elle plongea dedans. Elle la porta ensuite à sa bouche et ils sourirent quand ils la virent manger le petit pot. Elle reposa le tout sur le plateau et Felicity lui embrassa la joue.

\- C'était bon, mon ange ?

A la plus grande joie du couple et pour la première fois, Kayla hocha timidement de la tête. Heureuse, Felicity serra sa fille contre elle.

\- Je t'aime tellement.

William aida son père à remettre la table et les sièges à leur place et Felicity se leva.

\- Maman revient tout de suite.

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et elle alla vers son mari.

\- Où sont les cachets de Kayla ?

Oliver les prit sur l'un des plateaux et les lui tendit, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'eau. Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa et retourna vers sa fille.

\- Tient mon ange. Mets-les en bouche et avale-les avec de l'eau. Comme cela, tu seras vite guérie.

Kayla fit ce que sa mère lui demanda et ensuite, Felicity fit descendre sa fille du lit. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur.

\- Et si on allait te retirer ses horribles vêtements.

La petite était habillée d'un t-shirt vert bouteille trop grand et d'un pantalon de sport qui la serrait un peu de trop.

\- Tu viens te laver avec maman ?

Kayla hocha de la tête et Felicity se releva. Elle tendit la main à sa fille et celle-ci la prit. Elles allèrent prendre leurs affaires dans l'armoire et elles se rendirent ensuite dans la salle de bain. Avant d'entrer dans celle-ci, Kayla s'arrêta et se tourna vers son père. Elle tendit sa main libre vers lui. En voyant sa fille fixer son père, Felicity appela son mari.

\- Oliver ?

Ce dernier se retourna et se rapprocha de sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon trésor ?

Elle attrapa la main de son père et regarda la salle de bain. Comprenant que sa fille voulait qu'il vienne lui aussi, Oliver lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

\- Papa va rester ici avec ton frère.

Kayla secoua la tête de droite à gauche et regarda une nouvelle fois la pièce d'eau. Oliver tourna la tête vers son fils, lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Va avec elle, papa. Je vais prendre ma bande dessinée et lire un peu.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Oliver fixa son fils quelques instants, avant de finalement acquiscer de la tête.

\- D'accord.

Il se tourna vers sa fille et lui sourit.

\- Papa va venir avec. Je prends mes vêtements et j'arrive.

Il se releva, embrassa ses 2 enfants sur la tête et il prit ses affaires. Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, il se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu m'appelles si cela ne va pas, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Oliver lui sourit et Kayla lui prit la main. Le couple entra dans la salle de bain avec leur fille. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur l'un des meubles et Felicity aida la petite à se déshabiller, pendant qu'Oliver faisait couler l'eau dans le bain.

Se souvenant encore des bleus sur le corps de son fils quelques semaines auparavant, le jeune père fut rassuré de voir que sa fille n'avait rien.

Il ferma le robinet et sourit en voyant sa femme se déshabiller à son tour. Il l'aida ensuite à monter dans la baignoire et à s'asseoir. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fille.

\- Tu viens, mon ange. Papa va t'aider à rejoindre maman.

Kayla se rapprocha de lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa la joue et il la déposa dans le bain. Kayla resta debout et Felicity tendit les bras vers elle.

\- Assieds-toi, ma chérie.

Etonnée, la petite fit ce que sa mère lui demanda. La jeune femme rassura un peu sa fille, quand elle vit qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

\- Tout va bien, mon ange. On va juste se laver et après on sortira si tu ne veux pas rester dans l'eau.

Kayla se détendit un peu et sa mère lui donna un gand de toilette. Elles se lavèrent en même temps et quand elles eurent fini, Felicity lava les cheveux de sa fille. Elles se levèrent et après que sa mère l'ait rincé, la petite tendit les bras vers son père, qui s'était installé sur un tabouret présent dans la pièce et les regardait.

Comprenant qu'elle voulait sortir, Oliver attrapa un essuie et se rapprocha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la sortir de la baignoire. Il posa sa fille au sol et il l'enroula dans sa serviette.

\- Essuis-toi, ma puce. Papa aide maman à sortir du bain et il revient près de toi.

Kayla acquiesça doucement de la tête et Oliver se tourna vers sa femme. Il l'aida à sortir et il lui tendit une serviette. Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier et il lui sourit avant de retourner vers sa fille. Celle-ci terminait de s'essuyer. Il lui donna un sous-vêtement et sa robe de nuit qu'elle enfila en vitesse, ayant un peu froid. Oliver sourit en voyant que sa sœur et Donna avaient pri la bonne taille, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la petite. Il se rapprocha de la petite et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es jolie à croquer, ma puce. En plus, tante Thea et grand-mère ont choisi la bonne taille.

En entendant les paroles de son mari, Felicity les regarda et sourit. Elle mit son pantalon de pyjama et se rapprocha d'eux.

\- C'est vrai que tu es jolie, ma chérie.

Kayla sourit légèrement et se blottit contre son père. Oliver lui embrassa la tête et Felicity lui caressa la joue.

\- Et si on laissait papa se laver, pendant que maman s'occupe de faire tes cheveux.

Kayla acquiesça et Oliver la déposa sur le sol. Felicity emmena sa fille vers le miroir et elle prit sa brosse pour démêler ses cheveux. Au moment où Oliver entra dans la baignoire, Felicity commença à s'occuper de la chevelure de sa fille. Kayla se laissa faire et regarda son père.

Toujours mal à l'aise de montrer son corps à de nouvelles personnes, ce dernier lui sourit et fut rassuré de ne pas voir de dégoût dans les yeux de sa fille. Il avait eu la même crainte avec son fils et il était soulagé de voir que, tout comme son frère, Kayla n'était pas choqué en le voyant.

Il continua de se laver et Felicity déposa sa brosse sur le meuble à côté du lavabo.

\- Tu viens, mon ange. On va retourner dans la chambre. Comme cela, William pourra venir prendre son bain et il nous rejoindra avec papa, après.

Kayla regarda sa mère, puis se tourna vers son père. Comprenant que sa fille ne voulait pas sortir de la pièce sans son père, Felicity s'agenouilla devant sa fille et posa une main sur sa joue. Celle-ci fixa sa mère.

\- Je te promets que dès que papa aura fini de se laver, il viendra nous rejoindre. Aucun de nous ne partira sans toi. D'accord ?

La petite regarda encore une fois son père et celui-ci lui sourit en sortant de la baignoire. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se rapprocha de sa fille, avant de s'abaisser à sa hauteur.

\- Va avec maman, ma puce. Je termine et je vous rejoins.

Il lui sourit et lui embrassa le front, avant de se relever en même temps que sa femme. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je me dépêche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons aller jouer un peu.

Il lui sourit et elle tendit la main vers leur fille.

\- Tu viens, ma chérie.

Bien qu'encore hésitante, Kayla prit la main de sa mère et la suivit sans quitter des yeux son père, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme derrière elle.

Alors qu'Oliver enfilait un caleçon propre, la porte s'ouvrit et William entra. Ils se sourirent.

\- Ca a été ? On n'a pas été trop long ?

\- Non. J'ai pu terminer ma BD. Mais je crois que tu devrais te dépêcher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Kayla pleure depuis qu'elle est sortie de la salle de bain. Je crois qu'elle a peur.

\- Sûrement. Mais même si c'est dur, il faut que Kayla comprenne que nous ne l'abandonnerons pas.

\- Tu crois qu'elle aura moins peur par après ?

Oliver sourit à son fils et se rapprocha de lui après avoir fini de mettre un pantalon de training.

\- J'en suis sûr. Il lui faut juste du temps pour comprendre que nous ne l'abandonnerons pas et que nous l'aimons.

William acquiesça de la tête.

\- Prends ton bain et vient nous rejoindre.

\- Je me dépêche.

Oliver lui sourit et sortit, tout en enfilant un t-shirt.

\- Papa ?

Il fit un pas en arrière et empêcha la porte de se refermer.

\- Oui, mon grand ?

\- J'ai oublié de le dire à Felicity, mais un monsieur est venu reprendre les plateaux.

\- D'accord.

Il referma la porte et il se dirigea vers les filles. Kayla pleurait dans les bras de sa mère et celle-ci essayait de la calmer. Oliver sentit son coeur se serrer de la voir dans un tel état. Lorsque la jeune femme le vit, elle lui sourit.

\- Regarde qui est là, ma chérie.

Kayla releva un peu la tête et quand elle vit son père, elle tendit les bras vers lui. Il lui sourit et la souleva dans ses bras, avant de la serrer contre lui.

\- Tout va bien, ma puce. Papa est là.

Elle se calma un peu et quelques minutes plus tard, ses larmes avaient cessé de coulées. Elle était toujours contre son père et ce dernier avait pris place dans le lit. Felicity s'était installée à leurs côtés et elle caressait la main de sa fille. William fit son apparition et Felicity tendit une main vers lui. Il se rapprocha et, à la demande de sa belle-mère, il grimpa sur le lit. Il s'installa contre la jeune femme et ils discutèrent de leur nouvelle vie à 4.

Épuisée par toutes les émotions de la journée, Kayla finit par s'endormir, bien au chaud, dans les bras de son père. Felicity se leva, aida William à descendre et une fois Oliver debout, elle retira les couvertures.

\- Tu devrais t'allonger. Je pourrai la caler contre toi.

Felicity sourit à son mari et elle embrassa William sur la joue, avant de se coucher. Oliver déposa doucement Kayla contre sa mère et il les recouvrit. Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois et il éteignit la lampe. Il aida ensuite son fils à défaire le lit pliant. Ils le firent et se couchèrent. William se blottit contre son père. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et quelques minutes plus tard, Kayla, Felicity et William dormaient sous l'oeil protecteur d'Oliver qui les regarda une bonne partie de la nuit.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 34**

Les 2 jours qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse incroyable.

La première nuit avait été longue pour tout le monde. William avait fait un cauchemar et s'était réveillé en sursaut. Heureusement, Oliver ne dormait pas encore et il avait pu rassurer son fils. Peu de temps après que le jeune garçon ne se soit rendormit, Kayla s'était réveillé à son tour en pleurant. Elle s'était assise et elle avait regardé partout autour d'elle. Felicity, encore à moitié endormie, avait eu du mal à la calmer et Oliver avait fini par se lever, pour l'aider. Quinze minutes plus tard, Kayla s'était rendormie.

Peu avant 5 heures du matin, elle s'était à nouveau réveillé en pleurant, réveillant ses parents et son frère. Là encore, ils eurent du mal à rassurer la petite. Au bout de longues minutes, elle avait fini par s'apaiser et par se rendormir. William, Oliver et Felicity l'avaient suivi peu de temps après.

La première journée s'était bien passée. Le couple avait joué avec les enfants, bien que Kayla n'avait pas vraiment participé, n'étant pas habitué à avoir des jeux. Ils avaient également cherché et trouvé, sur Internet, une chambre, des jeux, des vêtements. Ils avaient directement passés la commande et celle-ci était arrivée au loft la veille. Thea et Donna avaient tout réceptionné et avec l'aide de l'équipe, elles avaient peint les murs et monté les meubles, laissant la décoration à la famille Queen.

En début d'après-midi, la mère de Felicity et la sœur d'Oliver étaient venues leur apporter quelques affaires supplémentaires pour Kayla et Thea en avait profité pour rendre les clés de voiture à Oliver.

La deuxième nuit s'était mieux passée que la première. William n'avait plus refait de cauchemars et Kayla ne s'était réveillée qu'une seule fois. Lorsqu'elle avait vu que ses parents étaient toujours à ses côtés, elle s'était blottie contre sa mère, avant de se rendormir.

La journée d'hier avait été calme et reposante. Ils étaient restés toute la matinée dans la chambre et l'après-midi, avec l'accord du médecin, ils étaient allés dans le petit parc de l'hôpital. Kayla était restée dans les bras de son père, refusant de le lâcher et de jouer avec son frère. Sachant que tout était nouveau pour elle, ils ne lui avaient rien dit et ils avaient regardé William s'amuser un peu, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. En rentrant du parc, ils avaient vu le médecin qui les avait informé que Kayla pourrait sortir le lendemain en début d'après-midi, étant donné que tout se passait bien entre elle, ses parents et son frère. Soulagée, mais surtout heureuse, Felicity avait laissé quelques larmes de joie, coulées. Ils avaient passé une petite partie de la soirée à expliquer à Kayla, que dès le lendemain, elle irait vivre dans un grand appartement avec William et ses parents. Elle les avait regardé un long moment avant de doucement leur sourire.

La nuit passée s'était déroulée de la même manière que la dernière. Kayla s'était réveillée, pour vite se rendormir en voyant ses parents.

Oliver se réveilla vers 7h30 et il sourit en sentant son fils à moitié coucher sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son fils. Il s'assit sur le lit et il regarda vers le lit de sa fille. Son sourire s'agrandi lorsqu'il vit que sa femme était réveillée et le regardait en souriant. Il se leva, s'étira et se rapprocha de Felicity. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

\- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Et toi ?

\- Très bien, j'ai servi d'oreiller à mon fils.

\- C'est ce que j'ai remarqué. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, tu es tellement confortable.

\- Rassure-moi. Tu ne m'as pas épousé uniquement parce que je suis confortable.

\- Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi je t'ai dit oui, à ton avis.

Il fit semblant d'être choqué et elle lui sourit en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Je plaisante, mon amour. Tu sais bien que je t'aime.

Il lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Il quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'il se sentit observer. Il tourna la tête et rencontra 2 prunelles brunes qui les fixaient.

\- Coucou princesse. Tu as bien dormi ?

Kayla hocha de la tête et tendit les bras vers son père. Ce dernier, toujours pencher vers sa femme se redressa et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa la joue et sourit en voyant qu'elle avait la trace des draps sur celle-ci. Il lui fit un petit câlin et il la donna à Felicity, qui s'était assise.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie.

Elle la câlina un peu et elles se levèrent. Oliver prit la main de sa fille et se baissa à sa hauteur.

\- On va bientôt partir pour aller à la maison. Tu viens aider papa pour réveiller William.

Elle hocha de la tête et elle suivit son père. Ils se rapprochèrent du lit pliant et Oliver s'agenouilla et attendit de voir ce qu'allait faire sa fille. Kayla regarda son père et ne bougea pas. Il lui sourit.

\- Pose ta main sur son épaule et tu le secoues tout doucement.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il lui prit la main et il la posa sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Papa va le faire avec toi.

Il laissa ses doigts sur ceux de sa fille et il secoua William. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers eux et ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en voyant sa sœur et son père près de lui, alors que Felicity était juste derrière eux et les regardait. Il se redressa et son père le prit dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, mon grand. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

William donna un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur et celle-ci sourit. Il se leva et embrassa sa belle-mère. Avant que qu'ils n'aient pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit d'autres, on frappa à la porte. Oliver regarda l'heure.

\- Le petit déjeuner est arrivé.

Il posa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa fille, qui s'était réfugiée dans ses bras, suite au coup frapper. Il la prit dans ses bras et il alla ouvrir la porte. Kayla se blottit un peu plus contre son père et celui-ci posa une main sur sa tête.

\- Bonjour. Je vous apporte vos petits-déjeuners et les médicaments de la petite.

Oliver salua la jeune femme et quelques instants plus tard, celle-ci s'en alla, laissant la petite famille seule. Une fois la porte refermée, Oliver déposa sa fille au sol et elle rejoignit sa mère pour lui donner la main. Comme à chaque repas, William aida son père à bouger les meubles et ils s'installèrent à table. Felicity donna les cachets à sa fille et ils commencèrent à manger. Kayla mangeait chaque repas avec appétit, heureuse de pouvoir manger autre chose que des sandwichs au beurre et des plats surgélés. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Felicity emmena leur fille dans la salle de bain. En voyant que son père ne la suivait pas, Kayla s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui en tendant une main dans sa direction. Oliver se rapprocha d'elle et se baissa à sa hauteur.

\- Je ne pars pas, ma puce. Je vais ranger la chambre avec ton frère pendant que maman et toi vous allez vous habiller.

Elle commença à pleurer et Oliver posa une main sur sa joue, pour effacer les larmes de sa fille.

\- Ne pleure pas trésor. Je te promets de rester dans la chambre et de ne pas partir sans toi.

Elle le regarda un moment et finit par arrêter de pleurer.

Felicity se baissa à leurs côtés.

\- On y va, ma chérie.

Kayla regarda encore un peu son père et elle finit par suivre sa mère dans la salle de bain. Oliver retourna vers son fils et ils remirent les meubles en place. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kayla sortit de l'autre pièce et elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit que son père était toujours là et lui souriait, elle retourna vers sa mère. Le sourire d'Oliver s'agrandi en la voyant faire.

Une fois les meubles remit à leur place, les garçons s'installèrent sur le lit.

\- Alors, content de rentrer à la maison et de retrouver tes Playmobiles ?

William le regarda en souriant.

\- Oui. Mais tu crois que cela ira avec Kayla ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Elle ne connaît pas la maison. Elle va sûrement avoir peur.

\- C'est vrai. Elle ne va pas avoir facile. C'est un nouveau changement pour elle. Mais nous serons là pour l'aider. Et puis, Kayla a un super grand frère.

William lui sourit et Oliver lui embrassa la tête.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va aimer sa chambre ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Même si je pense qu'elle n'ira pas dedans, toute seule, pendant un long moment.

\- Elle va dormir avec toi et Felicity ?

\- Au début, oui. Mais tu pourras venir à chaque fois que tu le voudras.

\- Je sais.

William lui sourit et avant qu'Oliver ait pu faire ou dire quoi que se soit, Kayla sortit de la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea vers son père et elle se jeta presque dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna et la prit sur ses genoux.

\- Tu vois, papa n'est pas parti.

Kayla hocha de la tête et Felicity les rejoignit. Elle se plaça à côté de son beau-fils.

\- La salle de bain est libre. Vous pouvez y aller les garçons.

Ils se levèrent et Oliver posa sa fille sur le lit.

\- Papa revient très vite. Je vais juste m'habiller et j'arrive.

Il lui embrassa la tête et il alla dans la salle d'eau avec son fils. Ils s'habillèrent et ils récupérèrent leurs affaires, avant de quitter la pièce. En voyant son père, Kayla sourit et ce dernier lui embrassa la tête. Oliver alla vers sa femme et il l'aida à remplir leurs sacs. Lorsqu'ils rangèrent les jouets de Kayla, que Thea et Donna avaient apporté 2 jours plus tôt, la petite fille regarda ses parents avec une petite expression de tristesse. En voyant sa sœur, William se rapprocha d'elle et se plaça devant elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dès que nous serons à la maison, tu pourras de nouveau jouer avec.

Kayla lui sourit doucement et le couple les regarda, soulagé et heureux, que tout se passe bien entre leurs enfants.

Au moment où ils bouclèrent le dernier sac, quelques coups furent frapper contre la porte. Un jeune homme entra après en avoir reçu l'autorisation et il débarrassa les plateaux. Il sortit de la chambre et laissa la petite famille seule. William s'installa sur le lit et il continua de lire sa bande dessiner. Felicity se baissa à la hauteur de sa fille.

\- Tu veux que l'on colorie un peu toutes les 2 ?

La petite hocha de la tête et, à la demande de sa mère, elle s'installa à table. Felicity se mit à ses côtés et elle remercia d'un sourire son mari, lorsque celui-ci leur apporta les livres de coloriage et des crayons de couleur. Elles commencèrent à mettre dans la couleur dans les cahiers et Oliver prit place dans le fauteuil. Il regarda sa famille durant de longues minutes, plus heureux que jamais.

Il sortit de sa contemplation, lorsque de nouveaux coups furent frapper contre la porte.

\- Entrer.

Oliver se leva en voyant le docteur Carter entrer dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour, docteur.

En entendant ses mots, Felicity releva la tête et se leva. Elle posa une main sur la joue de sa fille.

\- Je reviens, mon ange.

Elle sourit en voyant William venir vers sa sœur et elle se rapprocha des 2 adultes. Elle salua le médecin.

\- Bonjour. Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, j'espère ? Parce que…

\- Ne vous inquiètez pas. Vous pouvez toujours l'emmener aujourd'hui.

Felicity souffla de soulagement et Oliver sourit en la voyant faire.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Enfin je veux dire, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne pensais pas vous revoir, après votre visite d'hier.

Le médecin lui sourit.

\- C'est assez calme, ce matin. Je suis donc venu vous dire que les papiers de sortie de votre fille étaient prêts et que vous pouviez partir.

Felicity lui fit un magnifique sourire en entendant cela et elle alla vers sa fille.

\- Tu as entendu, mon ange ? On va pouvoir rentrer dans ta nouvelle maison.

Kayla lui sourit doucement et la jeune femme embrassa sa fille sur la joue avant de rejoindre son mari et le médecin.

\- Merci, docteur. Merci pour tout.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Le couple lui sourit et Oliver prit la parole.

\- Je peux vous poser une dernière question ? Je voulais le faire hier, mais comme vous nous avez annoncé que nous pouvions la ramener chez nous, j'ai oublié.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Combien de temps, Kayla va-t-elle devoirs prendre les "médicaments" ?

\- 1 mois. Ensuite, il faudra lui refaire une prise de sang, pour voir où en sont ses carences. En fonction des résultats, elle devra peut-être continuer de les prendre.

\- D'accord. Est-ce que nous devons revenir ici ? Où est-ce que nous pouvons aller voir un autre médecin ?

\- Vous pouvez aller voir un médecin de Star City. Lorsque vous partirez, l'infirmière vous donnera une copie du dossier de Kayla.

\- Merci.

\- Vous avez d'autre question ?

\- Juste une.

Oliver se tourna vers sa femme. Celle-ci regardait le médecin.

\- Hier, vous nous avez dit que Kayla devrait peut-être aller voir un psychologue. Comment savoir, si elle en a besoin ou non ?

\- Tout dépendra des prochaines semaines. Il faudra voir en fonction de son évolution personnelle. Si elle en a besoin, vous vous en rendrez compte assez vite, par rapport à son comportement.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Cela, je ne peux, hélas, pas vous le dire. Chaque enfant est différent. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, si elle arrive à s'intégrer et à se faire "facilement" à sa nouvelle vie, elle n'en aura pas besoin.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et le médecin décida de les laisser.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon retour et soyez heureux.

\- Merci docteur. Merci pour tout.

Ce dernier leur sourit et quitta la chambre. Alors qu'Oliver allait prendre la parole, Felicity lui sauta dans les bras.

\- On va enfin pouvoir rentrer avec notre fille. Je suis tellement heureuse.

Oliver sourit et la serra contre lui. Elle se dégagea un peu et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il sourit tout en l'embrassant. Ils finirent par se séparer et Felicity alla vers sa fille, qui ne cessait de regarder ses parents, depuis l'entrée du médecin dans la pièce.

\- On va tout ranger, ma chérie. Ensuite, nous allons prendre nos affaires et nous allons rentrer tous ensemble à la maison.

Kayla hocha de la tête et Felicity rangea les livres et les crayons. Ils vérifièrent ensuite qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et ils quittèrent la chambre. Oliver, qui portait 3 sacs, sortit en premier avec William qui en tenait 1. Au moment où Felicity allait sortir avec le dernier bagage et Kayla qui lui tenait la main, la petite s'arrêta et recula de quelques pas, après avoir lâché sa mère. La jeune femme se retourna et se rapprocha de sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison avec William, papa et maman ?

Kayla ne lui répondit rien, mais elle fixa son père en pleurant. Elle leva les bras vers lui. Comprenant qu'elle avait encore trop peur pour sortir toutes seule, la jeune femme se tourna vers son mari. Ce dernier se rapprocha et posa les sacs au sol. Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tête. Felicity en fit de même et elle récupéra 2 "valises". Suite à sa demande. elle donna la dernière à son mari et ils quittèrent la chambre, Kayla blottie contre son père. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil du service de pédiatrie et l'infirmière leur sourit en les voyant.

\- Bonjour. Le docteur Carter nous a demandé de signer des papiers avant de partir.

\- Effectivement. Voici.

Felicity signa toutes les feuilles et elle rendit à la femme. Celle-ci lui donna ensuite une enveloppe assez épaisse.

\- C'est le dossier médical de votre fille. Du moins, une copie.

\- Merci.

Felicity plaça le dossier dans son sac à main et le couple remercia le personnel présent, pour leur gentillesse et leur compréhension. La jeune femme récupéra ensuite les sacs et ils quittèrent l'hôpital. Thea lui ayant indiqué l'endroit où elle avait garé sa voiture, Oliver dirigea sa famille vers celle-ci. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Oliver se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Tu peux prendre les clés dans ma poche arrière ?

Elle posa les sacs au sol et elle récupéra le trousseau. Elle ouvrit ensuite la voiture et Oliver posa leur fille à terre. Voyant qu'elle allait recommencer à pleurer, il posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tout va bien, mon ange. Papa va mettre les sacs dans le coffre et avec maman et ton frère, vous allez vous installer à l'intérieur.

Felicity se rapprocha d'eux et se baissa près de sa fille, après avoir donné les clés à son mari.

\- Maman va rester avec toi et William derrière, d'accord ?

Kayla hocha de la tête et elle prit la main que lui tendait sa mère. Oliver s'éloigna un peu et William l'aida à mettre leurs affaires dans le coffre. Ils s'installèrent ensuite et Oliver sourit en voyant sa fille au milieu, son fils derrière lui et sa femme de l'autre côté. Il mit sa ceinture et les regarda.

\- Tout le monde est attaché ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, rentrons.

Il démarra et ils quittèrent l'hôpital. Au bout de quelques minutes, Oliver se gara, pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Je vais aller chercher ses médicaments. Tu sais me donner l'ordonnance ?

\- Elle est dans mon sac à côté de toi.

Il prit l'ordonnance et se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Papa revient très vite.

Kayla posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et Oliver sourit avant de quitter la voiture. William et Felicity sourirent en voyant la petite suivre des yeux Oliver. La pharmacie étant juste devant eux, Kayla le voyait et ne la lâchait pas du regard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut de retour et il posa le sachet à côté du sac de sa main de sa femme. Il sourit à sa fille.

\- Tu vois, je suis vite revenu.

Kayla lui sourit et il remit le moteur en route.

\- Nous serons à la maison vers quelle heure, à ton avis ?

\- Il est 9h30. Je dirais vers midi trente, 1 heure. S'il n'y a pas d'embouteillage.

La jeune femme acquiesa et ils reprirent la route.

Le trajet jusqu'à Star City se passa très bien. William avait lu pendant une bonne heure, avant de finalement tomber endormit, bercer par la voiture. Après avoir lu un peu avec sa fille, Felicity avait discuté avec Oliver, lorsque Kayla avait fini par rejoindre, à son tour, les bras de Morphée. Alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans leur ville, la jeune femme décida de réveiller les enfants. La voyant faire dans le rétroviseur, Oliver prit la parole.

\- Attends encore un peu.

\- Mais nous serons à la maison dans 10 minutes.

\- Je sais. Mais je vais profiter du fait qu'ils dorment encore pour aller acheter des légumes et des baguettes.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et Oliver se gara sur le parking d'un petit supermarcher. Il sortit de la voiture et il rentra dans le magasin, pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Il sourit en voyant son fils réveiller, en train de discuter avec Felicity. Il se réinstalla derrière le volant et ils quittèrent le parking. La jeune femme réveilla sa fille et celle-ci sursauta. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, paniquée et elle se calma quand elle reconnut sa famille.

\- On est bientôt arrivé à la maison, mon ange.

Kayla lui sourit et elle serra sa poupée contre elle. La jeune femme était heureuse de voir qu'elle aimait autant qu'elle cette petite poupée de tissu. Elle ne la lâchait jamais.

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux et Oliver se gara dans le parking souterrain. Ils sortirent de la voiture, récupérèrent leurs affaires et ils prirent l'ascenseur. La jeune femme prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. Elle poussa ensuite sa fille à entrer.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, ma chérie.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour à tous.

Merci pour vos commentaires. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture et bon week-end.

 **Chapitre 35**

Les 3 semaines qui suivirent se passèrent très bien. Bien que Kayla avait du mal à se faire à cette nouvelle vie, elle arrivait à rester éloignée de ses parents quelques minutes. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux devait rester dans la même pièce qu'elle, sinon, elle se mettait à pleurer. La nuit, elle dormait avec ses parents. Le soir, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps pour eux, le couple essayait de passer un peu de temps seul. De temps en temps, dès qu'ils étaient sûrs que Kayla dormait, ils sortaient de la chambre et ils en profitaient pour se retrouver.

Les premiers jours, Kayla avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars, mais ceux-ci commençaient tout doucement à se faire moins présents, pour le plus grand soulagement de sa famille. Les 2 premières nuits, William avait dormi avec eux, avant de finalement retourner dans sa chambre, pour pouvoir faire une nuit complète.

Pendant la journée, William passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec sa sœur, qui commençait, tout doucement, à s'amuser avec ses propres jeux. Lorsqu'elle était avec son frère, Kayla regardait souvent si l'un de ses parents était toujours présent. Pour plus de facilité, ils avaient descendu les jeux dans le salon. De cette manière, Kayla pouvait jouer, pendant que ses parents s'occupaient à autre chose.

Bien que le couple essayait de laisser leur fille "seule" le plus souvent possible, ils passaient quand même pas mal de temps près d'elle. N'ayant pas connu Kayla pendant ses 5 premières années d'existence, Felicity avait besoin de passer du temps avec elle et surtout de la câliner, ce qu'elle ne se privait pas de faire.

N'ayant jamais eu de vrais repas, la petite mangeait avec appétit tout ce que son père préparait au repas. Elle avait, d'ailleurs, prit 2 kilos, ce qui rassurait le couple, qui la trouvait trop mince.

Les journalistes n'arrêtant pas de la harceler depuis leur retour, Oliver avait fini par répondre à leurs questions, une semaine après qu'ils ne soient rentrer chez eux. Ceux-ci, suite à la demande d'Oliver, les avaient ensuite laissés tranquilles, et certains d'entre eux avaient présenté leurs excuses à Felicity, pour la manière dont il l'avait traité après sa rupture avec Oliver. Leur mariage et l'existence de Kayla avaient fait la une pendant un moment, mais les choses commençaient tout doucement à se calmer.

Alors qu'ils venaient de descendre, Oliver se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de près pas Kayla. Il l'aida à monter sur l'un des hauts tabourets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger ce matin, ma puce ?

Kayla regarda l'une des armoires et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui sourit et il se rapprocha du meuble. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une boîte de kellog's. Kayla sourit en la voyant et Oliver la posa près de sa fille. Il prit ensuite un bol, une cuillère et le lait dans le frigo. Il plaça le tout devant sa fille et il lui embrassa la tête.

\- Mange, ma puce. Je prépare le café et du jus d'orange et je te rejoins.

Voulant que Kayla devienne autonome, avec Felicity, ils avaient décidé de la laisser se débrouiller seul pour certains trucs. Elle se lavait toute seule, mais en présence de sa mère et elle s'habillait elle-même.

Tout en préparant le reste du petit déjeuner, Oliver veilla sur sa fille qui venait de prendre le lait. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant sa femme descendre l'escalier. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa.

\- La douche a été bonne ?

\- Oui. William dort encore ?

\- Oui. Tu crois qu'il va aimer ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et rejoignit sa fille. Elle lui caressa la tête et prit un bol avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Oliver donna à sa fille un jus d'orange et il servit un café à sa femme avant d'en prendre un pour lui. Au moment où il allait s'asseoir, William apparut, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se rapprocha de son père et celui-ci lui sourit.

\- Bonjour, mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tant mieux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Comme Kayla et Felicity.

\- Assieds-toi.

Oliver se retourna et William perdit son sourire. Il alla embrasser sa sœur et sa belle-mère avant de s'asseoir, à leurs côtés, pendant que son père lui apportait un bol et une cuillère. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien et Oliver regarda son fils de temps en temps. Ce dernier ne souriait pas, ne disait rien et se contentait de fixer son bol de céréales. Oliver s'en voulait, mais d'un autre côté, il voulait garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait 10 ans.

Au moment où il allait se lever pour débarrasser la table, son téléphone sonna. Il le prit.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Ray... Salut Ray. Comment tu vas ?… Bien sûr, passe-le moi… Salut Rip. Tu vas bien ?… Je lui demande.

Oliver regarda son fils.

\- Rip emmène Jonas à la foire tout à l'heure. Il demande si tu veux aller avec eux.

Penssant que son père l'avait oublié, William hocha de la tête, sans même sourire. Oliver grimaça et reprit sa conversation avec Rip.

\- William est d'accord… Ok. Il sera près. À tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha.

\- Avec Ray, ils viendront te chercher vers 10h.

William acquiesça de la tête et il se leva. Il déposa son bol dans l'évier et il monta dans sa chambre. Oliver le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui. Il baissa la tête, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Il baissa la tête et rencontra les yeux de sa femme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

\- Il pense que j'ai oublié son anniversaire. C'est le premier que nous passons ensemble.

\- Je le sais.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et se blottit contre lui.

\- Tout se passera bien. Tu verras.

Il la serra contre lui.

\- Je l'espère.

Ils restèrent encore un peu dans cette position et ils finirent par se séparer. Il l'embrassa.

\- Merci.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour avant de retourner vers sa fille, qui les regardait sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- Viens, ma chérie. Allons t'habiller.

Elle l'aida à descendre du tabouret et Kayla se rapprocha de son père. Ce dernier se baissa à sa hauteur et elle lui embrassa la joue. Il sourit et lui caressa la joue.

\- Merci, ma puce. Va vite rejoindre maman.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et elle partit vers les escaliers où sa mère l'attendait. Elles montèrent ensemble et Oliver débarrassa la table. Il fit rapidement la petite vaisselle et il monta à son tour. Arrivé en haut, Kayla et Felicity quittèrent la chambre de la petite et Oliver sourit en voyant sa fille. Elle portait une magnifique petite robe bleue turquoise et la jeune femme lui avait fait une queue-de-cheval. Habillée de cette manière, elle ressemblait encore plus à sa mère. Les filles passèrent à ses côtés et il leur sourit en se penchant vers sa fille.

\- Tu sais que tu ressembles encore plus à maman, habillé comme cela.

Kayla lui sourit et elle descendit avec sa mère. Oliver entra dans sa chambre et il prit ses affaires avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et il s'habilla avant d'aller rejoindre son fils dans sa chambre. Il frappa contre la porte et il entra. Il sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant son fils coucher dans son lit en train de lire une BD. Il se rapprocha de William et s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien, mon grand ?

\- Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis.

\- Asterix et Obélix aux Jeux Olympiques.

\- Et tu aimes ?

\- Oui.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son fils, Oliver se leva, posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils

\- Termine ta BD. Ray et Rip seront là dans une demi-heure.

Lui embrassa la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Il referma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci. Il soupira et décida de rejoindre les filles en bas. Celles-ci étaient en train de jouer à la poupée et Oliver s'installa sur le canapé. Il les regarda un moment jusqu'à ce qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il salua Ray, Jonas et Rip. Ceux-ci restèrent près de la porte en voyant Kayla se blottir contre sa mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ange. Ce sont des amis. On t'a montré des photos. Tu te souviens ?

Kayla les regarda un peu, avant de, doucement hocher de la tête. De manière à ce que sa femme puisse saluer leurs amis, Oliver appela sa fille. Celle-ci lâcha sa mère et se dirigea vers son père en courant. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, pendant que Felicity serra les garçons dans ses bras.

Elle les relâcha et ils regardèrent la petite.

\- Bonjour Kayla.

Celle-ci cacha son visage dans le cou de son père et les adultes sourirent en la voyant faire. Felicity se rapprocha de sa fille et posa une main dans son dos, pour la rassurer. Ray prit la parole.

\- C'est dingue comme elle te ressemble.

Le couple sourit et Oliver appela William. Ce dernier cria qu'il arrivait.

\- Il ne se doute de rien ?

Le sourire d'Oliver disparut.

\- Non.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. C'est juste que c'est dur de garder la surprise. Il est descendu avec un grand sourire et j'ai dû faire semblant d'avoir oublié.

\- Cela n'a pas dû être facile.

\- Je te le confirme.

Ils changèrent de conversation, lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

\- Cela vous convient si on vous le ramène vers 15 heures ?

\- C'est parfait.

William arriva en bas et les adultes remarquèrent vite son air triste. Le préadolescent salua tout le monde et il retrouva un peu le sourire en voyant Jonas.

\- On va y aller. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Ray, Rip et les 2 enfants quittèrent le loft et Felicity posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui sourit, embrassa sa fille sur le front et la posa au sol.

\- Au boulot. Nous avons pas mal de choses à préparer.

La jeune femme lui sourit et prit la main de sa fille.

\- Viens, ma chérie. On va décorer la maison pendant que papa prépare à manger pour tout le monde.

Oliver sourit et alla dans la cuisine.

Pour les 10 ans de son fils, il avait organisé une petite fête surprise. Avec Felicity, ils avaient invité tous leurs amis. Oliver aurait voulu inviter des amis d'école de William, mais ceux-ci habitaient trop loin et il ne les connaissait pas. Quelques jours auparavant, Thea était venu chercher William pour l'emmener manger une glace et le couple en avait profité pour tout organiser. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son fils, Oliver avait demandé à Quentin d'aller faire les courses pour lui. Ce dernier avait accepté avec plaisir.

Il regarda l'heure et sourit en voyant que le policier, Donna, Thea et Roy n'allait pas tarder à arriver. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre, Oliver commença en préparant un cake aux pommes et un autre au chocolat. Alors qu'il venait de mettre le premier dans le four, quelques coups furent frapper contre la porte. Il alla ouvrir et sourit en voyant Kayla se coller à sa mère, une guirlande "Happy Birthday" en main. Il ouvrit et salua les 4 arrivants. Oliver aida Donna en prenant les sacs de courses qu'elle avait et elle le remercia avant de rejoindre sa fille et sa petite-fille. Ayant rencontré le reste de sa famille 2 semaines auparavant, Kayla ne recula pas en la voyant. Donna embrassa sa fille et se pencha vers la petite.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu vas bien ?

Kayla se contenta de hocher de la tête.

\- Tu sais que tu es toute jolie dans cette robe ?

Kayla lui sourit légèrement et Donna se releva pour laisser sa place à Thea.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que tout le monde se soit salué, les garçons aidèrent Oliver à vider les sacs, pendant que les filles continuaient de décorer.

\- Comment cela s'est-il passé ce matin avec William ?

\- Il pense que j'ai oublié son anniversaire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si triste, à part à la mort de sa mère.

\- Il comprendra.

\- C'est ce que Felicity n'arrête pas de me dire. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'en vouloir.

Rester silencieux jusque là, Quentin prit la parole.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dès qu'il aura compris pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit, il sera tellement heureux, qu'il en oubliera vite la peine qu'il la ressentit.

Oliver le regarda et lui sourit pour le remercier. Une fois les courses ranger, Roy alla prêter mains fortes aux filles, pendant que le policier aidait le jeune père en cuisine.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que toute la décoration était finie, plusieurs coups furent frapper contre la porte. Etant à côté de son père, Kayla se blottit contre ses jambes. Ce dernier posa une main sur sa tête et Thea alla ouvrir la porte. Elle sourit en voyant que tous les invités de son frère et de sa belle-sœur étaient là. Elle les salua tous et ils entrèrent. N'ayant revu personne depuis qu'elle avait quitté le vaisseau pour rejoindre sa fille, Felicity se précipita vers eux et les serra tous dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

\- Nous aussi.

Pendant qu'elle continuait de dire bonjour, Oliver se baissa vers sa fille et la rassura.

\- Tout va bien, ma puce. Avec maman, nous te les avons montrés en photo. Comme pour Rip, Ray et Jonas ce matin. Tu t'en rappelles ?

Kayla fixa son père, avant de regarder Barry, les 3 West, Caitlin, Cisco, les sœurs Lance, Jackson, les 3 Diggle, le professeur Stein, Kendra et Curtis. Elle finit par hocher de la tête.

\- Ils sont tous très gentils. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, D'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et tendit une main vers sa mère. A la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, mais surtout du couple, elle parla pour la première fois.

\- Maman.

Il fallut un petit moment à la jeune femme, pour réaliser que sa fille venait de parler pour la première fois. Elle regarda son mari qui fixait la petite, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa mère et celle-ci hocha de la tête en souriant. Elle regarda à nouveau sa fille et elle finit par se précipiter vers sa fille. Elle se baissa et la serra dans ses bras, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu entendre sa voix.

\- Oh ma chérie. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse.

Elle la serra longtemps contre elle avant de finalement la relâcher un peu. Elle lui embrassa les joues à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je t'aime, ma chérie. Je t'aime tellement.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois sur la joue et elle la reprit dans ses bras. Avec l'aide d'Oliver, elle se releva en gardant sa fille contre elle. Ce dernier posa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille, tout aussi heureux que sa femme. Il était juste déçu que William ne soit pas présent.

\- Nous sommes fières de toi, ma puce.

Bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère et de son père, Kayla ne dit rien et profita de ses parents.

Une bonne demi-heure passa, durant laquelle ils discutèrent tous ensemble, Kayla toujours dans les bras dans sa mère. Ils avaient mis tous les cadeaux sur l'un des meubles près de la baie vitrée et Oliver leur avait servi à boire avec Roy et Curtis, pendant que les autres s'installaiten sur les différentes chaises et les canapés. Au moment où il allait les rejoindre, le téléphone d'Oliver sonna. Il le prit et sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Ray.

\- Allo… Tout s'est bien passé ?… Vous êtes toujours à la foire ?… Non, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai quelques courses à faire pour ce soir. Je vais venir le chercher… D'ici une quinzaine de minutes… A tout de suite.

Il raccrocha.

\- Alors ? Il ne se doute de rien ?

\- D'après Ray, non.

Oliver se rapprocha de sa fille, toujours dans les bras de sa mère, et il se baissa à hauteur.

\- Je vais aller chercher ton frère pour pouvoir lui faire la surprise en rentrant. Je reviens très vite. Je te le promets.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et se blottit un peu plus contre Felicity. Il lui embrassa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme.

\- Je vous aime toutes les 2.

\- Nous aussi.

Il leur sourit, caressa la joue de sa fille et il se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir pris ses clés. Il ouvrit la porte.

\- Papa.

Il se retourna, surpris. Il vit Kayla descendre des genoux de sa mère et venir vers lui en courant. Il la réceptionna contre lui et la serra dans ses bras, ému à son tour.

Oliver se gara sur le parking de la foire avec quelques minutes de retard. Il sourit en voyant son fils et Jonas dans les auto-temponneuses pour enfants. Il rejoignit Rip et Ray. Ils discutèrent un peu et ils finirent par appeler les enfants. Oliver fut un peu rassuré en voyant son fils sourire.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- Oui. C'était trop chouette. On pourra revenir ?

\- Bien sûr. On viendra dans quelques jours.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu et le jeune père remercia les 2 hommes. Quelques instants plus tard, Oliver et William prirent la route vers le supermarcher, pendant les Hunter et Ray se rendaient au loft., pour rejoindre les autres.

La voiture s'arrêta et ils en sortirent. Ils rentrèrent dans le magasin.

\- On doit prendre quoi, papa ?

\- Du poivre. Je l'ai oublié hier en faisant les courses et j'en ai besoin pour cuisiner ce soir.

\- On va faire quoi après avoir mangé ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Cela te dirait de regarder un film ?

Toujours aussi déçu que son père ai oublié son anniversaire, William se contenta de hocher de la tête, quand même heureux de passer du temps avec lui. Ils prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin et ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses.

Ils sortirent du magasin et ils retournèrent à la voiture. Ils s'y installèrent et Oliver envoya un message à sa femme pour la prévenir qu'ils allaient arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je préviens Felicity que l'on arrive pour qu'elle puisse rassurer ta sœur.

\- Je trouve qu'elle ressemble encore plus à Felicity, quand ses cheveux sont attachés comme aujourd'hui.

\- C'est vrai.

Oliver démarra après s'être assuré que son fils avait mis sa ceinture. Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Oliver prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Il laissa William passer devant lui.

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE.


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour à tous.

Tout d'abord, un tout grand merci à tous pour tout vos commentaires : Amazing-Destiny, Lavigne 126, Evy 47, olicity-love , LulzimeVelioska, allylicity, Ally84 et tout ceux dont j'ai oublié le nom, ainsi que les guests. MERCI.

Voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère que la fin l'histoire vous plaira.

A bientôt et merci.

 **Chapitre 36**

Surpris, William fit un bon en arrière et se cogna contre son père. Il regarda ensuite toutes les personnes présentes. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait, il se retourna et se blottit contre son père. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de son fils, Oliver le serra contre lui un court instant, avant de doucement l'éloigner. Lorsqu'il vit son fils pleurer, il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et il essuya ses larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, William ?

Ce dernier baissa la tête.

\- Je… Je croyais que tu avais oublié.

\- William.

Oliver obligea son fils à le regarder en posant sa main sur son menton.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ton anniversaire. C'est un jour trop important pour toi.

William acquisça de la tête et sourit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri.

Le sourire du jeune garçon s'agrandi et il se jeta dans les bras de son père, en riant.

\- Merci, papa.

Oliver sourit et le serra contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, mon chéri.

\- Moi aussi, papa.

Il resta encore un peu contre son père, avant de le relâcher. Oliver lui embrassa la tempe. Oliver sourit à nouveau en voyant par-dessus l'épaule de son fils, Felicity murmurée quelque chose à l'oreille de Kayla. Celle-ci hoche de la tête et se rapprocha de son frère, en tirant sa mère derrière elle, refusant de la lâcher.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un aimerait te dire quelque chose.

William se retourna et sourit en voyant sa sœur et sa belle-mère. Kayla s'arrêta à 2 pas de son frère et, sans le savoir, elle lui offrit le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaire.

\- Bon anniversaire.

Etonné de l'entendre, William se tourna vers son père, puis Felicity. Ceux-ci lui sourirent et il regard à nouveau sa petite sœur. Il se pencha un peu vers elle et lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

\- Merci petite sœur. Je suis content de t'entendre parler.

Kayla lui sourit et elle se alla se blottir contre son père.

\- Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, William.

\- Merci.

Elle le serra contre elle et le relâcha. Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. William tourna légèrement la tête vers son père, lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je crois que ta tante va finir par exploser à force d'attendre.

Ne comprenant pas ce que son père voulait dire, il se tourna vers Thea et sourit. Celle-ci trépignait d'impatience sur place et quand elle vit que son neveu la regardait, elle lança presque son verre à Roy et elle se précipita vers William. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, William.

\- Merci tante Thea.

De longues minutes plus tard, après que tout le monde ait souhaité un bon anniversaire à William et que Caitlin est prise des photos, ils s'installèrent. Après avoir servi à boire à tout le monde, Oliver et Felicity apportèrent l'apéritif. Pendant ce temps, Kayla resta collée à son frère et ce dernier lui donna la main pour la rassurer. Lorsque le couple eut fini, ils rejoignirent leur "famille" et ils s'installèrent à leurs côtés. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment. William finit par se lever et il se rapprocha de son père.

\- Je peux aller jouer dans ma chambre avec Jonas ?

\- Bien sûr.

Son fils lui sourit et Oliver le regarda monter en souriant.

\- Alors ? Rassurer ?

Il se tourna vers Barry et lui sourit.

\- Oui. Même si je me suis inquièté quand il a commencé à pleurer. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Il a cru que tu l'avais oublié. Moi aussi j'aurai été rassuré en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils continuèrent de parler un peu de tout et de rien et tout le monde sourit en voyant Kayla descendre des genoux de sa mère pour se rendre près de son père. Elle tendit les bras vers lui et ce dernier la prit.

\- Tout va bien, ma puce ?

\- Oui.

Il sourit en entendant sa voix.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller jouer un peu avec tes jeux ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche et de se blottir contre son père.

\- Tu sais que tu ne dois pas avoir peur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Oliver lui embrassa le front. Donna se leva et se rapprocha doucement du père et de la fille. Elle se baissa devant Kayla et tendit une main vers elle.

\- Tu veux venir jouer un peu avec grand-mère ?

Kayla la regarda avant de regarder son père puis sa mère. Ceux-ci lui sourirent et acquiéscèrent de la tête. Elle fixa sa grand-mère, avant de finalement lui donner la main. Oliver l'aida à descendre de ses genoux et lui sourit. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin avec un contact physique avec sa petite fille, Donna l'emmena vers ses jeux. Tout le monde les regarda un petit moment et Felicity finit par se lever et par rejoindre son mari. Elle s'installa sur ses cuisses et elle l'embrassa. Il la serra dans ses bras et lorsque le couple fut sûr que Kayla s'amusait bien avec sa grand-mère, ils se tournèrent vers les autres. Au moment où ils allaient reprendre leurs conversations, Thea se leva et rejoignit sa nièce et Donna.

\- Je peux jouer aux poupées avec vous ?

Kayla la regarda un peu avant de hocher de la tête. Thea sourit et s'assit par terre en prenant poupée que lui tendait la petite. Tout le monde sourit en les voyant et ils recommencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

Vers 18h30, Oliver se leva et se rendit en cuisine. En le voyant se lever, Kayla le regarda et, soulagée de voir qu'il ne partait pas, elle continua de jouer.

Ayant préparé la sauce plus tôt dans la journée, Oliver se contenta de la mettre à réchauffer. Il mit ensuite 3 grandes casseroles d'eau à bouillir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ?

Oliver se tourna vers Joe.

\- Spaghettis Bolognèse. C'est le plat préféré de William.

Joe lui sourit.

\- Je crois que c'est le cas pour beaucoup de jeune. Iris et Barry m'en demandaient toutes les semaines quand ils étaient enfants. Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelques choses ?

\- Non. Il n'y a plus que les pâtes qui doivent cuire.

Ils retournèrent près des autres et ils sourirent quand ils entendirent Felicity expliquer de quelle manière Dig avait réagi, en voyant Barry utilisé sa vitesse pour la première fois. S'en rappelant très bien, le méta-humain commença à rire.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Non. Je me suis retrouvé avec plein de frites sur moi. J'ai dû laver mes vêtements 2 fois pour faire partir l'odeur et les tâches de graisses.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dig et en le voyant grimacer, ils comprirent que la jeune femme disait vrai. A la surprise du groupe, Layla éclata de rire et John se tourna surpris.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Désoler. Mais te connaissant, je viens de m'imaginer la scène et cela à été plus fort que moi.

Ils rigolèrent tous en voyant la fausse expression choquée de Dig. Ce dernier finit par les rejoindre et les enfants choisirent ce moment, pour redescendre. Ne comprenant pas leurs fous rire, William alla vers sa sœur qui jouait toujours à la poupée avec Thea et Donna. Celles-ci sourirent en les voyant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils rigolent ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais quelqu'un à sûrement dû raconter une blague.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusé en haut ?

\- Oui, mais on commence à avoir faim.

\- Je crois que ton père a mis chauffé l'eau pour les pâtes.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase, qu'Oliver se releva et retourna dans la cuisine. Ce dernier mit les spaghettis dans l'eau. Une petite partie du groupe de leva à son tour et le rejoignit. Ils mirent la table et quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'installèrent tous à celle-ci. Ils mangèrent en s'amusant et lorsque Jonas leur demanda pourquoi ils avaient éclaté de rire tout à l'heure, le groupe rigola à nouveau. Oliver raconta à Donna, Thea, Jonas et ses 2 enfants ce qu'il c'était passer 2 ans plus tôt et ils rigolèrent à leur tour.

Une fois le repas finit et la table débarrasée, Felicity proposa à William d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête et, à la demande de son père, il alla s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés. Oliver reprit l'appareil photo et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit, Ray le lui prit des mains.

\- Je m'en occupe. Toi, tu vas près de ton fils.

Oliver lui sourit en le remerciant et il alla prendre place aux côtés de son fils. Un par un, ils lui donnèrent leur cadeau et William les ouvrit directement. Il avait reçu différents livres, dont des BD, une voiture téléguidée, des petites figurines représentant chaque membre du groupe, créé grâce à Gideon et plein d'autres choses. Il remercia tout le monde pour tout ce qu'il avait eu.

\- Il en reste juste un dernier.

Etant donné qu'il avait déjà reçu un cadeau de la part de son père et de Felicity, William le regarda étonné. Oliver se leva et il partit dans la pièce située à l'arrière de la cuisine. Il y entra et en ressortit quelques instants après, avec 1 caisse en carton dans chaque main. Felicity, assise sur le canapé en face de celui de son beau-fils, sourit et embrassa la tempe de sa fille.

\- J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, mais nous en avons également un pour Kayla.

William lui sourit et Oliver reprit place à ses côtés après avoir déposé l'une des boîtes sur la table basse. Il donna la deuxième à son fils.

\- C'est fragile, fais très attention.

William hocha de la tête et à la demande de son père, il commença à ouvrir la boîte lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit. Surpris, il regarda son père. Ce dernier lui sourit et pensant comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, William se dépêcha d'ouvrir le carton. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'une petite boule de poile, sortit le museau de la caisse.

\- Il est trop beau.

Pour aider son fils, Oliver tient la boîte pour lui permettre de sortir le chiot. Le jeune père posa ensuite le carton au sol et sourit en voyant son fils, si heureux. William serra le petit animal beige contre lui et se tourna vers son père.

\- Merci, papa.

Il se leva et se blottit contre son père. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe.

\- Je suis heureux que tu aimes.

\- Merci.

Il se sépara de son père et tout en tenant le petit chiot dans ses bras, il alla vers Felicity, qui lui souriait.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- De rien, William.

Il la serra dans ses bras et lui donna un bisou sur la joue. Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir et il sourit en caressant le chiot.

\- Moi aussi je veux un chiot.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Thea.

\- Bah quoi ? Je n'en ai pas eu quand j'étais petite.

\- Ah oui, tu oublies Coco ?

Thea regarda son frère et grimaça.

\- Coco ?

Oliver regarda Roy.

\- Thea avait à peine 10 ans quand nos parents ont fini par céder à l'un de ses caprices. Ils lui ont acheté un chien. Elle s'en est occupé pendant 3 mois avant de décider qu'elle n'en voulait plus. Résultat, ils l'ont donné à la nièce de Raisa.

Tout le monde sourit et Roy regarda sa petite amie.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, mais aucun chien ne rentrera chez nous.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de devoir le donner de 3 mois.

Comprenant qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle le tapa dans le ventre. Ils rigolèrent tous et William se tourna vers son père.

\- C'est quelle race ?

\- Un labrador.

William sourit et embrassa la boule de poile qu'il tenait en main. Oliver sourit et se tourna vers sa femme en l'interrogeant du regard. Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête et se tourna vers son beau-fils.

\- Cela te dérange si nous donnons l'autre boîte à ta sœur ?

\- Non.

Elle lui sourit et elle fit descendre Kayla de ses genoux. Elle se pencha ensuite vers la dernière caisse et la prit. Elle la posa sur les jambes de sa fille. Kayla la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Tu peux l'ouvrir, ma chérie. C'est un cadeau pour toi.

Kayla fit ce que sa mère lui demandait et elle sursauta un peu, lorsqu'elle vit une petite boule de poils noirs apparaître. Pour la rassurer, Felicity posa une main dans son dos.

\- N'ait pas peur, mon ange. C'est un bébé chien.

Pour la rassurer un peu plus, elle prit l'animal en main et elle déposa la caisse à terre. Elle posa ensuite le chien sur sa fille. Kayla le regarda un moment avant de finalement poser sa main dessus. Elle sourit et regarda sa mère. Celle-ci lui caressa la joue.

\- Il est pour toi, mon ange. C'est ton chien.

\- Oui.

Le couple sourit en entendant leur fille et ils rigolèrent tous lorsque le chiot lui grimpa dessus et la lécha. Kayla rigola, ce qui étonna ses parents et son frère. La surprise passée, ils sourirent tous les 3, heureux de voir qu'elle allait mieux de jour en jour.

\- Comment est-ce que vous allez appeler ces 2 boules de poils ?

\- Cisco.

\- Bah quoi ? Ils sont tellement petits qu'ils ressemblent à des boules de poils.

Tout le monde sourit et William se tourna vers son père.

\- C'est ton chien. C'est à toi de choisir.

William fixa son chien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il regarda, à nouveau, son père.

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Tu as un mâle et ta sœur une femelle.

William hocha de la tête et regarda à nouveau le chiot qui c'était endormi.

\- Bonzo.

\- Bonzo ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord.

Il se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Et toi, ma puce ? Comment tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ?

Kayla regarda son père et secoua la tête. Felicity caressa la tête du chiot.

\- Que penses-tu de Nala ? Comme dans le "Roi Lion".

Sa fille la regarda et sourit en hochant de la tête.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu des 2 animaux, avant de se réinstaller à table pour le dessert. Muffins, cupcakes, brownies, glace à la vanillle ou à la fraise. Oliver avait préparé les desserts préférés de son fils, pour son anniversaire. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, William alla jouer avec son chien et Jonas. Kayla resta aux côtés de ses parents. Elle caressa son chiot, qui avait fini par s'endormir.

Vers 23 heures, tout le monde décida de partir. Oliver les remercia d'être venu et William pour les cadeaux. Quelques minutes après leur départ, toute la petite famille monta se coucher, après avoir réussi à convaincre les enfants de laisser les animaux en bas. Ils avaient accpeté et pour les rassurer, Oliver et Felicity leur avaient installé une couverture, ainsi que des gamelles d'eau et de nourriture.

La jeune femme emmena sa fille se changer dans la salle de bain et Oliver se tourna vers son fils.

\- Tu veux rester avec nous, cette nuit ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il hocha de la tête et à la demande de son père, il alla mettre son pyjama dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous allongés dans le lit conjugal, Kayla dormant déjà dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Merci beaucoup pour la surprise et les cadeaux.

Felicity sourit à son beau-fils.

\- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. Dors maintenant. Il est tard.

Il hocha de la tête et se blottit contre son père. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, suivit de peu par la jeune femme. Oliver les regarda dormir un long moment, heureux.

Les jours, les mois et les années passèrent.

Thea et Roy étaient mariés et la jeune femme attendait leur premier enfant.

Donna et Quentin était fiancé et le mariage aurait lieu dans quelques mois.

3 ans plus tôt, à la surprise de tout le monde, Laurel et Rip avaient annoncé à leur entourage, leur relation. Ce dernier, avec toute l'équipe des Légendes, avait décidé de rester vivre à cette époque. La jeune femme était heureuse avec lui et elle s'entendait très bien avec Jonas.

Curtis, avait rencontré un homme, Paul et ils filaient le parfait amour.

Les Diggles avaient accueilli 2 ans plus tôt, la naissance de leur fils, John Jr.

Barry et Iris c'étaient marier 6 mois après l'anniversaire de William et ils avaient eu 2 magnifiques jumeaux : Mattis et Yoan.

Caitlin et Jackson s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher et tout le monde était sûr qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensemble.

Le professeur Stein était décédé quelques semaines plus tôt. Il s'était éteint dans son sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ray et Kendra étaient également mariés et le couple venait seulement maintenant, de décider de fonder une famille.

Cisco et Wally n'avaient toujours pas trouvé l'amour, mais ils ne perdaient pas espoirs.

Joe avait rencontré une jeune procureur du nom de Cécil et le mariage était prévu 3 semaines après celui de Donna et Quentin.

Sarah avait retrouvé Nyssa et celle-ci était venue vivre à Star City avec elle, même si elle avait pas mal de difficultés à se faire à cette nouvelle vie.

Quant à Oliver et Felicity, ils étaient toujours aussi heureux avec leurs enfants. 2 mois après l'arrivée de sa fille dans leur vie, la jeune femme avait repris la direction de Palmer Technologie. Ray ayant repris le contrôle le temps qu'elle puisse profiter un peu de Kayla. Les premières semaines, elle avait eu du mal à laisser sa fille, mais petit à petit, elle y était parvenue à le faire, sans se sentir mal. Oliver, après avoir longuement discuté avec Felicity, avait décidé, dans un premier temps, de rester à la maison. Pendant 1 an, il avait été homme au foyer et il avait adoré cela. Aujourd'hui, il était maire de Star City et la ville avait retrouvé un grande partie de son ancienne splendeur.

William avait aujourd'hui 15 ans et il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Il était un grand frère très protecteur et il aimait passer du temps avec sa sœur.

Kayla, quant à elle, allait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait dormi avec ses parents pendant environ 2 mois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne demande pour se coucher dans son lit. Le couple avait tout de suite acceptée. Les premières nuits, elle avait fait des cauchemars et elle retournait près de ses parents. Puis, petit à petit, elle avait fini par faire des nuits complètes. Aujourd'hui, âgée de 11 ans, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars, sauf une fois de temps en temps. Après l'anniversaire de son frère, elle avait, tout doucement commencer à parler.

Bien que les médecins pensaient que ce n'était pas nécessaire, Oliver et Felicity l'avaient emmené voir un psychologue. Elle y avait été pendant 6 mois, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne leur dise que cela n'était plus utile et que Kayla allait bien. Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse, comme toutes les petites filles de son âge.

Six mois après l'arrivée de Kayla dans leur vie, le couple avait décidé de déménager. Avec les enfants, ils avaient cherché une maison et ils s'y étaient installés 1 mois après l'avoir acheteé. Elle possédait 5 chambres, 3 salles de bains et une piscine entourée d'un magnifique jardin. Dans lequel Bonzo et Nala s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

Un an après leur mariage, le couple avait décidé d'agrandir la famille. Felicity était très vite tombée enceinte et ils avaient aujourd'hui un fils de 3 ans : Robbie Oliver Queen. Ils avaient également eu une petite fille, 6 mois auparavant qu'ils avaient appelée Lucie Donna Queen.

La petite famille était très heureuse.

Quant aux équipes de super-héros, elles avaient été dissoutes.

Flash continuait d'aider la police et les pompiers, mais plus aucun méta-humains n'avait fait d'apparition depuis 1 an maintenant.

Les Légendes s'étaient séparé depuis 5 ans, n'ayant plus aucune raison de voyager dans le temps.

La team Arrow avait rendu les armes, la ville ayant retrouvé la paix avec le nouveau maire : Oliver Queen.

Fin.


End file.
